Chosen Two - Year One & Year Two
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Nothing unusual about the day before his eleventh birthday, until Vlad went into the dining room to find Professor McGonogall and be informed that both he and Ingrid were "magical vampires". And what's this about the Chosen One? Xover fic - eventual Vladimir Dracula x Harry Potter. Will contain Powerful!Vlad and Powerful!Harry. Rated T for possible language.
1. Magical vampires?

**I don't own the characters, pretty sure Vlad never went to Hogwarts so sorry JKR + BBC!**

 **First off - I know I said I wouldn't start this until I finished other stuff is finished but I keep getting ideas for how to start this and I don't want to forget them so I'll just have to learn to juggle.**

 **This will *eventually* be a Vlad/Harry story, but there may be stops, twists, turns and a hell of a long while until we get there as I'm starting at first year. Also, I have intermittent access to computers to upload, so it will be and as and when thing but I hope to update once a week!**

 **I struggle with sentences occasionally, probably overuse commas, mistype punctuation alot and I'm British so if you're not a British reader some words may be odd to you.**

 **Also, I know they don't move there until Vlad is at least 12 in Young Dracula, but it makes my life much easier if they start off in Stokely here.**

 **The fic will probably be Vlad-centric but switch points of view and follow more than one characters POV where suitable. Also, I apologise heavily in advance that my exact book knowledge is a bit rusty though I've read them so many times, so if you notice something wrong please tell me!**

 **And now, at risk of making this introduction so boring nobody ever makes it to the actual story, it begins!**

-YDHP-

Waking up the day before his eleventh birthday, Vlad didn't expect anything remarkable. Except the usual visit from his father and the photo album that happened every year. Most people would think that was normal, but then most people aren't the son and heir of Count Dracula, the prince of darkness. Pulling on his clothes, checking to see he still had a reflection and no fangs as he washed his face and brushed his teeth.

All part of his normal routine of pretending he wasn't going to be a vampire when he turned 16. Coming downstairs to argue with his father about having breakfast that didn't contain blood, live animals or bits of bats, that was usual too. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened to Vladimir Dracula. Until he got to the dining room that is.

His sister, Ingrid, was sat at the table. That was unusual in itself, Ingrid went away for school every year since she turned eleven, returning only for christmas and summer holidays, and Vlad had no idea where the school was. His father rarely ventured information about Ingrid unless it was to complain about her existence. Vlad hated that, Ingrid was not the princess of evil she proclaimed to be, he loved her dearly and wished his father hadn't been so set on having a "son and heir". Ingrid was already shaping up to be a far better vampire than he was, and she was only thirteen. The strange occurences continued with his father being out of his coffin at this time of day.

Vampires and sunlight were an unfriendly and explosive mix, so they slept in the day and were up at night. The next strange thing was the woman sat opposite Ingrid at the table, who his father was hovering around anxiously. Looking to be in her late fifties to early sixties, she had a short, severe haircut pulled up into a tight bun. Thin, wiry spectacles rested on top of a slightly pointed nose. There were lines around her mouth that Vlad fancied had come from her pursing her lips frequently, as she was doing right now.

The other strange occurrence for Vlad was that he could smell cats. They never had pets, minus his stuffed hell-hound Zoltan, as his father tended to get peckish and the animals never turned up again. He took a look around but Vlad couldn't see anything to indicate there was a cat nearby, and as he walked further into the room, Vlad was almost sure the odour was coming from the strange woman.

He settled down in his usual position at the table, then Vlad waited for someone to talk and nervously fiddled with the cornflakes box in front of him. Renfield walked into the room then, and his hideous smell was enough to mask the scent of cats and put Vlad entirely off his breakfast. His father sent the servant back out of the room, and Ingrid looked between Vlad and the strange woman, clearly anxious to get this conversation done with.

"You are Vladimir Dracula, yes?"

Vlad nodded, suddenly wishing he'd combed his hair more thoroughly and tucked his tshirt in at the sharp tone of this woman.

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonogall. Assistant Headmistress and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Having no idea what most of the words she said were, Vlad just nodded again.

"Normally, you would not find out until August, but your... unusual circumstances lead us to need to speak to you earlier. Your sister Ingrid has been attending our school for the last two years. It is incredibly rare for a vampire to have enough innate magic to attend our school, and two siblings is unheard of. Hogwarts School is a school of magic."

Vlad felt like this was all a bit of a joke by now. The Count still looked mildly anxious and a little bit angry at the Scottish woman (judging by her accent), hovering around her with that look Vlad usually associated with a local villager going missing back in Transylvania.

"Magic? I know vampires can do fire, speed, strength and transformations, but thats... vampires."

"Yes, Hogwarts generally only caters to witches and wizards, but for some strange reason, both you and your sisters names turned up on our books when you were born. Our book registers the birth of every magical child, regardless of who they are born to Count Dracula, now please stop looking at my neck that way. I can assure you, I had garlic for every meal yesterday."

The Count scowled, thunder rolling outside before he disappeared to no doubt sulk in his coffin. Ingrid visibly relaxed as he left and Vlad felt a pang of guilt for not trying to dissuade his fathers foul temper.

"We arranged for a private tutor for your sister in order to keep up her vampire studies, as it is my understanding you must undertake special tests at thirteen through to sixteen. Which is why your sister is back here, she will sit her 'Blood Tests' here this weekend, then return to the school for her own end of year exams there. You will also see this tutor when you arrive at Hogwarts, his name is Bertrand du Fortunesa and he has a special interest in you. We are assured, both by himself and by our own means that it is nothing inappropriate, he just takes pride in being able to instruct the future Count Dracula. Whilst your sister sits her exams, I will be taking you to procure supplies for the coming term, and you will accompany your sister when she leaves for her third year on September the first. Any questions?"

Vlad nodded again, feeling somewhat dim but utterly lost in the sea of information.

"If me and Ingrid are magical, then why aren't Mum and Dad?"

"I cannot answer that, though we have witches and wizards born of ordinary humans - muggles, we call them - quite frequently now. There has not been another magical vampire in the Dracula line, and your sister was the first vampire in thirty years, so you are something of a mystery Dracula children."

Looking to Ingrid, Vlad could see something he thought the Count had squashed out of her - pride. Ingrid was proud to be a... whatever magical vampires were called.

"Can you prove it? It's not that I don't believe you, it's just a lot to get my head around."

The woman seemed to almost protest before nodding and rising to her feet. The next second, she was gone. In her place was a tabby cat, and if he squinted, Vlad thought he could see markings around her eyes that looked just like her glasses. He'd barely blinked before she was back, full sized human in place of the cat.

"I am what's called an animagus, a witch or wizard who has learned to take the form of an animal at will. You, being a vampire, will not learn this in any Hogwarts lesson, but rather, from Mr du Fortunesa after you are sixteen."

"How is that going to work? Unless all the classes are underground, and I presume the school operates in the day?"

"We have spells for that young Dracula, they will protect you from the sun. Now, if you are partaking in breakfast, please hurry, we have much to be done."

Vlad could only nod again, questions only seemed to fly out of his mouth randomly and his mind was racing. He was going to a school of magic? Judging by the time Ingrid was away, he'd be at school for almost the entire year! Most kids would hate it, but as Vlad changed into a less scruffy jumper to avoid looking out of place near the stern woman, he could feel something like excitement bubbling under his skin already.

Traipsing back downstairs, Vlad looked at the woman in confusion.

"What sort of supplies am I going to need?"

This seemed to jog the terrifying woman's memory, and she handed him an envelope made of a thick, luxurious parchment. He stared, perplexed at the envelopes address. Stokely Castle and down was all correct, but in place of his name, it simply said "The Chosen One".

"My name is Vladimir, not The."

"Apologies young Dracula, all will be explained to you at some point. Now, please read the letter and attached list."

Vlad opened the letter, breaking an elegant wax seal on the back and pulling out more of the same creamy parchment. It was like his fathers old scrolls, except not written in blood and smelling like the inside of Granny Westenra's crypt. The letter was fairly heavily worded, but basically told him everything the stern woman sat at his table had. The second sheet of paper was a list. A cauldron? He'd seen plenty of those, Renfield was an alchemist.

A wand? A pointed hat, _really_? A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his father was saying "Draculas do not wear pointed hats." Robes? Vlad hoped they weren't like capes. His heart sank when he saw a cloak on the list, apparently he couldn't escape them anywhere. Reading down the list, Vlad saw a long list of school books. He'd always liked reading.

"How am I going to pay for all this? My father didn't look all that thrilled."

"Your grandmother Krone Westenra has offered to finance both you and Ingrid going to school. I think part of her takes great satisfaction in spiting your father, and she is also very keen to encourage the first magical Draculas to hone their craft. If that is all, please take my arm. This will likely feel very unpleasant, but I promise it is very quick. Miss Dracula, you too, we shall collect your third year supplies in Diagon Alley."

Ingrid had practically ran to join them and Vlad was very intrigued to see a place that made Ingrid so excitable, he hadn't seen that much joy in her face since they were children.

The travel was the most uncomfortable thing Vlad had ever felt, including when his father used to surprise him by picking him up and flitting him around. It felt as though he had been squeezed one atom at a time through a straw, before being reassembled at the other end in the wrong order. He managed to turn away from Ingrid and the professor lady to vomit, glad he hadn't eaten breakfast as he heaved.

"Many vomit their first time, it isn't unusual."

The professor handed him some water and promised it would get less uncomfortable with time if he opted to learn "apparition". Drinking down the water gratefully, Vlad felt a little better after a few minutes. Until he remembered that was likely how they would get home and his stomach revolted again. Ingrid seemed fine, and Vlad wondered if it was a personal thing or if she'd had practice.

Straightening up and checking he didn't have vomit on his shoes, Vlad shakily nodded at the two waiting women.

"Very well then, on we go young Draculas."

As they set off down an enormous, winding, bustling street full of sounds and smells Vlad couldn't place, he hoped she'd explain about why his letter said "The Chosen One". Because surely he couldn't be _the_ Chosen One.

-YDHP-

 **Kind of short but I just wanted a basic place to start. Reviews/PMs about how this is for a beginning would be great, crossover fics are always so hard to balance between worlds and I'm not actually that confident in my writing, as pathetic and attention-seeking as that sounds. That being said, I won't cry about it if you say it's terrible, it'll just tell me I need to work alot harder!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**I don't own the characters, pretty sure Vlad never went to Hogwarts - sorry JKR + BBC.**

 **This story has been up for one day and has more views than any of my other stories aside from 'Chosen'. So, to the people who favourite/follow and the person who's added two of my stories to communities, thank you! Harry will be introduced to the story in this chapter passively, but he'll be a proper character soon I promise!**

 **Again, apologies for any errors, mistypes or general waffling on. I still have no concrete schedule for this to update, but I had the time so heres another chapter.**

-YDHP-

Professor McGonogall informed Vlad the school lists had not yet been released, so they would see very few students in Diagon Alley today. Vlad was grateful in a way, the street was already full of strange people looking at he and his sisters pale skin. No matter how much time he spent in the sun, his vampire tendencies - however dormant - meant he'd never get a suntan.

Ingrid looked quite at home, pointing out different shops to Vlad that they'd need to go to once they'd been to 'Gringotts'. Vlad was saved the trouble of asking what Gringotts was when they stopped outside a huge white building with burnished doors. He tried to read the writing etched in but the professor was already dragging them inside.

His eyes widened, there was lots of short, strange looking creatures instead of humans working in here. Ingrid whispered that they were 'goblins'. Vlad had never seen goblins other than the drawings in his early vampire story books, which were clearly exaggerated to be scarier. Though the small creatures unnerved him still, he felt like they knew what he was from just a glance. Professor McGonogall led them up to what he assumed was the head 'goblin', his desk raised on a dais above the others and he looked older, wiser.

"I have a second Dracula to be admitted to Hogwarts, we are here to collect his school fund for the year. It's a transfer account under Westenra."

The goblin gave Vlad a piercing gaze that made him want to cover his mouth, just in case he suddenly sprouted fangs.

"A second magical vampire in one family, a sibling no less? Very interesting. Is he the one who is sought by them?"

The professor glared at the goblin, nodding shortly and turning the conversation back to his school fund. The goblin looked through a large tome, starting from the back so Vlad assumed it was alphabetical and he was looking for 'Westenra'. Nodding seemingly to himself, he called another goblin over, whispering in a rapid language Vlad didn't recognise.

The creature disappeared quickly, returning with two bags and handing one each to Vlad and Ingrid. The bag felt heavy, and Vlad's curiousity got the better of him so he opened it to find a mix of gold, silver and bronze coins with strange markings on.

"Those are golden galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. Your sister will be able to enlighten you on how they work, now we shall tend to your school shopping quickly."

And with that, Vlad followed the two females out of the bank full of strange little goblins. Their first stop was a dusty, dimly lit store called "Ollivanders", which Vlad was informed sold wands. He was still surprised by how much lighter Ingrid seemed here, and if nothing else, the school seemed to have done her confidence a world of good compared to their father.

Back at home she only spoke to him to try and belittle him, but Vlad was beginning to see that she was trying to prove herself and that it wasn't specifically a problem with him. He hoped they'd be able to work on their familial bonds at this strange school they were going to. A small, wizened man with a shock of white hair and eyes that seemed to look around Vlad rather than at him appeared.

"A second Dracula child Minerva? How very intriguing."

None of them had even spoken yet, and Vlad was starting to feel very out of his depth. He could feel something in him reacting to the store, an ambience in the air making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Was the whole store full of this 'magic'?

"Ah, Miss Dracula, I remember you. Is your wand still suiting you? 10 inches, dark cherry wood and a very rare core of Transylvanian dragon heartstring, slightly bendy?"

Ingrid looked surprised he remembered but nodded, pulling out a dark length of wood Vlad hadn't noticed she had with her.

"As you said, it's very good for charms." The man Vlad assumed to be Ollivander smiled, eyes flickering between Ingrid's wand and her, though again he seemed to not be looking directly at her, more the air around her.

"Forgive me young Dracula, my name is Ollivander, I am a wandmaker. I can feel the aura of magic around particularly powerful wizards, or in your case, vampires. Both your sister and you have a powerful aura, it's very attractive to senses like mine. Now, I believe you require a wand yourself?"

Vlad nodded, his adjusting eyes picking out that the walls were not in fact bricks but boxes upon boxes stacked into deep shelves. The little man smiled, which only made him look stranger to Vlad before disappearing, coming back holding two handfuls of pieces of wood. He laid them out along his counter in a neat row and beckoned Vlad over.

"Young master Dracula, simply pass your hand over each of these wands. If any of them give off a vibe to you, simply pick it up."

Feeling exceptionally silly, Vlad slowly waved his hand over the row of wands. A few seemed to tingle around his skin, but one in particular seemed special. Picking it up, he felt the tingle spread through his fingers a little more. Ollivander nodded, pulling the other wands to the side and looking closely at the one Vlad chose.

"Not quite right, but it gives us a place to start with."

He pulled out another pile of them, some with the same wood as the one he picked first, others with similar cores. None of them gave off any feeling to Vlad, but this didn't seem to deter the man one bit. Ingrid had sat in a chair, looking more interested than he'd ever seen her. Maybe magic was what Ingrid had been missing in her life, she looked at home surrounded by all these strange things while Vlad felt like he might drown in it all. That was true in vampirism too... Vlad was just generally a little lost.

Another row of wands was presented to Vlad, looking very similar to the last three rows he'd tried. One in particular drew his attention, the wood looking slightly twisted and chaotic and the tingle reaching down his arm before he even picked it up. Ollivanders bright eyes fixated on that wand, almost daring Vlad to choose it.

It didn't look quite the same as the others and Vlad wondered what had made him offer it out, but the deep interest in his eyes pushed Vlad to wrap his fingers around the twisted wood. More than a tingle this time, Vlad felt like this strange piece of wood was a missing part of him. That strange ambience in the air seemed to resonate louder in his skin and brilliant blue sparks shot out of the wand. Which shocked Vlad into dropping it, naturally.

"Very interesting young Dracula, very interesting indeed. Is he the one I think he is Minerva?"

Again with talking about Vlad like he was special, but not in the room. It started to irk him, but the wide eyes that looked very out of place on Professor McGonogall's stern face intrigued him.

"He is Mr Ollivander, I believe so." The wand was placed in a box, and Ingrid helped him pay the man twelve galleons.

"11 inches, the last branch of a rare tree found only in Northern Scandinavia that I was lucky enough to obtain supplies from. The core is even more unique, the only dual core wand I have ever been able to finish - phoenix feather and unicorn hair. You are a very special young man Master Dracula, two magical creatures known for regeneration and life in the hands of any wizard, a magical vampire no less. Take care of that wand and it will serve you well. I would advise you not advertise it's special properties early on, but I believe it has found the perfect master."

Noddingly dumbly, Vlad noticed even Ingrid looked surprised as he accepted the long box from the strange man.

"Good luck young one, and congratulations on you both for being born with the gifts you have."

Ingrid smiled, practically bouncing out of the shop at the reminder she was special and seemingly forgetting the strange man's talk of Vlad having this super special unique wand. Pushing the box into his backpack, Vlad looked to the still intrigued gaze of the Professor.

"Where next?"

Vlad decided quickly that he liked this apothecary, much less full of dead human parts than Renfield's alchemy lab. He purchased special gloves to protect his hands, a first year potions kit and ingredients, a small but surprisingly heavy cauldron and a long handled stirring spoon. The professor helpfully waved her wand, alarming Vlad until he felt that his bags of items suddenly weighed very little and he nodded gratefully.

Next was a pet store, Vlad was informed that as vampires, owls were not an advisable pet as they could detect the darker creature within. Looking around at the strange animals, some with multiple limbs, jewelled scales or producing strange noises. Others seemed to look at him intelligently, so much so Vlad wouldn't have been surprised if they started a conversation with him. Ingrid was cooing over a small box full of "crup puppies" (though nobody would ever hear from him Ingrid was a 'dog person') and eyeing up a box of young bats.

Vlad felt something furry brush past his cheek and land on his shoulder, turning his head to find what he would have called a kitten. It was cat-shaped, midnight black fur along it's entire body. The thing that stopped him were the red eyes, glowing like rubies in the small fuzzy face.

"Let me guess, you're Vladimir Dracula?"

A large gruff man asked. Vlad squeaked and nodded, hoping it didn't look like he was stealing and wondering how this man knew his name, everyone seemed to know him here. Professor McGonogall was glaring again, and Vlad was starting to feel like he was missing something very important that everyone else knew. Except Ingrid, judging by her own surprise.

"I was told there'd be vampires visiting, I have to lock away a few of my more sensitive animals in advance, nothing personal youngling. But that there ball of fur seems to have taken a liking to you, and she hasn't liked anyone ever. Those eyes of hers are protection, they glow blue around concealments, green around dark magic and the red helps deflect evil spirits."

"I'm a vampire, how is she deflecting me?"

The gruff man laughed, a loud and deep sound rumbling in his chest.

"That's the thing, she should be spitting mad at you but she isn't. My guess is you got yourself a familiar. I don't know what she is, only what she does. Which is glowy eyes, chasing mice and being a bit scared of birds the daft thing. I reckon you're gonna need her at some point, and she hasn't liked anyone else so far, so she's yours to take if you want her."

The ball of fur in question was already nuzzling at his face and curling around his shoulders.

"What about our father, he's actually an evil vampire?"

Ingrid couldn't resist a dig at Vlad's "goodness" still, then.

"My guess is she won't go near him."

Surprised to find he had a pet, Vlad waited until Ingrid finished her staring at the cage full of bats before paying a few sickles for supplies the pet shop man swore this ball of fur liked. They too were shrunk down by Professor McGonogall, feeling remarkably light considering the amount of things he was carrying.

"She's going to need a name youngling, can't call her furball like I do forever."

The furball in question was now contently snoozing in her carrier. Vlad couldn't think of anything, so he just shrugged.

"I don't know, I will think of something later on when I'm done getting school supplies. What's left?"

The trip to buy his telescope was painless enough, though the owner of the store there seemed quite taken with him also. The trip for quills and parchments was exciting for him, as it didn't involve his father pulling the feathers off live birds, sharpening them himself and writing in blood. Even the bookstore was fascinating, the books didn't smell of damp or decay or have whole chapters dedicated to the best angle to insert your fangs into a neck.

Professor McGonogall handed the shopkeeper two lists, and Vlad and Ingrid were both presented with a pile of different books - his said first year on some of them, so he wasn't too surprised. This was also the point at which the Professor decided to pull out tiny trunks, waving her wand until they were almost as big as he was and instructing him to put everything except his new familiar in there. Ingrid seemed to recognise one of them and add her books to it easily, Vlad noticed I.D on the outside in elegant lettering.

The last on the trip was school uniform, which he was informed midway through a tape measure flying around his body with nobody holding it, was pre-paid for by Granny Westenra and the leftover coins in his bag were for the school year. Unsure what he'd need it for at school, Vlad just nodded. He'd done that alot today, clinging on by the tips of his fingers in this strange world he'd fallen into.

His stomach started growling as he was collecting his new robes, hat and even new socks (Hogwarts got cold in the winter apparently), and they were led to a bizarrely named pub (The Leaky Cauldron? How was _that_ appetising?) before being ushered into a side room. Unsure he should actually eat given the way they were travelling back, Vlad's hunger won out and he tucked into the chips and sandwich he was presented with.

The orange drink confused him, Ingrid told him it was pumpkin juice and very common at Hogwarts, so Vlad gave it a test sip. Not incredibly sweet, but better than when his father tried to push blood on him by miles.

"Now young Draculas, I had intended to leave this until a later time, but I know many of the shop keepers have made comments that confused you, particularly Mr Ollivander. Please restrain your familiar from stealing my lunch Vladimir."

He blushed and grabbed hold of the kitten-like creature, depositing her back in her carrier and closing the door.

"Your letter said The Chosen One because that's how you were recorded to us. This led to a great deal of confusion, as you were born at the same time as another chosen child, though we did not know that until a year later. To understand this, you must understand something about our world. Ten years ago this Halloween, a dark wizard named V... Voldemort, entered a house containing a couple and their young son. Both parents were killed, the son somehow surviving by reflecting the curse back on V... You-Know-Who.

He was only a year old at the time, and we to this day have no idea how he survived. His name is Harry Potter, and he will be starting Hogwarts with you Vladimir. This information is to go no further than this table, I wouldn't even inform you if it weren't totally necessary."

Trying to wrap his head around it all, Vlad sipped at his pumpkin juice and nodded at her to continue.

"You-Know-Who left a mark on Mr Potter, and some call him the chosen one. Like you, we are unsure what he was chosen for, but you are both very rare and unique boys with choices to make. The Vampire High Council are as yet unaware of you as the chosen one, and we need to keep it that way for as long as possible to ensure you get your education at Hogwarts."

Ingrid chose this point to join in, staring at Vlad in absolute disbelief. He felt similar confusion.

"I thought the chosen one was just a myth, a powerful vampire who would lead vampires to glory and unite the worlds."

Uniite vampires? Vlad could barely unite himself with his future as a vampire, let alone anyone else. There was a mistake, but he didn't _really_ want to argue with the scary Scottish woman.

"Is my education at Hogwarts important then?"

The professor nodded.

"Without it, your innate magic will begin to turn on you, wild and uncontrolled. As a vampire, it's even more imperative you master your powers before you turn sixteen. The important parts to take away are that you must learn to hone and master your powers, you are not to tell anyone else of this except your vampire tutor if it becomes relevant and to keep your wand, your title and the powers of your familiar a secret. Do you understand?"

Still spinning at the notion he was some super special vampire in the future, Vlad nodded yet again. At this rate he'd nod his head clean off.

"What does me being 'the chosen one' have to do with this Voldemort or Harry Potter?"

"That is unclear, but the book that records magical births has both of you down as special interest, and it's unlikely to be a coincidence that you were born only a month apart and start at Hogwarts together. Do not concern yourself with such matters yet, focus on learning magic, and enjoying it. When you realise how at home you can feel at Hogwarts, your other worries will disappear. If that is all, we should be getting back before darkness falls, I wish to avoid your father trying to feed on me again."

Snorting at how easily this woman had his father pegged, Vlad grasped the carrier with his 'furball' in. Professor McGonogall shrunk their trunks back down and they both grabbed an arm each. Preparing himself for the painful travel again, Vlad squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for the best.

-YDHP-

 **Diagon Alley trip for school supplies and Vlad has a little pet! Soon there will be Harry, promise!**


	3. Ready To Belong

**Still a Vlad chapter but remember he's finding out about it all earlier than Harry does, Harry will be popping up in the next chapter or two properly.**

 **I've guessed Vlad's birthday to be roughly about June, as the YD wikia says his parents did the business in September. Logical, yes?**

 **I apologise in advance for the possible poor quality of this chapter, I'm sleep deprived and running on sugary tea and half a pizza right now. And I'm rambling again... Onwards!**

-YDHP-

Professor McGonogall had dropped he and Ingrid back at the castle, re-enlarging their shopping and promising to come and collect Ingrid the following evening after her exam before disappearing off in case the Count appeared again. Vlad started dragging his trunk upstairs, suddenly regretting choosing the tower room as he slowly hefted the trunk up each step. 'Furball' had somehow slept through the whole thing but the second Vlad opened her carrier, the kitten-esque creature had been wide awake and leaping about his room sniffing everything.

Leaving her to get her bearings, Vlad set out the food and water trays he'd purchased in the corner and guiltily thankful they had Renfield for cleaning as he set up the litter tray. The shop keeper had assured him the critter was litter trained, so Vlad hoped not to wake up to any surprises anywhere and started sorting through his new clothes. Years of living with Count Dracula told him they were good quality fabric, and he expected his father would approve of so much black and dark colours.

A knock at his door sounded, and he turned to find Ingrid peering round at him, looking largely uncomfortable.

"I had a feeling I wouldn't be the only magical one here, you've always been special Vlad. I'm not about to start being nice or anything, but I thought this would help you."

With that, she left Vlad wondering if he'd imagined the whole event as she all but ran out of the room. Looking down at what she'd handed him, it looked like a school notepad. 'Ingrid Dracula' was scrawled in her elegant writing across the front, and Vlad opened it to find pages of bullet point lists.

Skimming through it, he realised it was information from her first year at school - different school 'houses', things she needed to research to stay ahead in class, which teachers were fairer than others, names and descriptions of students she thought knew what she was. Apparently the surname Dracula was not a huge giveaway, but Vlad wondered how long people could remain ignorant that he and Ingrid were vampires.

There was stacks of likely valuable information here, Ingrid's notes getting shorter as he flicked through where it became clear she had started to settle into her life. The last few pages were shaky, and Vlad thought that may have shown Ingrid being anxious about returning home. Resolving to make as much effort as possible to be good to his sister, Vlad carefully placed the book in his bedside drawer - his father was liable to burn it if he saw Ingrid's name.

Tucking it under one of his "vampire story books" for safety, Vlad set about piling up his school books on his desk. It was still about three months til he actually started this new school and he wanted to get a head start on reading in between normal school.

No sooner than he'd turned around to re-fold his new uniforms as he wouldn't need them until September, did Vlad hear a thud. Turning round, his little furball had knocked over one of his piles of books. Evidently, she felt strongly against Vlad learning "1001 herbs and fungi". Rooting around for the toy he'd been told she liked, Vlad tossed the squeaky fluffy toy on the floor and watched as the black kitten-thing chased it. Reassembling his pile of books, Vlad returned to tidying his clothes. Satisfied they'd stay neatly folded now, he closed his trunk before the critter could cause more mischief.

"You're like a poltergeist, turning up everywhere to cause trouble. That's a bit of a mouthful though. How about... Phantom?"

The creature turned it's intelligent gaze to Vlad, and he was almost certain the small black head nodded. Phantom it was then. The box with his wand in was tucked away next to the book from Ingrid, safely hidden from his fathers fleeting visits. Realising it was starting to get dark, Vlad went in search of Ingrid. She was in the library studying for her exam tomorrow, and barely even glanced up as he entered the room.

Deciding he could always run away if she tried to attack him for it, Vlad threw his arms around his sister.

"Thank you Ingrid. And I'm sorry I'm a terrible brother."

He didn't wait for a reply, not feeling **that** brave. He started running anyway, not stopping until he got back to his bedroom again. Phantom had since decided his books would make better beds, than toys and had curled up on top of one stack. Knowing his father would be waking soon, Vlad quickly got ready for bed and closed his eyes. As he knew he didn't actually have telepathy yet, Vlad realised he couldn't wish Ingrid good luck until tomorrow now. Hoping his father wouldn't wake him up, Vlad peeped to check Phantom was still snoozing and drifted off to sleep.

No such luck, his father waking him before the sun was up, with the photo album as usual. Just like every year. And just like every year, Vlad disappointed his father by saying he didn't want a live breakfast to drain. Trudging downstairs to breakfast, Vlad found Ingrid sipping at a mug of what he thought was hot chocolate and still reading intently.

"Good luck Ingrid, you're going to make a fantastic vampire one day."

"Happy birthday bat breath" was all the reply he got, but coming from Ingrid that was practically cake and balloons.

Vlad wished he could invite friends over, the very very few he had made in the two years since they moved to Stokely that was, but it was hardly fair to invite anyone somewhere they could get punctured, drained and turned into one of the undead.

Scowling at his father for good measure, Vlad started on his corn flakes and pointedly ignored the leech smoothie Renfield was trying to push at him. After Ingrid left tonight it was going to be a long six weeks til she returned. Then another six weeks until the summer holidays - his fathers least favourite time of year as it involved people outside when he couldn't go hunting them. Then they'd both be off together... to a magical school. Ok, that was pretty exciting he guessed. Maybe all the time spent reading and learning what he could now whilst avoiding his father would help pass the time?

There were a couple of wrapped packages scattered over the table, and Ingrid threw a small one at him herself without even looking. He opened it to find a small red cat collar, complete with blank name tag in the shape of a bat. That didn't surprise him much, if Ingrid had picked it.

"I figured your furball might get a name, and need to match the decor. The collar is charmed to grow with her and you just have to think her name and touch the tag."

Doing so, Vlad was surprised and amazed to see "Phantom Dracula" appear across the tag.

"Thanks Ingrid, this is awesome!"

She still hadn't looked up from her books but replied anyway.

"Yes, I am fantastic, now flap off so I can ace these blood tests before I use you for poison practice."

Vlad was more than happy to do so, grabbing the other wrapped boxes and running upstairs to avoid his father again. One of the packages turned out to be from the pet shop man, more bags of Phantom's favourite food and a note saying they were shrunk down and a teacher would be able to help at Hogwarts. The second was from his father, a new cape naturally, and a few books on fang maintenance, coffin selections and blood draining.

Scowling some more, Vlad pushed them to the floor for Phantom to play with before turning to the last unopened box. It turned out to be his mother, and at least it wasn't a jumper made of Patricks hair this time. It was only a painting of her, though a well done one, and a jumper that said "Count Draculoser." Vlad was 99% certain Granny Westenra had been involved there.

Shoving them under his bed quickly, Vlad pulled out one of his school books and sat reading "Hogwarts: A History." The name Harry Potter was mentioned in this book a few times, as was "He Who Must Not Be Named", which Vlad took to be Voldemort, or You-Know-Who as Professor McGonogall had referred to him mostly.

From what the book said, Vlad thought it sounded alot like Voldemort was already gone, so he wondered why Harry Potter was "chosen" like him. Not that he knew what _he_ was chosen for either. Putting the book back down, Vlad decided to make a bid for freedom and take a walk outside - it's not like he'd get much chance away at school most of the year.

Slipping on his jeans and shoes, Vlad crept down to the front door, catching a glimpse of Ingrid writing furiously on her blood test paper. He didn't doubt her for a second, she'd make a brilliant vampire. Sliding out of the smallest crack in the door possible, Vlad took off running, seeking sanctuary in the sunlight that kept his father indoors. Reaching the end of the driveway, he made a dash for it before the gates could close on him - he'd seen what those gargoyles could do.

He swallowed a large gulp of free air, then he slowed his pace and strolled around, taking in the sights he'd soon see very little of. Stokely was no bustling metropolis, but there was an ease of routine to the place that seemed to suit everyone. Except Count Dracula, but that was hardly surprising as nobody else in their village was a 600 year old vampire.

Sighing as he made a full circle around Stokely's main high street and back in all of an hour, Vlad knew he was only prolonging the inevitable and headed back home. It wasn't his fault he was never going to be the son and heir his father always wanted, he couldn't just turn on an 'evil' switch and become a crazed killer.

Clarity hit him as he realised exactly what Ingrid had realised - the school was his out. He could learn there, away from his father and his overbearing "vampire" lessons. Yes, he'd have to see the vampire with a funny name at school to keep up his studies, but he'd be able to get away and be normal... as normal as he could be at a magic school anyway. Suddenly excited again, Vlad broke into a run, dashing through the castle towards his room again.

At this rate his fitness would go through the roof, the tower room had alot of steps to climb. Changing back into comfortable trousers, Vlad curled up with one of his new school books and began reading. Maybe not everyones idea of a brilliant birthday, but Vlad wanted to be ready to belong somewhere at least, because he was never going to truly fit in as a vampire at this rate.

Saying goodbye to Ingrid that night was harder than ever, but he knew he'd see her again soon, and after that, he'd be joining her when she left.

-YDHP-

 **This is short, I know. I have writers block, a fuzzy brain and the decision that the next chapter will be Harry, and the following chapter will be Hogwarts because I wanted to have a good basis to start from, but I have lots of ideas for Hogwarts and zero ideas for this bit, so we shall move it along! Reviews would be good, thank you to the people who have followed/favourited! I'm still trying to work out a better title, any ideas? My PM is open so feel free to jump in there!**


	4. Harry Potter

**If you're new here and find these early chapters are formatted/laid out better than the future chapters, don't worry - I'm getting there! All my older stories are getting a once over, whether just to make them flow a little easier or to correct glaring errors. Who knows!**

 **This chapter is introducing Harry, and I'm sure you all know that part of the story. Next chapter will be Hogwarts - Harry and Vlad meeting each other!**

-YDHP-

Harry Potter woke up to nothing unusual. His rather worryingly overweight cousin, Dudley, was banging at the door and bleating about it being his birthday. Harry got up and dressed, pulling a spider off his clean socks. Harry slept in the cupboard under the stairs, so spiders were a common occurrence.

Rubbing a hand through his scruffy black hair, Harry pulled on his round glasses and walked out of the cupboard. His aunt Petunia, a skinny woman with a horse-like neck, set him to work cooking the breakfast for she, Dudley and his uncle, Vernon. Vernon was clearly the cloth from which Dudley was cut, a large man with very little neck and a grumpy temper. And a large, bushy moustache he frequently got bits of egg stuck in.

As Harry distributed breakfast, his aunt allowed him the smallest, most charred rashers of bacon and one slice of bread. Washing down his pitiful breakfast with a glass of water, Harry returned to making fresh tea and coffee and refilling the glasses of orange juice. Dudley was eagerly counting his mountain of birthday gifts, then loudly whining he had one less than last year - an unacceptable thing apparently. As Harry had gotten a coathanger and a pair of socks for his last birthday and a mop for christmas, he didn't _really_ understand Dudley's issue.

His aunt swooped in then, assuring Dudley they would buy him two new presents when they were out. Harry was invited along for this birthday outing, solely because his usual babysitter Mrs. Figg (an elderly woman with lots of cats and even more pictures of cats) had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and as such couldn't watch him.

Harry was almost disappointed, Mrs Figg may push pictures of cats on him frequently and her house may smell unpleasant, but she would often sneak him slices of chocolate cake and let him choose the television programme occasionally.

Noticing a splatter of bacon grease on his t-shirt, Harry went to change into a clean, fresh hand-me-down. Dudley was easily three times the width of him, his t-shirts and jeans from a year ago swamping Harry's underdeveloped, malnourished frame.

His trainers were mercifully the right size, but faded, worn and the laces were frayed. Tying them up carefully, Harry turned to rejoin his _family_.

Harry Potter had no parents, because they had died in a car accident when he was only a year old. His aunt had begrudgingly taken him in, then she and his uncle determined to make his existence as miserable as possible.

Harry had no memories of his parents, and his aunt - his mothers sister - had no pictures of her. The only remnant of the accident remained in a lightning-bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. And Harry himself.

His uncle griped that Harry needed a haircut again, the same way he did at least three times a week. Harry couldn't explain his hair, it simply grew back no matter what, and he must have had more haircuts than all the boys in his class put together. His aunt had even set on it with scissors, hacking it in to uneven clumps apart from his fringe to "hide that horrible scar". Harry had cried himself to sleep that night at the thought of going to school like that.

Yet, in the morning, it had all grown back again. He'd been denied meals for two days for that, but he couldn't explain it. What did they think he had done? Stuck it back on with glue?

Dudley Dursley was the polar opposite of Harry. A spoilt brat, exceptionally overweight and well fed, a gang of friends as violent and spoiled as he. His chubby face was rounded off with short blonde hair, similar to his fathers before it had started turning an ashy gray. Dudley had every computer, toy and gadget he had ever asked for, and he'd grown bored with almost every single one within minutes before discarding it.

There was a second bedroom next to Dudley's actual bedroom, and it was solely dedicated to all the toys Dudley never used. All that, and Harry still slept in the cupboard under the stairs, worrying one day Dudley and his bulk would break the stairs and he would crash-land on top of Harry.

His uncle pulled him aside before they got into the car.

"Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week!"

Harry nodded mutely, knowing what his uncle meant. No strange occurrences, which seemed to follow Harry around. He didn't know _why_ strange things happened to him, or around him. They just did. Like the time Harry had been sent home with a note one day from school, stating he'd turned his teachers wig blue. Just by touching it. Another time it had been climbing school property. Harry hadn't climbed a thing, he'd been trying to hide from Dudley's gang of "Harry Hunters" and attempted to jump behind a large bin. Next thing he knew, he was on top of the kitchen roof.

His day was already off to a bad start, he'd had **the** dream last night. The one that always made him wake up sweating in fear, though he didn't know why. It was just alot of green light and a high, cold laugh. Sometimes Harry thought he heard screaming, but he always woke up so scared he couldn't be sure it wasn't his own screaming. Though he had learnt years ago not to wake his relatives up with screams - he had the fractured ribs to show for it.

After he'd managed to get back to sleep, Harry had dreamt of a flying motorcycle. As his uncle was screaming at a motorist on a motorcycle, Harry had accidentally let slip he'd dreamt of a flying one. His uncle, apparently forgetting they were on a busy road, had turned to him with a purpling face and screamed "motorcycles don't fly".

Harry kept quiet after that, while uncle Vernon complained about his favourite things to complain about. Harry, other drivers, Harry, petrol prices, Harry, the buskers at the roadside and of course, Harry. As soon as they pulled up at the zoo, Dudley demanded an ice cream, and the woman had asked what Harry wanted before the Dursleys could hurry him away. They bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly, and Harry licked at it happily while they wondered around the animals. He didn't get sweet things often, so it was still a treat to him.

Lunch had been Harry with the smallest, cheapest meal they had while Dudley polished off enough junk food for four children. However, Dudley had complained his ice cream wasn't big enough and got another one, and Harry was allowed to finish the first one. Stomach more pleasantly full than it had been in a long time, Harry had followed the Dursleys to the reptile enclosure.

A large burmese python was snoozing in a glass tank, which Harry ambled over to while Dudley's fat face pressing against a screen sadly seperating him from some poisonous scorpions. The python began stirring, probably from Dudley crowing loudly about how he wanted this or that as a pet to scare people. Harry waved at the snake before feeling silly, looking around to check nobody had noticed. Dudley had already scared plenty of people off, so there were relatively few people left in here. Turning back to the snake, he was surprised to find it regarding him intently. Probably wondering if he'd make a good meal. Harry was not thrilled at the idea of being snake food.

Turning, he saw Dudley shoving a small girl out of his way to stare at some tarantulas (Harry knew first hand he was only doing that because they were enclosed, Dudley would _never_ touch a spider). Wishing he could genuinely say he didn't know the large bully child, Harry turned back to the snake.

"Sorry about him, he's less intelligent than every animal here."

The snake had lifted his head then, moving it up and down in a rhythmic fashion Harry would have called nodding if he could.

"Ssssay no more human, I have sssseen many sssstrange onessss."

Blinking in shock, Harry pinched himself. Not dreaming. The snake had spoken to him. Dudley charged over then, knocking Harry to the floor with a solid punch to his ribs and he fell painfully to the floor. Glaring at Dudley, Harry was more surprised than most to see the glass beneath Dudley's hands **disappear**.

Dudley fell into the snakes pool with a loud splash, and the enormous python slowly slithered out. It was easily big enough to wrap around uncle Vernons car and crush it into scrap, and Harry pulled his knees in and attempted to look as small and unappetising as possible. The snake slithered past him, stopping to hiss "thankssss" as he escaped.

Other people were screaming, aunt Petunia almost beside herself as Dudley somehow ended up trapped behind the reappeared glass. Uncle Vernon approached Harry with a venomous look in his eyes, and Harry was suddenly far more afraid of him that he had been of the python. The zoo manager had supplied Harry's aunt with a cup of tea, and they'd somehow got Dudley free.

Harry was then dragged from the car by his already-stretched t-shirt collar, thrown towards his cupboard with uncle Vernon muttering "stay... cupboard... no meals". Resigning himself to a hungry few days, Harry locked himself in his cupboard and flopped onto the bed. What had happened to the glass? How did the snake talk to him? It was just another weird thing that Harry couldn't explain.

When he was roughly woken the next day to cook breakfast, Harry's life was back to normal - minus his usual scraps of breakfast as his uncle made good on his threat. The letterbox rattled and his uncle grunted at him to get the post. Knowing he'd only be berated (more) if he brought back junk mail, Harry shuffled through them quickly. Bill, postcard, bill, junk mail.

A letter that felt heavy, aged papery material shining with green ink jumped out at him. It had Harry's name on it. Mr H Potter, The Cupboard Under The Stairs. He never got mail. Harry didn't get any further, as his cousin leapt out and shouted "Harry's got a letter!". Uncle Vernon appeared then, tearing the mail from his hand and going several shades of red and white in the face when he looked at the envelope. Both Harry and Dudley were shoved out of the kitchen, the door slammed closed and locked behind them. Crouching to listen at the cracks, Harry heard them talking.

"They know where he sleeps Vernon, they must be watching us!" "No, we swore when we took him in we'd stamp it out of him!" Dudley shoved at the door in frustration then, he wanted to know what was going on and he was not used to being denied. Which obviously gave them away as listening at the door. The adults had promptly disappeared into the garden shed to finish their discussion, which surprised Harry as he was certain aunt Petunia had never so much as set foot in that shed before. Giving it up as a bad job, Harry returned to his cupboard and Dudley continued whinging outside the door.

Later on that day, his uncle had paid him a surprise visit.

"You're getting a bit big for this cupboard now, so we're moving you into Dudley's second bedroom. Get your stuff and get up there before I change my mind!"

Harry rushed to collect his things, one trip all he needed for his meagre posessions. The next week had been a storm of tantrums, Dudley utterly incensed at Harry in that room. He'd thrown up on purpose, screamed himself hoarse every single day, smashed half the windows in the greenhouse and even resorted to crying hysterically. Harry was still in the bedroom.

The following Monday, three copies of Harry's letter had come but uncle Vernon, suddenly very interested in the morning post, had gotten to them first and thrown them all in the fire. Then he'd nailed up the letterbox. Certain something strange was going on but unsure what, Harry had tried to get up early and go meet the postman outside, but evidently his uncle had thought of it first and Harry had stepped on his sleeping uncles face at the door. Harry got a long shouting rant, then sent to make his uncle a cup of tea. When he returned, the post was already being shredded in his uncle's hands.

The next day, a dozen letters were shoved in every crack and crevice around the door. Uncle Vernon had torn them all to shreds and then sealed the entire door with filler. A very confused milkman had handed aunt Petunia her two dozen eggs through the window. Each egg had contained a rolled up letter, which Petunia promptly shredded in the blender.

The next day was a Sunday, and uncle Vernon was looking a little... odd. His hair was on end, his usually groomed moustache scruffy and he was spreading marmalade on his newspaper.

"Fine day sunday, best day of the week. No post on sundays!"

Harry handed his lunatic-looking uncle the plate of biscuits before sitting down. An ominous rattling had started nearby. Harry peered out of the window, wondering if one of the neighbours had started construction work. That wasn't the source.

Owls, dozens of them, maybe even hundreds, were all over the street but centred around this house in particular. The sound of nails breaking free was followed with the sound of rapidly moving paper - the letterbox had burst open. The ominous rattling grew louder, followed by a sudden deluge of envelopes. Each bearing Harry's name, they were pouring out of the fireplace and filling the room. His relatives were screaming, Harry grabbing at the letters in the hopes he could hide in the cupboard with one and read it. His uncles meaty arm seized around his waist, pulling the letter out of his grip with his free hand and shouting.

"We're going away, far away!"

Within an hour, Vernon was practically tearing out the sealed front door and leading his confused wife, son and nephew to the car. They obediently got in, all too confused and terrified of the mad man, and Vernon began driving, Dudley whining about wanting to watch tv and play computer games until his father swatted him around the head.

Dudley sat sniffling after that, unsure how to react to being in trouble. He had never been told off, only placated with food and toys. Hours later, they were pulling up at a tiny docks in the pouring rain. A strange, grinning man had helped them into a tiny boat, handing Vernon a long, thin package and pointing to a barely visible island. Island was a stretch, it was like a patch of dirt had gotten lost on it's way through the sea and stayed there.

A small, pathetic looking shack was visible as lightning cracked, and Harry was very concerned now. Vernon was occasionally heard muttering "shake 'em off" as they had driven, but who they were "shaking off" was yet to be revealed.

The rickety boat sped them over to the 'island', the confused group following a slightly manic Vernon into the shack. There were gaps in the wall that the wind whistled through, rain thundering around them. Vernon produced a packet of crisps and a banana each, the paltry meal filling none of them. His aunt and uncle took the moth-eaten bed, Dudley having a bed made up with most of the spare blankets on the questionable sofa, and Harry had the thinnest blanket and was left to find the softest bit of floor he could.

Dudley's digital watch had a lit display, and Harry watched the minutes tick down to midnight. Drawing a birthday cake with eleven candles on the dirty floor, Harry blew the dust away as the watch beeped midnight.

"Happy birthday Harry" he mumbled to himself.

A thunderous crack sounded outside, and Harry resigned himself to not sleeping in this storm, uncomfortable floor and barely-existent blanket aside. The next crack shook the walls, and he was seriously questioning the shacks ability to stay there in the storm. The third crack was definitely at the door, which promptly shot out of its frame to reveal a large silhouette in the flares of lightning. Curling up under his blanket, Harry watched the figure duck down and step into the shack.

The large man turned, physically lifted the door and pushed it back into it's frame like it weighed nothing. A sound whooshed past Harry, and the fireplace was suddenly full of fire. The heat washed over Harry's chilled skin, and Dudley awoke behind him screaming. When Harry turned to the mystery figure, he found a hugely tall and wide man, with an enormous bushy beard obscuring most of his face and half of his body.

Uncle Vernon appeared then, clutching a rifle in his pudgy hands - that had been what the package was. The large bearded man wrapped a hand around the barrel of the rifle, bending it like it was rubber until it curved upwards before turning to Harry. Standing up on shaking legs, Harry waited as the huge man came towards him - the shack was small and his strides large, in two steps he was towering over Harry.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

Harry took the proferred hand, his palm about the size of the mans thumb, and his brow creased in confusion. Hogwarts? Harry had never heard of it. The large man, Rubeus Hagrid, reached into his heavy brown coat, pulling out yet another of the envelopes of heavy, aged paper. Trembling hands held the letter to his eyes - Mr H Potter, The Shack On The Island. Not exactly a common place, he expected. Shaking fingers lifted the seal away, unfolding two pieces of the same heavy paper from within the thick envelope.

 _"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"_

"Hagrid, what's Hogwarts, and what does it mean, they await my owl?"

Hagrid did a double take, then reached into another pocket and pulled out a _live owl,_ feathers slightly ruffled and hooting indignantly. Hagrid then took his top sheet of letter, scrawling something on the bottom before throwing the owl out of the window into the storm.

"Hogwarts is a school o' witchcraft an' wizardry. Yer a wizard Harry."

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard!"

"I can't be a wizard, I'm just Harry. Just Harry."

"Well, jus' Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry, or scared?"

Harry nodded mutely, turning back to the second piece of paper in his hand.

 _"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 ** _UNIFORM_**

 _First-year students will require:_

 _3 sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _1 winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 ** _COURSE BOOKS_**

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"_

Even more confused than ever, Harry heard his uncle, who had seemed to find his voice at last.

"He will not be going, I tell you! We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to all of this!"

Hagrid raged back at them, Harry's uncle seeming to shrink in on himself under the anger of the much, _much_ larger man. Shoving the list into his jeans pocket, Harry waited. Hagrid, apparently having had quite enough of the Dursleys, turned back to the door and simply pulled it back out of the frame. It hit the ground, and in the light of a slightly easing storm, Harry caught a smiling expression on the bearded face.

"Ye comin' Harry? Ye can always stay o' course!"

Not needing to be asked twice, Harry scrambled out after the man, shoving his arms into his overshirt for a little warmth.

"I forgo' ter say, 'Appy Birthday Harry!"

Unsure he could trust the strange man, but something inside him singing in agreement with the idea of "magic", Harry decided there were worse ways to start off his eleventh birthday.

-YDHP-

 **I will address some of the things missing in this chapter in the next one, however I am not writing the whole Diagon Alley scene all over again, we all know how it goes. Things will be addressed though, worry not.**

 **The next chapter is Vlad and Harry meeting, and while I'm fairly sure I know what I'll be doing, I'm open to ideas about how you guys want to see them encountering each other for the first time!**

 **Til then, thank you to every reader, reviewer, follower and favouriter!**


	5. First Encounters

**And now, on we go. Bonus points for anyone who knows the tree Vlad's wand is made from!**

-YDHP-

The day was finally here, Vlad was about to accompany Ingrid to Kings Cross station via something called a portkey (apparently unpleasant but nowhere near as bad as apparition), as they didn't have magical parents to aid their travel. Checking his trunk for the millionth time, Vlad was now wondering what house he'd be placed in to.

According to Ingrid's notes (she was a Slytherin, apparently unheard of for someone with non-magic parents) Vlad belonged in Hufflepuff because he was a 'dweeb', but Ravenclaw was for geeks so he'd probably end up there. Smiling at her attitude evident in writing, Vlad made a note to ask Ingrid what her 'story' was for family as they weren't supposed to announce they were vampires just yet. Fingering the long box containing his wand, Vlad changed into his uniform eagerly. It felt strange, the robes sort of reminded him of his cape but not high collared, bearing the Dracula coat of arms or made of old leather.

Ingrid laughed at him already dressed in his uniform as he lugged his trunk down the stairs. She was dressed in her usual heavy black and red attire.

"Everyone get's dressed on the train, you zombie brained zombie."

The Count swanned in then, rather surprising as it was nine in the morning and sunny outside - rare for a Stokely september.

"Ah, Vlad my boy! Make me proud, be a good vampire and scare those peasants witless!"

Vlad joined Ingrid in a scowl as he disappeared without saying a word to her.

"Ingrid, what have you told people about our family? Obviously we can't say we're vampires but the Dracula surname is bound to attract attention."

Ingrid gave him a strange look, and Vlad almost thought it was affection.

"We're an old European family, apparently our ancestors were vampires and we've kept tradition. The Slytherins weren't impressed a "non pureblood" joined them but I naturally brought them round. You turning up will cement that, as it will be clear there's abundant magic in the line somewhere."

Vlad nodded, committing the information to memory so Ingrid wouldn't be caught in a lie.

"Right you little coffin breath, grab hold of this, your trunk and that furball."

Stuffing Phantom in his pocket and her carrier in his trunk, Vlad grabbed hold of the stick Ingrid held out to him and grasped his trunk as she did. A truly bizarre sensation overtook him, feeling like he was being pulled along by something behind his belly-button. His feet slammed into the ground and he fought to stay upright.

"We have to get here early as nobody can know we portkey in, it's technically against the rules but magical vampires are exceptions. Now remember, not a word about chosen ones, vampire transformations or your super special stick to anyone, got it?"

Nodding dumbly at his sister, Vlad looked around the empty station. A huge red steam-engine train filled the track, and a sign said "Platform 9 3/4". Nine and three quarters? How strange.

"People will start arriving in the next hour, so pick a spot and take your trunk. If you're looking to avoid too many people, sit at the far end, parents dropping off their kids all hog the front."

"Thanks Ingrid! I know you aren't going to turn super nice, but I really appreciate you helping me out with all this, it's so confusing!"

Ingrid gave him another strange look.

"I know what it feels like, and I'm a much less easily intimidated person than you, you might pitch yourself onto the tracks if you were left to deal with it alone and apparently you're important. So remember me maggot."

And with that, Ingrid left Vlad to heft his trunk down to the far end of the train. Pulling out Phantom's carrier before he stowed his trunk, Vlad put the little creature into her carrier and stretched out on the empty seats. The others would start arriving soon and Vlad needed to be prepared, he hadn't socialised with many bre- humans before, so he felt a little unsure what to expect. And he had to remember all the things he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Straigtening his uniform out again, Vlad sighed and prepared to wait.

* * *

Harry spent the month between Hagrid's visit and September 1st mostly alone and reading his new school books. The Dursleys largely ignored him, with aunt Petunia outright refusing to come into his room now he had a pet owl - his birthday gift from the large man. The trip around Diagon Alley had been overwhelming, literally hundreds of people pointed, stared, whispered "Isn't that Harry Potter?" and even approached him to shake his hand and say thank you.

Harry had literally no idea why until they got to Ollivanders, a small dusty shop run by a small, strange man. Even stranger than the goblins who ran a bank where Harry apparently had a sizable amount of money left to him by his parents. His parents who hadn't died in a car crash. That was still a sticking point in his mind.

Ollivander had talked of how his wand - holly and phoenix feather - had a brother, its core from the same phoenix tail, and that the brother wand had given him his scar. Harry had quizzed Hagrid over their dinner later, and Hagrid was clearly uncomfortable. Eventually he'd spilled the story - an evil man named Voldemort (mostly referred to as You-Know-Who) had tried to kill him, his parents had died protecting him and Harry had somehow survived, deflecting the curse back on to Voldemort.

This man had amassed a reign of terror, killing any who refused to join him and trying to bring the wizarding world to it's knees. And little Harry had stopped him. He was 'the boy who lived'. Harry didn't feel very special, he'd done something he couldn't remember and lost his parents, yet everyone seemed to want to ask him about it and congratulate him. After that, Hagrid had taken him back home, handing him a train ticket and gave him the information.

The Dursleys had (only just) agreed to take him, no doubt thrilled at the idea of getting rid of him for most of the year. The feeling was mutual, Harry couldn't wait to leave.

As September first approached, Harry checked off his countdown on his wall. Finally it was the day he started, his trunk packed, his new owl - Hedwig - in her cage sleeping and carefully loaded into the car. His uncle helped him load up a trolley, grinning rather strangely the whole time. As they wheeled into the station, Harry learned why.

"There's platform nine, and there's platform ten. I don't see a nine and three quarters Harry. See you next year!"

His uncle left him there, with a trunk and a hooting owl in the middle of a busy station. Harry had no idea what to do. He asked a conductor, who told him off for talking nonsense. Harry was beginning to get desperate when he heard "muggles" - Hagrid said that was a word for non-magic people.

Turning around, he saw a group of vibrantly red-haired people pushing trunks like his, one even with an owl on top! Pushing after them, Harry caught "platform nine and three quarters this way!" and wheeled along a little faster, he didn't want to risk losing them. Three boys who looked much older than he had simply wheeled away, disappearing behind crowds of people and seeming to vanish into thin air.

The youngest boy, taller than Harry but with a youthful, freckled face caught Harry staring. The woman Harry assumed was his mother turned to see what he was looking at.

"Are you lost my dear?"

Harry shook his head.

"I was just wondering, could you tell me how to get... how to get on to the platform?"

The woman, middle aged, large but with warmth radiating from her smiling face, nodded at him.

"Not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time as well."

The young boy nodded in agreement, and Harry noted that like him, 'Ron's' clothes were a little loose. They had a big family by the looks of it, maybe he wouldn't be the only one in hand-me-down clothes for once. At the same time, he felt bad for being happy about that. It was hardly fair of him.

"You need to walk straight at that wall between platforms nine and ten. If you're nervous, do it at a run."

Harry nodded and a small, red haired girl mumbled "good luck" to him as he went. He felt unbelievably silly as he geared up to run at the wall, but decided he had little option as it got closer to eleven o clock. Breaking out into a run, Harry felt darkness press in on all sides before his ears filled with a sort of whooshing sound. Moving in case 'Ron' was behind him, Harry looked around.

A huge steam train was pumping white clouds into the air, children and parents milling about everywhere. Wheeling the trolley over to the train, Harry loaded his trunk and grabbed his owl before searching for somewhere to sit. Many of the compartments seemed full, various 'house colours' scattered about. As he reached the end of the train, Harry found one compartment with only a pale, dark haired boy sat alone.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?"

The boy shook his head, smiled and gestured at the seat opposite before standing and helping Harry with his trunk into the rack.

"Thank you. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Harry thought the boys eyes widened then, but given some of the blatant gossiping that had followed him up the train, that was nothing and his face relaxed quickly.

"Vladimir Dracula, but you can call me Vlad."

The boy had an interesting accent, European with hints of Welsh. Harry offered his hand to the other boy, a cool hand returning the grip.

* * *

"So, Dracula? Like the movies?"

Vlad shook his head. That didn't take long for someone to pick up on.

"My family hail from Transylvania and we were raised on the stories of our vampire ancestors, but no I'm not a vampire like the movies."

He wasn't lying, they weren't like those cheesy horror movies. Well, maybe his father acted like a womanising bloodsucker, but still. Harry Potter was not quite what he expected if he was honest. The boy was almost as short as he, though as Ingrid pointed out, almost everyone was taller than him. They shared shaggy black hair, though Vlad thought his sat a little neater than Harry's. Harry had bright green eyes, hidden behind round glasses and held together with sticky tape. His clothes didn't seem to fit him well, and Vlad felt a bit self conscious in his fine robes Granny Westenra had paid for.

A pudgy boy looked in on them, nervously asking if they'd seen a toad. They both replied negatively, and Vlad felt guilty at the sad look on his face as he disappeared. A red headed boy who seemed to recognise Harry asked if he could sit with them, and Vlad had nodded along as the boy introduced himself as "Ron Weasley".

Phantom seemed unhappy, glaring at the red headed boy and her eyes flashing between blue and green. Vlad couldn't see anything amiss, nor did the room suddenly feel full of dark magic. Maybe she was hungry. The pet shop man had said she was scared of birds, so Vlad opted to leave her in her carrier as he fed her treats, which seemed to distract the little creature.

"So, you brought a cat?"

Harry enquired. The Weasley boy didn't look so enamoured. Vlad shook his head.

"I don't know what she is, she's Phantom, my familiar but the pet shop guy didn't know what breed she was. She's scared of birds but will chase mice, looks like a cat and is apparently powerful enough to help protect me from evil spirits."

Ron had looked confused, Harry intrigued. Harry pointed out Hedwig, and Ron had pulled out a rather wilted-looking rat, who was fast asleep.

"This is Scabbers, he used to be my brothers. He's a little pathetic, I know."

Phantom was now glaring at the rat, so Vlad told her to stop trying to hunt and go to sleep. Phantom flashed her eyes red at him, thankfully out of sight of the others. Hoping to keep their attention off the cat-not-cat, Vlad started enquiring about Hogwarts.

Harry, like him, had no real idea as an only child but Ron was the sixth of seven children to go and so he went on about quidditch (it sounded terrible, Vlad didn't like flying practice with his dad let alone with others), and houses.

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin!"

Vlad was rather unhappy about that.

"My sister is in Slytherin, so they can't all be bad!"

Ron looked slightly sheepish, didn't retract his words, then moving on to talk about his brothers - all Gryffindors.

A lunch cart made an appearance then, and Vlad suddenly realised why he needed money to go to school. Purchasing some pumpkin juice and a few pumpkin-shaped pastries, Vlad sat back in his corner and left the other two boys to talk. They were quite animated as the red headed boy engaged in Harry's sweets.

Harry offered Vlad a handful of random sweets, and Vlad didn't want to be rude by refusing the first offer of friendship. He took them, carefully picked through a pile of brightly coloured beans, chewed on a licorice stick and offered both boys some pumpkin juice. Ron jumped at the chance, his own lunch of pre-made corned beef sandwiches ("I told my mom I hate corned beef!") making Vlad feel a bit sorry for him. Harry accepted too, though much more calmly. The door opened again and a girl with long, wavy brown hair had walked in.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville has lost it."

The girl had no house colours - a first year like them. They all replied with a no, and the girl caught sight of Harry.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"

Ron suddenly became pestering, and Harry lifted his fringe to show a scar shaped a bit like a lightning bolt, though he looked more than a bit uncomfortable at the attention. The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger (Vlad may have asked her to spell it), and Ron introduced himself rather grotesquely around a mouthful of cake. Vlad shifted the sweets from his lap and stood up to offer his hand.

"I'm Vladimir Dracula, but call me Vlad."

Hermione nodded at him with a smile and Vlad sat back down. The girl seemed to stare at him, but after a minute Vlad realised she was looking at Phantom,

"Is that a Bastion familiar?"

Having absolutely no idea what that was, Vlad shrugged.

"I think it is, named after Bast the egyptian goddess, half cat and half human. They are really rare, and only bond themselves to powerful people, or so the legends say."

Vlad shrugged again, not wanting to be seen as "special" already. Hermione moved to the carrier then, reaching through to pet Phantom.

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Phantom, I was going to call her Poltergeist for sneaking around causing havoc but it was too long."

Phantom was purring, lapping up the attention and her eyes were clear - Hermione was alright then. Vlad also felt better about already having his uniform on, she did too. She'd then spied Harry's broken glasses, and terrified the boy by pointing her wand between his eyes. Something like "occulus repair-o" later, Harry was lifting fully fixed glasses.

"You're not even at Hogwarts yet, how did you do that?"

Having only seen the briefest instances of magic, mostly from Professor McGonogall, Vlad couldn't help being curious.

"I memorised all my books and tried out a few of the spells in there for practice."

Vlad hadn't even thought of that, both Ingrid and Professor McGonogall had told him no magic outside Hogwarts until they were seventeen, unless it was life-or-death to protect themself from sunlight after they turned sixteen, and even then it had to be really really urgent spellwork. Already impressed by this girl but not wanting to sound creepy, Vlad smiled at Phantom and passed her another treat in thanks.

"I expect we'll be arriving soon, you two had better change into your robes."

Hermione left then, Ron and Harry both rummaging through their trunks for robes. Ron's were slightly faded, possibly hand-me-downs. Harry's were rumpled - he hadn't folded them correctly. As it was their first day, they weren't obligated to wear uniforms other than the robes but afterwards, every single weekday other than seasonal holidays was strictly adhered to uniform policy (Vlad had checked).

True to Hermione's guess, the train began to slow down. Told to leave their trunks and pets together, Vlad petted Phantom through the wire until she purred before promising he'd see her soon and disembarking. The most enormous man he'd ever seen (and Vlad had seen full-grown werewolves) called the "firs-years" over to him in a booming voice, and Vlad, Harry and Ron had approached him together. Harry greeted the man fairly casually before mentioning to Vlad that Hagrid had taken him to Diagon Alley.

Remembering his own trip with a staff member there, Vlad nodded. They were all led to a very tiny fleet of tiny boats - each one held four students, or one Hagrid. As soon as they were all in a boat, the boats moved of their own accord, racing across a black lake towards a looming, tower-riddled castle. Why did everything in Vlad's life have to involve castles? Ingrid's notes were already coming in useful - Vlad avoided the splashes of the lake when others put their hands in - apparently there really _was_ a giant squid in the lake.

Disembarking, Vlad heard yet another splash. He turned round to see a large, square headed boy having slipped in the mud. Ron laughed, but Vlad didn't think it was funny to almost drown on your first day of school, so he'd scowled until the other boy stopped. Hagrid waved a huge pink umbrella at the boy, who quickly stopped shaking and looked a little drier. They were all led into the castle, then into a side room before being left there, herded together and more than a little nervous.

A ghost floated through the walls, waving at them silently and scaring half the children there. Having lived with a six hundred year old vampire who set fire to things and caused thunderstorms for fun, Vlad was not really phased. Vampires didn't have ghosts though, which he found intriguing. Can the undead die and become undead again? Shaking his head, Vlad recognised Professor McGonogall come sweeping into the room.

"I am Professor McGonogall. In a moment you will be sorted into your houses, which will be something like your family here. You will support each other, live together and definitely co-exist. Triumphs will earn you house points, rule breaking will lose you points. Mr Weasley, you have dirt on your nose. Mr Longbottom, is this the toad you were looking for?"

"Trevor!"

The pudgy boy from the train darted forwards, picking up a small brown toad and clutching him tightly. Ron scowled and rubbed at his nose, ignoring the odd jeer from a couple of students.

"Very well, let us proceed."

Vlad wasn't sure where he wanted to end up, but a small, irritated part of him hoped it wasn't with the red haired boy who was currently rubbing at his grubby nose. For starters, he had been the first since Count Dracula to set off Phantom, and while Vlad could hardly judge anyone as a vampire, something about that boy didn't sit right with him.

Shrugging off the feeling, Vlad followed the crowd of other first years towards the front of the hall. He spied Ingrid under green and silver banners - that must be Slytherin. A sea of eyes turned to them, and Vlad heard whispers echo and travel through the hall.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"He's in Hogwarts!"

"How are they all so tiny?" and so forth.

The stern woman stopped next to a raggedy, stained and patched up hat on a stool. She began reading off a list, in alphabetical order which made Vlad realise he was up early - Dracula wasn't far down the alphabet. Each student sat on the stool, Professor McGonogall placing the old hat on their head which would then shout out one of four names - the four houses. Some looked happy, others apathetic, and a few terrified. "Dracula, Vladimir" had a few snickers and whispers in the hall and Vlad scowled as he stepped up to the stool, feeling the hat get placed over his head until he was staring at nothing but a slightly smelly black fabric.

-YDHP-

 **It's not a long chapter, I know! There will be more Harry POV as time goes on but I'm trying to make sure Vlad has a firm character basis first and I find it a little easier to write from his POV. Harry is the second main character, worry not!**

 **Also, I couldn't remember the first year sorting song, please forgive me.**

 **Next chapter - sorting, dormitories and all those beginnings! After that it's the start of first year!**


	6. Nitwit Blubber Oddment Tweak

**Nothing has changed in regards to ownership sadly.**

 **Feeling inspired, so have another early update while I have computer access!**

-YDHP-

"Hmm, another Dracula? You are special indeed young Vladimir."

Vlad was very confused, they'd said the hat was intelligent but it knew his name!

"Yes, I'm a very special hat. You do not belong to the darkness you were born to, so Slytherin will not suit you as it does your sister. Not that she's dark herself, but she fits in well there. Hufflepuff may suit you, you have a loyal heart. You seem studious, so Ravenclaw could even work. However, I see your bravery, courage and power inside you. With that said, I place you in... GRYFFINDOR!"

The table beneath red and gold banners cheered, so Vlad stumbled over to them. It became apparent the hat only declared the house it had chosen to the hall, so Vlad wasn't so nervous anymore. Several of the red-haired boys brothers, he assumed, were congratulating him, though a few older students (that seemed to match descriptions Ingrid had noted down) were giving him speculative looks. Turning back to the sorting, a small blonde boy with an air of grandeur and old money was being called "Malfoy, Draco". The boy looked fairly confident, until the hat took a moment before it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!". A gasp sounded through the hall, and the young Draco Malfoy looked crushed.

Clearly, he was expecting to be placed elsewhere.

Professor McGonogall had to physically 'encourage' the boy off the stool and towards the table. Vlad made sure to shuffle over to give the boy space away from the exuberant "Weasleys", since it looked like he'd need time to accept this placement.

Draco Malfoy fell heavily into the seat next to him and stared down at the table. Vlad had to be sure to ask Ingrid about what was so important some time, her information on the houses had been useful but evidently he was missing something. By the time he turned back "Potter, Harry" was being called and every eye in the room was on him. The hat seemed to take a while to decide, and Vlad imagined the hat asking Harry where he wanted to be.

Harry looked to be a little scared by whatever was said, but visibly relaxed as he too was declared a Gryffindor. Harry sat opposite Vlad and all the Weasleys were cheering happily, a pair of identical freckled ginger twins chanting "We got Potter!" Harry was smiling, and as they returned to the sorting, "Weasley, Ronald" was being called. The Weasley brothers all watched with bated breath, a few tense, silent moments in the hall passing. That crushed look on Draco Malfoy's face was echoed in Ron's as he was declared a "SLYTHERIN!".

The brothers all looked utterly perplexed, and Ron looked like he was about to cry. Vlad met Ingrid's eyes across the hall and she gave him a small smile and nod, so Vlad hoped she understood that the boy was scared he wouldn't belong - like she had been, and to keep an eye out. He may not like the boy, but nobody should look so terrified of where they were to spend the next seven years.

* * *

Harry had never been so relieved to hear the word Gryffindor, as the hat seemed to consider putting him in Slytherin. All Harry knew about that house was that was where Voldemort had been, so that was a no-no for him. As he scrambled off the stool towards the chanting, cheering Weasley brothers, Harry saw Vlad sat next to the very scared looking Draco Malfoy.

Hoping his 'celebrity' would help, Harry stood up and got the blond boys attention. Holding out his hand, Harry introduced himself.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

Draco Malfoy looked at the hand held out for a moment, then some kind of etiquette seemed to kick in, and his shoulders straightened as he stood to return the grip.

"Draco Malfoy"

Vlad seemed to smile out of the corner of his eye at the exchange, and they all turned in time to see Ron get sorted into Slytherin. Even Harry felt surprised, Ron looked crushed and his brothers were stunned. Ron carefully headed over to the green and silver table, and Vlad was looking at a pale girl with dark hair. If Harry squinted, he thought he could see a resemblance in the line of their cheekbones, and they both had bright blue eyes. This must be the Slytherin sister he mentioned. As the sorting wrapped up, a man Harry already knew by reputation - Albus Dumbledore - stood up at the head table.

"I have a few words for you all. Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak."

The first years shared confused looks, but the older students seemed relatively unfazed. Maybe Dumbledore was always like that.

"Before you become too befuddled by our excellent feast, I must tell you the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students. I think our older students may need reminding."

Harry was sure that look was directed at the Weasley twins.

"Also, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you. Now let us eat!"

Food seemed to materialize from thin air, every kind of food Harry could ever have dreamed about blossoming on plates. Vlad was quite reserved, choosing simple food and a glass of pumpkin juice. Draco Malfoy carefully selected some lean cuts of meat and various vegetables. Having never had so much freedom of choice, Harry took a little bit of everything - except the mint humbugs - and started eating.

The Weasley brothers introduced themselves - the eldest still here was Percy, the twins Fred and George. Though nobody could tell them apart. Percy was a bit pompous, his prefect badge highly polished. Looking around at the other first years, Harry noticed their robes had gained house colours. Must be magic.

He hadn't noticed, but Harry now realised the brown haired girl Hermione had joined Gryffindor too. She came across a little over the top, but she _had_ fixed his glasses for him and she seemed nice enough - she'd been helping Neville look for his toad after all.

Resolving to make opinions about her as time went on, Harry turned to the other three boys sorted into their year. Neville Longbottom, looking utterly terrified and eating one handed while his other was presumably clutching the escape artist toad in his pocket. Then there was a dark-skinned boy named Dean Thomas who was muggle born and entranced with Vlad's surname, and an Irish boy named Seamus Finnegan who chattered wildly about his family with his thick accent.

"I'm half and half, me dads a muggle and me mams a witch. Bit of a shock for him when he found out."

That comment made Neville laugh, and it warmed Harry to see some of the anxieties melt.

* * *

Vlad felt mildly scared when they asked about his parentage, keeping Ingrid's story at the forefront of his mind.

"My parents aren't magical but my sister is. Our family is 'supposedly' descended from vampires though, my dad is big on family history stuff. I had no idea until about a month ago that this is where Ingrid went to school."

Seamus, a boy with a thick irish accent and a constantly running mouth asked who Ingrid was. Vlad pointed her out and a whistle went through half the boys.

"Damn, she really rocks that pale and interesting look."

Vlad hid a smirk in his drink, Ingrid would have them for breakfast before she'd even got her fangs.

"She's only thirteen, and you're only eleven, don't be disgusting." was directed at a new Ravenclaw boy, who had made a painfully obvious innuendo when Vlad pointed out his sister.

They returned to eating, and he noticed Harry seemed particularly in awe of all the food in front of him, and Vlad remembered his slight frame hidden under baggy clothes. While really hungry, Vlad had always been raised to eat well around others - though that was with leeches and worms rather than chicken legs and roast potatoes, but manners were manners. The pumpkin juice was growing on him, and Vlad knew he'd miss it when he was home again.

Dinner melted away to heavy puddings, cakes and jellies. Selecting a slice of cake that wouldn't contain pepper or pigs blood just because, Vlad grabbed an apple to stash in his pocket for later and tucked into his cake and jelly. Harry, who looked pretty full already, was looking joyously happy with ice cream smudged across his cheek.

Vlad tossed a napkin at him and pointed out the sticky substance on his skin. Draco Malfoy laughed next to him then, and made a cutting remark about manners before lapsing back into silence. Vlad hoped the young boy would come out of his shell eventually, or at least explain why he was so terrified of the house he'd been placed in.

Harry mopped up the ice cream from his now flaming cheeks, and they'd all settled into content silence with full stomachs. Sipping at some more pumpkin juice, Vlad remembered he had a bottle stashed in his trunk and wondered if he'd be able to refill it at breakfast or dinner the next day.

Shrugging to himself, he suddenly found everyone standing around them. Percy Weasley was calling the Gryffindor first years to lead them to their dormitories, his twin brothers pulling silly faces behind him and Vlad chuckled. He noticed some of the older students giving both he and the young Malfoy a wide berth, and he wondered if it was him or the boy he was stood next to. Following the other red and gold decked students out of the cavernous hall, Vlad was met with the sight of **moving** staircases.

"The staircases like to change, but this is the most direct path to the dormitories. Gryffindor are on the seventh floor, so keep heading up and you'll find your way eventually."

They all trudged along, and Vlad noticed that unlike his fathers stiff jokes about moving pictures and tv, the paintings here did actually move. It was quickly clear who was from a magical family and who wasn't. Vlad, Harry and a dark skinned boy named Dean Thomas were all staring at the _talking_ pictures in awe, while the others just waved or nodded and continued up.

Vlad wondered if Harry regretted eating so much as they climbed up, and up, and up. They finally made it to the top floor, book cases along the walls and a few classrooms scattered around. A painting of a large woman in a pink dress was apparently their destination.

"Your house prefects will always know the passwords if and when they change, and you will need the password to enter the common room. Through the common room are the dormitories. The password is currently Caput Draconis."

The painting swung forward, revealing a large hole in the wall. The taller students could step over the divide, but smaller ones like Vlad and Harry had to scramble over it carefully.

"Boys dormitories are upstairs and to the left, girls the same over on the right. You'll find it labelled first-years and all your things are already up there. As term doesn't start until the first monday, you'll recieve your timetables then. If you have any further questions, the older students will be happy to assist. Good night first years."

Bats alive, ePercy Weasley definitely liked the sound of his own voice Vlad thought. They all wandered up the spiral staircase, finding a door labelled 'first years' and the six boys found six four poster beds, each with a trunk at the end. Phantom's carrier was resting on top of Vlad's trunk, his familiar still snoozing inside. Harry's trunk had his owl cage on, and Harry hastened to unlock the cage and open the window. The snowy owl hooted in thanks before hopping out, stretching her wings and flying out into the night. Thankful the owl was out, Vlad closed the window and let Phantom out - she could tell him if he should worry about any of his new bunk mates. As he looked up, Seamus Finnegan was towering over Draco Malfoy.

"You belong in Slytherin like the rest of your family Malfoy."

They hadn't been here five minutes, and already Vlad was irked by this house attitude.

"My sister is in Slytherin, and the hat said I couldn't belong there if I tried! If he's as bad as your face suggests you think, then Phantom will know."

The Irish boy turned on him then, eyes challenging.

"Phantom?"

Vlad nodded, holding up his furball of a pet.

"This is my familiar, according to Hermione she's a Bastion familiar. Something to do with Egypt, very rare and protects against dark spirits. If her eyes flash red, green or blue near someone you should worry. Her eyes stay red around me, to warn me she's on alert but they go brighter if something evil is around. Draco, would you mind holding her?"

The blonde boy looked like he was about to protest, and Vlad would have bet blood and garlic it was because he didn't want cat hair on his robes. Phantom wasn't a cat but still. He nodded, holding out both hands and Vlad deposited his familiar into them. Phantom promptly leapt onto Draco's shoulders and purred, eyes clear and happy. Draco visibly relaxed at the positive reaction.

"Anything else Seamus? Would you like to hold my familiar?"

Vlad was cringing with nerves internally, but after years of being told he should be evil when he wasn't, he couldn't watch Draco Malfoy suffer the same when he had done nothing but sit and eat his dinner quietly. Seamus looked a bit put-out but he likely knew what Vlad's pet could do better than he did, if he'd heard of Bastion before. Vlad made a mental note to ask the librarian (Ingrid's book had mentioned she was a scary woman but knew everything) if there were books on Phantom.

They each held the familiar in turn, none of them getting a reaction other than Harry and Draco both winning purrs and nuzzles from her.

"I think Phantom approves of you all, so can we leave any unpleasantness for if one of us actually does something wrong, and just get along like normal people?"

Vlad could taste the lie, he wasn't normal but didn't want trouble brewing already. A noise of agreement ran around the room, so Vlad resumed rummaging through his trunk to pull out pyjamas.

"What's that Vlad?"

Eyeline following to look to what Harry was pointing at, he saw the notebook Ingrid had given him.

"It's my sister Ingrid's, she gave me a pile of notes she made in first year. I'm planning to add my own to it so it can help someone else in the future. After I put my pyjamas on, maybe you guys can help me? I know very little about this world."

Neville, Dean, Harry and even Draco all nodded happily, Seamus still looking slightly annoyed but agreeing. Vlad dashed into the bathroom, enjoying the first privacy his father couldn't interrupt as he changed into pyjamas. The others had all changed when he returned, and most of them had pooled their leftover snacks from the train journey into a pile in the middle of the floor. Draco produced flasks of pumpkin juice and explained his parents were frequent party hosts, so he'd learned how to always be a consumate host. Smiling brightly at the other boys, Vlad picked up his quill, ink and book and started noting down what the other boys said. It was nice to have normal friends for once.

* * *

Harry was pleasantly surprised to see the quiet boy stand up for Draco Malfoy, especially when they were all but strangers. Vlad's familiar purred and cuddled at him affectionately, so Harry guessed he was alright. As they each took turns with "Phantom" Harry felt somewhat relaxed as the cat-like creature failed to react badly to any of them, before she leapt onto Vlad's bed and curled up in the middle. Vlad seemed shy enough to change in the other room, the other boys all turning away from each other to change into pyjamas, then each volunteering their own 'stash' of junk food when they agreed to help Vlad fill out his strange notebook.

Harry, knowing very little himself sat near Vlad and watched the boy write elegantly across the page. His sisters handwriting was neater and flowed better, but Vlad's small hands still traced an elegant script across the page. They started with houses, and it became clear fast how vicious this could turn easily. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were fairly neutral, but the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had existed since the time the school was founded apparently, and was seen as something of a good vs evil battle.

Vlad defended his sister again then, clearly unhappy at the assumption Ingrid was evil because of where she was placed. Draco was evidently surprised by the admission Vlad and his sister had non-magical parents - the blonde boy was a veritable fountain of knowledge on Slytherin as he'd expected to follow his family and end up there - as 'Salazar Slytherin' himself had been a blood supremacist who felt only magical families should be allowed to study magic.

"Not all Slytherins are dark or believe that way exactly, but you don't end up there by accident. They were all surprised to see that Weasley boy end up there. The Weasleys are pure bloods, though I doubt it's a conscious thought and more luck, but they aren't a wealthy family nor a political one. I don't know how well he's going to do there."

Harry was worried about Ron, but Vlad said his sister would probably keep an eye on him as she knew what it meant for the others to make you feel out of place, and Ingrid was doing just fine in Slytherin. As they each sipped at the pumpkin juice the young Malfoy had offered and munched through the shared sweets, Harry could almost feel the beginnings of friendship between them, even if Seamus was resistant to Draco because of his family.

Vlad didn't talk in depth of his parents other than to say his mother wasn't around much, and Harry had briefly explained about his parents death for the sakes of Dean and Vlad, who weren't raised to know his life story. Vlad was scribbling down a lot of what was said about houses and Voldemort, uncaring of saying the name like so many others shied from.

Conversation turned to wands, and they each pulled out their length of wood. Most of them had fairly straight wands, but Vlad's was intriguing with its dark and twisted shape. He hadn't volunteered the information of it's core easily but mumbled "unicorn hair" eventually. Given that Harry had found out the phoenix in his wand had also given the feather of the wand that killed his parents, Harry didn't feel he had the right to pry. Draco's wand was elegant, sleek and black and suited his demeanour well.

Neville, evidently the shyest of the bunch, had to be encouraged to take a chocolate frog and some pumpkin juice. His voice stammered on occasion and he wouldn't look any of them in the eye but eventually he started talking.

"My grandmother raised me, my parents are... aren't around."

Something in Draco Malfoy's face made Harry wonder if he knew more, but Neville clearly didn't want to talk about that so they moved on.

"My family weren't even sure I had magic, it took me ages to show anything accidental but one day my uncle Algie was hanging me out the window by my ankles."

There was a sort of dramatic gasp, all of them horrified at the very idea.

"He'd done loads of stuff like that, he pushed me off a pier once in the hopes I'd show some magic. I nearly drowned. Anyway, he was hanging me out the window and my aunt asked if he wanted a biscuit. He must have forgotten he was holding me because he dropped me to take a biscuit. I screamed all the way down, but then I bounced down the garden path, and got up completely unhurt. After that they knew I had magic, but I've always been a little slow and pretty clumsy, I've no idea how I ended up in Gryffindor."

Harry clapped the nervous boy on the shoulder then, hoping to cheer him up.

"The hat saw bravery and chivalry in your heart Neville, don't underestimate yourself."

Neville smiled weakly at him then, and Dean mentioned the late hour.

The reminder seemed to make them all yawn loudly and Vlad scrambled to put away his notebook carefully, shifting his familiar onto the end of his bed and climbing in. Harry knew Hedwig could go to the owlery if she wanted somewhere to sleep before morning, and Phantom could hardly be trusted not to jump out of the seventh floor tower window, so he took off his glasses and lay down.

The bed was luxurious, soft and warm. The whole place was decked out in red and gold colours, which made both Vlad and Draco look even paler. Nobody seemed quite out of place in here, especially according to Phantom. A murmur of 'goodnights' echoed through the room and the small fireplace in their dormitory room had simmered down to embers by then. Full stomach and surrounded by people he didn't think would try and beat him up, Harry sank into a peaceful sleep and hoped he didn't wake up back in his cupboard.

-YDHP-

 **So, Slytherin Ron and Gryffindor Draco Malfoy. Please don't hurt me, this story is hardly canon given the whole Vlad thing so I thought I'd explore the darker and lighter aspects of both of those boys.**

 **Draco isn't about to turn into a softie and Ron isn't going to be the next Voldemort, that isn't what I meant though.**

 **As for the rest, next chapter will be the first weekend and the one after will probably be the start of lessons.**

 **To the people following and favouriting, thank you!**

 **Reviews/messages appreciated highly! Bat biscuits or cauldron cakes for you guys!**


	7. Daring, Nerve and Chivalry

**Still don't own the characters!**

 **Thank you to bluesz for the review about liking the house mix up, I was worried that would put everyone off!**

 **Now on to the first weekend of Hogwarts, mostly character development and next chapter will be them starting class and stuff.**

-YDHP-

Waking up the first morning, Vlad expected to find himself back in bed at Stokely with his father complaining the sun was rising and Renfield leering over him with something disgusting. Pleasantly surprised to see a sunlit room and his four poster bed with a trunk at the end, Vlad found Phantom patting at his face and realised what woke him up.

"Hungry girl?"

Vlad thought Phantom may have nodded, so he sat up and hunted out her food in his trunk. Two bowls and a bottle of water had appeared next to his bed, and Vlad wondered how they got there. Draco was awake, and watching him with amusement in his silvery grey eyes.

"That'll be the house elves, they are good at anticipating students needs."

Rubbing at his sleepy eyes and setting up Phantom's tray in an empty corner, Vlad turned to Draco, yawning into his hand.

"What's a house elf? I'll write it in Ingrid's book."

Scrabbling for his quill and book, Draco explained.

"They are about so high, big ears and eyes and they work for wizarding families. Or in this case, the school. My father has a few house elves to work in Malfoy manor, and his own personal elf Dobby."

Vlad scribbled down the information, looking round to see his other room-mates awake and listening. Draco offered to draw one for the information, so Vlad handed over his book.

Draco's hands were delicate, his hold on the quill clearly practiced as he sketched. Taking back the book, Vlad saw a strange little creature wearing a rectangle of cloth.

"House elves don't wear clothes, it's a mark of service. If they are presented with clothes, it's a termination of employment."

Noting down the information, Vlad looked at the boy.

"Employment? Are they paid and stuff then?"

Draco shook his head.

"They like to work, their magic is easily attuned to household tasks and they are a fairly submissive race."

Not liking the sound of that but not wanting to seem ignorant, Vlad put his book away and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tshirt.

"Well, I'm off to dress for breakfast. I'll be quick so I don't hog the bathroom."

Vlad was almost certain the boys thought him odd for changing alone, but none of them said anything as he darted in to relieve himself and wash up and change. The bathroom was clearly tailored to multiple users, there were two showers, three toilets and three sinks. Deciding he'd shower later before he really became a bathroom hog, Vlad folded up his pyjamas quickly and went out to find all but Seamus dressed.

The Irish boy stumbled past him to the bathroom, returning looking a bit more alert in nothing but his boxer shorts, with his pyjamas crumpled in his hand. None of the other boys said anything about it as they took turns in the bathroom, and Vlad felt even stranger around them. Was privacy really that strange?

Phantom seemed anxious to explore, so Vlad let her out as they went downstairs but found her cowering under an armchair. A large eagle owl was perched at the window, and Draco's pale face drained completely of colour as soon as he saw it.

"That's my fathers owl, he's going to be... rather unhappy about my placement."

Harry dashed past them to let the owl in - Vlad would have but he had been warned owls didn't respond well to vampires and didn't want to get attacked or scare the bird away. Retrieving Phantom, Vlad stepped backwards in the fairly empty common room and watched as Draco shakily took the letter from the bird. Dean and Neville were looking at him strangely.

"Phantom is scared of birds, I thought I'd hold her safe while we have the visitor."

They nodded in acceptance and turned back, where Draco was still staring at the folded paper.

"Come on Draco, what's the worst that can happen?"

The boy's face clearly told Neville what he thought of as an answer, but he slowly pulled the letter open with slightly shaky hands.

"I was right, he's angry. He's coming to see me and expects an explanation later today. This may be my first and last day at Hogwarts. What am I going to do?"

Vlad considered the options. He could get Ingrid to hypnotise the parents, or even this vampire tutor but expected that was against the rules.

"I'll come with you, I need to see the headmaster about a private tutor my father demanded to ensure I don't fall behind on my family history studies."

Draco turned desperate eyes to him then, but no father could match Count Dracula - Draco didn't know _his_ family.

"You don't know my father."

Vlad smiled in what he _hoped_ was a reassuring way.

"I have etiquette training, and my grandmother paid for well made robes. I'll wear those and impress my old family history on him. Plus I'll take Phantom, a rare familiar that bonds to powerful people should help."

The other boys were nodding in agreement, and the large owl hooted indignantly before it flew off.

"Now, let's head down to breakfast and then we will head to the headmasters office. When we find out where it is of course."

Draco smiled weakly at him then, and Vlad handed him Phantom.

"Phantom likes you, so you're alright in my books. I'll go get our robes and we'll head down."

Vlad darted upstairs, grateful to be so formally trained by his father for once. Coming down with his and Draco's robes, he pulled his on and traded Draco his robes for the familiar.

The boys headed down to the great hall, sitting together and letting Seamus and Dean animatedly debate football against quidditch. Draco barely touched his bacon and eggs, the others tucking in while Vlad enjoyed a bowl of porridge that didn't have mice in. Sipping at more pumpkin juice and nudging Draco to eat something, Vlad smiled at the other boys for their efforts in trying to cheer up the blond boy. Phantom was contently purring in Draco's lap, patting at the boys hand until Draco petted her. When it became apparent the boy wasn't going to eat anything else, Vlad tapped Percy Weasley on the shoulder and asked for directions to the headmasters office.

"In trouble **already**?"

Vlad smiled and shook his head.

"I need to set up lessons with my fathers private tutor, so I was told to head up there after breakfast."

Percy seemed unsure but nodded and gave Vlad instructions to head up to the third floor. Nodding pointedly at Draco to follow him, Vlad headed out to wait.

"Let's go Draco, don't worry so much."

Draco didn't look particularly appeased but followed him anyway. Vlad looked for the gargoyle Percy had mentioned, and realised he didn't know the password. They stood to wait. Draco seemed to get more nervous with each passing minute, but luckily the headmaster soon showed up.

"Hello young Gryffindors, how may I help you boys?"

Vlad smiled politely, gesturing towards his fellow student and making sure he kept his tone deferential, even.

"Draco said his father is coming to see him, and I believe I need to set up lessons with the tutor for my private studies."

The old man nodded gravely at Draco, turning and raising his wand. A silver wispy thing darted out of the end, then he turned to the gargoyle.

"Sherbet lemon!" The gargoyle started rotating, lifting up to reveal a spiral staircase. "Follow me gentlemen."

Vlad tugged at Draco's arm gently, both of them following Professor Dumbledore up the stairs. The professor directed them to two plushy armchairs, settling himself in a high backed chair behind a large desk. A bell-like note sounded nearby, and Vlad turned to see a brilliantly coloured red and gold bird-like creature.

"Ah, that is my phoenix, Fawkes."

Vlad nodded. "He's **beautiful**!"

Even Draco seemed taken by the bird, who trilled happily at the attention. Phantom seemed unsure but sat on Vlad's shoulder, eyeing the phoenix a little suspiciously. The grinding sound of the staircase sounded behind them, and Vlad turned in his seat to watch whoever came in.

A tall, muscular but lean built man walked through the door. His eyes were bright, his short black hair was thick and curly and power seemed to **radiate** from him. The bright eyes found Vlad immediately, a half smile curving the mans thin lips.

"You summoned me Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, yes. This is young Vladimir, he wishes to arrange your private tutoring."

The man had old fashioned clothes on, a smart military style jacket over a high waistcoat and formal trousers. He even wore old style boots, which had fallen out of fashion with most vampires in the last couple of decades.

"Yes, I have awaited the arrival of young Vladimir Dracula."

The professor lifted his wand and a sleek black metal chair appeared from thin air, which the tall man sat down facing Vlad, looking considerably at ease for what Vlad knew was a vampire awake in the day.

"I currently see your sister Ingrid every other week for two nights. I will follow the same line with you, on alternate weeks to your sister as you are studying at different levels. The sessions will be an hour at a time, at 8pm on two nights of your choosing Vladimir."

Vlad understood - it would be dark by 8pm most nights.

"My apologies, I have not introduced myself. My name is Bertrand du Fortunesa."

Vlad stood to shake the mans hand, his tan complexion making Vlad's small hand look even paler. The tingle of power was evident on the mans skin, and Vlad was surprised this vampire wasn't magical himself. Draco's etiquette kicked in then, and he stood to introduce himself to the man he didn't know was a vampire.

"I don't have my schedule yet, but I will inform Professor Dumbledore when I can choose which nights work best. And please, call me Vlad."

Bertrand du Fortunesa bowed his head, the sort of half smile still on his mouth.

"That is agreeable young Dracula."

The staircase sounded again, and this time they all turned to see Professor McGonogall leading in two aristocratic looking blonde adults. These would be Draco's parents then. Draco stood stiffly next to him, head bowed.

"Father. Mother."

Vlad wanted to ensure he made an impression, positioning his familiar to look at the two adults before he stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Vladimir Dracula, a friend of Draco's. He speaks highly of you both."

The male Malfoy stared at Vlad's hand for a moment, though Vlad noted the widening eyes at his surname and the flashing eyes of his familiar. Vlad noted the flashing red and green eyes, and wondered why Phantom hadn't reacted negatively to Bertrand - Bertrand was not a child vampire like himself, and Phantom had reacted to his father angrily. Shelving that thought for later, Vlad felt the male take his hand.

"Lucius Malfoy. This is my wife Narcissa Malfoy."

The woman stiffly inclined her head, and Vlad made sure to bow in her direction. Turning back to Draco, he _thought_ Professor Dumbledore was smiling beneath his copious beard. Bertrand had stepped forward then, clearly trained to be courteous.

"I'm Bertrand du Fortunesa, Vladimirs's private tutor in his family history studies."

Mr Malfoy had took the hand quicker then, and Vlad saw his shoulders tighten at the feel of power on Bertrand's skin.

"The young man has a private tutor already? I am impressed. What are his studies?"

Bertrand bowed his head, appearing every bit polite and subservient as Vlad knew vampires generally weren't.

"The Dracula's hail from Transylvania, and Vladimir's father is keen that Vlad maintain his knowledge of their ancestors and traditions."

Mr Malfoy inclined his head at Bertrand before turning to his son. The headmaster waved his wand again, two rather elegant, dark green chairs popping into existence then.

"I believe you had something to discuss with your son Mr and Mrs Malfoy?"

Mr Malfoy seemed a little put out by the audience as he and his wife sat down. Clearly, this was a conversation the man had intended to have more privately.

"Yes, we wondered how Draco managed to break the Malfoy tradition, and be placed anywhere other than Slytherin."

"Ah, you see Mr Malfoy, we cannot predict how the sorting hat will place students. I have high hopes for all the new students, particularly our six new Gryffindors. Surely you would like your son to be surrounded by such people, our very own _Harry Potter_ is Draco's house mate, and of course young Vladimir Dracula."

Vlad could see a muscle twitching in the pale jaw of Mr Malfoy, a tell tale sign he'd learned from his father of suppressed anger. Apparently Mr Malfoy didn't like _Harry Potter._ Sitting up a little straighter in his chair, Vlad stroked Phantom soothingly, as she was still staring bright green at Mr Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore seemed to have noticed this too.

"Have you heard of Bastion familiars Mr Malfoy?"

The man nodded stiffly, though Vlad was fairly sure he considered talking directly to Vlad beneath him. He reminded Vlad a little of his grandparents, all high and mighty sense of self importance, but seemingly little to back it up.

"This is **my** Bastion familiar, Phantom. I hadn't heard of them before I met her, but I'm informed they only bond to powerful magical people. Surely a man who recognises old money and great power like yourself should be thrilled Draco will be learning alongside people like me and Harry Potter."

The man nodded stiffly again, jaw so tight Vlad thought it would snap, and he seemed to realise he wasn't going to win this argument. Bertrand was watching the older Malfoy intently, his bright eyes almost bleeding intelligence.

"Very well, thank you for allowing us to see our son Headmaster. We shall take our leave, and we expect to see you home for Christmas Draco. Good day young Dracula, Mr du Fortunesa and Professor McGonogall."

The older Malfoy's swept out of the room then and Vlad sagged with relief. Bertrand left soon after, Vlad promising to let him know which nights they'd work together after he recieved his schedule on Monday. This left Vlad with Draco, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonogall. Draco visibly relaxed as his parents left, but the terror in his eyes was still evident.

"That was very brave Vladimir, I am exceptionally proud of your behaviour. I believe five points to Gryffindor is in order, I can already see the hat placed you well. May I see your familiar?"

Vlad stood to hand Phantom over the desk, the cat-like creature purring on contact with the old man.

"She seems to like you sir. A lot more than she did Mr Malfoy."

Something in the Headmasters eyes told Vlad he agreed, but not to say more. Vlad nodded in understanding, smiling as Phantom patted her paws on the long silver beard.

"Very well, I expect to see you Monday after classes to arrange your private sessions, you are both free to go."

Vlad stood up, Draco following his lead.

"Are you done with Phantom, or would you like me to leave her here sir?" The headmaster smiled. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see how she interacts with my office. I can see she's unhappy about birds but I promise Fawkes won't move from his perch."

"I'll leave her with you until you're done then sir, thank you for seeing us."

Draco repeated the sentiment, and they both escaped past a smiling Professor McGonogall to the staircase.

"Thank you Vlad, I couldn't have handled that half as easily."

Vlad smiled, outwardly appearing far calmer than he felt.

"If it helps, I was still pretty terrified. I just know what it's like to have overexpectant parents. My father wouldn't even agree to my place here if I didn't agree to see the private tutor the school found for my sister."

Their fellow first year boys had found them in the hallway by then, Harry giving Vlad an approving smile when he saw Draco's relaxed posture.

"Vlad got us five points for Gryffindor for defending my placement to my parents!"

The other boys cheered, and Vlad felt his face flaming.

"So, where to now guys?"

As they walked along chatting, Vlad felt like he may have actually done some good, and even found some friends. He just had to hope they'd still accept him when it came to his turning sixteen. That was a good five years away yet, so Vlad resolved not to worry about it for a while and joined in the chatter.

* * *

Harry woke up the first morning expecting his aunt Petunia to be banging on his door demanding he cook breakfast. He was pleasantly surprised to find his dormitory bed, the sounds of other boys around him. Vlad was already awake, feeding his strange familiar and discussing something called "house elves" with Draco. As they dressed and headed for breakfast, they'd been held up by Draco's fathers owl. Vlad had almost immediately jumped in to help, swearing to conveniently be there when Draco's parents arrived and to try and impress them.

Vlad didn't come across as arrogant in the slightest, and Harry was almost certain he was playing on qualities about himself he wasn't comfortable with. Remembering how he had pulled on his celebrity to try and ease Draco's tension yesterday, Harry could only think it was a good thing.

They headed down to breakfast, Seamus and Dean entering into a heated debate about the pros and cons of football versus quidditch and encouraging Draco to pass opinions on quidditch. Vlad encouraged Draco to eat, Phantom climbed into Draco's lap and demanded attention out of the unresponsive boy. Harry could already see something like friendship budding between them all, completely at odds with the tension of their dormitory last night.

Harry watched Vlad question the location of the headmasters office, not mentioning Draco at all and being careful to make the boy follow him discreetly. Vlad was already being careful to protect Draco, a boy they each hardly knew. If the qualities Harry had heard about Gryffindors were true, Vlad was a perfect fit already. The boy was shy, quiet and reserved but seemed ready to jump in the line of fire if he thought they were in trouble. Harry was impressed, he couldn't help it. He and the other boys sat and finished breakfast, stashing another couple of bottles of pumpkin juice and the apples he knew Vlad liked in their pockets when the teachers weren't looking.

"Well boys, what's say we take a slow walk towards the third floor?"

They each nodded in agreement, laughing at the shifting staircases which made it take twice as long to get up there. Harry caught a flash of olive skin and dark hair, a sense of power flickering through the air. They sat down together at the end of the hallway, waiting to see a sign of the boys leaving. From the other end of the corridor, they saw Professor McGonogall leading two blonde adults to the office. They must be Draco's parents.

The professor was careful to place her body to detract attention from where the boys were sat, and he wondered what was so important about keeping them apart from the older Malfoys. Shrugging and returning to the game of "gobstones" Neville was losing to Seamus at, Harry looked up when the staircase twisted again.

The older Malfoys had reappeared, Mr Malfoy looking extremely unhappy and storming off down the other end of the hallway. The olive skin and dark hair he'd seen before appeared, the man strolling past them as though they weren't even there to reach the main staircase. The power tingled in the air as he passed, though the other boys seemed less affected and didn't look up from the game.

Soon enough, the staircase twisted again and showed Vlad and Draco, both extremely pale but their hair polar opposites in colour. Draco still looked unhappy, but Vlad looked relieved and Draco seemed to perk up a little after a moment. Nudging the other boys, they walked over to the twosome. Apparently Vlad had been very mpressive, even earning them five house points on the first day for his show of bravery. Vlad blushed brightly, the colour a red stain on his pale cheeks.

They produced their stash from breakfast, Vlad happily accepting the apple Harry offered him while Neville shakily held out one to Draco. His appetite seemed to have returned somewhat, and they shared round the bottles of pumpkin juice and headed outside while Vlad and Draco munched on their fruit. Vlad had seemed nervous, drifting in and out of the conversation and Harry wondered if Vlad had a secret or something going on in his own life.

He had seven years to find out, it could wait. Nudging at the pale boy, Vlad offered him a small smile as they headed out into the cloudy but mild courtyard. Harry just hoped these boys would accept him so easily the whole time at school.

-YDHP-

 **So, Vlad being a proper Gryffindor. I won't be writing him so bull-headed the rest of the time, but I love Vlad and he's a pretty brave guy when it comes to people he cares about in YD. And Draco won't always be so nervous.**

 **Followers, favouriters and reviewers all get pumpkin juice and apples!**


	8. Hard At Work

**Slowly working my way to tidying up every chapter!**

 **Chapter 8 of 50... Onward I go!**

-YDHP-

After they'd taken a trip into the courtyard, sharing apples and pumpkin juice and laughing about the headmaster being so taken with Phantom, Vlad suggested a trip to the library. The other boys had groaned and complained they hadn't even started lessons yet.

"Which makes it the best time, there will be nobody else around and I want to learn more about Phantom so the librarian will be free?"

Harry and Draco offered to accompany him, the others deciding they wanted to explore the outside some more. Their group split in to two smaller groups, and Vlad searched his memory for where Ingrid had said the library was.

"Second floor guys!"

The trio headed in that direction, the library doors being huge and obvious. Looking around, Vlad spotted the brown haired girl Hermione already sat studying a large book. Braving the indeed scary looking librarian, Vlad asked quietly if she knew of any books that would contain information on Bastion familiars. She scowled at the small boys, as though annoyed the library was invaded so early on but pointed them to a section on magical creatures and a few titles to look for.

As they headed over, Vlad found his new tutor sat reading a dusty tome on vampires. Not obvious at all.

"Draco, you met him earlier. Harry, this is my private tutor Bertrand du Fortunesa. Bertrand, this is Harry Potter."

The bright eyed vampire looked over at them, standing and extending his hand to Harry. "Ah, I have heard much about you Mr Potter."

A flash of irritation crossed Harry's face before replacing with a smile.

"Just Harry please sir. I'm still getting used to my reputation preceding me."

Bertrand nodded, smiling briefly at Vlad and Draco before returning to his book. Looking up, Vlad could see clear glass windows but there seemed to be a shimmer across the glass, almost imperceptible. Maybe that was magically protecting Bertrand from the sun, even in his shady corner. The young boys searched for the books Madam Pince (according to Ingrids notes) had recommended, pulling down a book each.

"Rare Egyptian Creatures" was very little help to Vlad, as it contained information he already knew about Phantom. "Powerful Familiars and their chosen ones" made Harry and Vlad both scowl at the title, though neither seemed to spot the other. Draco was absorbed in his "Protective and Powerful: Familiars with sensible senses" immediately, and after a quick scan of the book Harry had found, they moved to see what the blond boy had found.

"Vlad, this says their eyes flash green around dark magic, blue around concealments, red to ward off spirits and purple if their magic is being called on to defend. Did they flash around my parents at all?"

Remembering Professor McGonogalls warning not to share Phantom's powers where possible, Vlad shook his head.

"Not that I remember, just the usual red she has when perched on my shoulder on lookout. Why do you ask Draco?"

Draco tensed, visibly forcing himself to relax.

"No reason. This book seems to have good information on her kind, maybe check this one out?"

Draco handed him the book and Vlad accepted it happily, thanking both boys for their help. Turning back around, Vlad noticed Hermione looking at them furtively from behind her book. Remembering that she seemed friendly enough before, Vlad headed over.

"Mind if we sit with you Hermione?"

She looked at him with a tiny hint of panic, before nodding and ducking shyly behind her book again. "Advanced Magical Knowledge" was printed in faded text down the spine, and Vlad couldn't imagine what Hermione could need from such a book so early on but didn't want to be rude.

Harry and Draco joined them, though somewhat hesitantly. Harry had picked out a book on the history of dragons, seemingly for something to do. Draco had a smooth, clearly looked after book on potions.

"My godfather is the potions professor here, I hear he was unhappy about my placement - he's also the head of Slytherin House. I thought I'd make sure I would do well in his class."

Vlad nodded, opening up his own book. Absorbed in the new information about purple eyes he had yet to see on Phantom, Vlad jumped at the female voice.

"Decided to look up if Phantom was a Bastion or not then?"

Looking up at Hermione, Vlad made sure to smile as he nodded.

"Thank you for giving me somewhere to start, very few people seem to have heard of such things and she looks like any other black kitten when her eyes are clear."

A somewhat shy smile crossed Hermiones face before she dove back into her book. A quiet study group seemed to surprise the librarian, and she happily ignored them as she scowled around the otherwise empty library. Though, as Bertrand was in a little alcove reading, Vlad supposed there could be more people he couldn't see. Bertrand soon zipped past them, it was the middle of the day by now and Vlad expected he was off to sleep. Vlad chuckled to himself at the idea of a coffin hidden away somewhere in the school and some confused kid screaming if they found him in it.

Vlad was saved the other boys asking what he was laughing at as Madam Pince announced lunch would be starting soon. Draco, who had eaten very little that morning, closed his book almost immediately and walked quickly over to check the book out. Vlad checked out his own book, promising to take good care of it in hopes of appeasing the scary woman. Hermione had to be prodded to remember to come down with them, and Vlad made sure to wait until she joined them before walking down. Harry and Draco looked surprised, but Vlad didn't want to leave anyone out if he could help it.

As they passed the Slytherin table, Vlad smiled at his sister and spotted the red hair of Ron Weasley. The boy still looked downcast, but nobody seemed to be bothering him and Ingrid's wink suggested she had something to do with it. Hermione hesitantly sat with them at lunch, the other three of Vlad's bunk mates joining them soon after and diving in to their food with gusto. Even Draco seemed to be eating more than usual, though his manners remained impeccable. Harry had settled for a sandwich and some chips. Still enjoying his food not being alive or only recently deceased, Vlad spooned soup into his mouth. The next spoonful didn't make it to his mouth, a clap on his shoulder jolting his arm.

"Sorry Vladdo, but I had to congratulate you. A first year earning house points before class, did you tame a dragon or something?"

Vlad turned to find the identical Weasley twins behind him, twin grins of amusement and joy.

"Not quite, just kept my cool in a difficult situation in the Headmaster's office."

Careful not to mention Draco's parents, he recieved a grateful smile from the blond boy and the Weasley twins left to get their own food soon after. A few other older students also cheered thanks to them for earning the first points of term so early on. The rest of the weekend passed fairly easily, Vlad ensuring Hermione sat with them at meal times even if the girl was still shy and quiet and his bunk mates frequently managing to steal drinks and snacks from the table.

Vlad was certain the teachers knew what was going on, and at evening meals he was surprised to find Bertrand occasionally sitting at the end of the head table. He pointedly ignored the interested glances of many girls, and some boys.

A man in a bizarre purple turban who sat at the other end of the table kept shooting odd glances at the vampire, and Draco leaned over to mention the turban-clad man was Professor Quirrell, Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher at Vlad's pointed looks. Vlad wondered if vampires were technically dark arts, and at least some of the teachers had to know who and what Bertrand was - Professor McGonogall had told him the man was a biter, and the Headmaster had to know too. Suddenly quite nervous about that class Sunday night, Vlad fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Harry was surprised at Vlad's wanting to go to the library so early on, not used to such studious friends. Or _any_ friends really. Hermione Granger had already been in there, and Vlad had introduced him to the man with olive skin and dark curly hair as his tutor. The power around him was still evident, but Harry didn't think the man looked like a wizard. He was studying vampires, and Harry remembered Vlad saying their family was supposedly descended from vampires in Transylvania. The quiet, though admittedly pale boy did not strike Harry as some kind of bloodthirsty creature, so Harry just assumed the tutor was brushing up on what Vlad was expected to learn by his father and turned to look for the books that should contain information about Phantom.

Harry was almost certain Vlad was lying when he said Phantom hadn't reacted to Draco's parents, but could hardly go accusing him. Grabbing a book on dragons as it became clear Vlad was going to sit and read his own book. Even more surprising was how Vlad casually dropped down at Hermione's table, including her on the fringe of their little group without being outward or obvious

. Harry couldn't help smiling to himself at how eager Vlad was to befriend people, clearly alike to Harry in not having many friends before. Vlad had even all but dragged Hermione to join them at lunch, not forcing conversation on the clearly shy girl but making sure she wasn't alone. Between standing up for Draco to his apparently terrifying parents, his strange and powerful tutor and his eagerness to cultivate friendship, Harry could only imagine what sort of family Vlad must be sticking out in to have such a strange history and a bright personality.

Definitely not a vampire like his supposed ancestors then. Harry tried to imagine Vlad looking evil with fangs and snorted into his pumpkin juice, claiming it had gone down the wrong way for a moment. The Weasley twins made the first-years instantly popular, mentioning Vlad had been the one to score first house points of the year and for their house.

By Sunday night, Harry could see clear tension in Vlad's frame as they settled in for bed. Phantom, returned by the headmaster that morning with a new toy that flashed if any of them poked it with their wand, was curled up on Vlad's chest and Harry could see Vlad was awake. He was about to go and ask if the boy was ok when he saw the boys eyes flutter closed, and decided not to disturb his slumber. The snoring from Dean, Seamus and Neville's beds told him they were asleep, and Draco's closed curtains stopped Harry knowing either way about him. Rolling over and ignoring his nervous excitement about tomorrow being the start of classes, Harry forced himself to fall asleep.

Rising the next morning, Vlad was clearly already awake but dark circles hung around his eyes. Already used to the bright, icy blue colour of Vlad's eyes, the duller grey tinge made Harry instantly anxious.

"Are you alright Vlad?"

The pale boy nodded, giving Harry a weak smile and a fairly poor excuse of Phantom keeping him awake. He had no evidence to the contrary, so Harry quickly took his turn in the bathroom before leaving to let Vlad change in private. He was already dressed in his uniform and robes by the time Vlad reappeared, the other boys finally rising.

"I'll wait in the common room for you guys, come on Phantom."

Vlad scooped up his familiar, perching her on his shoulder and walking down the spiral stairs. Harry nodded at the other boys and followed Vlad down, noticing the exhaustion written across his face in the firelight. He was already talking to Hermione quietly, discussing potential first classes in a more animated manner than his face belied.

Harry stepped forward to pet Phantom, recieving a purr and an amused smile from Vlad and Hermione. The other first year boys soon appeared, a couple of the first year girls Harry had yet to learn the names of attaching to their group and cooing over Vlad's 'cat'. Vlad let each of them have a turn with Phantom as they walked down, and as the furball didn't seem to react to any of them Harry guessed all the first year Gryffindors were clear for now.

Phantom scrambled off before they made it to the Great Hall, clearly intent on exploring the castle in a way she hadn't yet had the chance to. Vlad gave a tired smile to the little black bundle darting around the floor before heading in to the Great Hall for breakfast and their first schedules. Vlad started in on a cup of tea he added multiple sugars to before even considering the food, picking at his cornflakes and fiddling with his toast. Even the usually more nervous Neville couldn't ignore the anxiety.

"What's wrong Vlad?"

Vlad's tired eyes lifted up then, the tension radiating from him.

"What if I'm terrible and get sent back? I like it here so much already and I'm scared."

Harry could sympathise _highly_ with this concern.

"I worry about that too, but even the headmaster already thinks you belong in Gryffindor, and Draco said your tutor was thrilled to meet you, never mind teach you. You'll be great, we all will. Yes Neville, even you. Maybe not Seamus."

The irish boy stuck his tongue out but laughed along with them, the mood lifting slightly around the table then. Even Hermione looked pleased, and as breakfast crumbs faded and they waited for their schedules, conversation seemed to flow a little easier and Vlad's shoulders relaxed some.

Professor McGonogall swept along the table handing out papers as though she were psychic, barely looking at the person before she suddenly had their schedule. Vlad, with his Dracula surname got his first, though the others followed quickly after.

"Herbology? Is that about cooking herbs?"

Neville had chuckled then, and Harry quickly suspected Neville liked this subject.

"Herbology is magical plants, I love plants. They don't make harsh comments unless you aren't looking after them well."

Vlad looked up, mild panic in his eyes.

"Talking plants? Oh dear, next it'll be curses to turn me into a bowl of jelly."

Draco's eyes flashed with mirth then, and his wand was in hand quickly with a mumbled word. Harry darted to catch Vlad as his legs wobbled, the "jelly legs jinx" taking effect quickly. The surrounding students laughed.

"You _did_ say jelly Vlad."

Professor McGonogall appeared behind Draco then, looking down disapprovingly at Vlad's wobbling limbs. Casting what Harry assumed was the counter curse, Vlad stumbled to his feet. The second their professor was turned away, Draco was dashing off with a suddenly energetic Vlad hot on his heels as they ran toward the greenhouses Neville pointed out.

"You're dead Malfoy!"

"Not til you catch me Dracula!"

Many students heading to their own class stopped to watch, the blond and dark haired pale boys being followed by a more sedate group of Gryffindors who were laughing heartily. Vlad managed to grab Draco before he reached the greenhouse, repeating the boys own curse back at him and Draco dropped like a stone.

"Why Draco, if I'd known you were so JEL-ous of my dancing I'd have taught you."

Draco was laughing, completely failing to stand up between his chuckles and his independant limbs. Even Dean, the more quiet and thoughtful of the group had joined in the laughter by now. Hermione stepped forward, and Harry could see her fighting a smile as she reversed Vlad's magic. Vlad helped Draco to his feet, and the tension was completely gone from the whole group as they each brushed down the boys muddy robes. The practice was quickly invalidated as they entered the greenhouse, compost scattered about the place and both Vlad and Draco were clearly concerned about their more expensive robes.

A short, round woman with greying curly hair and a green pointed hat and robes on called them to order quickly, rapping a fist on the tiny empty table space in front of her.

"If you are seriously concerned about your robes, I can clean them at the end of class, see me afterwards boys."

They both looked at her, gulping and nodding at the prospect of already being in trouble. They crowded round a table, the air rich with the smell of earth. The lesson wasn't difficult, Professor Sprout teaching them how to repot plants and measure water levels in soil. Harry wasn't expecting excitement in their first lesson, but they all had a good laugh when a couple of Ravenclaw boys shrieked.

"Oh yes, the Venemous Tentacula is teething, be wary of it's vines."

Vlad leaned around Harry as they looked at the dark green vines snaking across the ground. The Ravenclaw boys blushed at their slight sounds of terror, and the class returned to their work with smiles on their faces. Vlad and Draco stayed behind as requested, Harry and the others waiting outside for them after they washed their hands and dusted down their robes. The two exited the greenhouse with immaculate robes again and looked quite relaxed.

"Professor Sprout taught us a special charm to protect our robes and let us practice it on her. It went fairly well, but then she told us not to start duelling outside class again or she'd make us wipe down the glass with our robes and no protection spells."

The boys all chuckled, Hermione hovering nearby and bursting to ask what the spell was. Vlad had winked at her then, whispering conspirationally but loud enough for them all and each of them memorised the charm. Harry smiled to himself at the thought of them all leaving future classes, sparkling clean to the confusion of their classmates. They'd share the secret if people asked of course.

"What's next guys?"

Dean questioned, and Vlad had his schedule in hand faster than Harry could even blink, let alone reach for his.

"Oh, we'll be able to see Ron. Potions with the Slytherins."

Draco's panic returned, and Harry quickly explained to the other boys that the Potions professor and head of Slytherin House was also Draco's godfather. They all nodded seriously, realised they were going to be late and dashed off to the dungeons.

They barely made it as the second bell rang, and a heavy wooden door slammed open. The class filed in silently, and Harry was confused by the lack of teacher visible. He'd seen the greasy haired, hook nosed professor at the head table already.

A cloud of black fabric swept down between their tables, scowling equally at everyone with a small cauldron and first year potion kit neatly placed on their desk. Harry made sure to wave at Ron, who was currently sat with a _large_ Slytherin girl, who seemed perfectly content to ignore his existance.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. I don't expect many of you to respect the subtle art of potion making of course, but I will not accept idiocy in my classroom. There will be instructions, and you will follow them. In the future I will _assign_ you pairs, but I have no desire for you to blow up my classroom just yet because of immature rivalries."

The man turned, waving his wand (no foolish wand waving of course?) and instructions appeared on the board.

"You have the ingredients needed, if you are too uneducated or incompetent to produce a flame yet, then raise your hand when you require one."

Harry thought that was unfair, flames were a Charms lesson - and not even an early one judging by their place in the Charms book. Luckily between Hermione, Draco and the studious Vlad, the Gryffindors each managed to create their flames. Three Slytherin pairs had to ask for assistance, and Harry had to fight down the slightly vicious pride over that fact.

A **boom** sounded behind Harry and Neville then, and they turned to find Seamus and Dean looking distinctly crispy. Professor Snape swept over then.

"Idiots. Your classmates will let you know what your homework is, now get to the hospital wing and ensure you haven't already been gravely injured by your incompetence."

Dean and Seamus scrambled out of their seats and Harry spied Vlad already jotting down the homework, which was at the side of the board in between potions ingredients. Draco appeared to be a natural at Potions, while Neville was too busy shaking in terror every time the teacher breathed near him to actually help. Harry didn't mind so much, he'd cooked meals since he was tiny - chopping and stirring was not alien to him.

Vlad seemed to instinctively know how and what to do, barely glancing at the instructions and he and Draco worked almost silently. They were the first to finish, and Harry could see the war of anger and contempt behind the professors eyes when he declared their potion acceptable. A brief, almost invisible smile was flashed at Draco before the man swept off to (not too obvious but definitely there) help the Slytherins like he hadn't the Gryffindors. Harry nudged Neville to stir so it looked like he'd helped, and then their potion was done.

"Unacceptable Potter, I can see from here you missed two important steps. Your fame will not get you through my class, mark my words."

A few of the Slytherin kids snickered as he waved his wand and vanished their potion - the annoying thing was that he would get a zero for it, rather than marks for effort. As class wrapped up and Professor Snape reminded them of their homework - twelve inches of parchment on any three ingredients they used today - Harry went to wash his equipment, dragging a still trembling Neville with him away from the glare of Professor Snape.

Harry wasn't sure _what_ he'd done to raise the mans ire, but he clearly didn't like Harry and it was almost invisible that he had any connection to Draco. The same Slytherins who had laughed at Harry getting told off snickered again as they passed, though Harry secretly felt heartened to see Ron wasn't one of them.

* * *

Vlad already had schedule in hand, informing them they had Transfiguration next, then lunch and after that was double Charms. Dean and Seamus were waiting outside the classroom for them, looking distinctly less singed and considerably more sheepish.

"So... you're alright guys?"

They both nodded, further conversation halted when Professor McGonogall's classroom door opened itself. Vlad recognised the cat sat on the desk from back in Stokely, but figured the others could find out for themselves as they settled in their seats.

He opted to sit between Neville and Hermione, a girl he thought was named Parvati Patil sitting at the end of their row quietly. The other four boys sat in front of them, and Vlad fought a smile as they questioned where the teacher was. As the last of the Hufflepuffs took their seats, the cat leapt from the desk, four legs landing on two as the professor returned to human form. A gasp ran through the room then, and a Hufflepuff girl squeaked out

"That was brilliant!".

The professor smiled at the girl in question, who blushed brightly as she realised those words had actually been aloud.

"Thank you for that assessment Miss Bones. I am Professor McGonogall, I will be teaching you Transfiguration."

They were each handed a match, and told they would be trying to turn it into a needle. Several students looked rather put out at this trial-by-fire, even after their teacher tried to allay their fears.

"I naturally don't expect every student to get it in the first try, or even the first lesson. Do not worry, every student starts at the beginning."

Vlad noticed he didn't have one, but before he could ask Professor McGonogall called him up to the desk. A note was pushed in front of him, away from prying eyes.

"I failed to check whether you could risk handling a possibly pointed piece of wood before class could begin, is this an issue?"

Vlad looked around for a writing implement, and the Professor handed him a quill quickly. Vlad scrawled "Not until I'm sixteen, before that I'm mostly normal." across the bottom, and the professor scanned the reply before incinerating the note with little fanfare, and handed him a match. Questioning eyes from his fellow Gryffindors followed him to his seat, but Vlad muttered "later" and turned to trying to 'transfigure' his match.

Neville broke two clean down the middle, and otherwise made very little progress. Hermione had turned hers silver and pointy, but it was still rather match-like. Vlad pictured a shiny silver stake in his mind, swapping out the bottom handle for the eye of a needle. He'd seen a lot of stakes in his life - his father collected slayer weapons. Pointing his wand and speaking the incantation, he felt something stab his finger and looked to see he'd dropped a perfectly formed needle.

Sucking the injured finger before anyone could notice his slightly darker blood, Vlad raised his hand to get the professors attention. As she approached, Vlad held up his needle, gesturing that Hermione had almost succeeded herself in vague hopes of detracting attention from himself.

"Five points to Gryffindor Miss Granger. For your flawless work, ten points to Gryffindor Mr Dracula. Would you like me to heal your finger?"

Vlad nodded gratefully, wiping his finger dry hastily on his robes and holding it out. A small glow surrounded his fingertip, and the small injury was gone when the glow faded.

"Thank you professor."

He recieved a nod in reply, quick and unspectacular before she went to see how the others were doing. As she moved further up the room, the other Gryffindor boys turned around with wide grins.

"You're on a roll Vlad, getting points two days out of three! How'd you two manage anything, mine looks more like a match than when I started!"

Vlad chuckled at Dean and Harry, both looking sadly at their still very match-like matches. Peering over, Vlad could see Draco's was shiny and longer, but otherwise it would probably still strike on a matchbox fine.

"I don't know, I just sort of thought how I wanted it to look and hoped for the best. Maybe my wand is just designed for Transfiguration?"

The other boys nodded, then turned back to their work hastily as Professor McGonogall returned to their end of the classroom.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff for a good effort, most of you have made some progress already. Ah, you four. I could light bonfires with these matches, try again!"

Vlad snorted behind his hand, his room mates waving their wands frantically at the little pieces of wood. Hermione was shaking with suppressed laughter next to him, and Neville had abandoned trying in favour of biting his lip to keep from laughing aloud. The professor gave them a knowing look over her spectacles, and Vlad tried to school his face into neutral, failed, gave up and hid behind his Transfiguration book.

As the bell rang for lunch, several Hufflepuff boys cheered "Food!" and barely kept themselves from charging like bulls to the great hall. They took down their homework - read the chapter on these kinds of Transfiguration for next class, and Vlad found himself being almost dragged along by hungry housemates. Turning to the calmer and more collected Draco, Vlad joked

"You wouldn't know it was only three hours since breakfast and a few more to dinner!"

Draco nodded, his grey eyes sparkling with laughter as they followed the others to lunch. Hermione even joined in their conversations about their first classes, and Vlad took a moment to peruse his schedule properly. He had free periods Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, so he could probably afford to lose an hour any of those nights and still keep up with homework. Vlad wasn't sure he'd feel like working every other Friday night, and jotted down "Bertrand" on his schedule Tuesday and Thursday.

"Is that your tutor Vlad?"

Vlad looked up to see Neville watching him.

"Yeah, he said I could choose which evenings I wanted to see him on. I just made a note so I can go see Professor Dumbledore later and clear it with him."

Neville had nodded, returning to his lunch quietly and Vlad turned to engage Hermione in a debate about the way they'd each changed their matchsticks. Harry brought up how Seamus had almost made he and Dean blow up on their first day, and lunch was an excellent experience, full of laughter and friendly banter as Vlad sipped at his growing addiction - pumpkin juice. He wondered if he'd still like this stuff after he turned sixteen. He really hoped so, it was better than blood by miles.

-YDHP-

 **So, have some first day of lessons stuff! I find that surprisingly, editing these is far more exhausting than writing new chapters. I probably could have finished this tidying up weeks ago, but I put it off repeatedly. Sorry about that!**


	9. Dracula Surprise

**Sadly I still don't own the characters - I can promise I'd be a vampire at Hogwarts myself if I did.**

 **Thank you guys for bearing with my erratic update schedule!**

-YDHP-

As he and his room mates headed along to double Charms, Vlad had to fight a spark of disappointment that it was with the Slytherins. As much as he loved his sister, Vlad could already see why his and her houses were known for rivalry - barely one day of classes in and there had already been incidents, granted mostly down to the obvious favouritism of Professor Snape. Vlad had been almost exempt from it as he'd worked with Draco, and he wondered how much was a front, and how much was the man himself. It would be interesting to see how things developed.

The tables in here were set up slightly differently, so they sat in rows of three and Vlad made the effort to sit by Neville, who still looked a little shaken by Potions. Harry settled the other side of Neville and flashed the nervous boy a smile. Draco looked a little perturbed, but Seamus stood to let him pass and sit next to he and Dean, and Vlad nodded at the irish boy approvingly. They had seven years together, it was best they got along.

A very tiny man with short, fluffy white hair and a thick white beard climbed on to a pile of books in the middle of the classroom, beaming and practically vibrating with excitable happiness.

"Hello students, my name is Professor Flitwick and I am the Charms professor!"

The man had a somewhat squeaky voice Vlad did not look forward to hearing as his senses grew sharper with age and vampirism, but he also had an air of energy and excitement that Vlad found amusing. The tiny man was practically bouncing as he waved his wand, silently, and a feather appeared in front of every student.

"Today we will be learning about levitation" sounded very similar to his father right now but was followed with "the spell to make objects fly. The wand movement is a swish and flick, like so" the small man demonstrated said swish and flick movement. "The incantation is 'Wingardium Leviosa. Give it a go!"

Vlad remembered Ingrid saying her wand was good at Charms, and wondered if his would be worse because it seemed good at Transfiguration. Practicing the wrist motion a few times, Vlad concentrated on seeing the feather lift and not on the intense look the small teacher was giving Vlad's wand. Speaking the incantation this time, Vlad smiled as his feather rose from the desk. Looking around, he blushed at the realisation he was the first to do it right.

"Well done Mr Dracula! First time! Five points to Gryffindor!"

The Slytherins scowled across the room, and Vlad could see Ron looking down sadly at his feather. As the boy tried again, Vlad focused on seeing that feather lift, flicking his fingers below the desk in the motion the feather should take as though that would help.

Ron's face lit up as the feather lifted, earning Slytherin five points himself and his housemates looking on with a mild sense of approval. Not wanting to upset the boy but needing to know if the feather was following him or Ron, Vlad turned and lowered his hand beneath the desk. The feather dropped like a stone, and Vlad was too surprised to notice the saddened look on Ron's face as he tried again.

He may be new to this, but he was pretty sure wizards used wands for a reason, and that he shouldn't be able to do that with just his fingers. The rest of the class kept trying, and Vlad tried on different people who already had floating feathers, focusing on them and lifting or lowering his hands. Each one he tried had the same result, the feather following the motion he made rather than it's caster.

"Well done class, some excellent work. Please read the chapter on levitation in your Charms books before the next class. Mr Dracula, please stay behind for a moment. Class dismissed, off to dinner students!"

Vlad felt a knot in his stomach at the intense eyes of the teacher, telling his bunkmates to head down to dinner and he'd catch up. Stepping down anxiously from his seat and clutching his bag, Vlad stood in front of the teacher. Even raised on his books, he barely met Vlad's eyes in height.

"You aren't in trouble Mr Dracula, I merely wanted to pass on secret congratulations at your level of control. I saw what you did with those feathers, wandless magic at 11 years old! Now, I happen to know your sister Ingrid, who is also excellent at Charms. I presume you are both what I think you are?"

Vlad shrugged, running his tongue over his still flat teeth nervously.

"Worry not young Dracula, I won't tell anyone how special you are, you don't seem the type to enjoy extra attention. I would bring it up with that interesting tutor of yours, perhaps during your lessons he can help you master this extra talent. Now, your fellow Gryffindors are lurking outside, but they haven't heard a word we said. Off to dinner with you!"

Nodding dumbly, Vlad turned and did indeed find his five room mates and Hermione waiting for him.

"What did you do this time Vlad?"

Forcing himself to smile, Vlad said the man wanted to ask if he'd practiced before or if he had his sisters natural aptitude for Charms.

"First Transfiguration and Potions you do perfectly, now Charms. Something about you is very interesting Vladimir Dracula. If I couldn't tell a mile off your tutor is no wizard, I'd wonder if that was your secret."

Feeling his chest constrict in panic at Draco's words, Vlad wondered if he had been found out _already_. They were saved further conversation by Seamus and his growling stomach, and thanks to the empty corridors Vlad shouted "race you!" and darted off, Draco and Hermione hanging back and watching the other boys zoom towards the Great Hall.

The ragged looking caretaker and his aggressive looking cat shouted "NO RUNNING!" as they got to the entrance hall, and the boys slowed down and attempted to look innocent as the last of their group caught up. Heading into dinner, Vlad remembered he needed to head up to the Headmaster after dinner to set up his lessons with Bertrand. The headmaster was engaged in conversation at that moment with a female professor Vlad didn't recognise, so he settled in to eat his spinach, potato and leek pie and a pile of vegetables.

The other boys looked on in confusion at Vlad's more balanced meal, Harry grinning around piles of buttery mash and Seamus wolfing down chicken legs like they were the last on Earth. But then, they weren't used to having so much choice that wasn't blood and Vlad didn't want to end up gorging himself every night.

Looking up at the head table again, Vlad caught Professor Flitwick handing a note to the headmaster. Somehow he thought it may be about him, as the headmaster then caught his eye. Vlad nodded and returned to his meal, appetite suddenly vanishing but not wanting to alert his friends to that fact. As dinner melted into pudding, Vlad sipped at more pumpkin juice, feeling his throat dry with anxiety. Seeing the headmaster get up and leave, Vlad quickly told his room mates he was off to set up his tutoring sessions and dashed off before they could comment.

Taking a slow walk up to the third floor, Vlad could feel anxiety prickling along his skin. He hadn't meant to draw attention to himself, and now here he was already starting to stand out. Muttering "sherbet lemons" at the guardian, Vlad stood on the rising staircase and let it carry him along. The door opened before he got there, and Vlad found the Headmaster, Bertrand and surprisingly Ingrid.

"This had better be important, I was painting my nails."

Ingrid was _still_ painting her nails, so Vlad didn't really see what the issue was there.

"I don't know why you're here Ingrid, I came to sort out my tutoring days."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at Vlad's anxious face, but resumed her nail painting anyway.

"I requested Mr du Fortunesa bring your sister to me, I wished to see if your unique talent was actually unique to you, or a Dracula magic trait."

Vlad sat in the chair indicated by the headmaster,

"Firstly, which days did you wish to request for your sessions with me si... Vladimir?"

"Well, I have free periods on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which would allow me to keep up with homework. Are those nights ok with you?"

Bertrand nodded, his bright eyes fixed on Vlad's hands. "I will come and get you tomorrow night at five minutes to eight from your common room, so I can show you to my quarters. After that, you'll be trusted to find your own way."

"Now Vladimir, Professor Flitwick said you showed exceptional ability in Charms today. You got the charm right first time, and then silently and wandlessly managed to work magic on your fellow students feathers whilst your own levitated for the entirety of your lesson. Did you feel drained at any point?"

Thinking back, and not remembering any kind of drained feeling, Vlad shook his head. Ingrid was looking at him with interest now, curious about him showing such power early. Then her usual irritation with her younger brother sparked, which was almost comforting in it's normality.

"That's a normal vampire power, but not until we transform. Even then, he should have felt a little tired by doing it multiple times and using the magic we are here to train!"

Sinking lower into his chair, Vlad felt very small and strange right now.

"Mr du Fortunesa, would you please lift this feather for me?"

Vlad looked up, and he saw Bertrand focus on the feather, lifting it to hover in the middle of the room.

"Now, Vlad would you mind seeing if you can bring it down against him?" Realising he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't try, Vlad focused on the feather and pushed his hand down like he had in class. The feather dropped immediately, shocked faces on the two vampires in the room.

"Miss Ingrid, would you mind trying the same?"

Ingrid straightened up, naturally preening a little and focusing on the re-lifted feather. Her hand copied Vlad's motion, and the feather seemed to flutter in the air, rising and dropping slightly.

"Intriguing. Neither of you should be able to do anything to that. Mr Ollivander was right, you are both quite special."

Next Vlad was asked to try it on multiple feathers, and he imagined each one as being guided by individual fingers and moved them in sync. He managed it, but he started feeling a little dizzy when he tried to get them all to move seperately. The feathers dropped, the headmaster waving his wand to vanish them away.

"Fascinating."

A goblet was pressed into Vlad's hand and he drunk mechanically, feeling the dizziness lift at the acrid taste.

"That was a Replenisher, imagine it as an energy drink for magic."

Vlad nodded, hoping he'd be let go soon so he could go back and pretend he was normal and catching up on homework like his classmates. Ingrid tried too, but could only manage one for each hand and they weren't as fluid as Vlad's movements.

"Mr du Fortunesa, would it be possible for you to continue testing these abilities during your lessons with the Draculas? As you can levitate things yourself, it means we can keep this knowledge limited to the people here and our Charms professor."

Bertrand nodded, and Vlad and Ingrid were soon released so the 'adults' could talk. Ingrid had given Vlad a calculated look for a moment as they stood outside, before leaning down to give Vlad the quickest hug known to man or vampire and walking off. Vlad sighed to himself and headed back to the common room.

* * *

Harry was curious. Vlad was clearly not used to all the things in the magical world, much like himself. Hermione wasn't from a magical family either, but it was painfully obvious the girl was an avid learner. She was the second in their Charms class to lift her feather, but everyone had been watching Ron's feather lift and drop and she had continued to work silently. Vlad had been staring most intently at the Slytherin side, and Harry wondered why.

Quickly Vlad became self conscious, immediately distracting them when he escaped being kept behind after class and running off to dinner. After that, he'd disappeared from the table to see the headmaster, and now Harry and the others were sat in the common room doing homework with Hermione. Their homework was at this point mostly reading, and Seamus and Dean were rather obviously paying more attention to their poorly hidden game of 'exploding snap'. The quiet atmosphere was punctuated by bangs and minor explosions as their cards basically caught fire.

Looking up as the portrait swung open, a pale and tired looking Vlad all but crawled into the common room. He offered his friends a tired smile and headed straight for the dormitory, and even Hermione followed them up as they went after him.

"She's a _girl_ , why is she in here?"

Phantom chose that moment to leap upon Hermione's shoulders and purr, effectively ending any further arguments from Seamus. Vlad was lying on his bed, a book they had homework set for open but it was clear he wasn't really looking at it. Hermione sat on the end of Vlad's bed and deposited Phantom on his chest. The pale boy stirred, hand automatically reaching to pet his familiar.

"Vlad, are you ok?"

Harry felt sad at the look on Vlad's face, though he wasn't sure why. The pale boy nodded, mumbling about being tired and sitting back up.

"I'm fine, I just got a run down of all the things I'll be learning in my private lessons and it was a little overwhelming. What homework have we got due for tomorrow?"

The boys obvious change of subject negated further discussion of his meeting with the headmaster, and they settled back down on the floor to finish reading. Neville pulled a flask of pumpkin juice from his pocket and handed it to Vlad, who accepted with a tired smile. Draco and Seamus both clapped Neville on the back for _finally_ lifting something from the Great Hall, and Harry and Dean laughed at the surprised look on the boys face.

Phantom quickly resumed her perch on Hermione's shoulders, and it wasn't until Vlad pointed out it was dark out that they realised it was late. Hermione pried the familiar off her shoulders and disappeared off with her books, leaving Harry feeling strangely satisfied by their cordial study session. Vlad got up to feed Phantom, disappearing into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas and climbing straight into bed. Harry scrambled into his own nightwear, pulling off his glasses and exchanging 'good nights' with the other boys before drifting off.

The next day of classes passed fairly quickly, with Vlad using his free period to go back to the library **again**. Harry, Hermione and Draco followed him, Neville saying he had to go hunting for Trevor the toad again. Dean and Seamus, unwilling to waste their first free period, were settled in the Great Hall playing chess and cracking jokes at the first year girls. Eventually, the day found them relaxed and sat down in the common room together after dinner to work on their first essay for Transfiguration - "Explain why certain metals cannot be changed to others".

Harry thought it sounded horribly complicated, but Vlad and Hermione both laughed and pointed out the answer was essentially written out for them in their textbook, and he just had to read it and explain it himself. Vlad had easily turned his glass to steel and back again, Hermione managing to change it one way but not the other. Harry had only nicked himself on a sharp bit of halfway transformed sharp object, and the way Vlad looked away quickly made Harry wonder if Vlad was scared of blood - he'd had a teacher heal a tiny nick on his finger when it would have healed by itself in a few days.

Seamus had somehow _melted_ both his and Draco's glass by accident, and Neville had broken two sheets and been instructed to re-read the passage of text before he tried again. Dean managed to turn his glass grey, but it was definitely still glass. Seamus and Dean both jokingly called Vlad a swot, but Vlad took it in stride - and pointed out his was still room temperature and the right colour.

As afternoon melted into evening, a knock at the portrait sounded. Most of the room looked up in confusion, and Percy Weasley (prefect, as he reminded them hourly) jumped up to answer it. The curly haired man Harry had seen before stepped through gracefully, and Vlad squeaked in surprise next to him before hastily packing up his things and following the man out of the portrait hole.

"Poor Vlad, only the second day of lessons and he has to do private classes too!"

Harry nodded in agreement with Dean, handing his completed essay over to Draco who had offered to proof read it. Hermione was reading over both Vlad and Neville's work, Dean and Seamus insisting they didn't need it as they were both clearly excellent already. Draco scribbled out a few words, noting things in the corners and sides and handing it back with a "try again Potter" scribbled at the bottom. Very teacher-like.

Harry caught a smirk from the other boy, glaring mockingly before he went back to reading over the corrections and notes before quickly rewriting his essay with hopefully less mistakes. Vlad returned about an hour later, looking something along the lines of bored but happy. He appeared at the table and recieved a smile and a "no mistakes" from Hermione with his essay, and Dean and Seamus re-iterated their swot comment, making Vlad's face flame with colour. Vlad sat back down and sped through his Potions reading, bidding Hermione a thank you and goodnight before disappearing up to the dormitory.

Harry followed soon after, hands covered in ink where he'd rewritten his essay and passed Vlad exiting the bathroom in his nightwear with damp hair. Stepping past him to wash his hands, Harry was greeted by Phantom climbing up the wall of the shower cubicle there in pursuit of water droplets. He washed his hands and went to the toilet before four more boys appeared wanting the same. As he left the bathroom, he found Draco was helpfully teaching Vlad a drying charm for his hair, and Harry listened intently as Vlad aimed his wand at himself and cast. The hair stopped dripping, and Vlad rubbed a hand through his now-dry hair with a surprised face.

"I love magic! I thought I'd be stuck with a damp pillow."

Neville exited the bathroom next, and Vlad jumped up to aim his wand at a suddenly slightly nervous boy. His face relaxed when he felt his hair dry at Vlad's incantation, smiling in thanks. Scratching sounds at the door had Neville turning back to release the familiar he'd accidentally trapped in there, and they all laughed at Vlad's unimpressed face when Phantom leapt on him, damp paws touching his face.

"Thanks Phantom, I suppose you want feeding, you enormous pest?"

A strange mewling sound was all the answer he got, but Vlad seemed to take that as a yes and dumped Phantom in Harry's - the nearest - lap while he rummaged in his trunk for the cat-creatures food. Harry stroked the familiar, her black fur luxuriously soft. Phantom purred at the touch, clear eyes aimed at Harry.

He sometimes wondered why Phantom always had red eyes near Vlad. Vlad had said it was because Phantom was on alert, but the familiar had them even when she was padding down for sleep, and in no way _alert_. Shrugging as the kitten-like creature leapt off his lap to stick her face in the food bowl, Harry looked at the affectionate smile on Vlad's face, clearly attached to his strange familiar already.

The boys each lit their bedside candles, which were tuned to light with a tap of a wand (normally a hand but they'd asked it to be changed when Phantom kept trying to imitate them) and sat up in bed discussing their second day. Vlad had his face buried in the book he'd taken out about familiars, Phantom deciding Neville was an adequate sleep-mate for the night and curling up on the boys pillow with little room for negotiaton.

Neville awkwardly petted the creature, receiving a lick on his hand for his troubles and Harry loved the relaxed set of the boys shoulders as he laughed. Neville was immensely anxious and seemed constantly worried he wasn't up to standard at Hogwarts, and it was only their second day. Vlad and Hermione seemed to have taken it upon themselves to help, encouraging Neville to the right answers and steps without spoon-feeding him and Harry hoped it would improve the boys confidence slightly.

Seamus pointed out they had flying with the Slytherins on Friday, and Vlad and Neville both looked very unhappy about flying.

"What's wrong with staying on the ground?"

Draco laughed, talking about how he'd been flying since childhood and how it was a total 'rush'. Harry couldn't imagine it, he'd never even been on a muggle aeroplane. They slowly quieted down for the night, Vlad the last to blow out his candle and put away his book.

The boy was like a pale, male version of Hermione sometimes, except he seemed a little happier to bend the rules for amusement, especially when it came to running in the halls or challenging Draco to jelly-legs jinxes. Harry was still amused at the way Draco had fallen out of bed that morning, Vlad barely even whispering the words to make him collapse to the floor to the giggles of his room mates.

Initially, Draco had looked a little upset, but Vlad turned and cursed himself, joining Draco on the floor and swearing his legs looked jigglier. They'd almost been late for breakfast, each laughing too hard to reverse the jinx for a while. Wondering if tomorrow would start with some kind of mini-duel, Harry took off his glasses and closed his eyes to sleep.

-YDHP-

 **I won't be writing the whole fic in day-by-day, but I also don't want to just rush through like the films do.**


	10. Flying Lessons

**Vlad never went to Hogwarts, so I definitely don't own the characters!**

 **Because I clearly didn't have enough stuff to keep up with between Not So Bad Now?, Arrogant and this, I'm now also working on Harry/Vlad oneshots - If you find my fic Chosen, it's now called Chosen One-shots and you can request pretty much any prompt involving Harry/Vlad.**

 **Anywho, on with the story!**

-YDHP-

Their fourth day passed without incident, other than Vlad vanishing off at ten minutes to eight on the evening and returning over an hour later looking exhausted again.

"What the hell does your tutor do Dracula, make you wrestle the giant squid?"

Vlad shook his head a little, saying reading old tomes of Transylvian history was more tiring than History of Magic. History of Magic was indeed tiring, the ghost professor who droned on in a monotone voice had half the class asleep in minutes.

Only Vlad and Hermione seemed exempt from the soporific effects, though Draco didn't fall asleep _every_ lesson and Vlad definitely looked sleepier after that class. As they settled down for the night on Thursday, Harry remembered tomorrow was their first flying lesson. The excitement was only slightly tempered by the reminder from Neville that it was with the Slytherins, though Vlad didn't look especially enamoured with the idea of flying either.

As they rose for the last weekday of their first week of lessons, Harry bounded out of bed along with Seamus and Dean. Draco rose with his usual grace, and Vlad and Neville stirred sleepily, though Vlad may have been woken up by Phantom licking his face. Harry filled the familiars bowls in the corner while Vlad ambled into the bathroom to wash and dress quickly, vacating the room so the other boys could brush their teeth and what not.

Phantom was curled up on Vlad's lap in the common room when the other boys followed him down, though she leapt up and purred as Hermione appeared. Vlad joked that his familiar liked Hermione more than him sometimes, which Harry thought the creature may have understood as she then curled around Vlad's neck and started licking at the short hair curling behind his ear. Vlad giggled and tried to swat her away, admitting defeat and heading down with them to breakfast with the familiar still licking away. Phantom darted off before they got to the great hall, off to cause havoc elsewhere according to Vlad.

"Come on guys, after breakfast we get to fly!"

Vlad and Neville looked at Seamus incredulously, and Neville looked a little green.

"Yes, because I want to be anxiously hovering above ground right after eating?"

Ah. Harry understood why they looked unhappy now, but his appetite was not quashed as he munched on toast and bacon. Vlad poked at his porridge and Neville had barely touched his eggs before an owl landed in front of him and knocked his plate over. One of the Weasley twins laughed before waving his wand and the mess vanished from Neville's lap, and both Harry and Vlad smiled approvingly at the red-haired boy.

"That's my Gran's owl, I wonder what I forgot."

Harry had to fight a giggle, Neville did have appalling memory. He'd forgotten a book at least once a day, and walked downstairs almost every day without his tie before Draco pointed it out. The pudgy boy opened a small box as the owl hooted and flew away.

"Hey look, Neville's got a remembrall!"

One of the Weasley twins recognised the small glass ball full of white smoke then.

"Whats a remember-all?"

Vlad looked perplexed at the small item. Hermione, who seemed to know _everything,_ piped up.

"I've read about those, when the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something!"

The smoke turned a deep crimson almost immediately, and Neville looked confused.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten!"

The first year boys fought a joint laugh - Neville had forgotten his robes but Draco had gone back for them, they were just waiting either for Neville to notice or breakfast to end. Vlad looked at them pointedly, and Harry pretended to be upset at the joke ending.

"Neville, you forgot your robes mate."

Neville looked down in surprise, realising he was right.

"Oh no, I'll be late if I have to go all the way back to the tower now!"

The boy looked crestfallen, so Harry gestured to Draco to hurry.

"Don't worry Neville, I noticed immediately but this group of heathens convinced me to wait and see if you remembered."

The blond boy pulled the bundle of fabric out of his bag and Neville climbed into them gratefully.

"So you guys were playing a trick on me?"

He looked crushed.

Luckily for the first year boys, Vlad thought quickly and patted Neville on the back reassuringly.

"No Neville, we just don't want to treat you like you're stupid because you forget things occasionally, so we give you the time to work it out yourself. Like when we help Seamus with his homework, except he complains when we don't give him the answers!"

Seamus stuck his tongue out petulantly, and even Hermione was smiling as Neville perked up.

"Well, thanks I guess. And thank you Draco for getting them for me."

Neville pushed the glass ball into his pocket. setting in to his new pile of eggs with some energy. Vlad still looked down and tired as he poked at his bowl of porridge, so Harry pushed a jug of pumpkin juice over to the pale boy.

"We all know it's your favourite already."

Vlad blushed slightly, thanking Harry and filling his goblet. Draco and Dean both grabbed a few apples each and hid them in their bag while Seamus lifted a flask of pumpkin juice. At this rate, they were going to get in trouble... but nobody had complained yet. Vlad wrapped half a dozen slices of toast in a napkin and headed outside, the others following. Draco pulled out his own apple, and Vlad offered the others including Hermione each a slice of toast.

They were early as they headed down to the flying pitch, so Hermione waved her wand over the patch of grass and it was mercifully dry as they sat down. Seamus passed around the flask of juice and Draco and Dean tossed apples around, quickly hiding the evidence of their snacking as their classmates started appearing.

Harry spotted Ron, who looked a little less lonely flanked by two large boys. One of them Harry vaguely recognised as the boy who had fallen into the edge of the lake on the first night, and who Ron had laughed at. He still looked a little out of place, but less terrified and downtrodden than he had a week ago, so Harry left him to make friends in the house he'd be in for seven years. A tall, grey haired woman with yellow, cat-like eyes appeared almost out of nowhere, waving her wand to reveal two rows of broomsticks lying on the floor. She ordered them sharply to line up next to a broom each, and they hastened to obey.

"I am Madam Hooch, flying instructor and Quidditch referee. This lesson is only mandatory in your first year, you may choose to take private lessons with me if you plan on flying more frequently after this year, or if you somehow land a place on your House Quidditch team you'll practice at least weekly. Now, everyone stick their right hand over their broom and say 'up'!"

Harry jumped a little at her brisk introduction, but complied with the instructions. The broom leapt into his hand almost before he spoke, and Harry swayed a little with the sudden weight. Draco had a similar experience, though Seamus seemed to have offended his broom as it flew up to hit him in the face. Even the irish boy was laughing afterwards, the jovial mood seeming to help almost everyone else pull up their brooms. Hermione, Neville and surprisingly Vlad were struggling to convince their brooms, as though the logs recognised those who would rather stay on the ground. Eventually Madam Hooch instructed those who hadn't convinced their brooms to simply pick them up.

"Now you've got hold of your broom, mount it."

A few of the obviously magical household children swung a leg over their brooms, gripping about half a foot away from the top and Harry copied it. Madam Hooch made her way down the lines correcting their grips, and Ron scowled when she corrected his. Vlad had to be told twice to sort his grip, and the usually pale boy looked even paler as she told them to try kicking off and hovering. Vlad _really_ didn't want to fly then.

Neville had barely bent his knees before his broom started lifting, clearly against the boys will as he started panicking. The broom shot off, and Harry was surprised to see the reticent Vlad dart up after it. Whether or not he wanted to, it was quickly apparent Vlad could fly well naturally. Neville's broom kept rising higher, and Neville clearly wasn't having any luck steering it.

Madam Hooch was demanding they both come down immediately, and Harry wondered if she was being deliberately obtuse as Vlad chased their classmate. The rebellious broom seemed to have had enough of Neville clinging on and it pitched violently, the whole class holding their breath as Neville was thrown into mid-air.

* * *

Vlad knew he could help Neville, but not easily and he didn't want to do it publicly. The decision was made for him as Neville was tossed off his broom. Vlad held out his hand, imagining his fingers holding strings to keep Neville in the air. The boys descent slowed and stopped, looking around in wide eyed panic as he floated.

Vlad could feel the tension of his magic rebelling at the weight - Neville was a lot heavier than the feathers he'd practiced on. Hoping he remembered right, Vlad aimed his broom towards the ground and let his hand lower Neville down safely before tumbling off the strange log onto the grass. The class swarmed them then, the teacher shouting at him for being careless before awarding him ten points for bravery. Neville was trembling on the ground next to him, and Vlad would have offered comfort if he thought he could move. His muscles weren't shaking, but Vlad could feel the magic inside him almost vibrating with exhaustion. He needed more of that replenisher stuff. Madam Hooch looked at him closely, and Vlad could see the cogs turning in her strange yellow eyes.

She sent the class back to wait with their brooms again, leaving her alone with Vlad and Neville, who had since fainted.

"Let me guess, Vladimir Dracula?"

Vlad nodded dumbly, unsure how she knew his name from his careening through the air. Madam Hooch turned her body around, looking to the others as if she was tending to Neville and handing Vlad a small vial.

"The headmaster called every teacher to keep vials of replenisher on hand, something about you having trouble with power levels? I think theres more to it than that, you didn't even use your wand to help him."

Vlad smiled gratefully, quashing the spike of annoyance that the headmaster was essentially gossiping about Vlad to the other teachers before downing the vial. The vibrating inside him slowed and stopped, and Vlad struggled to his feet.

"No more flying today for you, but I'm going to take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing so kindly go and wait with your classmates."

Vlad nodded, grabbing his broom and heading back to his fellow Gryffindors.

"If I see a single broom in the air before I return, the one riding it will be out of this class and in detention before they can say Quidditch."

The class echoed a "yes Madam Hooch" as she levitated Neville in front of her, the boy still unconscious.

"That was awesome Vlad! You're a natural!"

Vlad ignored the deeply buried _-vampire-_ part of him that had rejoiced at soaring through the air. They weren't wrong, he was literally **born** to fly, though with wings rather than a broom. Vlad still felt a little shaky, sitting back down on the floor and rubbing his temples. Harry looked about to follow him, but then one of the Slytherin boys bent down to pick up something that gleamed in the light.

"Hey look, the idiot dropped something!"

"Smash it Crabbe!"

It was Neville's remember-all thing. Vlad struggled to his feet again, stalking up to the boy twice his height and demanding it back. The bull-sized boy shoved him, and Vlad swallowed back the spike of anger.

"Give it back Crabbe!"

The boy shook his head and smirked coldly, climbing on his broom and hovering clumsily.

"I think I'll leave it up on the roof for Longbottom to find!"

The boy zoomed up, and Vlad was about to clamber back onto his own broom when a blur shot past him. The blur turned out to be _Harry,_ his position on the broom a little clumsy but he was steady enough in the air.

Vlad couldn't hear what the two in the air were saying, but he saw the larger Slytherin boy pull his arm back and fling the glass ball into the air. Harry shot after it, seemingly uncaring as he essentially fired himself towards a very solid castle wall. A collective gasp ran through them as Harry snatched the ball from mid-air and pulled his broom to a speedy stop before he smashed into the wall.

Harry slowly flew back one handed, and Vlad couldn't remember how he'd managed to steer his broom one handed, let alone how Harry had done such speed like that. As Harry landed much neater than Vlad's inelegant tumble to the ground, the Gryffindors swarmed him and cheered. A sharp voice cut through their cheers, and the students seperated to reveal Professor McGonogall.

"I was on my way down here to collect Mr Dracula after seeing his blatant disregard for the rules earlier, but now I see I'll have to take Mr Potter too. Both of you, with me! And Mr Crabbe, five points from Slytherin for your immature actions. I _will_ be talking to your head of house."

Vlad recalled the favouritism of Slytherin by Professor Snape - he didn't think it would do much good.

Traipsing behind Professor McGonogall with Harry, Vlad wondered just how much trouble they were in with the severe woman. They stopped outside a classroom, and the professor bade them to wait while she went in and asked for "Wood". Were they going to be caned? His Granny Westenra had suggested more than once that Vlad be caned for his unvampiric behaviour, but since they moved to Stokely, corporal punishment was thankfully less common.

Harry looked almost as terrified as he, but the professor returned leading a boy Vlad guessed was about fourteen, maybe fifteen at most.

"This is Oliver Wood, head of Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Wood, I have found you a seeker, Harry here snatched a small object in mid air at high speed like it was nothing! Mr Potter, please stay here for a moment and discuss practice times with Mr Wood, I shall return in a moment. Mr Dracula, with me."

Harry smiled apologetically at Vlad, who followed the professor to a nearby empty classroom.

"I was under the impression you had been told to keep your extra powers a secret, though the headmaster has seen fit to inform every professor of them in case you overexert your magic before you're trained. So can you please tell me Mr Dracula what you think you were doing showing them off at flying practice?"

Vlad straightened up, unhappy with the way she accused him of showing off.

"I wasn't showing off _anything,_ I was barely even thinking. Neville's broom threw him off and I couldn't even begin to remember the levitation spell or if I even had my wand or left it in my bag. What was I supposed to do, let him fall?"

Professor McGonogall regarded him closely for a moment.

"What do your classmates think happened?"

Vlad let his shoulders relax a little before answering.

"They think I used my wand, the angle we flew at meant the sun obscured most of their view. Madam Hooch noticed, but I'm fairly sure she's wearing special lenses to help her see in those conditions."

The professor smiled at him then.

"Very astute observation young man, I don't think another student has ever even asked, let alone assumed that. Please be more careful in future, but I can see the hat placed you well in my house. Ten points to Gryffindor Mr Dracula. It's technically against school policy to give you this, and you will suffer if you tell your housemates I have done so. This is a flash of Replenisher, come to me or go and see Madam Pomfrey if you need more, she will know to agree. The cap works as a measuring guide, one capful is a dose. I hope you won't need it, but if you have to use your powers in a pinch, that should help. Now, let's go collect Mr Potter and never speak of this conversation again."

Vlad shoved the flask in his bag, hiding it under his books and scrambling after the professor. Harry was waiting for them then, the older student having gone back to class.

"I can see what you're going to ask Mr Potter, and do not worry. The broom situation will be resolved, though you'll only have access to it for practice and games you understand, the rules do state no first year can have their own broomstick."

Harry nodded, smiling tentatively at Vlad and then beaming when Vlad returned it.

"It's only a few minutes until class ends, so you two may follow me as I believe you have my class next."

Swapping a swift high-five behind her back with Harry due to the fact that neither of them were in trouble, Vlad feigned innocence when she turned around at the sound.

"Yes, well. Off we go boys!"

Harry and Vlad followed her along, bouyed by the lesson in strange ways. Vlad still didn't really like flying though, even with a broomstick it felt a bit too vampiric.

-YDHP-

 **I think this is a short chapter (I type it up on Wordpad and I'll be damned if I can work out how to get a word count on it before I put it through FF doc manager.) However, the flying lesson is kind of important to Harry becoming a seeker, and naturally Vlad needed a moment here too. I originally planned to have Ron doing the remembrall throwing, but I remembered I promised not to make him evil and so I'm trying not to turn him into a bully.**

 **Anywho, to each new follower/favouriter, thank you! To anyone who is nice enough to review, thank you in advance!**


	11. Adventures In Mischief

**Vlad never went to Hogwarts, so I definitely don't own the characters.**

 **I'm hoping to knock out another chapter over the weekend but I'm not sure, and then I'm visiting family for the holiday season from Monday - Friday and won't have time to update then, so if this is the last chapter I post for a week or so, I apologise! I will update as soon as I can when I get back, I promise.**

 **(On a side note, can anyone remind me who the other girls in Harry's year of Gryffindor are? Damned if I can remember more than Parvati and Lavender?)**

-YDHP-

The other boys in their dorm soon appeared in class, clearly bouncing with questions but smart enough not to ask under the watchful gaze of Professor McGonogall. Vlad still looked a little tired, and for once he wasn't the first to make progress in this class. When he did eventually turn their plastic cups to glass, it was a perfect change and the professor smiled proudly at him. Vlad blushed under the scrutiny before turning to help Neville quietly, and Neville managed his first full transfiguration even if the glass was darker than it should be. Neville beamed as the professor awarded him five points for the work. Overall, Harry's fellow first years left Transfiguration that day feeling pretty good, and during their breaktime walk around the courtyard, the Weasley twins caught up with them and whispered conspirationally about him being on the team. "Youngest seeker in a century Harry! See you at practice next week!" Draco looked on in quiet surprise, while Seamus cheered and Dean asked a dozen questions about Quidditch that Harry couldn't answer. Vlad looked happy at the boys not questioning what he'd done earlier, so Harry made sure to keep up the conversation to distract them.

By dinner time, Vlad had lapsed into near-silence as he made his way through his soup and juice. The boy didn't even go for dessert, not that that stopped Seamus and Draco hi-jacking a few apples, flasks of juice and the cupcakes they only got on Fridays. As the boys headed up to the common room, one of the Weasley twins (Harry had no idea which) handed him a tightly filled bag and told him not to open it until he was in their dormitory. The boys settled down to do their homework with Hermione, quizzing each other on the Herbology chapter they were working on to make sure everyone had read through it properly. A couple of the first year girls joined them, Harry thought their names were Lavender and Parvati. They didn't speak much, but Vlad made the effort to smile politely at them and ask a few questions about the work before retiring to their dorm early. Remembering the bag the Weasley twins had given him, Harry followed quickly. Vlad was already in the bathroom, likely to change and Phantom was padding around on his bed mewling. "Hungry Phantom?" Another mewl was his answer, so Harry filled her food bowl and the black furball shot over to eat happily. "Thanks Harry, I don't know how she eats as much as she does when she hasn't really grown since I got her." Looking up, Vlad was indeed in his pyjamas already.

"No problem, any of us are happy to feed her if it stops her licking our faces in demand for food." Vlad smiled and nodded at him, dumping his uniform in the laundry basket in their room where it promptly disappeared. Must be magic. The other boys hadn't followed yet, so Harry opened the bag he'd been given. It was full of random brightly coloured things Harry would have called sweets, except he hadn't heard of some of them. There were also a pile of shrunken bottles that Harry peered at in confusion until Vlad came over. "What's up Harry?" Holding up one of the bottles, roughly the size of his palm now. "These bottles are shrunk, and I don't know how to fix them." Vlad took the bottle, pulling out his wand. "The headmaster taught me this for Phantom's food bags, they were made smaller to fit into my trunk easier. Engorgio." The bottle grew in Vlad's hand, and he held up the bottle to read 'Butterbeer'. "I don't know what this is, but it's the right size now." Vlad handed the bottle back to Harry, sitting down on his bed and transferring his books from bag to trunk.

Harry copied Vlad's motion on each bottle then, finding himself with a dozen bottles of 'Butterbeer' to go with the pile of snack food things. A note was in the bottom of the bag and Harry pulled it out. "Don't tell anybody else you have this, but we wanted to welcome the new generation of Gryffindors in style, especially since you made it on to the team and you guys are racking up house points. G & F" Harry lined up the bottles on the table in the middle of their room, shoving the sweets back into the bag before Phantom could get too curious. Untwisting the cap from the bottle, Harry sipped tentatively. It was warming, thick and sweet and made Harry feel a little softer inside. "Vlad, you have to try this, it's awesome!" Vlad looked over at the preferred bottle, taking a measured sip and scowling. "That is WAY too sweet, though I imagine it makes you feel toasty in winter." The look on Vlad's face was hilarious, he looked genuinely offended by the taste in his mouth. The other boys had started coming up then, Hermione poking her head round carefully to say Vlad had forgotten his quill. The boys waved her in, and Harry swore her to secrecy before handing her a bottle of butterbeer. Everyone except Vlad seemed perfectly content to drink the sweet substance, rifling through the snack bag and producing their own stash of things. Vlad gratefully took the pumpkin juice and the least heavily iced cupcake, only taking a licorice wand from the sweet bag and saying he didn't have a huge sweet tooth.

Dean called him "Mr Health" and tossed an apple at him then, and Vlad waited until the dark skinned boy had turned around to levitate the fruit, occasionally brushing it across Dean's short hair. Dean kept swatting at it and missing, and everyone fell about laughing when Phantom decided the apple was interesting and leapt onto Dean's head to wave her paws at it. Vlad let the apple drop to the floor and Phantom promptly starting knocking it around, occasionally bumping into their legs as they sat on the floor laughing at Seamus. The irish boy had eaten a handful of "pepper imps" stating they were too small to be dangerous, and now he had smoke pouring from his ears. Neville, Hermione and Draco were each taking turns on a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, scowling and spitting out various flavours much to Vlad's amusement. Raising his butterbeer bottle up, Harry called them all to celebrate surviving the first week of lessons. Vlad waved his pumpkin juice flask over from his bed before apologising and saying he was too tired to engage properly, curling up on his bed and pulling the curtains closed. Phantom darted up beneath the curtains and they each heard Vlad giggling as his familiar settled in for the night with him.

* * *

Vlad knew he was acting slightly odd towards his room mates, but he was still thrumming with anxiety that they'd question how he saved Neville earlier so he settled into bed as soon as it wouldn't seem suspicious. Phantom didn't let him lie alone, jumping in through the curtained covers and patting at his face before curling up on the end of his pillow. The boys and Hermione were still chatting quietly, but Vlad couldn't hear them talking about him so he relaxed and fell asleep. There was no evidence that anything illicit had gone on the night before when he woke before his room mates, grabbing clean clothes and heading for a shower. Draco was rising as he exited, smirking at Vlad's damp hair until he pulled out his wand and dried it. "Thanks for that Draco, I keep forgetting I can do cool stuff with magic now." Draco nodded, passing Vlad presumably for his own shower. The other boys slowly awakened, Neville complaining that butterbeer residue made his mouth feel funny as he stumbled to brush his teeth. Lucky the shower cubicles were set aside from the sinks and toilets, otherwise Vlad would have expected a uniquely high pitched scream from Draco.

Phantom was hovering anxiously by her bowls by now and Vlad smiled as he filled them, he was more attached to the odd little furball than he expected but she was an excellent judge of character, playful and affectionate. He recieved a mewl of thanks as she set into her food, leaving the door ajar to head down to breakfast. The hall was still fairly empty, many students taking advantage of their first 'lie in' as Vlad settled down towards the end of the table. Most of the teachers were already in, and Vlad had to suppress a giggle as his familiar started wandering up the table. She wouldn't go near the end where Professors Snape and Quirrell were sat, and Vlad wondered why. Bertrand was also there amusingly, though Vlad wondered if this was him taking his before-coffin meal before retiring for the day. Phantom padded over and pawed at Bertrand for a moment, the look of confusion on his tutors face hilarious. A couple of teachers tried to shoo the "cat" away, so Phantom flicked her tail up at them before heading to curl up on the headmasters shoulder. Professor Dumbledore reached up with a fond smile to pet the creature, winking at Vlad discreetly.

His classmates soon joined him minus Seamus and Dean, who Harry informed him were still fast asleep. Hermione looked close to it as she sat nearby and reached for a cup of tea, not surfacing until the hot liquid was drained. "Much better, my head still feels a little fuzzy after... never mind. Breakfast!" Vlad hid a smile at Hermione's uncharacteristic interest in her food, covering her almost mentioning last nights snack session. Neither Seamus or Dean appeared by the time breakfast ended, and Vlad expected they were still out cold and would surface closer to lunch time, ravenously hungry. The Weasley twins appeared as the boys were deciding what to do with their day, Hermione already off to the library to do garlic knows what. They looked around to check nobody was listening in before leaning in and whispering "You guys want an adventure?" Harry and Neville were grinning, Vlad and Draco looking hesitant as it sounded like school rules would be broken and neither wanted to get in trouble. The Weasley twins kept grinning away though, so Vlad nodded slightly. "Awesome, follow us in about five minutes." The twins then headed out, and Vlad jumped as Professor McGonogall appeared behind them.

"What was that about boys?" Pulling up the classic Dracula innocent face, Vlad turned to the professor. "They were just asking Harry about his place on the..." She held up a hand to stop them then, apparently the news was not to get out just yet. "Yes, well. Be sure not to let them lead you into mischief boys." Harry clapped Vlad on the back as the teacher left, thanking him for his quick thinking and angelic expression. Peering round to check Professor McGonogall wasn't watching them, Vlad nodded for them to follow the way the twins had gone. The twins were waiting for them, beckoning them to follow as they sped off down more corridors. "Where are we going?" Draco questioned. "You'll see, and you'll thank us!" They were passing quite a few Hufflepuff students in the corridors, their bright yellow colours obvious in comparison to the Gryffindors crimson and gold.

Finally they were led down an empty corridor with nothing but a painting of a bowl of fruit on. One of the twins leaned over and rubbed his fingers in a tickling motion over a pear in the painting, and the painting melted away beneath his hands. "Quick, through here before it comes back!" The boys scrambled to follow, finding themselves in a cavernous kitchen with tables set out exactly like the Great Hall. "So, the food gets made in here and then gets sent up to the Great Hall?" The twins nodded at Vlad, who was looking round in slight wonder at the kitchen that wasn't covered in various bits of human, animal, mould or Renfield. "We've noticed you guys constantly feeding the habit of Dracula here, what are you addicted to pumpkin juice?" Vlad felt his cheeks flame, refusing to look anyone in the eye. As he looked down, Vlad spotted a creature like what Draco had drawn in his book. A house elf! Looking around, he realised there were a few dozen. "These guys are what keeps Hogwarts running, they do the cooking, the cleaning, the laundry and the fireplaces. Hey guys, these are some new Gryffindors!" A bundle of the tiny creatures, each wearing a tea towel around their waist stamped with what Vlad recognised as the Hogwarts crest swarmed the boys.

"How may we help young sirs and twin sirs?" Vlad knelt down in front of one, holding out his hand. "I'm Vlad, whats your name?" The elf's already large eyes widened, a surprised grin across his face as he took the proferred hand. "I am Pippin Mister Vlad!" Their voices were squeaky, reminding him somewhat of Professor Flitwick as his fellow first years followed suit, though he noticed Draco looked hesitant for a while. The twins motioned that they should get going before lunch time began, and the elves offered them multiple gifts as they went to leave. Vlad smiled as they handed him two flasks of pumpkin juice, Harry and Neville taking the pile of wrapped pastries while Draco accepted some fruit quietly. "Come visit soon mister young sirs!" Vlad smiled and nodded at the tiny creatures, following the twins out into the hall way. "The elves are awesome, if you're nice to them they can be your best friend and secret ally in school. Plus, they always have snacks! Just remember to tickle the pear. Now, hide your stash before you go out into the corridors, see you later kids!" The twins dashed off then, and Vlad didn't want to know what mischief they were off to.

The boys shoved various things into their pockets before hurrying back up to the tower, the staircases in a welcoming mood today. Seamus and Dean were both thrilled to find an early snack before lunch, predictably waking up hungry after sleeping through breakfast. Seamus didn't even bother putting on clothes, lying on his bed with a glass of pumpkin juice (seven glasses had mysteriously appeared on their table apparently) and scattering pastry everywhere. Dean excused himself to the bathroom, returning looking more alert and taking a banana from Draco and his own glass of juice. "We probably shouldn't risk going there every day, but how cool is it to have met those little guys?" Nodding in agreement with Harry, Vlad peered at Draco closely. "You don't seem so enchanted by them Draco?" The blond boy looked up. "My family has house elves, they are much quieter and less... energetic. I was just surprised, that's all." Vlad thought he was lying, but had no reason to argue and returned to his juice. Hermione appeared round the door then, Seamus squeaking and hiding under his covers. Vlad laughed and offered Hermione some of their 'stash'. She looked suspicious at the acquisition but conceded, sitting down and drawing Vlad into a conversation about Potions while the other boys looked on confusedly.

"You spend alot of time in here Hermione, the others will start to talk!" Hermione blushed then, the boys chuckling and Seamus and Dean making crude comments. Vlad threw apples at them both until they quieted down. "Enough of the fruit abuse Vlad, we aren't doctors you are trying to keep away!" The magic-family boys looked at Dean in confusion. "What?" Harry laughed before explaining "an apple a day keeps the doctor away" as Vlad and Hermione looked on. "I'm back off to the library, I just came to grab Vlad as he promised to study today." Vlad remembered he had indeed done so, brushing crumbs off his jumper and following Hermione. Draco and Harry caught up with them, Draco stating he wanted to keep up with his studies and Harry saying he wanted to avoid the food fight in their dorm.

Saturday eased into Sunday, Seamus vocalising that weekends were too short and complaining they had class all over again tomorrow. "You do realise this is a school Seamus, lessons are the whole point." Seamus scowled at Draco, sticking his tongue out petulantly and returning to the notes on Transfiguration Hermione had lent him. "I don't even know what light refraction index is, how am I supposed to put that into transforming stuff into glass?" Hermione had dashed off, returning with what Vlad recognised as a breather text book on "muggle" science and explaining it to their little group. Some older students looked perplexed at their conversation, and Vlad sat wondering how some of them would cope if they didn't have magical career options to follow on to after school. Harry hadn't returned to them until mid-afternoon, covered in mud and grinning widely. As they followed him up to the dorm that evening, Harry enthused about Quidditch practice, telling them all about his "awesome" broom. Vlad had little idea what he was talking about, borrowing Draco's Quidditch book and trying to memorise the rules. "This sounds brutal, those bludger things sound lethal!" Harry grinned at him, telling him the Weasley twins were 'beaters' and they carried bats to smack the bludgers away.

"Wood said they are like a pair of human bludgers themselves, waving their arms and bats around at anything that gets too close. I have to catch the snitch, it's tiny and quick but if I catch it, my team gets 150 points and the game ends, usually with us winning as its worth so many points. I love flying!" Having heard the same sentiment roughly twenty times that evening, Vlad smiled as he refilled his hungry familiars bowls and disappeared into the bathroom to change for bed. "Back to work tomorrow boys!" There were groans around the dormitory, goodnights exchanged and a splutter from Seamus as Phantom crawled across his face to curl up on his pillow. "Remember Seamus, it's a good thing she likes you!" Neville pointed out, and Seamus conceded as the purring furball stole half his headspace before drifting off and snoring gently. Closing his eyes himself, Vlad was a mix of excited to get back to lessons and anxious about overdoing it with his "secret powers". He didn't share such things with his bunk mates, not wanting them to start calling him names again, though it was in jest. The rhythmic breathing of each boy filled the room, and Vlad declared the first week of Hogwarts lessons a private success.

-YDHP-

 **Again, sorry if this is the last update to this for a week or so!**


	12. Emerging Talents

**Definitely still don't own the characters!**

 **To the new favouriters/followers who've joined me while I've been away - thank you and hello!**

 **To the returning, thanks for sticking with me!**

 **I have a few prompts from nice messages for Chosen One-shots, so that'll be updated after this and 'Not So Bad Now?' - I have a special love for the sequel to my first story so if you're here for the HP not the YD, you'll get more soon!**

 **Onwards!**

-YDHP-

The first year boys had taught the first year girls the spell to protect their robes, so their next Herbology lesson had a group of confused Ravenclaws covered in soil and leaves while the Gryffindors simply dusted their robes gently and suddenly they were clean. Not even Draco could feign true excitement as they headed to Potions, Vlad was sure Draco was happy to see his godfather on a regular basis but the line between silver/green and red/gold was practically drawn on the floor. Trading with Harry to work with Neville, Vlad fought a smirk at the shocked eyes of Professor Snape as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter produced a flawless potion. Vlad scraped an acceptable potion together easily enough, letting the early alchemy lessons his father had pushed on him come to the forefront of his mind as he mixed ingredients and stirred and encouraged Neville to stop shaking. Professor Snape still sneered at the potion, but failed to find a fault and the Slytherins were clearly annoyed Neville hadn't failed this class. Ron even joined in the laughter when Seamus and Dean managed to cause a minor explosion again, and Vlad didn't miss the disappointment on Harry's face. The Weasley twins already had fans in the first year boys, and Percy Weasley was a little over the top, maybe a little pompous (he had nothing on Count Dracula) but not a bad person, so Vlad wasn't sure what it was about Ron that was so different.

As the group headed to Transfiguration, Vlad hoped he wouldn't find a way to irritate Professor McGonogall this week. Hermione quietly sat at the end of Vlad's usual row, and Vlad made sure to sit next to the brown haired girl so she wouldn't feel rejected as she tried to reach out to them slowly. Harry sat on Vlad's other side, and Neville made a beeline for the last seat leaving Draco to sit near Seamus and Dean, a girl Vlad was now almost certain was called Lavender sitting at the end and acting a little too flirty for an eleven year old. Shaking his head, Vlad focused on his match stick. Now they'd had a couple of other lessons, the professor wanted to see if anyone had improved. Vlad had his flawlessly on the first try, so Professor McGonogall had him practicing turning it back and forth until he caught his finger again. Sucking the injury, Vlad took his needle to the front desk and mumbled to ask her to heal it. Luckily the professor seemed understanding, healing the tiny nick before anyone could notice his blood was a little strange. She gave him an approving nod before asking him to stay behind discreetly. Vlad waved his room mates off saying he felt a little faint and would catch up in a moment. Harry and Hermione had worried eyes on him then, but Vlad made himself smile weakly until they left. "Thank you Mr Dracula, I have silenced the door as I expect your friends to be lurking outside. It's slightly hypocritical of me to ask given that I've warned you to keep your... talents a secret but I wonder if you can perform Transfiguration as well as charms now you have the basic work down."

"So you want me to do the matchstick-needle-matchstick wandlessly and silently?" Professor McGonogall nodded, and Vlad pulled out his flask of Replenisher in case it tired him out. "Professor, would you mind moving back a little? My aim isn't perfect and I'd hate to turn you into a matchstick." The professor looked at him strangely but complied, placing a new match on the desk and taking a few steps back. Closing his eyes and picturing the silver stake, replacing the handle with a circle and holding out his hand, Vlad peeked and saw the match transform. Not feeling especially drained, Vlad tried to picture the process in reverse. It was slightly trickier, so he flipped the needle upside down and imagined the eye becoming red while the needle streamlined. Pushing that thought along, Vlad couldn't stop himself smiling as it changed. "Exceptional Mr Dracula. If you continue to improve, you may end up being offered private tutoring to nurture these talents. Now, off with you before your room mates end up barging in." Still smiling, Vlad didn't even feel the need for his potion as he hid it below his books again and naturally found his friends lurking outside. "You guys can go and eat without me you know, I can find my own way." "Feeling better Vlad?" He nodded, making extra effort to head to lunch quickly before they questioned why he was kept behind.

As they settled for lunch, Vlad still felt privately buoyed by the success of his Transfigurations and set into his lunch with gusto, even the usually quiet Dean asking Vlad why he had such an appetite. "I'm just hungry is all? Hey Harry, isn't that your owl?" The boys looked up, spotting the snowy white owl soaring then diving towards Harry. "It's from Hagrid" Harry read the note attached quickly "he's asking if I want to go down for tea later, anyone want to come?" Vlad nodded eagerly, he enjoyed Harry's company and Hagrid sounded like a nice enough... person? If a little large, especially compared to Vlad's own small stature. Draco pointed out that Seamus, Dean and Neville hadn't finished their essays for Defence Against The Dark Arts, but offered to hang back and help them out. The other three scowled, but Vlad thought he saw something in Draco's eyes that made him wonder why he was so happy to help the others with homework. "Ok then, me and Vlad will go and I'll drag you along next time after you learn to do your homework!" Harry chuckled next to him, and Vlad felt heartened by the sound. He loved when people were happy, joyous. His father would not approve. "Hermione, are you going to come along?" Hermione squeaked in surprise at being asked about something other than homework but nodded, blushing faintly as she returned to her sandwich. They headed off to Charms, and Vlad fingered the flask in his bag as he wondered if his magic would want to do more today.

Many of the class snorted lightly as the tiny Professor Flitwick made a pineapple tap dance across a desk, but then many of them soon stopped as they struggled to do it themselves. Vlad took two tries to get it right, his own apple (he wondered if this was a joke based on his nearly every meal ending with an apple) bouncing end to end on the desk. He was unsure giving Neville a banana was the best idea, as it soon turned to mush from being hit upon the desk multiple times. Dean managed to split his pear in half neatly as it dropped, but otherwise made little progress. Trying to remember how he kept his feather floating with his wand whilst using his hand to affect the others, Vlad kept his wand pointed at his apple and kept watch over the Slytherins out of the corner of his eye. Spotting Crabbe - the one who had tried to steal Neville's remembrall, Vlad tapped his fingers against his knee and was gratified to see the spiny-skinned fruit tap neatly. Raising his palm slightly, Vlad lifted the spiky fruit to bounce across the boys head. Crabbe was swatting at the fruit, dropping his wand to try and catch it. Moving it to bounce over Ron's head, Vlad had to fight laughter at the squeals from some of the girls as it bounded across the Slytherins. While most peoples attentions were on the flying fruit, Vlad realised the tiny professor was watching him keenly. Vlad dropped his hand, feeling a measure of guilt as the fruit dropped and splattered over Ron's head. He didn't need to hear the professor say the words, he knew the gaze told him to stay behind. As the rest of the class filed out, Vlad said he wanted to ask about different kinds of fruit and the effect charms had on them, scaring his room mates off effectively. Hermione needed a slight push, or rather drag as Harry and Neville managed to convince her away. "Mr Dracula, may I ask why you were tormenting the Slytherins? And yes, I am fairly sure it was you." Vlad dropped his head, the guilt returning. "Crabbe was mean to Neville at flying practice, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it. I would have made it come over to our side, but the Slytherins are further away so it's more distracting and stops people noticing it was me. Dropping it was an accident, I swear. However, I realise my behaviour was still childish and out of place. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Chancing a peek up, Vlad found the keen stare back. "Very well, provided this is the only incidence I will let it go. I won't be so lenient next time, I would hate to see such unique talents squandered by childish rivalries and I will not see you turn into a bully. Are we clear Mr Dracula?" Vlad nodded, scrambling away as soon as the professor waved him off.

* * *

Vlad was in trouble, Harry was almost sure of it as the boy came out looking saddened. Heading down to dinner, Harry nudged his friend and reminded him they were off to see Hagrid soon. Seamus started groaning about homework again, and Vlad seemed to perk up a little as he pointed out the work would be done if he hadn't been too busy levitating gobstones to annoy the older students, whilst distracting Neville and Dean. Seamus predictably stuck his tongue out at the reminder before turning sulkily to his pie. Hermione had been clearly fighting giggles next to them before saying "You'll be glad we taught you good homework habits when it comes to exams and we have more." Dean's mouth was twitching with suppressed amusement as he defended Seamus. "Just because you and Vladdo over there can do school work with your eyes shut, and drag Harry and Draco along with you doesn't mean we're all swots!" Vlad tossed a chip at Dean's head for the swot comment, and Harry saw some of the tension leave his shoulders. A stern glare or two from the head table had the boys studiously interested in their dinner and not the beginnings of a food fight. Seamus seemed content to pretend he was going to eat all evening, though Harry suspected that was to annoy Draco as he, Vlad and Hermione waved before heading out on to the grounds.

"So Vlad, why did you look so sad after charms?" Vlad's already pale face paled further at the reminder, and Harry felt guilt settle over curiousity. "I forgot I was holding my wand when I turned to see what all the fuss was about, and I think I was the one who made the fruit explode. Professor Flitwick thought I may have been the one doing it the whole time, and teachers have that way of making you feel like you're in trouble even when you're not?" Vlad was babbling slightly so Harry nodded and let the clearly anxious boy lapse into silence as they crossed the open grass. Hagrid's hut was a fairly small thing for such a large man, but as the door opened and a booming voice preceded the bulky body, Harry thought it looked homely and cozy already. "'Allo 'Arry! And 'Arry's friends! Come on in!" Vlad and Hermione looked a little taken aback at the vocal welcome, but gamely followed Harry in and settled into one of the enormous sofas together. Hagrid pulled out enormous tea cups and a kettle that looked more like a bucket with steam coming out of it was set over the fire. The three first years found themselves with steaming mugs of tea, and a large boarhound that drooled a little too much came to nose at them all. "Fang, leave 'em alone ye soppy dog!" Vlad seemed to stiffen at the dog, but then visibly forced himself to relax and reached out to pet the enormous dog. "So, who are ye friends 'Arry?" "Oh, sorry! This is Vlad, and that's Hermione. Both first year Gryffindors like me, though they like books more than they like me I think." Harry was pretending to whisper conspirationally behind his hand, and felt Vlad swat at his shoulder. "Well, the books don't make silly comments so why wouldn't we prefer them?"

Hagrid's booming laugh sounded then, clearly amused at the already-formed dynamic of their friendship. "Nout wrong with likin' books 'Arry, so long as they like 'aving fun too!" Thinking of their illicit adventure to the kitchens, Harry nodded. "So, tell me about yer firs' days at Hogwarts!" Harry launched into tales of Vlad and Hermione being ahead in class almost instantly, laughing along with Hagrid as they both blushed. Then there was Seamus and Dean's explosions, melting plastic and glass and any other kind of destruction his friends and room mates had caused. "I 'ear Draco Malfoy is in yer house 'Arry?" Harry nodded, gesturing over to Vlad and mumbling "Phantom." Vlad understood, sitting forward around his cavernous mug. "Have you heard of Bastion familiars Hagrid sir?" "None o' that sir business, I 'ave though yes." "Well I have one, she's a little terror I have to say. Anyway, she sees absolutely nothing wrong with Draco, or any of the first year Gryffindors. And the headmaster already likes her. Well, he keeps giving her toys and treats at least." The suspicion didn't quite leave Hagrid's eyes but the conversation moved on to flying lessons. "Vlad managed to levitate Neville in mid air, holding a wand and flying a broom for the first time. It was awesome!" Vlad blushed and sank further behind his mug then, and Harry took pity on the boy and moved on to talking about his own experience that day.

"Well, sounds like you kids are already 'aving adventures. It's gettin' dark now, so off with ye! Come again soon, feel free to bring yer other friends, they sound like good kids!" The trio bid Hagrid good night, hurrying to beat the setting sun while weighed down with 'rock cakes' from Hagrid. Harry didn't think they were actually rocks, but he and Hermione hadn't been able to make a dent, and Vlad had only managed tiny chunks at a time while Hagrid crunched away happily on his - they were rock solid. Hermione suddenly remembered she needed to get a book from the library before it closed, and Harry nudged Vlad and whispered "kitchens?". Vlad looked unsure for a moment but nodded, probably craving more pumpkin juice. If Vlad carried on, his pale complexion would turn pumpkin coloured! They managed to acquire a couple of flasks of juice and a bunch of leftover sandwiches from dinner, which were wrapped and stashed in pockets after discreetly dumping the rock cakes in a bin. Promising to leave the empty flasks out on their table for the house-elves to retrieve, Harry and Vlad waved a cheery good bye to the tiny creatures before heading to the common room quickly as curfew was approaching.

Their room mates weren't in the common room, so they waved goodnight to Hermione and headed up to the dormitory. Seamus was spread across his bed with ink on his hands and face, groaning at the unfairness of homework already. Draco was sat on the floor skimming over their essays, and going by the tired set of his eyes, he'd been at it a while. "Hey guys, we have food!" Seamus perked up immediately as Harry and Vlad emptied their pockets and filled the already-appeared goblets (those elves were awesome!) with juice. Vlad quietly ate his half of a cheese and onion sandwich, downing two goblets of pumpkin juice before darting off to shower for bed. It had become something of a joke for the boys to come out with damp hair, waiting for one of the others to remind them they could dry it magically. Vlad must have forgotten, coming out dry and in his pyjamas before laying his uniform out neatly over the bedside chair. Phantom chose that minute to scrabble against their door, demanding someone let her in. Harry got up to allow the familiar entry and watched in amusement as she leapt onto Vlad's neat clothing. "Phantom you little menace!" The familiar was unruffled, preening at Vlad until Harry noticed something. "Vlad, she's got a note wrapped round her collar." Vlad reached out for it, scanning it quickly. "It's from my sister, she wanted to remind me I'm a maggot face. Thanks Ingrid, love you too sis." The boys all started laughing, after warily waiting to see if Vlad was upset. "Your sister used your familiar to send you an insulting note?" Vlad nodded, grinning regardless. "The day Ingrid learns to send voice messages by magic, she'll be doing it daily to tell me I'm a spider licker or something. It's basically her way of communicating!" Shaking his head, Harry wondered again at what kind of bizarre family Vlad had come from.

Vlad was settled in bed with Phantom pawing and mewling at him, so Harry quickly filled her bowls and distracted the ball of fur from trying to keep Vlad awake all night. "Cheers Harry, I forgot to do that seeing as how she's been off to b... who knows where all day." Letting confusion steal across his mind for a moment at Vlad's strange slip of words, Harry shrugged it off and changed for bed himself. "You're welcome Vlad. Though I'm hexing you if she starts waking me up for food, just so you know." Vlad chuckled in the near darkness, barely audible over the sounds of their room mates changing. "Fair enough, g'night guys!" Echoes of "night Vlad" with a "sleep well Vladdo the swot!" from Seamus replied, and Vlad chuckled again before turning to sleep. The others settled down around the room, the sounds of low chatter being replaced with rhythmic breathing as each dropped off. Harry took a little while to switch off his brain, wondering at Vlad's peculiar behaviour today. Maybe he was just not a monday person? Shrugging to himself, Harry forced his eyes shut and attempted to sleep - the last thing he needed was to be falling asleep in more than just History Of Magic.

-YDHP-

 **Chosen Two updated! Sorry if it's a) short and/or b) terrible. Enjoy!**


	13. Sheer Dumb Luck

**Nope, just checked. No Vlad or Harry in my room, don't own them.**

 **Time will start to move on a little, I don't want to jump too much but I also don't want to end up with a hundred chapters of day by day lessons!**

 **I won't skip any major events, though I'm struggling to find a way to write Peeves in and I love Peeves.**

-YDHP-

As the second and third week of classes passed, Vlad found himself being quizzed by more teachers about his unique skills. Flying lessons were much tamer now, though Vlad still had to ignore the stirring joy of his vampiric self at being in the air. After the first month, there would be no more lessons as everyone would have a basic understanding of how to fly a broom in an emergency. Homework was almost simple, each of them helping and supporting the other through trying essays and bouncing questions back and forth to check each others progress with reading. Neville's confidence grew slowly, he was still a bundle of nerves in Potions but Vlad and Draco switched off working with him and both of them were good at it. Herbology was clearly his home ground, plants seemed to relax around him and Neville had an instinct for what they were doing. Vlad felt prickling discomfort whenever he was in Defence Against The Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell had a sense of death and darkness all around him and his gaze made Vlad feel like he'd sprout fangs and announce to everyone who and what he was.

Harry seemed to flourish in DADA, and Vlad could see why people thought he would be special in the future. Draco was still hesitant about going to Hagrid's hut, but eventually he and Harry had dragged the blond boy there. Hagrid had been noticably wary of him, but Draco was flawlessly polite the entire time and even pretended to be able to eat the rock hard cakes. Bertrand continued to split their time between studying and practicing his strange skills, practicing each class spell. Vlad could levitate most things, do any Transfiguration he'd already mastered in class and even managed to stir a cauldron with the motion of his finger rather than actually touching the rod. A lesson containing Professor Flitwick and Ingrid showed that he could affect items under the teachers power, but not Ingrid's. Neither of them could affect the others magic, and nobody quite understood why but it was intriguing nonetheless. Vlad could even levitate both his professor and his tutor an inch or so off the floor, though it made his magic vibrate with tension. Ingrid managed to lift them but couldn't hold it, and neither of them could lift the other no matter how late they practiced. Vlad had been exhausted the next day and spent it in the hospital wing, finally meeting the school nurse Madam Pomfrey as he and Ingrid recovered from the faint magical exhaustion they'd given themselves. Ingrid had predictably complained at the taste of replenisher, and Vlad smirked at her typical attitude. The nurse had whispered that she knew what they both were, but her duty was still to take care of any student and they were welcome to come to her with any problems. The first year boys came to visit Vlad, hanging warily around his bed as Ingrid entertained a group of Slytherin boys who turned up bearing gifts for Ingrid. Nothing had changed there then.

When Madam Pomfrey finally chased the visitors away, Vlad managed to catch Ingrid to ask if she thought Quirrell seemed off. Ingrid nodded, saying she was certain he knew what they were and that there was something dark and strange about the man. Ingrid had given him another brief hug, told him he was a maggot and then petted Phantom, who had refused to leave the hospital wing until Vlad felt better much to the consternation of the nurse. Once Phantom decided she liked the nurse and started purring at her, even Madam Pomfrey fell under the spell of his familiars strange cuteness and put down a tray of water for her. The house elves had winked at Vlad when they popped in to bring the Draculas lunch, not alerting the others to the fact they'd met thankfully. Ingrid left for dinner but Vlad, who had less training and spent more time working his unique magics was still feeling tired. Madam Pomfrey allowed his friends to visit for a few minutes even though it wasn't technically visiting hours, letting them bring him his homework and Seamus joking that they'd made his day. She chased them out after, only allowing Harry to stay as Phantom dug her claws into his shoulder and wouldn't let him leave. Harry stayed chatting to him for a while, asking again what on earth the tutor did to Vlad on his nights with him. Vlad joked that he'd tried to do a spell from a third year book he'd borrowed from Ingrid and it had backfired. The nurse managed to shift them both then, telling Vlad to rest properly that night and not overdo it over the weekend.

Soon enough they'd been here a whole month, the whole dorm of first year boys firm friends. Hermione joined them more often now, the girls not seeming very enamoured with the clever muggle-born. She was still quiet, but engaging and bright when they discussed subjects, homework and magic in general. Vlad and Ingrid guested in one of each others classes with Bertrand every month, testing the limits of their resistance. It evidently wasn't magic or vampire specific, as they could both affect any professor or Bertrand. They couldn't test if it was Dracula specific until they returned home for christmas, as nobody wanted to bring Count Dracula to the school. Bertrand would accompany them to Stokely, under strict orders not to bite anyone. Bertrand was content to live on donated blood and whatever it was the house elves made him, though Vlad remembered the time Professor Dumbledore came to check progress and offered the vampire something he called a "blood pop". It looked like a slightly darker strawberry lollipop to Vlad, but the vampire clearly appreciated the taste and thanked the headmaster. The headmaster had chuckled and handed Bertrand a bag full of them, and Vlad couldn't help laughing at the strange, somewhat flamboyantly dressed old man offering a 400 year old vampire tutor a bag of sweets. Ingrid smacked him around the back of the head and told him to sit on a stake, but that was practically affectionate for Ingrid so Vlad smiled and hugged his protesting sister.

Vlad was looking forward to Halloween for the first time in his life, as he wasn't spending the whole time chasing his father to stop him going out hunting breathers. Professor McGonogall had given Vlad a note discreetly, saying that Hogwarts had charmed the Stokely castle not to let anyone in or out on Halloween night, and Vlad knew his father wouldn't go hunting until then with his extensive blood cellar and even more extensive sulking at Vlad being gone. Thanking the professor, Vlad handed in his essay a day early and won a small smile from the stern woman. As October melted away, Vlad let his friends lead him down to the feast. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and when Vlad asked Harry informed him that Ron and some other Slytherins had been taunting her earlier about her teeth, which Vlad knew were a little long but otherwise perfectly normal. At least hers weren't going to become sharp and hazardous to humans by the time she was sixteen. Neville said he'd heard from Parvati Patil that she was in a girls bathroom crying, and Vlad wanted to go after her but the boys dragged him along, promising they'd all go find her later and bring her some of the Halloween Feast food. Relenting with that promise, Vlad took in the decorations. The candles flickered in different colours, pumpkins floating amongst them with faces ranging from funny to a little creepy and the overhead ceiling that usually replicated the outside sky was thunderous, stormy. For whatever reason there were no vampire or bat decorations, though a few students had costumes on and there were poorly painted faces with fake blood smeared badly round their mouths. Vlad was just settling in to enjoy the many pumpkin flavoured foods to go with his pumpkin juice when the strange DADA professor came zooming through the Great Hall, shouting and ranting before fainting.

* * *

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" echoed around the cavernous hall, and there was a moment of stunned silence soon followed by screams. Vlad looked far less terrified than everyone else, but then the pale boy was usually a fountain of calm so maybe the terror was internalised. Professor Dumbledore stood up, calling for silence twice before the hall fell silent. "Prefects will lead their Houses back to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons, first to escort the Slytherins safely and then we shall find the intruder." Percy Weasley was leading the Gryffindors out almost instantly, and it wasn't until they were up to the first floor when Harry realised something. Grabbing Vlad and pulling him into an alcove, Harry hissed out "Hermione doesn't know!" Vlad's eyes widened, nodding and leading Harry along. How Vlad knew where they were going was anyones guess, but he seemed to so Harry followed. A terrible smell hit them then, Vlad looking mildly green at the scent. Peering cautiously around the corner, Harry heard the grunt and a scraping sound before seeing a monstrously tall... thing, dragging a heavy club. "I think the troll has left the dungeons. We better get a teacher Vlad!" Vlad shook his head, pointing to the door the troll was entering. "That's the girls bathroom, Hermione is in there!" Cursing under his breath, Harry felt Vlad swat him automatically for bad language, usually reserved for Seamus. That boy had a foul mouth.

There wasn't time for them to run to the dungeons for a teacher, and Harry followed Vlad towards the sound of a girl screaming. They stopped at the door, looking at each other searchingly for a moment. Nodding and receiving one in return, Harry burst through the door and the smell was even worse this close up. The thing was enormous, at least ten feet tall with mottled grey skin, bulging warts and a roughly sewn outfit of what Harry thought were animal skins. They probably didn't help the smell. The club was easily twice the size of Vlad, and currently being swung around viciously. Hermione was crouched beneath a sink, and as soon as she spotted them she screamed for help. Vlad darted over to try and help her out, diving out of the range of the club and his wand fell to the side, rolling away. Vlad managed to get a hand to Hermione, pulling her to safety and shoving her towards the door. "Get help!" Hermione nodded, pale faced and running for help. The troll had spotted the boys now, and Vlad was unarmed. He reached for his wand, but the troll swung again and Vlad had to leap away again. Harry was trying frantically to think of what to do, they were only first years and he knew trolls had thick skin which magic would be tough to pierce through. Vlad tossed a pipe with precision aim, smacking the troll in the temple and it seemed to make it dizzy.

The troll seemed angrier too, waving the club even more wildly and Harry made a split second decision he was bound to regret later. Grabbing the club on the up swing, Harry managed to grab hold around the trolls neck. It felt cold, slimy and Harry could barely breathe but held on for dear life as it realised Harry was there, shaking it's bulbous head to try and shake him off. Harry tried to lift his wand, but met resistance and then the troll was grabbing him and swinging him to hang upside down. "Vlad!" "What do I do?" Harry threw his body upwards, the troll trying to club him at close range now. "Anything!" Harry cried out as he fell down, the blood was rushing to his head and he felt dizzy as his eyes sought out the pale boy. Vlad must have lost it, Harry thought, as he held out his hand and closed his eyes. Harry prepared to throw his body up again as the troll swung, but as he looked up he saw the club hovering in the air. Looking at Vlad, he saw an intense look of concentration. Was Vlad doing that, no wand and no incantation? "Vlad, club it over the head quick!" There was a sickening thud, and Harry felt the grip on his leg lessen. Curling up to avoid cracking his head, Harry scrambled away as the troll swayed before crashing to the ground. Panting heavily, Harry felt Vlad drag him to his feet. "Did you... did you do that without your wand?" Unaware til now it was possible, Vlad paled further. "Don't tell anyone! I've been told off so many times for it already, I'm not supposed to let anyone know I can do that. Please Harry?" The earnest look in Vlad's eyes convinced Harry and he nodded. "Is that how you saved Neville?" Vlad's eyes flashed at the memory before the boy nodded stiffly. "That's why McGonogall dragged me off, to lay into me for 'showing off'. None of them know why I can do it, but that's part of my private lessons. This is between us though, I'll be some kind of freak if anyone finds out!" Harry understood that, Vlad was shy and Harry knew what it was to have people desperate for his attention over something he couldn't even remember doing. Vlad didn't want that, and Harry had the chance to offer him that. "Just between us Vlad. Promise."

Voices sounded outside, and Harry looked around for his wand, finding it jammed up the trolls nose. There was a thick, grey and gluey substance when he pulled it free, and Harry gestured for Vlad to retrieve his wand quickly. Wiping the goo off his wand on the trolls coat, Harry stood next to Vlad and realised they were both covered in dust, water and even a few scratches where ceramic and wood had splintered around them. Vlad's scratches were a little darker, and Harry wondered if he was more severely injured than he looked. He didn't have time to dwell on it as Hermione appeared, leading a group of teachers to them. The teachers were all speechless as they took in the sight, two tiny students next to the enormous, unconscious troll. "What on earth is going on here?" Professor McGonogall was the first to regain speech, anger and panic still ringing in her voice. Harry didn't know what to say without letting out Vlad's secret. "It's my fault professor." "Miss Granger?" Looking at Hermione in surprise, Harry caught Professor Snape standing oddly, favouring one leg over the other and there was a flash of torn fabric and blood before the cloak swished around it, finding the professor glaring hotly at him. "I've read about trolls, I thought I could handle it. I was wrong. Harry distracted the troll, and Vlad got me out and sent me for help." Vlad stepped in then, Harry still unsure what to say. "Harry grabbed it, giving me time to levitate the club and hit it over the head. I'm sorry we disobeyed the rules however, but I'm not sorry we saved Hermione." Hermione shot them both a wide smile then, and Harry felt the same intense friendship bond between them. Near death experiences seemed to augment friendships it seemed. "Be that as it may, it was extremely foolish of all of you. Five points from Gryffindor for lack of judgement Miss Granger." Hermione hung her head, having never lost Gryffindor points before. "As for you two gentlemen, you are unbelievably lucky to be alive. Grown men would have lost battle with this creature. Five points each, for sheer dumb luck!"

Professor McGonogall turned to the teachers again then. "Professors, kindly go and check on the students, inform them dinner will be continued in the common rooms for tonight. Miss Granger, off to the hospital wing with you please, I will be along with these two in a moment." Hermione dashed off, clearly not wanting to risk getting in more trouble as the teachers followed at a more sedate pace. Professor Quirrell hung back, eyeing up the troll. As the DADA professor, it made sense Harry supposed. "Mr Potter, you can leave too." Vlad stepped forwards then. "Harry knows, the troll knocked my wand away and Harry would have died if I didn't!" THe professor scanned them both closely then, and Harry wondered how far Vlad's 'secret' went as neither teacher seemed surprised at Vlad's speech. "Very well. Have you impressed the importance of keeping your... skills a secret?" Vlad nodded rapidly, and Harry was quick to add "Vlad asked me not to tell anyone, and we're friends. I won't betray him, I promise." "Very well Mr Potter. Ten points for true values. Now, let us go get you two cleaned and patched up, Professor Quirrell will deal with the... visitor." Harry was quick to follow the professor, nudging Vlad's shoulder affectionately as they headed to the hospital wing. They were both given more food than they could possibly eat between the three of them, and Vlad had to go and get checked for more magical exhaustion and came back with all his cuts and scrapes healed. A house elf appeared to take their clothes for cleaning and repairing, and Vlad seemed especially grateful he wouldn't have to explain to his grandmother they were ruined.

The three headed up to the common room in casual clothes the elves had brought them in place of their uniforms, being met with cheers and demands for the stories. The Weasley twins clapped them all on the backs, calling them "true tiny Gryffs" and sneaking them another bag of contraband snacks for their dorm later. Vlad picked at his food, uncomfortable with all the attention and Harry forced his own discomfort away to protect him by giving everyone a dramatic retelling of when the troll had been knocked out, rather than the exact lead up to it. Vlad had given him a brief hug and mumbled thank you later on, and Harry felt a strange glow of warmth in spite of Vlad's cool body temperature. Harry had done that, not Harry Potter the boy who lived, just Harry and his friend. He understood more why Vlad didn't want his secret getting out, and Harry resolved to protect Vlad as much as Vlad had protected him. That's what friends are for. Hermione hugged them both, and thanked them profusedly for saving her life. Harry thanked her for lying to protect them, winking and pointing out Hermione was willing to bend the rules. "Only for a good cause, don't get used to it Potter!" Harry smiled, returning to his ice cream and laughing as Vlad washed down pumpkin pie with pumpkin juice. "Vladdo, you'll turn into a pumpkin I swear!" Seamus appeared then, handing Vlad more juice regardless. Vlad thanked him quietly, returning to his dessert and then curling up in a chair near the fire with a book on magical creatures. Harry asked why, and Vlad had smiled up at him. "Just in case we end up in more trouble again, better know what we're fighting." Vlad skipped over the chapter on vampires, mumbling about learning enough of that in his private tutor sessions and Harry thought nothing more of it.

-YDHP-

 **I realise this is a chapter spanning almost two months in one go, but in all fairness garlic all happens during the interim between early classes and Halloween. There won't be any more chronic jumps for a while, promise.**

 **Read, enjoy, review! :)**


	14. Quidditch Tempers

**Nope, don't own!**

 **I know I say it alot, but I am genuinely thrilled by the response to this story. To every one who has taken the time to review/follow/favourite/PM/read, you're all a damn inspiration! To all of you clinging on with my erratic update schedule, you all get pumpkin juice and blood pops!**

 **I'm atrocious with timelines and I apologise sincerely for it, so if the timing of stuff is off please tell me!**

-YDHP-

Vlad couldn't help but poke fun at his tutor for constantly sucking on blood pops, the battle hardened vampire warrior at the mercy of 'confectionary'. Bertrand offered him one, and Vlad was now certain he'd never want to drink blood, the blood pop was disgusting. Ingrid seemed to like them when she joined his second class of November, and Vlad made sure to make his levitating statue knock it out of her hand. He paid for it when she used hers to hit him in the face, Professor McGonogall the visiting teacher this time having to heal a scratch down the side of his cheek. She had been about to remonstrate Ingrid for it, but Vlad was laughing and saying it was normal Dracula behaviour. Bertrand had dragged them back to practice, and Vlad transfigured Bertrand's seat cushion to jelly for the sheer amusement of his face when the seat gave way beneath him. That earned him detention for mucking around too much, and Vlad finally met Mr Filch, the caretaker. Spending his friday night scrubbing cauldrons under the watchful gaze of both Mr Filch and Professor Snape was not Vlad's idea of fun, but as he was finally let go, washing his hands and dashing back up to the tower, Vlad had to admit he probably deserved it.

Finding the common room empty as he escaped detention, Vlad headed up to the dormitory. His room mates were still awake, though clad in pyjamas and taking turns tossing another new toy for Phantom to chase. The familiar purred on sight of Vlad, clambering up his robes and licking his face. "How was detention Vlad? Can't believe you got in trouble, what were you doing?" Pushing Phantom's paw off his mouth to answer, Vlad chuckled. "It was ok, just cleaning cauldrons though I have no idea what happened to the poor things. I pranked my tutor when I got bored in my private lessons, and Professor McGonogall was there to tell me off in minutes. Lesson learned!" Harry looked pale, so Vlad deposited Phantom into the boys lap and won a smile. "What's wrong Harry?" Neville replied for him, as though the boy had asked the same thing himself. "It's the first Quidditch match tomorrow, against Slytherin. He's super nervous." Vlad reached out a hand and squeezed Harry's shoulder, finally getting Harry to look up. "You've practiced, you're a natural and Slytherin won't know what hit them. You'll do great Harry!" Harry nodded up at him, and Vlad felt safe leaving him to go shower and change for bed. Phantom managed to somehow curl up in his robes, and Vlad had to dislodge the furball to dump them in the laundry pile.

Between Harry being on the Quidditch team and Vlad's frequent point scoring in class as early as their first day, and their budding friendship with the Weasley twins the first years were already somewhat popular with the older Gryffindors. The escapade with the troll only a week or so ago had cemented that, and Vlad learned how it felt to be 'cool'. The excess attention still made him nervous, but very little of the attention was negative and it was nice to be liked and even admired for something other than his future as the Dracula heir. The rivalry with the Slytherins was already heating up, and none of the boys let Harry be alone anywhere other than the bathroom as the older Slytherins were clearly out to sabotage him, there had been multiple near misses of hexes in the corridor. Professor Flitwick's words were ringing in Vlad's ears, but he was seriously concerned for Harry's safety when a sixth year boy tried to "stun" him and flicked his hand to knock the boy over. The enormous teen dropped flat on his back and the first years ran for it, not wanting to be caught fighting. Vlad and Hermione were consistently reminding the others not to get caught up in the fighting, though that hadn't stopped Seamus and Dean earning detention twice for swearing in the corridor when Ron and his two "bodyguards" started picking a fight.

Rolling his eyes at his classmates behaviours, Vlad made sure to shake his damp hair in Draco's direction and giggled as the boy shrieked in dismay. "Drying charms Dracula, you cretin!" Draco would likely get on brilliantly with Count Dracula, and Vlad thought that would be an exceptional first meeting to witness some time. Drying his hair and climbing into bed, Vlad heard Harry laughing quietly and assumed Phantom was pestering him again as they went to sleep. Harry was already gone when Vlad was shaken roughly awake by an overexcited Seamus. "Quidditch Vlad, Quidditch!" Stumbling to the bathroom to change and clean himself up, Vlad was still half asleep as he let Seamus lead him downstairs. Neville dashed back up for his Gryffindor scarf, coming back down with Phantom firmly attached to his shoulder. "Phantom, you menace!" Vlad managed to transfer his familiar to himself, dragging the irritating fluff ball along with them to breakfast. Harry was there, looking solemnly into his plate of bacon that Phantom gave interested looks at. Until she noticed the headmaster that was, at which she decided he was more exciting and jumped up to the head table. It was becoming such a regular occurrence for his familiar to invade the teachers table, and Vlad noticed she still wouldn't go near Professor Snape or Professor Quirrell. Turning back to his porridge and poking Harry to nibble at some toast, the older boy Vlad remembered was called Wood came and got Harry, presumably to go and change to play. Hermione joined them as they were dragged along to "get good seats" by most of the other Gryffindors, and Vlad copped Phantom curled around the Headmasters shoulders as he himself headed out. Only his familiar would insist on being carried to a school sports event.

* * *

Harry was sure he'd be thankful for eating at some point, but right now his stomach was rebelling against the slice of bacon and half a piece of toast sat in it. Nerves were pumping through his blood as he changed into Quidditch robes, the crimson fabric highlighted with gold. Strapping on protective arm and leg gear, Harry grabbed the Nimbus 2000 he'd been gifted to play on and followed his team mates out. "Scared Harry?" Turning to nod at Oliver Wood - team captain and 'keeper' of the goal posts, Harry answered honestly. "Yep." "Felt the same way before my first game." "What happened?" Harry really wished Wood hadn't been so honest when he answered. "Don't really remember, I took a bludger to the head a few minutes in. Woke up in the hospital wing a week later with a cracking headache." Swallowing back the urge to vomit, Harry stepped out with his team. Cheers erupted, and he heard a voice he thought may be the twins friend Lee Jordan commentating, introducing each member of both their and the Slytherins team. Madam Hooch stepped between them, asking the Captains to shake hands. The Slytherin team captain, Marcus Flint according to the commentation, was a distinctly odd looking boy. Harry wondered if he were part troll, the terrible teeth and brooding, heavy brow of his forehead not quite normal to his eyes. Mounting his broom as the chest containing the balls was opened and the bludgers released, Harry let all his anxieties stay on he ground as he lifted himself up.

The snitch was released next, but Harry had to wait for the signal. As the quaffle - the only ball that couldn't fly by itself - was tossed up between them, there was a whistle, a blur of movement and he shot up out of the sea of people. The Slytherin seeker followed him up, managing to keep an eye on Harry and on the field below. Straining his eyes against the sunlight that didn't quite belong in a November afternoon, Harry searched for the tiny golden flutter below. There were players streaming everywhere, and the constantly blurring colours made it harder to look around. Looking down at the Gryffindor stands, he could see both Vlad and Draco's pale skin reflecting the sun, Draco's near white blond hair even more stark in the sea of black uniforms. The teachers stand was almost level with him, and Harry thought he could see Phantom in the stands with Professor Dumbledore. Smiling at the behaviour of Vlad's cheeky familiar, Harry went back to searching. His broom seemed to be unhappy, vibrating in his hands and Harry gripped tighter. "Hi Harry!" followed a bludger that zoomed past him, followed closely by one of the Weasley twins. As he swerved to avoid it, his broom seemed to overcompensate, bucking him alarmingly. Gripping harder still, he tried to turn to search. The broom really rebelled then, zipping backwards and rolling him upside down. Barely holding on with the tips of his fingers, Harry tried to roll back upright. His broom was having none of it, pitching him more violently than Neville's rebellious broom had and there was no Vlad in mid air to save him now.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?" Hagrid's booming voice sounded behind him, and Vlad turned to find the midriff of the large man. "I have no idea, but I'm guessing it isn't meant to do that?" Hermione shook her head beside him then. "No, brooms are supposed to be enchanted against sabotage as it'd be nearly impossible to spot someone doing it in mid air." Neville's binoculars were "relieved" of him by Vlad then, searching frantically against the bright light of the sun. Harry was barely hanging on, and Vlad was certain McGonogall would kill him if he brought out his "powers" now to save Harry. A black blur caught his eye then, and he zoomed in to see Phantom's eyes glowing bright green around the headmasters shoulders. Looking further along, he could see Professor Snape muttering rapidly under his breath. Leaning in close to Hermione, Vlad mumbled fast. "Phantom is up in the teachers box, and she's telling me there's dark magic up there. I think Professor Snape is doing something to Harry's broom!" Hermione slipped away, and Vlad only hoped she'd make it in time as Harry rose higher, the broom trying to buck him off more violently. Flint, the Slytherin captain, managed to score four goals with barely anyone noticing as they all stopped to watch Harry. One of the Weasley twins was trying to get hold of Harry, but the broom kept rising out of reach so both twins circled beneath him, evidently planning to catch him.

"Drop him!" "Knock him off!" Turning round, Vlad spotted the group of first year Slytherins. He was about to 'accidentally' knock them over when Neville stepped over to them. The boy was trembling slightly, but standing tall as he squared up as best he could. "Leave him alone! He's worth ten of you Ron!" The youngest Weasley boy's face turned red, twisting into anger Vlad wouldn't have expected him capable of. "Shove off Longbottom, just because he's famous doesn't mean you have to suck up to him." Torn between watching Harry and keeping Neville alive, Vlad dragged Draco along with him as Neville launched himself at the trio of first years in green and silver. Ron fell back, blood pouring from his nose where Neville must have clocked him. Crabbe and the boy he thought might be called Goyle set on Neville then, and Vlad and Draco had to both grab hold of Neville and drag him away as the two huge boys both punched him at once. Hagrid's enormous hand came down then, pushing the Slytherins away as they heaved their now unconscious friend away and turned frantically back to the game.

There was a dramatic sound echoed around the stadium as the broom gave a particularly violent shove, Harry barely grasping on with one hand and otherwise hanging free in the air. Madam Hooch was hovering level with Harry, clearly trying to work out what was going on. Turning to look and see if he could spot Hermione, Vlad saw a ruckus in the teachers box and a flash of blue flames. Several teachers were knocked off their benches as Snape stood up, faint smoke rising around him as he fumbled around. Harry's broom stopped pitching then, and the boy managed to drag himself back onto the broom right way up and a sigh of relief filled the Gryffindor stands. Hermione appeared next to him under a minute later, flushed cheeks from running back and she was clutching a jar of blue flames in one hand, a specific bundle of fur in the other. "Thank you for the warning Phantom." Vlad muttered quietly to his familiar, who preened under the praise and clambered to sit in the warmth of Vlad's robes against his chest. Holding her there carefully, Vlad turned to see Harry barreling towards the ground. As Harry rolled off his broom barely three feet from crashing into the field, they all watched with bated breath as he struggled back to his feet. "Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Vlad agreed with Hagrid, Harry looked like he was retching.

* * *

Harry barely remembered getting back onto his broom, racing down to the ground before the lump in his throat suffocated him. He turned and rolled off as he neared the ground, not trusting himself to brake in time to not crash violently. As he clambered back to his feet, he felt his throat constrict again. Clutching his stomach, he retched and heaved against the blockage. The obstruction came free, and Harry looked into his hands with surprise to find the snitch. The golden ball tried to fly away so he clung on, the little wings beating uselessly against his fist as he held up the ball. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The entire stadium erupted into cheers, and his team mates rushed to him in a pile of group hugs and screaming. Over the sounds of joy, Harry could hear Flint complaining "He didn't catch the snitch, he nearly swallowed it!" "It was in his hand before it was in the Slytherin seekers hand Mr Flint. That's the game!" Flint tossed his broom angrily aside, scowling for all he was worth as more Gryffindors poured onto the pitch to congratulate them. Harry was lifted up on his team mates shoulders and carried to the changing rooms, barely having chance to shower and throw his weekend clothes back on before he was shoved back outside to his 'adoring fans'.

Vlad and his dorm mates plus Hermione were there first, clapping him on the back and congratulating whilst berating him. "I didn't know you took flying gymnastics Harry!" Draco poked his shoulder then. "The broom went crazy, I have no idea why! Hey, where's Neville?" Vlad's eyes were bright, his usually pale cheeks flushed with excitement. "Ron and his gargantuan followers were shouting for you to drop, so Neville punched Ron in the face. Crabbe and Goyle knocked him out and Hagrid carried him off, we can see him when we escort you to the Hospital Wing for a check up." Harry suspected between the knowing looks of Vlad and Hermione they had an idea what had happened, but given there was a crowd to shed first, it could probably wait. Phantom's face poked up out of the front of Vlad's robes then, looking exceptionally proud about something. Petting the black bundle, Harry let his dorm mates and the rest of the crowd 'escort' him to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey chased off most of them, allowing the first year boys and Hermione to stay as they wanted to see Neville. It probably helped that Phantom jumped out to purr at the nurse, nuzzling her hand and generally being affectionate. "Very well Mr Potter, let's have a look at you." Harry felt a strange current move over his skin, presumably some kind of diagnostic spell. Neville was still out cold, though now Phantom was licking his face he was sure to come around soon. Professors Dumbledore, McGonogall and Snape appeared then, the smell of fire clinging to Snape's robes. Snape was even still limping slightly, and Harry wondered what on earth the man had done.

Professor McGonogall quizzed him about how he felt, and Harry saw Professor Dumbledore lead Vlad to a side room. He wasn't sure if he was imagining the... accusatory stare Hermione had trained on the Potions Professor, and suddenly he was more anxious for everyone to be ok and clear to go so he could find out what exactly had happened while he was swinging through the air. Vlad looked a little paler when he left, but there was no clear signs anything was wrong when Professor Dumbledore stopped to pet Phantom affectionately before sweeping out of the wing. The other professors soon left too, and once Neville was steadier on his feet they were let go for dinner. Harry hadn't realised how long the game had gone on for, and suddenly realised he was ravenously hungry. They were all anxious to hear what had happened, but knew it wasn't for public discussion so they each wolfed down their dinner, Vlad surreptitiously taking a bag from the Weasley twins with a wink and stuffing it in the book bag he carried everywhere. "I know you two normally hit the library now, but can we please go up to the common room?" was whispered anxiously by Seamus to Vlad and Hermione over treacle tart and Quidditch themed cakes iced with snitches and brooms. "Fine, bring cake." Vlad left first, no doubt to smuggle Hermione into their dorm before the others followed. Sure enough, when Harry rose after hiding a few wrapped cupcakes in his pockets, half the house suddenly followed which gave the other boys plenty of cover to steal more cakes.

The others had hurried up to the dorm save Neville, who was enjoying the congratulations for taking on the Slytherins on the ground. Harry eventually managed to escape by saying Neville had to rest after his 'ordeal' and they dashed up to the dormitories. Vlad or Hermione had clearly been studying locking charms, as Harry had to wait for Hermione to call out "Alohomora" to let Phantom dash in anxiously after them. The door was re-locked, the bag from the twins revealing more snacks and butterbeer gifts and they each turned out their stash of cake and the usual flask of pumpkin juice for Vlad, who still blushed when they mocked him for his love of it. As soon as everyone was settled, Harry couldn't stop the question bursting out of him. "So what the hell happened out there? I was too busy you know, clinging on for dear life to take a good look. And what did Professor Dumbledore want with you Vlad?"

* * *

"I think he noticed Phantom acting strangely up there, one of the teachers was doing something to your broom Harry. Professor Dumbledore pulled me aside to warn me not to tell anybody that secret, so I will personally hex each of you until you have tentacles if that knowledge leaves this room." They each nodded solemnly, so Vlad felt safe to continue. "Hermione did something involving Snape's cloak and those blue flames she does to warm us up in the courtyard, and there was a commotion which seemed to break what was happening up there. Then you puked up a golden ball and everyone was happy. Oh and Neville punched Ron in the face!" Neville was blushing hotly behind his butterbeer bottle as the other boys congratulated him. "Imagine Draco, if you and Ron had gone where everyone expected you to, Neville would have been punching you in the face today." Draco sipped his drink and looked deep in thought for a moment. "True Seamus, though I like to think I have far more decorum than that bog-eyed bully." Neville hesitantly placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and promised never to punch him without good reason. "Why thank you Neville, I'll remember that fondly." Sipping at his pumpkin juice while the others downed their butterbeer, Vlad wondered where all the drinks came from. It certainly wasn't the kitchens (Seamus had asked) and he doubted it was an acceptable way so he was probably better not knowing.

In spite of having eaten way more than usual at dinner, the boys were eager to make their way through the snack stash while Vlad and Hermione pulled out their unfinished essays. "Come on guys, we're celebrating!" Vlad smiled indulgently at Seamus and Dean, who had a habit of commenting on their "geeky" friends in concert. "Yes, but me and Hermione don't consider homework a negative thing. It's school guys, we are here to learn. Plus, the more we do tonight, the less we have to do tomorrow when you're rushing to finish and need our help." He got the predictable tongue-out reaction from Seamus and the other boys grudgingly pulled out their homework. The room was mostly quiet but for the scratching of quills, and Vlad wondered what their next adventure would be, as he, Harry and Hermione seemed to keep ending up in bizarre situations.

Bertrand had forgiven him for the prank in their next class, and Ingrid had even mumbled an apology for causing him injury. Vlad treasured the minute increases in their closeness, though he knew it would be put to the test when they went home for Christmas - their father had said in no uncertain terms they could not stay over the holidays, Vlad needed more vampiric influences than breather. Sighing as he imagined his father arguing to use real innards for christmas tree decorations before setting the whole tree alight -again-, Vlad turned back to his Vampire Lineage book. This night was one of his actual study lessons, and Vlad was bored but forced himself to note down Clan Leaders and their spouses. Bertrand nodded approvingly at his work at 9pm and sent him on his way. Harry and Hermione were just getting out of detention (Professor Snape had caught them out two seconds after curfew and been particularly vicious after the Slytherin defeat in Quidditch) as they met in the hall ways. They were about to set off from the second floor when they ran into Ron and his cronies, who Vlad knew had been in DADA detention for hexing a first year Hufflepuff outside the classroom (he'd been there and took the girl to the Hospital Wing).

"Think you guys are tough cus you won that match? Your friend dropped like a sack of doxies!" Vlad had no idea what doxies were, but imagined it wasn't a pleasant comparison. "Go away, didn't you learn from before not to pick on people?" Clearly they hadn't, squaring up to the Gryffindors Ron pulled out his wand. Hermione was tugging at his arm, warning them to leave. "Come on Vlad, let's go up to the tower." Shaking her grip off, Vlad felt a spark of the Dracula temper inside him. "I don't need cronies to pick a fight with a first year girl, do they hold your hand when you go to the bathroom too?" Ron's face twisted again, but Vlad knew they weren't a real match for him. "Bring it on Dracula, you pale little freak. I'll take you and scarface over there on any day." The boy before him was unrecognisable as the boy who'd been mostly cordial and friendly on the train to Hogwarts, and Vlad made a note to check in with Ingrid on what was going on in their house. "Three on two is hardly fair, pick one of your bulls or go off and play in the dungeons." He wasn't about to drag Hermione into this, and Harry had moved to stand next to him with his wand out. Vlad hadn't bothered going for his, his magic was practically better without it.

There was a flash of movement, and Hermione screamed and dropped next to him. Stunning each of the Slytherins in turn quickly, Vlad turned to his friend. She was unconscious already, and he tasked Harry with taking her to the hospital wing. "Quick, she could be really hurt!" Ron had taken off running up the stairs, so Vlad pelted after him with protective anger spiking through him. Following the distinctive red hair round a corner, he saw Ron disappear behind a door at the end of a corridor and pushed himself faster to catch up before the door closed. The door slammed behind him the second he was through, and Vlad noticed Ron had fainted. He didn't specifically blame the boy, given that Vlad had just found out why the third floor corridor was forbidden. An enormous three headed dog was growling viciously at him, bigger than he expected based on the descriptions of Cerberus' in his fathers books. The smell was unbelievable, and it's paws were bigger than Vlad. He thought he could see something beneath the dogs paw, and made out the outline of a trap door as the dog moved. This meant the huge, yellow toothed, drooling mouth was growing closer, so Vlad made a quick decision to lift Ron up and make a run for it.

The door took a good shove to open, and Vlad ran dragging Ron in mid-air behind him. The corridor was still as empty as he'd left it, so Vlad lay Ron down on the floor by the door and magically locked it behind him. He wanted to check on Hermione, but that would have been far too obvious, so he quickly dashed up to the tower and thankfully saw no-one. "Hey Vlad, you look awful. Where you been?" Ever the eloquent one, Seamus noticed Vlad's no doubt frazzled appearance. "Run in with the Slytherins, I'm gonna go shower and hit my bed hard. Night!" Still shaking with a mix of adrenaline and fear, Vlad soaked in the cleansing feeling of hot water beneath the shower. Flicking his hand to dry his hair as nobody was around, he clambered into bed and hoped Hermione and Harry were ok. Every time he closed his eyes the enormous dog and the trap door flashed across his eyes, and Vlad found sleep that night exceptionally difficult. Clearly he couldn't avoid adventure here, no matter how much he hoped to be normal. Or as normal as a magical vampire could be.

-YDHP-

 **This ended up going on much more than I expected, but hopefully the lengthy chapter makes up for the fact I'm about to lose computer access for a few days. I'll be back as soon as possible, I'm hoping to get a chapter up for Christmas day/boxing day but we'll see.**

 **I can still recieve reviews/PMs on my phone, so if you have something to say I'll see it.**

 **Until then, enjoy!(?)**


	15. Sleeping Dragons

**Vlad didn't go to Hogwarts, so no I don't own the characters!**

 **Hoping to knock out this and the next chapter (Christmas!) by the end of the weekend!**

 **With regards to Chosen One-shots, I'm officially out of ideas right now, so if you want more Vlad/Harry playtime you guys are gonna have to prompt me! You can guest review or PM me if you don't want your URL attached to it of course.**

 **With that said, onwards!**

-YDHP-

While they were all becoming firm friends, it was sort of clear that Vlad, Harry and Hermione were fast becoming something of a 'trio'. Between the troll, the run in with the Slytherins and Vlad sharing a love of studying with Hermione and a trust with Harry since he knew of his powers, the three of them were bonding well. Harry still complained when they dragged him to the library, but he always sat and finished his homework with the odd nudge and glare from either him or Hermione. It was early December and the three of them were heading down to Hagrid's after lunch (they didn't want to be hungry enough to try Hagrid's cooking again). Harry and Hermione were discussing a news article from 'The Daily Prophet' about a break in at Gringotts, Harry mentioning that Hagrid had visited the same vault that was broken into only the day before. "I wonder what it was they were after, I didn't really see what Hagrid picked up from there." Vlad was still deep in thought, Bertrand had mentioned he could smell that Vlad had been where they found Ron's unconscious form, but that he wouldn't turn him in so long as Vlad was more careful to follow the rules. His tutor was more interested in Vlad learning his vampire stuff and mastering his powers than him being a good student in general, but he also had a responsibility to keep him safe.

Hagrid was sat outside his cabin, carving a hunk of wood into something Vlad thought might resemble a flute. "Ello 'Arry, Vlad and 'Ermione. Lovely day for a stroll?" "You know we've come to visit you Hagrid. Or at least, Hermione has come to see Fang." True enough, Hermione was scratching the enormous dog behind the ears, much to the canines delight. "So, any more adventures since the troll?" Harry and Vlad shared a look, Vlad had naturally told Harry what happened while Hermione was recovering in the hospital wing. Harry nodded, so Vlad sat down on the grass, scanning the area to check there were no other students. "We had a... run in with the Slytherins, I think they are still bitter about Harry trouncing them in spite of Snape jinxing Harry's broom." "What're ye talkin' about?" "When Harry's broom went crazy, I looked up in the teachers box. Phantom was angry up there about something, and I'm not supposed to say that. Oops." Hagrid swore secrecy (which Vlad doubted mildly but ploughed on anyway) and gestured for Vlad to continue. "Snape was muttering under his breath and staring at Harry really really intently. Hermione caused a... distraction and when Snape stopped looking, Harry's broom stopped bucking around crazily." "Why would Snape put a curse on 'Arry's broom?" Vlad didn't want to answer with something harsh, in spite of Phantom's reluctance to go near the man. "Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

Hermione's eyes widened, but the intelligent girl held back from asking what they were talking about in favour of hearing the rest of the conversation... for now. "Who told ye about Fluffy?" Vlad choked in surprise, even his father wouldn't name a Cerberus 'Fluffy'. "Fluffy? You called a Cerberus Fluffy?" "What's a Cerber-us?" Shaking his head, Vlad looked at his friend. "A three headed dog, in mythology Hades had one to guard the underworld. You can give us the full story later Hermione, promise." Vlad winked at his other friend, Hermione clearly knowing exactly what he was talking about. "O' course he's got a name, he's mine. Bought 'im off an Irish fella I met down the pub las' year. Then I lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard the..." "Guard the what?" "Forget I said tha', it's top secret tha' is." "But Hagrid, whatever... Fluffy is guarding, Snape is trying to steal it!" "Nonsense, Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!"

Vlad sighed, sometimes Hagrid's devout loyalty to this school could be translated as Ingrid-level stubbornness. "Hogwarts teacher or not, I know what I saw in that Quidditch game. And Harry saw him with an injured leg after the troll incident at Halloween. You have to keep eye contact to jinx a broom that way, and Snape was not blinking!" "Look kids, I dunno what you saw but Snape is one of the teachers protectin' the stone, 'e isn't abou' to steal it!" "Stone? What stone?" "I shouldn't 'ave said tha'. What tha' dog is guardin' is strictly between Professor Dumbledore, and Nicolas Flamel." Vlad picked up the strange name then. "Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Hagrid suddenly stood up, practically leaping into his boots and claiming he had something important to do and muttering "I should not 'ave said tha'" repeatedly under his breath. "Nicolas Flamel... I know that name!" Hermione dashed away then, and Vlad and Harry watched after her in confusion. "Give her half an hour, then we'll join her in the library?" Harry nodded, and the two of them sat down by the lake to watch some older students throw toast to the giant squid they were told lived in there.

The allotted time passed, and so the boys headed to find Hermione in her usual haunt - the library. She was poring over a huge tome, one that made even Vlad feel a little nervous. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Harry looked at the girl in disbelief. "That's light reading?" Hermione simply glared in response, and Harry wisely fell silent. "There it is! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone!" Harry and Vlad answered in concert. "The what?" Hermione rolled her eyes at both of them then, "honestly, don't you two read?" They both leaned in to see the passage she was pointing out. "The Philosophers Stone is a legendary substance, with astonishing powers. It can produce the Elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal." Vlad cringed, he didn't need help there. "It also has the power to turn any metal into pure gold. The only stone currently in existence belongs to Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist." Cringing again, Vlad was forcibly reminded of his father pushing alchemy lessons on him. "He last year celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday, living alongside his wife who is thought to be around five hundred herself." If Hermione wasn't talking to them about a stone that makes drinkers immortal, he would have expected she was simply talking about vampires.

"So that's what... Fluffy" he still struggled to call the enormous beast that "is guarding. That's what Professor Snape was after." "Can you blame him? Makes metal into gold like Rumplestiltskin, and can make you live forever." Vlad shuddered at the vampire version of that story, where the power was it turned breathers into bottles of blood. He was glad that was only a fairytale. "Who'd want to live forever? How boring would that get?" Harry looked at Vlad in confusion before turning back to Hermione. "So what do we do about this? We can hardly guard the room, we aren't even supposed to know that dog is there." Vlad shrugged. "We should go back and talk to Hagrid, but not today. I doubt he'll be so receptive to us quizzing him so soon. Before Christmas break though, as I have to go home for Christmas." Hermione nodded. "Wait, Hagrid said Snape was one of the teachers protecting the stone, so maybe there are other things guarding it from the other teachers." "Won't Snape know what they are though?" "I guess we have to hope not for now."

* * *

Harry was trying to process everything being said, not being quite as quick-minded as Vlad and Hermione when it came to absorbing information. There was a magical stone, protected by a rabid monstrous hound that Hagrid had named Fluffy, Snape was probably after it and had tried to kill Harry on his broom. Oh, and the stone was probably in Hogwarts being guarded by magical obstacles from each professor. That was the gist of it as far as he could tell. Hermione and Vlad were talking in hushed whispers, not wanting to gather attention. "We better head down to the Great Hall soon, we've been here ages - it's almost dinner and I'm not being late because of you two in here again!" Vlad and Hermione both flushed slightly, they had been so absorbed in their work they hadn't noticed it was dinner time more than once. Hermione hastened to put away the huge book while Vlad checked out another book on dark creatures (possibly to check out the cerber-us) and then the trio headed down to find their friends at the table.

The trio gave it another week before they went to gently interrogate the gamekeeper, quietly discussing what they were going to ask him whenever they could escape the other boys. It wasn't that Harry didn't trust the other boys, but the more people knew, the more Vlad could get in trouble for even being in that corridor. Ron had gotten detention for being outside the room, Crabbe and Goyle having gotten one for duelling in the hallways and being out after curfew for no reason. Madam Pomfrey, who already seemed to like Vlad for whatever reason, had been fairly content with Harry's rushed "someone hexed her in the hallways, Vlad tried to chase them but lost them and I brought her here". Anyone could have put two and two together if they thought about the Slytherins being out after curfew the same night as Hermione got hurt, but so far nobody seemed to have done so.

Evening was beginning to fall as they strolled down to the hut, and Hagrid took more than a minute to actually answer their knocks. He tried to get rid of them, saying he was extremely busy and looking really flustered. Vlad quickly mentioned the stone and Hagrid reluctantly let them in. "I told ye, Professor Snape is helping protect the stone." "Are there other professors guarding it then?" "Aye, though I say it's a waste o' time, ain't nobody gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, 'cept for me and Dumbledore." Hagrid was poking something large in the fire, the black mass almost egg shaped. He was humming rather contently, and Hermione was staring quite closely at it. "Is that... Hagrid is that a dragon egg?" Dragons!? Harry couldn't get any words to come out as Hagrid nodded. "Won it off a stranger I met down the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid o' it, as a matter o' fact." Harry was sure that was likely, why would anyone want an egg that would hatch into a giant fire breathing lizard? Aside from Hagrid it seemed. "Why's it in the fire Hagrid?" Vlad's innate curiosity was out then. "A mother dragon would breathe flames on it when it's ready ter hatch." The egg was making an ominous rattling noise, seeming to shake in Hagrid's hands which were clad in thick oven mitts. He placed the egg down on the table, and Harry could see scorch marks as it met the wood, speaking of just how hot the surface of the egg was.

A clawed... paw? broke free of the egg, and then a more solid rattling seemed to shatter the entire surface of the egg, and then there was a small, scrawny looking... dragon. It's wings were folded tightly against it's body, and it was hiccoughing tiny flames as it shook itself out. Hagrid actually reached out and tickled the dragon below it's chin, as though it was a cat. "Allo Norbert?" "Norbert?" "Well, 'e gotta have a name don't 'e?" Vlad, who never seemed to go anywhere without the book, was sketching out a picture of 'Norbert' in the note book his sister had given him. "What breed is he? I'm a little new to my dragon books." Hermione was looking closely at the dragon now, running a finger over it's bumpy spine. "I think he's a Norwegian Ridgeback, that's a rare breed." Vlad noted down the name, probably to look up later. Hagrid pulled out a box, full of blankets and fluffy pillows that he carefully lowered the baby dragon into before tossing what Harry hoped was a dead rat into the box. In spite of it's tiny mouth, Norbert managed to swallow the rat whole. A bang near the window sounded then, and they all turned around to see a flash of red hair. "That was Ron! He saw Norbert!" Vlad was the first up, chasing Ron along the grass. Hagrid was fixing a lid over the box of dragon and Hermione was sweeping up the egg shell pieces so Harry bolted after his friend.

"Vlad, let him go! Who's going to believe him?" Vlad was undeterred, and Harry wasn't sure what he did but Ron dropped like a stone in the middle of the field. Hermione caught up with them moments later, saying Hagrid must be crazy but that it was under control. Knowing Vlad didn't want his 'secret' getting out, Harry pulled out his wand to levitate Ron along. They floated the unconscious boy up to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey looking a little surprised that they were back so soon. "We were visiting Hagrid Madam Pomfrey, and we found Ron outside on our way back." The nurse took their flushed faces in and clearly didn't quite believe them. "Hmm, best be off to bed children. Mr Weasley will be fine tomorrow. Don't let it happen again! Mr Dracula, what have you done to your face?" Harry hadn't noticed, but he presumed a piece of the egg shell had cut Vlad when it burst open, there was a scratch down his cheek. Vlad seemed surprised himself, touching a hand to his injured face. "I have no idea, I don't remember getting injured." The nurse waved her wand at Vlad and the cut healed itself neatly, and the three kids dashed off upstairs. "You two are going to get us killed, or worse expelled!" Looking at Hermione in disbelief, Harry watched as she darted up to the girls dormitory before following Vlad to the boys. The others were already asleep, so they both changed quickly for bed in the bathroom and climbed into bed. "Hermione's right, we need to be more careful Harry." Vlad whispered into the dark. "Maybe you should stop dropping Slytherins all over the place, your sister might start taking it personally." Was his reply, and he caught Vlad chuckling quietly. Pulling off his glasses, Harry forced himself to drop off to sleep.

The trio took it in turns visiting Hagrid to 'help' with the dragon, and Ron made a point of ignoring them as steadfastly as possible unless it was in a crowded corridor where Vlad couldn't best him easily without tipping his hand. Ron at least suspected Vlad was above average in powers, Vlad had made the mistake of stunning the two guard dogs Ron never went anywhere without silently in front of him, and managed to drop him in a field whilst running without a single word. It was only two days before the students were due to leave for Christmas break, though Harry and the Gryffindor Weasleys were staying behind too so he wouldn't be alone. Vlad was supposed to be leaving too, but he was currently in the hospital wing. Norbert had bitten him, and the otherwise normal looking bite mark had turned green and black within hours. Vlad's hand was swollen and he couldn't attend class until it was sorted, as it was his writing hand. Hermione was making copies of all her notes for him so Vlad wouldn't fall behind, and Madam Pomfrey had said Vlad couldn't leave until his hand was healed as she couldn't keep an eye on him at home. The mysterious tutor Vlad saw was in the hospital wing alot, and Harry wondered if Vlad had to keep up his studies even though he spent all his time drinking potion after potion. They hadn't been able to say it was a dragon bite for obvious reasons, and the nurse seemed at a loss as to what was wrong with him.

Ingrid had stopped by a couple of times, and Harry could see Vlad appreciated the token gesture immensely. Even if Ingrid had only really said "if you aren't going home, neither am I so I thought I'd come check." Given the complete lack of progress, Vlad was forced to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Harry was privately thrilled, as Hermione had to go home for Christmas herself and he spent as much free time as possible being completely trounced by Vlad at 'wizards chess'. The great thing about Wizard chess was that Vlad didn't need his hands, the pieces responded to voice command. Well, Vlad's did, Harry wasn't very good at chess and his pieces liked to argue back alot. Vlad's hand finally started healing by Christmas eve, so Madam Pomfrey had said he was well enough to spend the night in his dorm and celebrate with Harry the next morning, but to come back after breakfast for more potions. Vlad had nodded dutifully, cradling his bandaged hand carefully as he followed Harry up to the common room. It was almost empty, only the older Weasleys and two younger students staying behind. In spite of not expecting presents, Harry thought this Christmas was already a huge step up on spending the holidays with the Dursleys and fell asleep smiling, even when Phantom clambered up to lick his face and purr loudly in his ear.

-YDHP-

 **Next episode is Christmas! Which means we get to begin the adventures of... the invisibility cloak!**


	16. Christmas Day

**Sigh... Do I need a disclaimer still? I don't own anything recognisable.**

 **Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Solstice!**

 **And any other variation of what you may or may not celebrate.**

 **For the purposes of our boys at Hogwarts, this is Christmas.**

 **This may also be the last update for about a week, apologies in advance if this is the case.**

 **And one final note - whoever it is that reviews me with smiley faces - thank you?**

-YDHP-

Waking up on Christmas morning, or more specifically being woken up by Phantom licking his ear, Harry blinked sleep out of his eyes to see the snow-covered window. Pushing on his glasses, Harry was surprised to see a pile of gifts at the end of his bed. Vlad wasn't yet awake, so Harry climbed out of bed to feed the anxious furball and head to the bathroom. Phantom clearly decided now was the time Vlad should be awake as Harry returned, swatting at the pale boy with a paw until he yawned and sat up. "Happy Christmas Harry." "Happy Christmas Vlad!" Vlad clambered away from the excited familiar to head to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later looking slightly more alert. "Vlad! I've got presents!" "It's Christmas, what did you expect? Eggs?" Harry realised Vlad knew very little of his home life, but even the thoughts of the Dursleys couldn't mute his excitement. Vlad had a couple of presents wrapped very carefully in black and red, a couple of which he pushed to the side. "They are off my father, I need to check he hasn't sent me something inappropriate before I actually open them." Raising an eyebrow at the odd statement, Harry was about to tear into his gifts when there was a knock at the door. The boys shared a confused glance before Harry got up to open it.

The Weasley twins entered, physically frogmarching Percy between them and each was wearing a thick woolen jumper over their pyjamas. "Why do I get the feeling that you guys swap jumpers periodically if they have your initials on?" The twins grinned at Vlad, shouting festive greetings. "We thought we'd come join you guys, since you're the only other boys staying. How's your hand Vladdo?" "Oh you know, I get bitten by dragons all the time... oh bats. Forget I said that." The Weasley boys eyes widened in sync, the effect almost comical if the situation weren't dire. "Dragon? Seriously? That's awesome! Percy, no turning them in, call it a Christmas gift and we won't put itching powder in your jumper." One of the twins, wearing an F on his jumper but that was a dubious way to tell them apart, stated. "Our brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania!" Vlad and Harry shared a look. Vlad nodded to Harry's questioning face. "Do you think he would come pick one up to help out a friend?" The twin wearing a G nodded. "Sure, I'll write to him after breakfast! Remember Percy, itching powder and Christmas." Percy looked more than a little unhappy, his Prefect badge pinned to his jumper.

"Vlad, does your pet have Christmas gifts?" Percy was pointing at a small pile of wrapped items on the table in their dorm, which Phantom had decided looked exceptionally interesting. "They must be from the headmaster, he's particularly fond of this irritating bundle of fluff. Isn't that right Phantom?" Phantom mewled in response, swatting at the pile. "Come on you guys, open your gifts so we can go eat!" The Weasley brothers sat down on the unoccupied beds, waiting for the first years to tear into their gifts. Well, Harry tore, Vlad opened his with significantly more decorum. The bulkiest package turned out to be his very own jumper, a golden H on dark green wool. Vlad's jumper was black, a large blue V knitted into it. "Our mom knits us a jumper every year, when we mentioned you two were staying she must have decided you guys might get cold!" The boys pulled the jumpers over their heads, and Vlad practically purred at the warm feeling. "Wow these are comfortable, I can see why you put them on straight away!" Harry returned to his gifts, finding a new chess set from Vlad, home made mince pies that practically melted in his mouth from the Weasleys and chocolate from Hermione. Dean had drawn him a picture of Hedwig, which Harry hung up on his wall immediately. Draco had sent him a jar of broomstick polish and Neville had sent him a box of candy in the shape of snitches. There was a small card with a 50p piece taped on, which turned out to be from the Dursleys. There were two gifts left, one being a box of owl treats from Seamus and a large, fluid feeling package with no tags on.

Vlad had received a book each from his sister and his tutor, though one looked far more practical than the other - Ingrid had sent him a book that had "How to not be a geek" emblazoned on the front. "Trust me, that's Ingrid's way of saying she cares." He had similar gifts from the other boys in their dorm and Hermione, though his picture from Dean was of Phantom and his sweets from Neville were cat shaped. The treats seemed immensely popular with Phantom, who dived on the pale boy and started mewling at the package. Draco had sent him yet another book, one on rare dark creatures as they'd all seen Vlad study books on them intently. "I hope Hermione and Draco like the quills I sent them, I just sent the other boys candy. Plus it took hours to convince a school owl to drop off my order forms!" Harry promised to send Vlad's thank you note to the Weasleys with Hedwig, owls were uncommonly skittish around the quiet boy. Harry grinned when Vlad opened the gift from him, a pumpkin that squeaked when squeezed and a flask he'd gotten from the house elves. "If you squeak the pumpkin next to the flask, it'll fill with pumpkin juice. Just don't rot your teeth!"

Harry forgot about the untagged gift as the Weasley brothers shoved them into the bathroom to dress, then dragged them off for breakfast, and ignored the suspicious looks Percy sent Vlad's injured hand as they walked down. There was only one small table, half the staff not staying at Hogwarts themselves and only a handful of students. Gryffindor was by far the highest number, seven students staying behind. Ron was the only Slytherin other than Ingrid, and he scowled when Vlad hugged his sister. Harry would love to see the red haired boy try it on with Ingrid, her cutting tongue already legendary thanks to Vlad's stories. That didn't stop the Weasley twins prostrating themselves in front of her, suddenly wearing Santa hats and making crude jokes about special gifts until she slapped them both. Ingrid eyed up their matching jumpers with distaste, but Vlad was smiling happily and pointed out she was wearing the necklace he'd got her. The jewelry was simple, a black velvet rope with a pendant shaped like a bat. "Ingrid's a lot more in touch with our history than I am, I knew she'd like it." Ingrid sat down gracefully next to her brother and ruffled his hair in an affectionate manner, the look on Vlad's face saying that was the best gift she could give him. It was clear Vlad adored his sister, but Harry knew Ingrid was not quite as warm and friendly as Vlad so he supposed it made sense for Vlad to be so happy.

The breakfast was ridiculously plentiful, and Harry felt stuffed before it was half way through. The jumpers and knowledge of drying charms came in handy when the Weasley twins coerced them outside for a rabid snowball fight, and Harry and Vlad both fell about laughing as the twins charmed snowballs to follow Professor Quirrell around to bounce off the back of his turban. Vlad headed up when he remembered he needed to be in the hospital wing, and Harry gently reminded the twins to write to their brother. They traipsed up to the owlery together, Hedwig hooting in greeting and taking the owl treat he offered happily. The twins scrawled a note to Charlie and promised to let Harry know when they got a reply, and Harry sent thank you notes to the Weasley home with his snowy owl. By the time Harry made it down to the hospital wing, Vlad's hand was finally healed up thanks to a cocktail of potions and a few powerful healing spells. He relayed the message from the twins back to Vlad, and they decided to check on Hagrid tomorrow and spend the rest of the day getting warm after the chilly snowball fight.

The Christmas lunch was still an hour or so away when they made it back to the common room, Vlad joking they'd both be super fit after seven years of all this exercise. Dropping back into their dorm, Vlad went to scan the gifts his father had sent and Harry remembered the strange, squashy gift. Pulling open the wrapping carefully, a strange liquid-like fabric slid down off his lap. Pulling it up, the material was like nothing Harry had ever felt, the differing light hitting it in strange patterns. Looking down, he found a note in elegant curling letters with no name. "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." "What's that you've got Harry?" Vlad was looking closely at the strange fabric in Harry's hands. "I think it's a kind of cloak?" "Well, let's see then, put it on?" Harry managed to find what he thought was the hooded top part, swinging the fabric around his shoulders. Vlad's eyes suddenly grew to twice their size, pure shock written across his pale face. "Harry, your body is gone!" Looking down, Vlad was right. "If it helps, I can still feel it." Harry pulled the cloak off, and his body reappeared. "Try again, put the hood up?" Harry complied, and Vlad jumped up to look closer. "Wow Harry, you have a cloak that makes you invisible. I'll have to look it up in the library!" Harry shrugged off the fabric, which folded up surprisingly small and tucked it into a spare pillowcase. "Let's not tell anyone else about it just yet, I don't know who sent it." Vlad nodded, and Harry smiled at the way they could almost naturally trust each other with secrets.

* * *

"So, library after lunch and then Hagrid's tomorrow?" Harry nodded in answer, and insisted Vlad try on the cloak. Vlad felt more than a little uncomfortable looking in the mirror to see no reflection, handing it off to Harry almost immediately. Phantom grabbed their attention then, demanding to know what was in her pile of gifts with her beady, intelligent eyes. Vlad and Harry each took turns opening them, finding an assortment of treats and toys. Vlad scribbled down a note, tying it to Phantom's collar like Ingrid had often done. "Phantom, go take that to the Headmaster?" Harry looked on in amusement as Vlad ordered his familiar around like an owl. Said familiar quickly darted off, and Vlad set about hiding the 'gifts' his father had sent until he could next see Bertrand without arousing suspicion. He was fairly certain it was his fathers way of expressing displeasure Vlad had been too injured to go home, sending him bottled human blood as a Christmas present. The book Ingrid had gotten him was actually incredibly interesting, an old tome on the topic of vampire magic that she'd disguised with a cheesy cover so his bunk mates wouldn't see it. She'd even thanked him for his gift to her, and that itself was an amazing present. Bertrand had sent him a very boring looking book on Ancient Vampire Law, which Vlad knew would actually come in handy even if it was dry reading.

He had many suspicions about Harry's home life being less than great, but it was hardly fair to bring it up when Vlad couldn't answer honestly back. "Oh yes, my father is Count Dracula." That would go down splendidly, not to mention he wasn't supposed to let anyone know he was a vampire. Harry indicated it was time to head down for lunch, though Vlad was more excited about the library trip to study Harry's cloak than he was the food, though Hogwarts cooking was still exemplary. Vlad was still wearing his 'Weasley' jumper, feeling a strange sense of comfort from someone sitting down to hand make him a gift personally. Looking down at his recently healed hand, Vlad flexed his fingers. He had a lot of homework to catch up on, but Harry had argued that today and tomorrow should be relaxing, he could catch up over the new years time. There was far more food than needed for all of twenty-something people, even if two of those people were the Weasley twins, their gangly frames belying their vast appetites. Ron simply scowled quietly and shoveled food in, Ingrid sneering in distaste at his lack of table manners. Neither he or his sister had perfect manners, but they certainly knew how to eat politely and without making disgusting grunting noises. Vlad barely waited long enough for Harry to finish his three pieces of treacle tart (he'd had one small portion of christmas cake himself) before demanding they go to the library. The room was deserted apart from Bertrand, which Vlad thought odd for him to be up in the middle of the day.

Sending Harry to check in another section, Vlad crept over to Bertrand and checked for anyone around. "My father sent me a gift I think you'd be more likely to appreciate, can you get into the dormitories without an invitation now?" His tutor nodded down at him, keen eyes and thick curls looking almost strange in the magically-filtered sunlight. "There's two black boxes on my bed, just get them out before Harry notices I still haven't opened them?" Bertrand nodded at him again, Vlad whispering the password to his tutor before he disappeared and pretending to be looking closely for books on invisibility. Harry appeared with a couple, asking if Vlad had noticed his tutor was there a moment ago. "Yeah, I was just thanking him for my new book, then he said he had to get back to work. I'm not entirely sure what he does when he's not drilling me or my sister with old books and training." Harry chuckled at him, speculating that Bertrand must spend at least half of his time styling his thick curly hair. Vlad didn't answer, it would be too much of a giveaway if he said Bertrand had no reflection.

Finding what looked like an aged book on Invisibility magic, Vlad pulled it down and joined Harry at a table. There was merely the sound of flipping pages for a while, Vlad occasionally scratching down spells he wanted to try and learn. Harry discarded his first book quickly, saying there was nothing in it about cloaks. He was infinitely thankful for his non-existent vampire instincts at this age when Harry sliced his finger on the corner of his next book, watching the other boy suck at the cut and continue flicking through the book. Forcing his eyes back to his own book, Vlad managed to find a chapter on invisibility cloaks. "It says here they are either standard cloaks with special charms on, or woven from Demiguise hair. It also says they eventually wear out, didn't the note say your father used to own the one you got?" Harry nodded, and Vlad couldn't see any reason the cloak wouldn't have begun to wear out at least a little after a minimum of ten or eleven years. "I don't know, I guess I'll check out this one and see if theres more on them further in the book." Harry nudged Vlad's shoulder as they left, telling him he "reads too much". Vlad joked back that it meant Harry always had help with his homework, which soon quieted him down. They spent the rest of the afternoon sat outside, Vlad having learnt to conjure Hermione's bluebell flames (made heat but didn't burn to the touch) and it made Vlad's whole Christmas when Ingrid joined them. Even if it was to complain her hands were cold, to tell Vlad he was about as appealing as garlic flavoured maggots and to dump snow down his shirt. It didn't matter, he knew drying charms and Ingrid voluntarily interacting with him was wonderful.

He could see Harry watching the Dracula siblings in amusement as Vlad chased Ingrid with a snowball, trading minor jinxes and hexes and falling over in the snow. He appreciated Harry letting them have their moment more than anything else, finally admitting defeat when Ingrid turned the snow beneath his feet to ice and he slipped over into a face full of snow. It stung his already chilled cheeks, soaking through his clothes and making him shiver even after Harry helped dry him off and guided him over to the flames. It also made him smile so wide his cheeks hurt, clutching his sister in a tight hug and wishing her merry christmas as she left for her own common room and probably some dry clothes. "By the way, Ingrid said she'd have your guts for an Alice band if you ever tell anyone she was engaged in such frivolities as a snow fight with me." Harry's eyes widened at the implication, then creased into laughter. "Maybe we should tell her Ron saw her, she could deal with him for us!" Vlad didn't understand why the red haired boy behaved the way he did, he knew from Ingrid that nobody was outright picking on the boy so Ron's behaviour was all entirely his choice at this point - he could have made friends with other students easily but instead opted to hang around with the brutish Crabbe and Goyle.

They caught Professor Flitwick on his way back from dinner, which they hadn't felt hungry enough to bother with, and Harry asked if he knew any warming charms before Vlad froze to death. Vlad was about to answer that he couldn't, but he didn't want to explain why to Harry. The tiny man nodded, waving his wand over Vlad and he felt the heat wash over his skin. Harry and Vlad both repeated the charm 'calidum aerem' until the man nodded, and Vlad was very careful not to try and push the magic through his hands in case he accidentally set something alight. Thanking the professor, they continued on to their dormitory. "So, Hagrid's tomorrow yeah? Before or after lunch?" Vlad thought on that for a moment. "After, if we're lucky the other Weasley brother will have managed to write back and we can explain to Hagrid that dear Norbert needs to go be with his own kind. Preferably before he bites anyone else, Madam Pomfrey was certainly suspicious of my hand." The small lizard, who was now the size of a large dog and would likely be as long as Hagrid's cabin before new years, had already chased out Fang and now ate dead rats by the crate. Vlad didn't want to know where Hagrid got them all. Already mentally planning out how to catch up with all his homework, Vlad felt happy in spite of the worries about Norbert after the first truly enjoyable Christmas he'd ever had.

-YDHP-

 **For reference _calidum aerem_ is apparently Latin for hot air/warm air, figured it was close enough. **

**For those of you who are Young Dracula fans, you may notice the joking parallel of the Weasley twins and the Branagh twins, though I don't intend to turn them into drooling creeps like Ian and Paul are.**

 **If this is the last update for a week, I again apologise. Hope you enjoy the Christmas chapter!**


	17. New Year

**Nope, don't own!**

 **Borrowed a friends copy of TPS, and now actually have the basic idea for every chapter remaining of the rest of Year One, so with any luck I won't struggle too much with writers block and can get this finished. Then it's on to Year Two (I'm getting my own new set of books next month so with any luck I won't struggle there either.)**

 **Again, thank you to all the readers/followers/favouriters/reviewers!**

-YDHP-

Harry was itching to try out the new Invisibility Cloak, but Vlad had begged him to wait until Christmas had passed - whoever gave it to him may be laying a trap and would expect Harry to rush out in it. Harry regretfully agreed, the Cloak a secret between the two of them and the mystery sender until absolutely necessary. Even then, Vlad expected only Hermione would find out about it. Plus, Harry didn't need to be getting in trouble when the second Quidditch match was upcoming, Professor Snape would be dying for a reason to exclude Harry from the match after they flattened Slytherin in the first game. A book Hermione had lent him on basic defensive magic was proving very interesting, and with only Harry in the dorm already aware of Vlad's unique powers, he was able to start practicing basic shield charms and hexes without his wand. Harry still didn't know about his secret stash of Replenisher - Professor McGonogall would skin him alive. And as Vlad was already undead, that was saying something. Harry was better at offensive than defensive magic, so Vlad often joked they'd need to be in a duel together - Harry could attack and Vlad could keep him alive.

There was no reply from Charlie Weasley on Boxing Day, so they went down to Hagrid's hut to check on Norbert, still growing rapidly and Hagrid had multiple burns on his hands, likely from trying to tickle the dragon like a cat again. Norbert now drank chicken blood mixed with brandy to supplement his diet of rats, which smelt revolting and only seemed to make the reptile more flammable. Feeling slightly green around the gills and definitely keeping his hands away from Norbert's mouth, Vlad and Harry escaped before Norbert "played" with them too - which is what Hagrid called Norbert sinking razor sharp teeth into his leg repeatedly. The Weasley twins dropped a note in front of Vlad and Harry surreptitiously two days later, saying they could shift Norbert at midnight the following Sunday, the only night there was no Astronomy Classes. They nodded in agreement, asking the twins to reply in agreement. Ron was glaring angrily at them over the dinner table, and Vlad had to fight giggles whenever the boy scowled at the Dracula siblings sitting together. What did he think was going on?

The other students reappeared on Monday, classes rolling up a gear in preparation for their first year exams - if they didn't do well enough they wouldn't be invited back. Vlad didn't want to give up this new life of his, so he set about studying hard and trying to help Harry keep up in between his three quidditch practices leading up to the Saturday match. Hermione was thrilled by their studious attitude, the other boys in the dorm minus Draco accusing Vlad of 'letting the side down' as he strove to keep on top of his work, his private classes and secretly planning with Harry and Hermione how to move Norbert. "We've got the Cloak" Hermione was now in on the secret "and there's no classes that night. We just have to be careful." Hagrid had tearfully agreed to let Norbert go to the Romanian dragon preserve, possibly because Norbert had set fire to his bed twice now and was practically as long as his hut.

Neville fell through the portrait hole Thursday afternoon, his legs glued together by some kind of jinx. Vlad helped him stand while Hermione reversed it, Harry offering Neville a chocolate frog to cheer him up. "Thanks Harry, the Slytherins ambushed me when I was coming back here. Why are they even this high up in the school?" Vlad had a very good idea why, but not one he was likely to share with Neville. They were probably loitering round now Ron knew about the dragon, but wasn't stupid enough to turn them in without proof - Hagrid knew Ron knew so he was at least careful enough to cover his windows and only let the three Gryffindors in right now. Plus he was no doubt terrified Vlad would trounce him in a duel all over again, it was already clear Vlad wasn't afraid of his brutish bodyguards. Vlad had to dash off to his private lesson, Ingrid making a guest appearance.

"Tonight I want to see if you have any kind of detection powers." Vlad raised his hand immediately. "There are charms on the windows in the library, I noticed it the first time I met you in there." Bertrand nodded in approval. "Yes, they are so I can enter the library without angering the librarian by turning into a huge pile of dust." Vlad could see that, Madam Pince was a scary witch. They started small, Professor Flitwick and McGonogall casting minor changes onto various items and the Draculas had to work out what it was. Ingrid could sense Charms better, but Vlad could immediately tell whe things had been changed from their original shape. Bertrand covered his and Ingrid's eyes for a moment, much to their protests but his grip held fast. When they were allowed to look again, there were two Professor McGonogalls. "This is polyjuice potion, it allows your physical form to turn into anothers for a short time. It only works on humans, so I would advise you two not to play around with it. Now, focus and tell me which one is the real Minerva?" Vlad walked up to them, turning his hands through the air around them gently and feeling for the changes he could sense before.

"Which one?" Both Vlad and Ingrid pointed to the one on the left, and were informed they were correct. "That could have been luck, close your eyes and they'll move around." Opening their eyes again, they both pointed to the one on the right. "Correct again, we'll have to keep trying this to check it's not a fluke but that's impressive work Dracula children, five points each." Vlad beamed at his head of house, the sight of the 'fake' one slowly shrinking into a tiny man an altogether interesting experience. They spent another half hour practicing detecting spells, and Vlad could feel the start of a headache as they headed back, Ingrid squeezing his shoulder briefly before leaving. The DADA class where they'd been learning about werewolves was still playing on Vlad's mind, there was no actual treatment for a werewolf bite - it turns or kills the victim. His mother had run off with a werewolf, he'd taken the time to learn about such things.

Dragging himself back to the common room, he found his bunk mates working on homework. Waving sleepily at them, Vlad headed up to find Phantom anxiously waiting for him. "Sorry girl, have I been neglecting you dear?" Phantom purred and nuzzled his face, curling up on his bed to wait for him to come back from showering the sweat and exhaustion off his skin that his private lessons always left him with. Climbing into his pyjamas and flicking his hand to dry his hair while under the cover of the bathroom, Vlad returned to the dorm and found his fellow first years weren't back yet. Leaning back in bed to flick through the book Ingrid had given him behind the cover of his curtains, Phantom pawing at his lit wand in confusion until she darted out to greet his returning room mates. Stashing the book under his covers quickly, Vlad poked his head out. "Hey guys, I'm really tired so I'll see you bright and early!" They each waved him goodnight, and Vlad heard multiple giggles as Phantom no doubt dashed around demanding attention and getting in the way. "Phantom you menace, give me back my sock!" Vlad chuckled to himself as Draco tried to retrieve his clothing from the cheeky familiar before letting his eyes fall closed and falling asleep.

The Quidditch match was not especially eventful, unless Vlad counted Crabble and Goyle 'accidentally' tripping over each other when they tried to harass Neville again. Or quite possibly, Professor Snape refereeing the match. Though the match only lasted five minutes, Harry practically blurring through the air to catch the snitch in no time at all. Vlad and Hermione had made sure to learn "locomotor mortis" - the leg locking curse the Slytherins had used on Neville - just in case Professor Snape tried anything, though it would be stupid of him to do so with everyone watching. Vlad hung back from the crowds as Harry was lifted onto the shoulders of the Quidditch team, cheering and celebrating all over again with the Gryffindors for ages. He finally escaped into the changing rooms and the crowds dispersed, so Vlad hung nearby and waited for Harry to come out alone. Harry had the Invisibility Cloak in his bag at all times now, so nobody would find it. It folded up very small, kept inside a book Vlad had hollowed out (nowhere near Hermione, he wasn't immortal yet!) for the very purpose of hiding it.

* * *

Harry was ecstatic, barely five minutes into the match and he had caught the Snitch. Snape was extremely and obviously angry about the easy win, spitting on the ground and glaring at anyone within a five mile radius. It was a while before the cheering Gryffindors finally let him disappear to change out of his Quidditch robes, taking his time in the hopes the crowds would move on with the rest of his team and give him some quiet. Vlad was waiting outside for him, offering to walk with him as he went to put his broom away in the shed. The silence was easy, neither feeling a constant need to talk but enjoying the others quiet company. Evening was falling, Vlad's pale skin lighting up in the rising moonlight. Their quiet walk was interrupted by voices, Vlad pulling the Invisibility Cloak on almost immediately as Harry had a reason to be outside, Vlad didn't. Looking in the direction of the voices, Harry caught Snape and Quirrell walking towards the forest. Well, walking was a strong word, Quirrell was stumbling and Snape stalking. He felt Vlad brush past him to follow them, and Harry climbed onto his broom and hovered nearby to see what he could find out.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell." "D-d-don't know w-what you mean." "You know perfectly well what I mean!" Harry landed soundlessly at the top of a sturdy branch, wishing he knew where Vlad had gotten to and praying neither of them caught the boy under the cloak. Creeping along the branch to the next tree, Harry barely caught the end of the next sentence. "... had time to decide where your loyalties lie." Quirrell was about to stammer in response but Snape held a hand up, looking around and up. Harry froze, hoping they didn't spot him and wondering how Vlad was staying so well hidden. "We'll continue this later Quirrell. Remember that." Harry held his breath, waiting for Snape to disappear. Quirrell stopped to adjust his turban, muttering to himself before finally leaving. Jumping back on his broom, Harry darted down to the broom shed and waited for Vlad to reappear. A hand on his arm nearly had Harry jumping out of his skin, but Vlad's bright eyes peered out of thin air. "It's me Harry, I didn't want to suddenly reappear in case anyone was watching. Let's get back!" Harry nodded, feeling Vlad's hand grip his wrist as they hurried back inside.

Vlad managed to duck into an alcove to remove the cloak, stuffing it down the front of his robes as they hurried up the staircases. They were met with an explosion of noise, cheering and stacks of food in the common room. "Apparently we missed a party" Vlad whispered next to him. The Weasley twins bounded forwards then, chattering a mile a minute about Harry's 'awesome' playing and declaring they'd swiped a bunch of cakes and sweets from the kitchens. Both he and Vlad were pushed into the fray of people, Vlad clearly cringing a little as people pressed in on them from all sides but not leaving Harry's side as they picked at the food. It was another hour before they managed to disappear up the stairs to their dorm, none of the other boys having made their way up yet. "Did you get close enough to hear them Vlad?" The pale boy nodded. "I was right next to them pretty much, just the next tree. Where were you? I saw you land but not where you went after." "Up a tree, basically crawled along the branches."

Phantom started pawing at the door then, and the boys fell silent at the warning. Dean and Seamus practically toppled through the door, laden down with piles of junk food. "Don't worry Vladdo, we bought you pumpkin juice!" Vlad ducked his head, blushing predictably as he took the flask. "Thanks guys!" Vlad moved to the bathroom, presumably to change for bed. He returned in his pyjamas, clutching his clothes a little oddly and Harry remembered they hadn't removed the cloak from his robes. Vlad spent a few extra minutes digging through his trunk under the guise of looking for Phantom's food bags, which Harry knew Vlad kept in the closest corner of his trunk so he wouldn't have to hunt for it. It was obvious to Harry Vlad was hiding the cloak, coming back up holding his chess board and challenging anyone who'd have a go to a match. Draco, who like Vlad had been taught by his father, took up the challenge, his own chess set perfectly carved crystal and obsidian. "Vlad has to be black, to match his hair. Then Draco's will match his hair too!" Seamus joked, and the boys nodded and a couple of close, viciously competitive matches followed. Vlad took best of three, though it was very close in the second game. The moon was definitely warning them it was time for bed by now, the boys yawning as they clambered into bed. Harry took off his glasses, staring up from his bed for a while. Tomorrow night was getting Norbert up to the topmost tower without getting caught, and without any Slytherin interruptions. It wasn't an appealing thought.

* * *

Vlad hoped Harry never brought up the fact the professors they'd been following couldn't sense him. As he was fairly certain whatever they used to detect people nearby didn't work on the undead, and Vlad honestly hoped he'd never have to see the dark rejection in Harry's eyes, or any of his friends, when they found out what he was.

-YDHP-

 **I didn't mean to make this all one chapter, but it sort of happened. Hopefully I can get the Norbert chapter up over the weekend!**

 **Thanks again to everyone who sticks with my erratic upload schedule, you're all awesome!**

 **Read - enjoy - review!**


	18. Cold Shoulder

**Nope, don't own.**

 **To my reviewer who said I don't need to stick to canon WRT the conversation overheard in the Forest - there were reasons for it, I promise! Notice how the boys didn't actually discuss what they heard. After Year One, I expect more divergence from canon but as I suffer with writers block alot, the original canon storyline always gives me something to work from. Thank you whole-heartedly for taking the time to write out a review and make good points in it! Pumpkin juice and a Gryffindor of your choice for cuddles for you!**

 **To the reviewer on Chapter 1, you are most welcome! Thank you for being so excited over my fic!**

 **With that said, on we go!**

-YDHP-

Rising late Sunday morning, Harry looked over to see Vlad dressed, sipping from the flask Harry got him for Christmas and eating a slice of toast. "Morning Harry, I was awake early so I went to the kitchens for breakfast. There's bacon for you under the tray." Nodding sleepily in thanks, Harry ambled over to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face and feeling slightly more alert as he searched for his glasses. "Morning Vlad, thanks for the breakfast. Where's everyone else?" Vlad grinned at him, "Down in the library catching up on the essays we finished on Friday. Just been waiting on you waking up to get Hermione in here so we can sort out what's going on tonight. Get dressed first, you can eat while I get her." Harry nodded, starting to strip off his pyjamas as Vlad left to find their female friend. He needn't have hurried as much as he did, Vlad knocked first, then peered round the door carefully before inviting Hermione inside. Harry sat eating his breakfast while the two more intelligent of their trio planned quickly.

"So, we have the Cloak. We head down to Hagrids before it gets dark, help him pack up Norbert and use the Cloak to get him up there." Vlad nodded in agreement before responding, "I think the Cloak will only fit two of us and Norbert, he's getting huge!" Hermione seemed to have thought of this in advance. "You and Harry go then, I think I'm better being the brains behind the operation while I send you two out on adventures." Harry chuckled into his mug of tea as Vlad pretended to look upset. "It's like being married, we go out and do the hard work and Hermione sits at home telling us what to do!" They all chuckled then, moving on to finalise the plans before their room-mates returned. Hermione and Vlad naturally pulled out homework, checking each others work then both looking over Harry's. "Harry, you cannot treat a werewolf bite by kissing it better... Actually, that isn't your handwriting. This wouldn't have been anywhere near the Weasley twins recently would it?" Casting his mind back a little, Harry nodded. "They came over to talk Quidditch Friday night, I didn't notice them 'helping' with my homework. Give it here, I better check for more jokes in there before I can hand it in." Scribbling out the altered lines of his work, Harry sighed and accepted he'd have to re-write it, resolving to toss the twins in the lake at some point in revenge as Vlad checked over his actual work.

"That's good, but I agree, it's a mess. I can help avenge your homework if you like?" Smiling in thanks at Vlad, Harry raised an eyebrow in query. "What were you thinking Vlad?" Hermione looked up in surprise, but there was curiousity there too. "I was going to suggest putting itching powder in their jumpers, but that's not original enough since they brought it up first. How about dosing their shampoo with green and silver dye?" "Can you do that?" Vlad grinned eagerly. "It's a simple enough potion, I just need to sneak in there and that shouldn't be too difficult." Vlad actually pulled out his cauldron there and then, obviously forgetting Hermione was watching as he flicked his hand to light the flame. "Vlad, did you just do that wandlessly AND silently?" Both boys looked over at her in surprise. "Maybe..." Vlad replied weakly. "Vlad's got special powers, but nobody is supposed to know. I found out when he saved my neck with the troll, but McGonogall said nobody else should find out. So if you could keep quiet, that'd be great Hermione?" Vlad was looking panicked, no doubt worried he'd get yet another telling off from their head of house. "I want to see more! Of course I won't tell anyone, that's what friends are for!" Vlad finally cracked a smile, levitating his potion ingredients over Hermione's head much to her amusement. The potion was done in under an hour, and Harry watched as Vlad slipped under the Cloak before leaving.

He returned ten minutes later, pale cheeks flushed with suppressed laughter as he shrugged the cloak off. "With any luck they'll shower tonight and it'll last until tomorrow afternoon." The trio fell about giggling, hurrying to tidy up when Phantom peered round the door mewling. The familiar seemed to know when they were discussing things that were best kept secret, acting like a small furry alarm and warning them someone was coming. Hermione's presence in their dorm was rarely questioned at this point, though the boys seemed slightly more content to see they were discussing homework. "What's so funny guys? We could hear you laughing all the way up the stairs." "Oh, the Weasley twins decided to improve my homework a little and it was funny, even if I have to write out my paper again now." Harry relayed a couple of the funnier additions, rolling out parchment and setting about redoing his homework. "Come on guys, it's nearly dinner time. How long can you check homework for?" Vlad and Hermione made a show of grumbling unhappily, but Harry realised they'd all missed lunch and so he was hungry enough to agree quickly, tidying away their work and heading down for dinner.

After dinner the trio sent the others on their way, saying they were going to go visit Hagrid. The others were used to them spending a lot of time down there, and Harry felt slightly guilty that none of the others had been able to visit with Norbert lying around. Or soon to be flying around, if they didn't move him quickly. Hagrid was tearful as they started to strap Norbert into a large box, the weight almost unbearable already but Vlad whispered he'd levitate it once they were clear of Hagrid's hut. The large man had actually packed a teddy into the crate with Norbert, along with a large bucket of brandy and chickens blood, and several dead rats. All in all, the box smelled terrible and Harry was glad to get outside and breathe normal oxygen again as night fell. Vlad waved his hand almost as soon as the door closed, hovering the crate close to his body and waiting for Harry to throw the cloak over them. Luckily they could see each other beneath the cloak, or Harry expected this would have been very slow, painful progress involving a lot of walking into the floating crate. Hermione accompanied them most of the way up, looking fairly nonchalant for an accomplice in an illegal dragon transfer. They had to part ways so Hermione could head off to the common room to avoid suspicion, and Vlad was starting to show strain as he held the weight of the dragon longer and longer. They had to physically lift it up the last staircase, which was immensely difficult and both of them were sweating when they finally came to the uppermost tower. Stripping the cloak off immediately, they both relished the cool night air and Vlad turned his palm upright, 11:30pm hovering over his hand. "What was that Vlad?" His friend grinned at him. "Magic!" Pulling out his wand in a fake show of threatening, Harry pointed it at Vlad. "The charm you daft lion." "Oh, why didn't you say?" Vlad dragged out the 'y' sound, grinning cheekily and finally coughing up "Tempus charm". Harry tried it, seeing the time hover before his eyes.

"We better try to be quiet, last thing we need is someone finding us up here!" Harry nodded in agreement, both of them sitting down against a wall and listening to Norbert occasionally hissing and banging at the surprisingly sturdy crate and sharing Vlad's constant supply of pumpkin juice. The cool liquid was refreshing and Vlad kept the tempus charm hovering in front of him for a while, rooting through his bag while Harry stood up to check if he could see anyone. He thought he saw Vlad pushing a flask back into his bag, but Harry realised the pumpkin juice flask was also gone and there were silhouettes of broomsticks and riders coming towards them as midnight approached. There were four riders, one with red hair obvious even in the night. "You must be Charlie?" The redhead nodded, he and his group dismounting and showing them the harness they'd rigged. Harry and Vlad helped them buckle in the crate, shaking hands with the riders and watching them leave. They started dismounting the stairs, chuckling in relief that Norbert was now gone and nobody had found out Hagrid had hatched an illegal dragon in his hut. Except Ron, and now there would be no proof. It wasn't until they ran into Professor McGonogall at the bottom of the stairs, Ron's sneering face next to her that they realised. They'd left the Cloak up in the tower.

* * *

Vlad felt like his heart was about to stop beating several years early. How could they have forgotten the cloak? The professors face was livid, pure hot anger to rival even Count Dracula in her eyes as she looked down on them. "What on earth are you two doing out of bed at this hour? Mr Weasley came to me with some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, I suppose you thought it would be funny to get him caught out of bed at this hour, get him in trouble? I am horrified at you both! Especially you Mr Dracula, I expected far better from you." Vlad felt like now was not the time to be perfectly honest, looking at the ground and feeling guilt rise in his chest as he stared at his shoes. Harry was frozen next to him. They were led away slowly, Vlad had no idea where to until a sound of pain echoed near them. The guilt magnified as Vlad looked up to see Filch dragging Neville along, the clumsy boy clad in pyjamas and slippers. "Vlad! Harry! I heard Ron say you had a dragon and that he was going to get you in trouble and... oh hi Professor McGonogall." The professor turned back to them then, somehow even angrier. "You let your friend believe this nonsense? I am so disappointed in you both. All four of you will serve detention, and each of you will lose fifty points." Harry's head shot up angrily then, and even Ron looked somewhat put-out as he was going to be punished.

"Each!?" "Be quiet Mr Potter, or it will be more. Yes, from my own house! Now, all of you! Back to your beds. If any of you do such a thing again, I will expel you!" They hurried away as soon as possible, dashing up the staircase and falling through the portrait hole shaking. Neville was in tears, and Vlad tried to assure Neville they never meant to get him in trouble, but he couldn't make words without them sticking in his throat. Vlad didn't even manage to pull on pyjamas before he curled up on his bed, trying to push away Phantom but his familiar was insistent, nuzzling under his arms and curling up to sleep against his body. He heard Neville whimpering quietly, Harry stiffly climbing into bed. Fitful sleep finally took them, and when Vlad woke up still in his clothes he couldn't pretend it was all a terrible dream. The Gryffindors were perplexed, sure there was a mistake when the hourglasses showed a 150 point loss. Eventually the whispers spread, Harry and a couple of other Gryffindor first years had been out causing trouble and cost them all those points. Harry felt worse, the loss had stolen the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch game. Both being well known for their exploits and adventures, Vlad and Harry dropped down the ranks and their housemates largely ignored them. Neville could barely stand to look at them, only Hermione actually talking to them now and Vlad felt awful every time Neville was shunned for their mistake.

Harry found the cloak tucked under his bed a week later, a note saying "Just in case" the only clue of someone knowing Harry owned it. Vlad agreed with Hermione that they had to keep their heads down, quiet revision in the library as far as they ventured from their dorms and lessons. Even Harry's Quidditch team were cold to him, calling him 'the seeker' and not interacting with him more than they had to. They continued taking turns carrying the cloak around with them, and while professors continued to guest visit his private lessons, they were tight and only cordial. Ingrid was the same as ever, unable to resist 'thanking' Vlad for giving Slytherin such a boost in the Cup race but otherwise her usual self. The only teacher who was fine with Vlad was Bertrand, who had zero interest in anything beyond training and tutoring Vlad. His private lessons became his favourite time, where his strange unique self was a bonus not a hindrance. Easter was beginning to approach before Vlad even felt safe to relax, strolling down the corridor alone while Harry and Hermione were in the library. A scared voice caught his ear, and Vlad turned back on instinct to listen.

He barely made it backwards in time to hear "n-n-not again M-master, p-please" and "y-yes, of course", peering carefully around the door to see Professor Quirrell straightening his turban and leaving the room in a hurry. Something seemed to spark in his memory, but Vlad couldn't put his finger on it as he went on to find his two friends in the library. The 'freeze' was still in effect, other students not even looking at Harry and Hermione's table. Vlad wondered if Harry's grades had ever been so good, now he had little else to do other than Quidditch practice and spending time with Vlad and Hermione, who were both studious beforehand. Neville rarely, hesitantly but occasionally joined them, not saying much other than to Hermione and he always paired with her in Potions class now. Vlad kept the thing he'd overheard to himself, and the next morning he was surprised to look up and find a very brave owl landing in front of him. Harry and Neville each had one too, and he assumed they got the same note.

 _Your detention is at 9pm tomorrow tonight. Be in the Entrance Hall exactly then._

 _Professor McGonogall_

It had been so long since the Norbert incident, Vlad had almost completely forgotten they still had detention to serve. Harry and Neville nodded to him, both having the same note and Vlad caught Ron getting one under the cover of looking over at his sister. Ron seemed to think he had any chance of being more than a future snack to Ingrid, and Vlad couldn't help but laugh internally at the very idea Ingrid would be interested. She'd already told Vlad there wasn't a single boy in the school she'd have for more than dinner, with the possible exception of Bertrand as at least he wasn't a breather. He could always count on Ingrid to make him smile, she'd never change. Retuning to his breakfast quietly, Vlad tucked the note in his pocket and mentally prepared for detention. Previously, his few detentions had been cleaning cauldrons and one had been helping in the hospital wing, which was surprisingly fun as Madam Pomfrey was overbearing, but not a teacher out to punish him and had explained plenty about different cures and treatments as he helped her inventory the stocks. None of them had mentioned being in the Entrance Hall before, so he wondered where they'd be going.

-YDHP-

 **I had some free time and felt inspired by getting a bunch of reviews/messages/follows etc, so have an early update!**

 **Enjoy - read - toss me a review!**


	19. Forbidden Forest

**Don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Back again? I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of my strange little crossover fic.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Bertrand actually smirked in amusement when Vlad had to leave their lesson five minutes early to go for detention, jokingly calling him a "young hellraiser" as Vlad slammed his book on Transylvanian Lineage shut and hurried down to the Entrance Hall. Harry and Neville both nodded at him in greeting, Ron scowling and Mr Filch hovering around gleefully, muttering about stringing children up in the dungeons with a little too much enjoyment in his voice - Vlad was strongly reminded of his father at that moment. The first years were led across the grass, and Harry's relief was visible in his face as they saw Hagrid's hut, Hagrid stood outside. "I wouldn't look too happy kids, you're heading into the forest tonight!" Vlad was mildly confused, he assumed the forest was "forbidden" for a reason. "Filch, not yer place ter lecture 'em. Yer late!" Filch scowled up at Hagrid before turning back to the first years, a twisted grimace-like smile on his withered face. "I'll be back for what's left of you in the morning." The caretaker headed back up the castle, his lantern a glow of light in the dark night.

"We aren't really going into the forest are we? It's forbidden! And there are... werewolves in there!" Vlad raised an eyebrow, it wasn't a full moon. "There's more'n werewolves in these trees lad." Hagrid pulled a large crossbow, probably bigger than Vlad, over his shoulder and whistled to call Fang along with them. A wriggling in his bag had Vlad looking down, seeing red eyes glowing back at him. He hadn't even realised Phantom had snuck into his bag, but he could hardly go taking her back now. As they entered the very edge of the forest, Vlad noticed glinting puddles on the floor. "See tha'? It's unicorn blood." Vlad cringed slightly, he knew a unicorn would sooner run him through with it's horn than let him near it. "Takes alo' ter injure a unicorn, this one 'as been hurt bad by something. It's our job ter find the poor beast. Ron, Neville you two are with me. 'Arry and Vlad, you two take Fang. Stick ter the paths, and if yer find anythin', send up red sparks." Vlad nodded, ignoring the irritating wriggling familiar in his bag as he and Harry set off on a different route to Hagrid. There were more puddles of silvery blood, and Vlad picked up a sound nearby. Pulling Harry behind a tree, covering his mouth and watching Fang run off yowling, Vlad waited. There was a shadow, a slithering sound like a cloak rustling over leaves and Vlad held his breath. Something about the presence seemed too familiar, and he was reminded of when he'd been hiding near Professors Quirrell and Snape in the forest before. Harry's suspicions about Snape may yet turn out to be right. Vlad agreed with some, but he was so uncomfortable in Professor Quirrells garlic-laden DADA classroom under his accusatory glare that he wondered if Harry was on the right lines.

The shadow disappeared and Vlad let out his held breaths, Harry looking at him in confusion as Vlad released his mouth. "I don't know what that was, but it scared Fang off and it didn't feel... right." Looking down, Vlad could see Phantom's eyes lit in the dark, flashing between red and purple. "Whatever it was, it's enough to set Phantom off. Let's stick to the path, but be careful." Harry nodded at Vlad's hissed words, staying right next to his side as they followed the trail of shiny blood. "Why would anyone hurt a unicorn?" Harry whispered in the dark. "I don't know, you have to get the tears and hairs given willingly which is why they are rare. Though I think Hagrid mentioned he picks some up where their tails get caught on bushes, which is how the school keeps a stock of it. Given the amount of it, I think they must be after unicorn blood. I can't imagine why." "What's so special about unicorn blood?" One of his classes with Bertrand had covered animals and places vampires should avoid, and unicorns had been one. Vlad felt sick remembering the list of all the creatures that would be sickened by him being a vampire, especially when he didn't want to be. "If you drink unicorn blood, it'll keep you alive, even at the brink of death. But to kill something so pure, so innocent, it curses you. Like I said, can't imagine why you'd want it." Harry retched behind him, probably at the idea of drinking blood which didn't help Vlad's mounting anxiety. "Look, it's getting thicker, we must be getting close." Vlad thought he could probably sense it if he tried, but he wasn't about to try and push out his vampire side ever by choice.

They entered a clearing, and there was a patch of moonlight glimmering over the biggest pool of unicorn blood yet. "It can't be far, nothing could lose this much blood and live long." Looking around, there was no actual path to follow here. "Stay close, I don't like this Harry." Phantom was growling in his bag now, and Vlad could feel the hairs on his neck stand up, Harry's warm breath condensing on his cooler skin. Edging around the blood, Vlad could see a gap in the trees, silvery hair and smears on the sides. "There?" Harry nodded to Vlad pointing, and the two crept closer. "Keep your wand out to send up sparks." Vlad felt more confident not worrying about holding a wand, and Harry probably realised this as he clutched the length of holly. Stepping carefully through the gap, Vlad could feel the burning sensation as the smears of blood touched his skin. Innocence didn't belong on his body, he knew that. Wiping it off on his trousers quickly, Vlad waited for Harry to follow him. It was dark, but the body of the unicorn was obvious the second they cleared the trees. Pure white, practically a light source in itself and silvery blood all over the side of it's neck not on the ground. Harry cried out in pain and Vlad turned in confusion, seeing his friend collapse and jumping into a bush as he heard a noise. Prepared to throw whatever magic he could to protect Harry, Vlad peered over the bush.

Harry was exactly where he'd fell, clutching his forehead and whimpering weakly. What he was prepared to bet was the cloak he'd heard earlier was draped over the unicorn, slurping at the blood still oozing from the unicorn. Fighting the wave of nausea, Vlad tensed ready to grab Harry and run. The hooded figure leaned up at the sound, looking around in what he thought may be confusion before spotting Harry. Vlad was about to jump out and grab Harry when Phantom leapt from his bag, hissing and he caught her eyes turning purple. The figure stopped, but he could see it was trying to get to Harry. Flicking his hand to send up red sparks, Vlad froze when the figure turned towards him. Silvery blood was splattered all down the front of the cloak it was wearing, and Vlad panicked. Phantom hadn't moved other than to keep hissing angrily, and Vlad was as confused as anyone else at what his familiar was doing to hold off the unicorn killer. Heavy footsteps sounded nearby, and the figure seemed to realise it was about to be found and practically evaporated away.

Hagrid thundered through the overgrowth, Fang, Ron and Neville not far behind. Vlad jumped out to check on Harry, who was currently paler than himself and still whimpering in pain. "Vlad?" Phantom, clearly done with her job, crawled back into Vlad's bag without being spotted by the others and promptly curled up. Helping Harry stand up, Vlad looked up at Hagrid. "We found the unicorn. And what killed it. It tried to get Harry but ran off when it heard you guys." Hagrid headed over to the dead unicorn, and Vlad was itching to get out of the forest and into a hot shower. Supporting Harry's arm around his shoulders, Vlad helped his friend stumble to the edge of the forest. "What happened back there Harry?" "I don't know, my scar started hurting and then I couldn't even see or hear, it was just pain." Looking at the scar beneath Harry's fingers, Vlad thought it looked a little more red than it had before. Pressing his fingers over it, Harry seemed to relax beneath him. "Wow, keep touching me Vlad, it hurts less!" Ron appeared then, scowling down at the two on the floor. "That's disgusting!" Returning the scowl, Vlad looked up at the redhead. "Well next time you're hurt, I'll be sure to tell everyone not to help!" Hagrid and Neville soon arrived, Hagrid with the unicorn body slung over his shoulder. He hoped they could go to the hospital wing soon, the unicorn blood on his skin was starting to really burn.

* * *

"Righ', yer all walkin' back ter the castle with me now, can yer stand 'Arry?" Harry felt Vlad pull him to his feet, supporting his weight even though Vlad was shorter. "I guess so, I have a Vlad shaped support." Vlad chuckled next to him, not seeming bothered by the extra weight as he half-carried Harry along to the castle. If there was nobody else around he imagined Vlad would just float him along, but it would be a little obvious. Hagrid left them at the door and Neville went ahead to get Madam Pomfrey, who appeared a few moments later and conjured up a stretcher, floating Harry along to the hospital wing and demanding Vlad follow. Ron was sent scowling to collect Professor Dumbledore, and Harry was glad to see the back of him as he was placed down in a bed. "What happened to your hand Vlad?" Vlad seemed surprised Harry had noticed, mumbling "scratched it on a tree" and moving to cover the injury. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a once-over, pushing a vial of something called "Dreamless Sleep" on him and glaring until he drank it. He thought he saw Vlad holding his injured hand out to her, but then he was asleep.

Waking up feeling much more rested than he expected to, Harry pulled on his glasses to find Vlad asleep in the chair next to his bed and Professors Dumbledore and McGonogall stood over his bed, Madam Pomfrey hovering nearby. "Ah Mr Potter, how are you feeling?" A lick to his left ear confused Harry until he turned to find Phantom perched next to him, eyes clear and bright. "Alright, my head still hurts though." Vlad stirred next to him, looking exceptionally lost as he took in his surroundings but brightening when he saw Harry awake. "Harry! You're alright!" Nodding, Harry smiled. "Thanks to you, thanks for dragging me out of there." The teachers turned to smile at Vlad and the joy on his still-tired face was apparent. "It was nothing, I wasn't going to leave my friend there." Pushing himself to sit up and sip at some water, Harry tried to remember. "How did you save me? I don't remember much other than pain." Phantom purred, curling up in his lap. "Yes Phantom, I was about to say it was you." Vlad looked down fondly at his familiar before turning back to the teachers. "I sent up red sparks, and the thing couldn't seem to spot me but it was Phantom who jumped out and hissed at it. The thing couldn't get closer and then we heard Hagrid and it ran away. Then I dragged Harry out, showed Hagrid the unicorn and brought Harry back here." Everyone was looking down at the ball of fluff in Harry's lap in wonder.

"Well, I guess there's no question of whether or not she's a Bastion, they have protective magic don't they?" Vlad nodded and Harry looked back to the teachers. "Well, thank you gentlemen for giving us a run-down, I don't suppose it needs saying not to tell anyone what you saw?" Both boys nodded, a beaming Vlad receiving ten points for bravery and they were left to eat breakfast that suddenly arrived with a house elf. Ravenously hungry, Harry wolfed down his eggs, bacon and sausage while Vlad worked his way through a bowl of porridge and some toast quietly. Phantom kept trying to steal the bacon until Harry handed her a piece, with which she ran off out of the hospital wing. Hermione and Neville appeared before classes begun to see if they were alright, Vlad excused to go to class but Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep Harry in until lunch for observation. Waving goodbye to his friends, Harry picked up one of the books Vlad had left on the side where he'd obviously fell asleep reading. His head started to swim almost instantly, how did Vlad spend hours every week learning about "vampire law" for the sake of family tradition? Vlad might be pale but he was about as likely to be a vampire as Neville was to take up martial arts, the boy was quiet, polite and definitely not a psychotic killer. Though Harry expected Quirrell exaggerated that part. Plus, he'd seen Vlad eat garlic bread and go in the sun, and he definitely had a reflection. Shaking his head and putting the book aside, Harry hunted out his own bag and flicked through his Charms book.

He was released to join his friends for lunch and to finish off the days lessons, following Vlad and Hermione to the library to start on their homework when it was likely to be more empty. A few Ravenclaws and Vlad's strange tutor were the only people in there after dinner, meaning they could commandeer a table and get through a lot of work. Vlad was called over by his tutor for a moment, looking slightly anxious when he returned but shaking his head when Harry looked at him questioningly. They finished two essays and got the extra information they needed for potions done before Madam Pince kicked them out at curfew, and Harry remembered he had his cloak and the hallways were clear. Hermione headed off without them when Vlad stopped to tie up his shoe, so Harry turned to his friend holding the cloak. Vlad looked at him in confusion for a minute. "Are you mad? Do you want us to get in more trouble?" Shaking his head, Harry looked at his friend pleadingly. "I just want to try it out properly, last time ended in us getting in trouble and I just want some peace. Please Vlad?" Vlad looked around, checking the coast was clear before nodding stiffly. "Half an hour, then we go back to the tower." Harry nodded eagerly, throwing the cloak over both of them and picking a corridor at random to head down. They didn't pass anyone, which surprised Harry as there were usually professors roaming the halls.

Vlad was clearly getting wary, hinting they should start heading back soon. Harry looked around before realising he didn't actually know where they were. A mewling behind them made them turn to find Mrs Norris, Filch's vile cat and Harry wondered if the cloak even worked on weird cats. Spotting an open door, Harry tugged Vlad's arm and darted in, pulling the door closed carefully. They stripped off the cloak and pressed against the door to listen closely, hearing Filch mumble "Nobody here my pretty, let's go." and footsteps leading away. Sighing in relief, Harry took in the room they were in. It was clearly a disused classroom, desks and chairs and boxes covered in dust piled up along the walls. The only thing out of place was a large mirror, gilded frame and heavy base. Vlad was looking up at the top of the mirror, and Harry thought he could make out words there. Stepping in to get a better look, Harry whirled around. There was a rooms worth of people stood behind him in the mirror, but nobody other than Vlad when he turned around. "What's wrong Harry?" Harry didn't answer, leaning closer to the image. He saw a pretty woman with long red hair, and a man with short, scruffy dark hair. He realised the eyes of the pretty redhead were a perfect copy of his. Harry was looking at his parents. There were more people behind them, some with his hair or his nose or his thin face. Tears rolled down his face as Harry placed his hand over the reflection, wishing he could fall through to his family.

He jumped when a hand touched him, turning to see Vlad looking at him strangely. "What's wrong Harry?" Turning back, Harry could only see himself in the mirror. Maybe it only worked on one person at a time. "Vlad, stand in front of the mirror and tell me what you see?" Stepping back, Harry couldn't see Vlad's reflection but it was clear his friend could see something in the glass himself. Shrugging, Harry assumed it must only show yourself. "What do you see?" "Just me. What did you see?" "My... I saw my family." Vlad turned sad eyes to him then, offering Harry a tight hug. "I know you want to look more, but we better get back before we get caught out here." Harry was reluctant, but let Vlad drag him under the cloak and they managed to get back to the tower without meeting anyone else. Vlad dropped into his own bed almost instantly, but Harry lay awake for a while thinking of what he saw and already planning to go back as soon as Vlad was asleep the next night. He deserved some time alone with the image of his family.

* * *

Vlad wasn't lying when he said he saw himself in the mirror. The etching on the mirror, read backwards, said it showed "your hearts desire". And having a reflection, growing up normal - that was Vlad's truest desire. Not that he was prepared to share that with Harry, it would require some context he wasn't prepared to give.

-YDHP-

 **Mysterious hooded figure *wiggles fingers and makes ghost noises* ooooooooooo**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't a crushing disappointment!**


	20. Time Flies

**Don't own the characters!**

 **Here we go, more boys at Hogwarts!**

-YDHP-

Waiting until Vlad fell asleep the next day, Harry was shaky with energy. His cloak was packed tightly in his bag, and as the sky darkened he hid behind his bed-curtains. Unusual behaviour for him, he knew that but he didn't want his bedmates seeing him still dressed. As every breath finally evened out to snores and light sleep rhythms, Harry pulled on his cloak and crept from the room. The common room wasn't totally empty, but a couple of older students were coming through the portrait hole and Harry took the chance to escape Gryffindor tower. Stealing down the stairs, he racked his brains for where they'd even found the mirror. Keeping a wary eye out for ghosts and prefects, Harry tried to retrace his steps. He was losing hope, legs aching and feet sore from all the steps when he thought he found it. Peering around the door, he sighed in relief and jumped in. The mirror was there, tall and imposing and showing him his family the second he stood in front of it.

Pressing a hand to the reflection, Harry longed to fall through, to touch his family. Sitting down in front of the glass, he stared up. There was nothing to stop him spending all night here, or coming back again tomorrow. Or even the next night. Losing track of time was too easy, and Harry nearly leapt out of his skin when a quiet voice sounded behind him. "Harry?" "Vlad!? What are you doing here?" Vlad didn't look angry, or even disappointed. Mostly he looked tired, and a little sad. "I thought you'd come back. I came to rescue you." "From what?" Harry felt the defensive edge growing inside him, Vlad had a family, he wasn't taking Harry's. "I looked up the mirror. People have died or gone mad from losing themselves in the reflection." "You're lying!" Vlad looked at him sadly, undeterred. "I wish I were, I wish I could leave you to stare at your family and know you'd come out of it fine. But I know otherwise, now please. Let's go." Vlad's eyes were wide, passive and pleading. Harry thought to himself... he could go with Vlad now, wait a couple of days for his friend to relax his guard and then come back. Stopping the smile he could feel from breaking out on his face, Harry nodded and picked up the cloak. "Fine, let's go."

Vlad ducked under it with him, leading him back to Gryffindor tower much faster than Harry had gotten there. The strange tutor passed them, awake at a very peculiar hour of the night and Harry was almost certain he knew they were there. Vlad said the man wasn't a wizard, so he didn't know what to think. Falling back through the portrait, Harry was glad it wasn't a school day. He missed Vlad slipping the cloak into his trunk as he fell asleep, barely managing to take off his glasses as he dropped into bed. He was anxious the entire next day, barely focusing on revision until Vlad started zapping him with a mild stinging hex when his attention drifted. "Less than ten weeks until the exams that determine whether we can stay in Hogwarts Harry, stop thinking of that mirror." Vlad hissed in his ear under the guise of picking up his notes, and Harry dragged himself back to re-reading Hermione's potions essays - he didn't want to be kicked out of Hogwarts.

As night started to fall the first years rubbed tired eyes, bidding Hermione goodnight and heading to their dorm. The others were barely in pyjamas before they were asleep, though Vlad went for his usual sunday night shower first. The boy came out with dry hair and in his pyjamas, dumping an ink splattered t-shirt in the laundry and being leapt upon by Phantom. "Has she gotten any bigger this year?" Harry whispered carefully, not wanting to wake the other boys. "According to Professor Dumbledore, she's gained a couple of inches and a couple of pounds in weight, but she is still tiny aren't you girl?" Phantom purred as Vlad petted her fuzzy head, nuzzling into his chest and falling asleep. "Well, I'm going nowhere, night Harry." "Night Vlad." Harry had no such intentions of sleeping, waiting until Vlad's breathing evened out before hunting for his cloak. Which he couldn't find. Looking over at the sleeping Vlad, Harry bit his lip in indecision. If he went through Vlad's things and was wrong, he'd be a terrible friend. If he got caught, Vlad would want to know why he wanted the cloak. Either way, he was kind of stuck. Warring with himself, Harry found his legs pushing him upright to go to Vlad's trunk. As soon as he'd touched it, his fingers felt like they'd been shocked.

Looking at Vlad's bed, his eyes were still closed but Harry couldn't open the trunk. Cursing under his breath, Harry wrestled with himself. If he were careful, he could probably go by himself without the cloak. But he really couldn't afford to get Gryffindor into more trouble. Sighing, he resigned himself to bed tonight and plotting how to get the cloak tomorrow. He didn't really sleep, rising before his room mates and heading for an early shower in an attempt to feel more alert. It kind of worked, and Harry dressed for the school day and headed down to breakfast, stopping to feed a mewling Phantom on his way. The familiar had saved his neck in the forest, feeding her was the least he could do. Casting one last longing look at Vlad's trunk, Harry forced himself down to the Great Hall. There were very few other students awake yet, and more than one teacher looked surprised to see Harry up so early without at the very least Vlad or Hermione, sitting quietly by himself and dumping honey into porridge. Vlad swore by porridge for energy, and the sugar would hopefully perk him up enough to muddle through class.

He had to struggle not to glare at Vlad when the boy appeared, Phantom clinging to his shoulder and darting along the Head Table. The familiar was widely accepted as a pain in the neck who went wherever she pleased, and half the school didn't seem to know she belonged to Vlad. She still wouldn't go near the end of the table where Professors Snape and Quirrell were, further confirming Harry's suspicions about the man. Vlad and Hermione were discussing possible potions they'd be tested on brewing for their exams, barely stopping to actually eat between hurried words. Sipping at a hot cup of tea, Harry let the words roll over him and yawned. "Didn't you sleep well Harry?" Harry hadn't even noticed Neville and the others arriving, and he could feel Vlad's eyes on him as he answered. "No, head too full of Charms work. Hard to sleep when your brain is full of tap dancing pineapples!" The other boys chuckled, but Harry didn't think he sounded that convincing and he doubted Vlad believed him.

* * *

Vlad felt guilty, of course he did for hiding Harry's cloak - basically the only physical thing he had from his father. But he'd looked up the mirror, worried it would see what it was and Harry would work out he was a vampire. What he'd found disturbed him further - the Mirror Of Erised could drive a man mad, wasting away like Narcissus, trapped by the reflection. He also understood the desire, his reflection that of a normal human after he was sixteen was still burning in his mind. When he woke to find Harry gone, he'd tried out one of the new invisibility spells he hadn't told Harry he'd practiced - that would stop Harry relying on the cloak. He barely remembered to remove it before finding Harry and dragging him away from the mirror, stealing the cloak and hexing his trunk for anyone but him trying to open it. He'd seen Harry try, feigning sleep as Harry gave up and went to bed that night.

He could feel the accusatory stare Harry was trying not to give him when he went down to breakfast the next morning, talking with Hermione about exams as a cover so Harry wouldn't have to look at him. Classes were slightly awkward, as most people still weren't talking to them and Harry was unusually quiet all day. Sighing as he paired with Neville in Potions, Vlad was relieved they got through without anything melting or exploding. By the end of the day, he was exhausted carrying the guilt around with him. Crawling back to the dorm, he found Phantom back from her adventures garlic knows where and lay on his bed petting her. Neville poked his head around to ask if Vlad was coming down for dinner but he declined, claiming a stomach ache and turning on his side. The door opened again but he expected it to be one of the other boys dropping off a bag, so Vlad was very surprised when a hand turned him on his back roughly, Harry's bright green eyes full of anger.

"Where's my cloak?" Vlad sat up, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder and waving his hand over his trunk. The lid lifted and Harry's cloak was folded neatly on top of his books. "Why did you take it?" "Because you were going to go back to that mirror, you're still thinking about doing it now!" Harry pinned him to the nearest wall, stronger than he looked in his anger. "So you stole it?" "Stealing implies I had any intention to use it or keep it, neither of which is true." Not wanting to actually hurt Harry, Vlad flicked his hand in the other boys direction and felt him drop under the jelly-legs jinx. Brushing off his robes habitually, Vlad lifted the jinx and stepped back from Harry. "I'm your friend Harry, I'm not going to let you destroy yourself." "I'm fine without your help!" Sighing, Vlad handed the cloak over. "If you go again I'll follow you. If I have to I'll go to the headmaster. That mirror is dangerous Harry." The door creaked open then and Harry had to stuff the cloak down his robes, Vlad locking his trunk back up and Dean regarded them both coolly. Vlad's robes were still a little roughed up and Harry's eyes were still bright with anger.

Pulling off his robes and laying them carefully over his chair, Vlad picked up a book from his bedside table and lay back on his bed reading. Harry turned away from them both, shoving the bundle of robes and cloak in his trunk and pulling his bed-curtains closed. Dean simply picked up his revision folder and left the room again looking a little confused. True to his word, Vlad stayed awake waiting for Harry to leave. He heard the sounds of Harry getting up and pulling the cloak on. Whispering the spell to cloak his body (it was temporary and difficult, he almost fainted the first time he tried), Vlad crept after Harry in the dark, both knowing the route easily enough by now. Vlad was as surprised as Harry to find the mirror gone, and his heart almost stopped a few years early as they found Professor Dumbledore in it's place. He was certain the headmaster knew Vlad was there, but didn't say anything about it. "Back again Harry? The mirror has been moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Harry hadn't even taken off the cloak until the professor said his name, and Vlad couldn't help envying that level of sensing power. Harry looked crushed as he nodded at the headmaster, pulling his cloak back on and running off. Vlad waited a moment to see if he was to remonstrated, but while he thought Dumbledore smiled and nodded faintly at him, he wasn't sure and took off running before he could get in trouble or the spell wore off. He found Harry crying on a chair in the common room, remembering to lift the spell and sitting next to his friend. "I just wanted to see my family, why is that so wrong?" "The mirror gives neither knowledge or truth. It's designed to tempt you, to hold your hearts desire in reach and drive you mad with longing." Harry clung to Vlad, still crying and whimpering for what felt like hours. Already planning what he was doing with the week ahead, Vlad tried to comfort his friend as best he could. Harry eventually cried himself to sleep and Vlad levitated him up to bed, deciding it was worth the couple of hours he could get himself. His magic was starting to buzz with overuse so he drank a mouthful of Replenisher, barely shoving the flask away before he collapsed into sleep.

The next day he dashed off to Hagrid's during his free period, barely avoiding Harry and Hermione tailing him. "Yer alrigh' Vlad? Yer look flushed." "I have an idea for Harry, and I couldn't think of anyone else to ask." Hagrid listened, his broad face creasing into a smile. "I'm on it kid, pop down after yer exams and it'll be done." The conversation ended just in time, Vlad spotting Harry and Hermione crossing the field. "I might have ran down here." Hagrid's booming laugh filled the cabin, and his friends joined them in time to have a cup of tea before hurrying back for lunch. Exams looming, even the animosity Gryffindor felt started to ease as Harry won the third Quidditch game, though narrowly, and Vlad and Hermione earned points for constantly being ahead of everyone in their work. They were still trailing in third place for the house cup, but that didn't seem to matter as everyone panicked a little more about the testing.

Even Vlad's jam-packed brain struggled not to mix up the dates of goblin rebellions and wizarding wars. Forgetfulness Potion was aptly named, as everyone seemed to forget at least one ingredient. The tap dancing pineapple earned him extra points as he could do it wandlessly and silently and even managed to do it to a tune. The written papers were a moonlit walk otherwise, easy after the revision Hermione had poured down their throats. Relaxing in the courtyard, Vlad even got a quick hug from Ingrid, who was clearly much happier about the end of her third year exams. "I passed my blood test too, highest score in my year." Congratulating his sister, Vlad waved to her and let Harry lead he and Hermione to visit Hagrid. A quick nod from Hagrid cheered him up, telling him his surprise for Harry was ready. "'Arry, Vlad tells me yer got no pictures of yer family. So I gotcha this." Hagrid pulled out a thick leatherbound album, and Harry opened it reverently. "Wrote ter a few ol' Hogwarts graduates, people who knew yer parents. D'ya like it?" Harry's eyes were tearing up, stroking over the photos of his mother and father gently. "I love it, thank you Hagrid. And you Vlad."

The album eventually went in Harry's bag and the trio celebrated the end of exams basking in the sunlight outside Hagrid's hut. Well, Harry and Hermione probably just enjoyed it, Vlad basked in the heated light. According to multiple people he'd be able to go out in the sun with careful magic after he transformed, but his body would still resent it. So for now, he was going to enjoy it while he could. Hagrid served them something like lemonade made from dandelions, which was oddly refreshing on the warm day. "So Hagrid, how's Fluffy?" Hermione broached carefully, taking advantage of the relaxed mood. "Yer know, yer the secon' person to ask about 'im this week." "Oh? Who else other than us and Dumbledore knows?" Hagrid looked a little uncomfortable then as he answered. "I met this... breeder after Norbert went, I were lookin' for a new pet y'know? An 'e wanted to know what sorta creatures I looked after, so I told 'im abou' Fluffy." "Was he interested in Fluffy?" "O' course 'e was interested in Fluffy, how often do ya come across a three headed dog? Even in the trading business." "Who was this guy?" "I dunno, 'e kept 'is hood up, not tha' unusual in the Hogs Head pub. Anyway, like I told 'im. Trick with any beast is ter know how ter calm it. Take Fluffy for example, play 'im a bit o' music and 'e goes straigh' ter sleep. Ah. I shouldn't 'ave told yer that."

Vlad felt Harry realise at the same time he did, and Hermione was close behind. They made their excuses and hurried away from Hagrid, running through the hallways. Professor McGonogall looked surprised to find them rushing about when everyone was relaxing outside after exams. "Why is it always you three?" "We need to see Professor Dumbledore, urgently!" The professor led them to a classroom, no doubt spelling the door soundproof. "What is this about?" "We know about the Philosophers Stone! Someone is going to try and steal it." Any other time, Vlad would have enjoyed the pure shock on his professors face, she was a difficult woman to ruffle. "I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now please go back to your dormitories, quietly." The professor swept out then, and Vlad shared a look with Harry and Hermione. "There's nothing else for it. We need to go down the trap door tonight." "Why tonight Vlad?" "End of exams? First time teachers aren't expected to be always in their rooms. It's now or never."

-YDHP-

 ***dramatic music* we all know what's coming next!**

 **Apologies for this story right now, I'm struggling with my head and it took me the better part of two days to write this update. Hopefully it isn't terrible!**


	21. Down The Trapdoor

**Don't own the characters!**

 **Right, this may come off as more aggressive than I actually am or intended it to, and I apologise, but as multiple people have questioned these points, I shall address them now. Yes, Vlad is showing more power and doing well in school, but if I wrote Harry as equally powerful so early on, it would look far too fantastical. If they were both good at the exact same things, what the flaming torches would be the point in having two of them? If it's in the story, it's relevant. I've adhered to canon alot in this story, but that's because a lot of it has suited the way my story will go. As for Vlad being academic, that IS canon - he wants to learn, he wants to do well. The dynamic between the two of them will even out, but Vlad's Chosen One status is linked to exactly that - super powerful. There will be a lot more divergence from canon as time goes on, and I have a basic line for the entire story right the way up to year seven - I promise I'm not just writing Super Vlad and sidekick Harry.**

 **That being said, I wholeheartedly appreciate every one of you who takes the time to review, and if you have an issue with my story I welcome you calling me out on it. You guys keep it going, and I am thrilled by the fact people enjoy my work and are engaged enough to pull me up on things. Keep doing what you're doing guys!**

 **With regards to future installments, I'm asking you as readers - should I make Year Two a seperate story, or remove the Year One from the title and continue to add it on here? As Year One only has a couple more chapters to go.**

 **And with that out of the way, on we go!**

-YDHP-

The three of them were buzzing with anxiety all day, though as most people still weren't actively speaking to them they managed to stay off everyones attention span easily enough. Hermione was reading up on the Philosophers Stone in the library, Harry was making sure he had the cloak and Vlad had his Replenisher in small, single dose vials stuffed into his pockets. As the common room started to empty for the night, Vlad patted his pockets down to check he had his wand and vials, offering Hermione a tight smile when she reappeared. Harry came down soon after, the bundle of his invisibility cloak just about evident in his pocket. Phantom's intelligence was being put to the test, she had a note for McGonogall or Bertrand - whoever she could find first and Vlad had explained to her to take it if they weren't back by dawn. He could have sworn she nodded, curling up by the fire as though nothing were amiss and napping. Finally the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan yawned and headed up to their dormitories, the common room mercifully empty at last. Phantom followed them out of the portrait hole, wandering off to only she knew where to do who knows what. Harry threw the cloak over them, and hearts hammering, they set off. The cloak was a tight squeeze for the three of them, none too graceful with nerves as they crept down the stairs - the cloak didn't make them silent.

A couple of ghosts floated past them but that was all they passed, the worried energy between them tangible in the air as they approached Fluffy's room. Hermione waved her wand over the lock, whispering 'Alohamora' and it clicked open. Bracing themselves, they stepped through to the growling, beastly three headed dog. "Uh, guys?" Harry hissed. "What?" "We didn't think this through. Music?" Looking around hurriedly, Vlad spotted the harp. "I'll get the harp playing, you two move that enormous paw from the trap door?" The cloak was slipped off as Vlad darted to the instrument, imagining a soothing melody and waving his fingers above the strings. As soon as the melodic tune started, Fluffy started drooping sleepily. Harry and Hermione quickly shoved the dogs paw off the door, yanking it open. "Go, I'll follow when you're clear!" Harry jumped down first, shouting up that it was a soft, safe landing. Hermione followed and Vlad took a deep breath. The instant the music stopped, Fluffy was growling angrily again. He heard the others calling his name, wary of the guard dog covering the trap hole as he backed around. The longer he took the more irate Fluffy grew, and Vlad was worried he wouldn't get past.

Making a leap over the enormous leg, Vlad felt himself drop. The landing was soft, the space was dark and Harry was breathing heavily. "What's going on?" "It's got me!" "What has?" "Stay still!" Whatever was 'getting' Harry, Vlad could feel it. Something thick and strong was twining around his legs, and he couldn't move them an inch. "How can I stay still? This thing's got me!" "It's Devils Snare!" Harry was grunting now, as though the thing had him by the chest and was making it hard to breathe. "How is knowing what it is going to help?" Ignoring Harry, Vlad called to Hermione. "Never mind that, how do we beat it?" "Fire, it needs to be bright and warm. Devils Snare delights in dark and damp. I can't reach my wand!" Feeling reminded of his father, Vlad realised he couldn't reach his either. "Vlad, you don't need your wand!" Hermione was right, Vlad could do it without his wand. Barely moving his wrist out of the way of another vine, Vlad focused on fire. Bluebell flames lit his palm and the vines around his knees loosened. Scrambling free quickly, Vlad pulled his wand. "Lumos!" The dark space was lit up now and Harry was trapped, wrestling with thick green growths wrapped around his chest. Hoping it would hold, Vlad tossed the flames at Harry. Instantly the plant started retreating, both boys tugging Harry free. "Thanks Vlad." "Uh, guys?"

Hermione was still trapped, remarkably calm as she waited to be rescued. "Well at least I know there's no damsel in distress protocol here." Harry lit his wand so Vlad could free Hermione. "Keep the fire going, we need to find the way out." Holding out the ball of fire in his hand, they scanned the room. "No points for guessing which Professor this obstacle is from!" Vlad intended to have serious words with their Herbology professor at some point, mostly to learn more about this almost sentient-seeming plant. "So that's one down, how many more to go?" "Look, a door!" Hermione was pointing to a far corner, a door just about visible amongst the damp greenery. They dashed to the door, slamming it shut and Vlad let the flames die down now they had Harry's lit wand. "Just a guess, but I think you're up for this one seeker." Hermione was looking up, hundreds of tiny glittering... keys? fluttering around the air. Harry was walking further into the room, a broomstick hovering at waist height almost in invitation. "First things first, what am I even looking for?" Crossing to the opposite end of the room with Hermione, they looked at the new door. "Big. Silver like the handle. Probably old fashioned." Turning to Harry, his friend was looking up.

* * *

Just because he needed glasses to aid his sight, Harry wasn't the youngest seeker in a century for nothing. "Look, there's one with a bent wing!" His friends looked where he was pointing, and Harry looked at the broom. Wrapping a hand around the handle and looking back up to the key he needed, Harry mounted the broom. The second he kicked off, the keys started fluttering faster, almost blurring together. "I'm going to kill Professor Flitwick!" Vlad chuckled shortly, offering Harry an amused smile. "Honestly, he's flying on a broom, you wouldn't know he's a wizard." Hermione seemed to catch on, both friends holding up their wands. "Immobulus!" The keys stopped, frozen in mid air. Grabbing the key they needed, the spell was already wearing off. "Catch!" Harry tossed the key to Vlad, dropping off the broom and running through the door with them. "Oh man, this one smells worse than the other!" Lighting their wands again, there was a monstrous troll on the floor. "Nasty looking head bump, you sure this wasn't one of yours Vlad?" Vlad grinned, accepting Harry's joke as they'd mocked him when they froze the keys.

"So that's what, Sprout, Flitwick and now Quirrell? Assuming this is a Defence Against The Dark Arts obstacle and not someone's idea of a joke." Checking them off on his fingers, Harry counted. "I'm guessing at the very least we're looking at Snape, McGonogall and Dumbledore left. Potions, Transfiguration and who knows what." "We'll figure out the lessons later, let's get going before that wakes up. Takes more than a knock on the head to kill them." Vlad led them to the next door, Harry bringing up the rear to keep Hermione safe between them. The door opened easily, and Harry was automatically worried. A table full of potion bottles was their next challenge, or part of it. There were three strips of 'trials' after it. One was steaming lava, the next an icy looking river and the last, there was no ground at all, just fog. "What the hell is this?" Vlad was edging closer to the strips of very dangerous looking 'paths' while Hermione was scanning the potions bottles. "There's one here that would freeze the lava, but that won't help the next two." Vlad was leaning far too closely in, his eyes looking for... something. "No, that's the wrong one. If we do that they'll rearrange, Professor McGonogall has transfigured them to react in turn." The patches of danger were too wide to jump over, and Harry didn't fancy testing levitation spells over that much hazardous material.

"How do you know that?" Vlad looked around at them, finally moving back a little. "One of my 'special' things, working on spell detection. Ingrid's better than me at this, she'd be more use." Harry nudged Vlad's shoulder, waiting for his friend to look up. "Hey, you can doubt yourself later. We have a more pressing issue." Vlad's shoulders squared, both of them joining Hermione to look at the bottles. "We can't transfigure them back with magic, they're protected. One of these is going to have to match all of them." Harry had little idea what he was looking for, but Vlad handed him the one he'd already said was no good so Harry put it aside. "What are we looking for?" "Something earthy, and something icy. Fire, water, air. This is elemental potions, something we won't cover properly until fourth year." Raising an eyebrow at Hermione, Harry pushed away the stunned feeling of her already knowing their work three years from now. "Very logical Hermione. So, this is a boil remedy. Not what we want." Harry looked at the bottle nearest to him, suddenly recognising the purple liquid. "Dreamless Sleep, anyone fancy a nap?" Pocketing the bottle anyway, Vlad and Hermione were nodding at each other. "If we're right about this, it won't last long. If we're wrong... run." "What is it going to do?" Harry mastered the urge to back away.

"This one is going to cause an earthquake, Hermione's will freeze the gap in the middle. I bet Snape had a party brewing these, imagining whoever tried to break in frying in lava with glee." Lifting the potion from Hermione's hands, Harry held it out of reach. "You two should go back, fly out and get to Dumbledore. This could be dangerous! Vlad, give me that potion." Vlad backed away, refusing. "Hermione, he's right. Get out of here." "Like hell, I'm not leaving!" "Please Hermione? It's still an hour to dawn, we may not have that long!" Hermione was clearly unhappy with the turn of events, especially since she'd solved their puzzle. "Fine, but I'm going to berate you both fully when you come back alive." She jumped and hugged them both around the neck, smacking both their faces and giving them a teary smile. "Be careful, both of you. I don't fancy telling your sister I left you to get hurt Vlad. And I might miss you, you're the best friends I've ever had." Returning the embrace, they both pushed Hermione. "Go!" Waiting to see Hermione back through the door and hear the other one close so they knew the troll hadn't got her, Harry turned to Vlad. "So, how do we do this?"

Vlad was pacing, looking through the thick fog carefully. "The door is opposite here, so we need to hit here. I'm going to go first, as soon as there's an inch clear gap throw yours down into it. The second the ice forms, run like hell. It won't last long. Damn, whoever is coming through here must have had fun already knowing the answers." Backing up in opposite directions, Vlad told Harry to hold on tight. To what, Harry had no idea. Sharing a nod, Vlad raised his hand and Harry tightened his grip on the bottle. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be!" Vlad threw the bottle to the ground and Harry thought the entire castle should be shaking, the thunderous rattle as the ground split was making his whole body shake. Remembering to hurry, Harry hoped the gap was wide enough as he aimed the bottle. Holding his breath, he hoped he wasn't off on the timing. Thick ice crystals formed, barely wide enough for them to step on, or slide on as it was. Harry leapt on first, pulling the door open in time for Vlad to fall behind him, pushing them both through the door. "Harry, give me the cloak." Raising an eyebrow at Vlad, Harry waited for his friend to elaborate. No explanation was forthcoming, so Harry handed over the cloak. "You were never going to hide, better they don't know there's two of us." Vlad's hissing voice came out, disembodied as the cloak hid his friend. "Ready Vlad?" He thought he could hear the smile in his friends voice as he answered. "As I'll ever be." Drawing on the supposed Gryffindor courage, Harry pushed the door open.

 _"You?"_

-YDHP-

 **Again, apologies for the lengthy, somewhat grumpy seeming AN at the top. Feel free to tell me if this was terrible!**

 **Enjoy!**


	22. Mirror Mirror

**Don't own the characters.**

 **Been working on Adam's Story alot, apologies for neglecting you all!**

 **This is it, the part you have all been waiting for...? (Well, one of them I hope)**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

"Yes, me." Vlad's presence behind him reminded Harry of his friends suspicions about their teacher, though he also sort of supported Harry's suspicions of Snape. Standing in front of the mirror Harry had seen his family in, though he now had his back turned to it, was Professor Quirrell. A moments confusion hit Harry - he could see Quirrells reflection, why couldn't he see Vlad's before? That stopped being important when Harry realised just how much danger they were in. He couldn't feel Vlad behind him anymore, so Harry forced himself to look straight ahead, not giving away anything by looking for his friend. Taking a few steps down the staircase before his shaking knees gave way beneath him and pitched him down to the ground, Harry could feel his heart racing. Why was the mirror here? What was Quirrell doing here? How on earth were they going to get out alive?

As soon as his feet reached the bottom of the staircase, Quirrell clicked his fingers and Harry fell to the ground, arms and legs tightly wrapped together with thick ropes. "Now, stay there Potter. Yes, I can see the surprise in your eyes. You thought it was Snape didn't you? No no, the man was trying to save you, I'd have pitched you off your broom in no time if he hadn't been muttering his little counter curse. Even then, if his cloak hadn't caught fire and got me knocked out of my seat, I would have succeeded." "Snape was trying to save me?" The ropes around his chest made it hard to breathe but Harry gasped out the words anyway. "Didn't you wonder why he suddenly had a desire to referee the next match? After the troll incident at Halloween, he went to the third floor to try and head me off. Slowed me down, naturally. He never trusted me again, followed me everywhere. And now here's a frightened little boy, bound and waiting for death at my feet." Quirrell turned back to the mirror, looking for what, Harry didn't know. "I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it? Do I break it?"

Wherever Vlad was, Harry sincerely hoped it wasn't passed out with fear like he felt dangerously close to doing as the ropes grew tighter. He felt cold dread crawl down his spine when a disembodied voice that was definitely not Vlad hissed, cold and deadly, into the room. "Use the boy." The ropes around Harry's lower body fell away, his upper arms still bound so he couldn't lift them to punch Quirrell in the face and run like hell. "What do you see in the mirror Potter?" The DADA teacher dragged Harry upright, pushing him in front of the mirror and stepping away. For a second Harry saw his family again, longing pulsing in his chest. Then they faded away, and it was all Harry could do not to cry out in dismay. The ropes weren't around him in the reflection, and Harry's mirror self raised his arm. Remembering Vlad had said it was an hour to dawn back with Hermione, Harry figured playing for time was their best bet. The raised arm cupped his hand, and a flash of red lit his reflection. Hoping it hadn't shown in his glasses or something, Harry looked closer. The flash of red faded to reveal a stone, barely the size of an egg and bright red.

The mirror-Harry grasped the stone and pushed it into his pocket. Harry didn't look down, but he felt a weight settle next to the potion bottle he'd picked up earlier. "Well, what do you see?" "I see my parents. What else do I want?" Quirrell shoved him aside and Harry stumbled, but he felt a brush of cool fingers over his palm. Vlad was nearby then. He felt the tremor in Vlad as he did himself when the cold voice returned. "He lies. Let me speak to him." "Master, you are not strong enough." Harry looked around while trying not to give in to the urge to bolt, wondering who the hell Quirrell was actually talking to. "I have strength enough for this." The voice trailed off into a hiss, and Harry felt his heart stop for a second as Quirrell turned around. The mans hands came up and started unwrapping the purple turban many people had questioned, but Harry was prepared to bet all the gold in Gringotts this had never crossed their minds.

As the fabric fell away, instead of the back of a head, there was another face. It was pale, even paler than Vlad and almost... snakelike. There was no nose, merely slits for nostrils and the eyes were thin slits of black surrounded by crimson. "Voldemort?" The cold, hissing voice came from his mouth then as the face answered. "Yes. See what I have become? A parasite, living off another. Unicorn blood can sustain me, as you saw in the Forest that night when that infernal cat got in my way." In any other situation, such a sentence from the darkest wizard to ever walk the earth might have been funny. "The unicorn blood cannot give me a body of my own, but there is something that can. Something I think conveniently enough is lying in your pocket." Harry felt two things happen very fast. Vlad's hand in his pocket, pulling both the stone and potion bottle out and the ropes around him fell away as he heard Vlad mumble behind him.

"What is this? I didn't say release him!" "I didn't Master! I swear!" "Kill him!" Harry stepped back, barely going three steps before Quirrell was literally flying towards him, hand outstretched. They crashed to the floor, a grown mans weight worse than the ropes as he pinned Harry to the ground and reached for his pockets. "Master it's not here!" Vlad pulled the cloak off then, flicking his hand at Quirrell and the man shot off Harry, rolling a few feet away. "Harry, hold him down!" Harry didn't stop to think of how bad an idea that was, kneeling on the mans body, thankfully not Voldemort side up as Vlad forced his mouth open. "What the hell are you doing?" "I think our professor is stressed, could do with a nap!" The Dreamless Sleep Harry had picked up before was in Vlad's hand, but Quirrell was starting to fight back. Harry moved to hold his head in place, and he could see the skin beneath his hands redden and split. Vlad poured the potion into the open mouth, clamping his hands over so he couldn't spit it out and Harry held tighter.

They were still only two eleven year old boys, thrown off easily enough when they let their guard down for a second as the potion kicked in. The marks on Quirrells neck were in perfect shapes of Harry's hands, blackening as Quirrell tried to stand again. Vlad pulled Harry to his feet, checking he was alright and Harry felt a blinding pain in his scar, dropping to his knees all over again. Fairly certain the professor was dead as his body crumpled to the ground and stopped moving, the dark stain on his throat spreading. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry couldn't answer, couldn't think. All he could do was feel the pain splitting his head open.

* * *

Harry dropped barely a minute after Vlad pulled him to his feet, hoping the potion was enough to knock out the professor for a few moments. Vlad was starting to panic as he realised he had no idea what the correct dosage was, and how the Professor was no longer moving. There was a shadow on his throat where Harry had held him, and Vlad had no idea what that was but it was spreading. Remembering Harry had said it helped when Vlad touched his scar before in the Forest, Vlad brushed his fingers over the reddening lightening bolt. Harry relaxed a little, but the relief was short lived as he looked over to Quirrell again. Whatever that... thing in his head had been, whatever was possessing him, it was clearly ditching the dead host and looking for a new one. Vlad was fairly certain it wouldn't take him, it needed a living body but that left only Harry. The thick white smoke rose, the shadow of the terrible face there.

"Vlad!" Vlad had never been so happy to hear his tutors voice, Bertrand dashing down to them both and lifting them like they weighed nothing. "We are having serious words when you're both alive and safe." Clutching the stone in his pocket, Vlad turned his eyes to where the smoke had been. It was fading, but there was an awful screaming sound as it whispered away from sight. Feeling it rattle in his bones, Vlad clung to Bertrand and Harry as they were flitted out. Vlad didn't look to see how Bertrand got around all the obstacles, he didn't care as long as they got out alive. Fluffy growled as they shot past her, but that was all of a second and then they were outside the door, Vlad hurriedly waving his hand to lock it as Bertrand set them down on the ground. Harry was whimpering in pain, clutching his head still. Resuming the brush of fingers over his scar, Vlad felt Harry relax. "You couldn't have thought of a better system than sending that pesky familiar to dance around my room until dawn?" Chuckling slightly, adrenaline still racing through him, Vlad smiled at his tutor. "In fairness, we told her to go to you or McGonogall, whoever she could find first."

"That's Professor McGonogall to you Mr Dracula." Vlad turned from his spot on the ground to see Professors McGonogall and Dumbledore, and more surprisingly Ingrid. Leaping up to hug his sister, Vlad felt shaky relief. "Where's Hermione?" "Safe, in the hospital wing awaiting you two idiots." "Love you too sis." Ingrid hugged him back for a minute, the only outward sign she'd show that she was worried Vlad wouldn't return alive. "Thank you Mr du Fortunesa, going down the trap door was truly above and beyond the call of duty of a tutor." Bertrand bowed his head to the headmaster, promising to come and explain everything later but he needed to feed before the school children woke and flitted off. "So, hospital wing then? Looks like Harry could do with a headache potion." Checking nobody else was around, Vlad downed a vial of Replenisher and felt energized, turning to lift Harry into the air. "Mr Dracula, kindly stop showing off." Vlad pulled his wand from his pocket, holding it as though it was lifting Harry and heading off to the hospital wing without orders, still high on adrenaline and thrilled to have escaped alive.

The teachers and Ingrid followed, though Ingrid left almost the second Vlad was declared exhausted but otherwise unharmed. "Thanks for checking up on me Ingrid." He received a flick to the ear for that, but the affectionate smile Ingrid bestowed on him for a moment was worth it. Phantom decided this was the perfect moment to bound up onto Vlad's bed, licking his face and mewling happily. "Thanks for getting us rescued Phantom." Hermione appeared then, practically leaping on Vlad to hug him, then slap him. "You're alright! You idiots!" Chuckling, Vlad turned to see Harry coming around. "So, would you be so kind as to tell us what went on down there before we decide whether or not to expel you for breaking every rule possible?"

Ducking his head, Vlad nodded. "Oh, wait. I think this belongs to a friend of yours Professor." Pulling the stone from his pocket, he handed it over. "Harry got it out the mirror, but I was under the cloak... Which is still down there and I'm not supposed to mention. Oops." Professor McGonogall waved her wand around the room, thankfully empty but for the Gryffindor trio, the two professors and Madam Pomfrey. "There, the room is silenced, nobody else will hear a word you say until it's lifted. Go on." So Vlad talked, said how they'd found out about the Stone and Fluffy and overheard the conversation in the Forest. How they'd almost been attacked and saved by Phantom, though the teachers knew that already, and how they'd worked out there'd be other enchantments. "The end of the exams was the first chance since Halloween where everyone would be distracted, relaxed and the teachers not needed in their rooms. So it had to be then. We got under the cloak, and we went." "Three eleven year olds, defeating powerful enchantments and tests like it was nothing. How did you stop Vol... Quirrell?"

"That's Professor Quirrell to you ma'am. You have Professor Snape to thank for that I suppose, and Harry. He recognised the Dreamless Sleep on the table in that elemental room, thanks for that by the way, and for whatever reason pocketed it. When I got the Stone away before Quirrell could, I found that and thought fast." Madam Pomfrey appeared then, saying the kids needed their sleep and insisting they come back later. Hermione was ushered into a bed alongside Harry and Vlad, and they were all given a vial of Dreamless Sleep and glared into submission. "Madam Pomfrey" Vlad managed to speak before the potion hit him "how many doses of this would kill someone?" She looked at him sadly, holding up the potion bottle she dispensed from. "This would kill three adults." Feeling a tear rise at the idea he'd been responsible for a death, Vlad nodded. "I worried that would be the case." "Sleep now, you can worry about that later." The potion took Vlad to sleep then, blissful and indeed dreamless.

-YDHP-

 **So, there's maybe two chapters left to Chosen Two - Year One and you guys still haven't told me whether to split off or stay here for Year Two. Come on guys, don't leave me hanging.**


	23. Bittersweet Moments

**Don't own the characters!**

 **To the new followers/favouriters, thank you! To everyone sticking with this story in spite of my horrendous and unpredictable update schedule, thank you!**

 **This is the final chapter of Year One, though naturally, there will be Year Two. I still don't know if it will continue on this or move, because while I know it'll be a pain in the neck to have you all have to follow a new story, this will end up huge and saturated if I post every year here. However, as the readers, it's your party. What do you guys want?**

-YDHP-

Vlad noticed the smell of antiseptic before he'd even opened his eyes, rubbing at them sleepily and finding Phantom anxiously watching for his waking. Stretching and scratching his familiars ears absent-mindedly, Vlad looked around to see he was in the Hospital Wing. Harry was still asleep in the next bed, Hermione awake, dressed and reading a book the other side of him. "Ah, Mr Dracula, back with us I see?" Vlad nodded, reaching for the glass of water at his bedside and sipping. Yesterdays events came crashing down on him, the 'challenges' and the stone and Quirrell and Voldemort and the guilt that suddenly surged as he remembered he'd killed someone. Madam Pomfrey noticed his anxiety instantly, Phantom mewling as she licked Vlad's hand. "Now now Mr Dracula, don't undo a good sleep just yet." "I killed him didn't I?" Hermione was clearly listening in now, having not been present at the last room. "Vladimir, I can assure you you did nothing wrong." The wizened voice of the headmaster flowed through the room then, and Vlad wiped at his eyes as he turned to the voice. "I killed someone, how is that not wrong?" "Professor Quirrell was already dead, Voldemort does not leave his hosts alive. If anything, you made the whole thing far more peaceful than it could have been with your potion trick. Don't let the guilt mar your soul young man, you saved a great many lives with Harry and Hermione down there." Vlad nodded stiffly, still not over the guilt but taking the words spoken.

"What happened to the stone?" Harry was awake now, rubbing his own eyes and pulling on glasses as his sleep-rough voice ground out. "It has been destroyed, myself and my dear friend Nicolas agreed it was better the stone never be at risk again." "But then Flamel and his wife will die won't they?" The headmaster nodded at Harry then, and Vlad could see Harry looking sad. "They have enough Elixir to set their affairs in order, but yes, they will die. We agreed it was best, though I did say he could take the stone back but to the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure." "If the stone is gone, does that mean Voldemort can't ever come back?" Dumbledore turned to Vlad at that question, shaking his head. "I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. But between you three, I wonder if he can't be delayed for a while. Perhaps forever." The trio got a proud smile then, and Vlad felt some of his anxiety slip away. "So you're alright then maggot face?" Vlad smiled brightly at his sister, looking a little out of place amongst the stark white of the Hospital Wing and Professor Dumbledores brightly coloured robes. "Yep, all good!" Ingrid hugged him briefly, offering Phantom a small petting and Madam Pomfrey let Ingrid stay for breakfast.

"What happened with Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows. These are some tokens from your admirers, and I believe the Weasley twins attempted to send you a lavatory seat, which was promptly confiscated." Vlad chuckled into his pumpkin juice as he looked over at a table covered in various sweets, cards and flowers. "I am also not allowed to tell you Norbert is fine and doing well, you understand I simply cannot say such things?" Barely managing to swallow his eggs, Vlad nodded with a smile and suppressed laughter. "Of course professor, I understand completely. As does my darling sister, don't you Ingrid?" Ingrid glared at him slightly but nodded up at the headmaster. "Absolutely sir, you can't say a word. Totally agree." Ingrid was shooed off after breakfast, an impressive glaring contest between the female Dracula and the nurse before the bell rang for lessons. "You three are in for the rest of the day, and provided you're fine this afternoon you'll be released for dinner."

Vlad found a pile of clothes set on his bedside table, being allowed up to the bathroom to shower off the grime and guilt before he dressed. Flicking his hand to dry his hair, Vlad realised he didn't even know where his wand was. A quick question to Madam Pomfrey told him it was on his bedside table, and she eyed his dry hair speculatively but said nothing more. "Mr du Fortunesa requested you go and see him after dinner, but to reassure you it isn't for an extra class." Vlad nodded, picking up a book from Hermione (who seemed to go everywhere with them) and settling on his bed while Harry flicked through "Quidditch Through The Ages". Phantom curled up on his legs, purring contently and falling asleep.

"Pesky thing, hasn't left your side all night." The comments severity was greatly lessened by Madam Pomfrey's fond smile as she looked at the furball and Vlad spied food and water bowls by his bed. "Yes, I'm sure you fought very hard to get her away." Vlad grinned cheekily, focusing on his book before he dwelled on the guilt again. "So what happened in there?" "I hid under the cloak, Harry got the stone. I got the stone away from Harry and we managed to get the Dreamless Sleep down Quirrells throat. Did you get to Dumbledore before Bertrand dragged us out?" Hermione shook her head and closed her book. "No, well, I met him on my way to the Owlery but by the time I'd explained as we got there, you were already out and I was sent ahead here. Ingrid refused to leave though, it was quite sweet to see a Slytherin demand to see a Gryffindor." Vlad smiled, glowing over his sister wanting to see he was alive. "Yeah, she's not as tough as she appears. Though she would kill me for saying that."

Harry was digging through his own pile of belongings, peering around suspiciously before holding up... the invisibility cloak. "There's a note, it says 'be more careful Mr Potter'. Must have been Dumbledore who sent it to me in the first place, handwriting is the same." Vlad nodded and the trio read quietly until they were released for dinner, warned to get a good nights sleep and not overdo it but otherwise declared unharmed by their adventures. Vlad shrunk the pile of things from the well-wishers, stowing them in Hermione's bookbag until after dinner. The other two followed him on his visit to Bertrand, waiting outside until the vampire tutor invited them in anyway. "This isn't a serious thing, I just wanted to congratulate how you handled such hurdles, and the rather inventive way of ensuring you had a rescue plan." Vlad flushed under the praise, and Bertrand held him back for a second after Harry and Hermione headed off. "Do they know about...?" Bertrand's fangs flashed at Vlad for a moment, and Vlad shook his head. "No, why?" "Just wondering, it's kind of a protection in itself. It's good Phantom came to me, and not Professor McGonogall. Voldemort can't possess the already-dead, something to bear in mind. Go on, before they get suspicious." Vlad nodded, smiling at the squeeze to his shoulder before he caught up with his friends.

* * *

The last week of school was over far too fast for Harry's liking, though the 'freeze' was completely over. He was also hugely disappointed to learn that Gryffindor had been flattened in the Quidditch final without Harry there, as he'd been unconscious in the Hospital Wing at the time of the game. He hadn't even remembered that when they were going through the trap door, school had seemed distant when they were racing to stop Voldemort. The school as a whole were suddenly the trios new best friends again, and the Gryffindor dorm boys had been thrilled with the new stash of sweets when Hermione followed them up to the dormitory to return them. Both he and Vlad were careful not to give away anymore than the boys already knew, refusing to elaborate until the others finally gave up.

Harry went down to the Leaving Feast a mix of happy and sad. In spite of everything, this had been the best year of his life. And now he was going back to the Dursleys. Vlad and Hermione both promised to write to him, though Vlad warned him not to send Hedwig at night, claiming a lot of fox activity where he lived. Slightly bemused, Harry agreed to only send his owl during the day. "Before the school term ends, there are a few last minute points to award!" The Slytherins, who had just been congratulated on leading the House Points, were suddenly looking a little confused. "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave danger, fifty points." Hermione's face was pure shock as he said that, and Gryffindors were suddenly clapping and cheering. The headmaster waited for a lull before continuing, "To Mister Vladimir Dracula, for bravery above and beyond the call of any friendship, fifty points!" There were more cheers, more screaming and clapping. Hermione whispered over to he and Vlad then. "We're tied with Slytherin!"

"And finally, to Mister Harry Potter. For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points!" This meant Gryffindor had a hefty lead, and Harry barely managed to smile broadly before the whole table was leaping up, cheering and Harry could just make out his head of house clapping loudly amongst the chaos. "First time Slytherin haven't won in seven years! Go Gryffindor!" Someone shouted near Harry, and even the other house tables (sans Slytherin) were joining in the cheers. Somehow the headmaster managed to be heard over everyone else, a smile clear even in his thick beard. "Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe a change of decoration is in order!" The green and silver banners changed to gold and red, the snakes vanishing to be replaced by lions. The entire hall was full of cheer and brightness, and Harry caught Vlad winking at his sister quickly before any Slytherins noticed.

The next day was bittersweet, their trunks packed and sent ahead for the Hogwarts Express. "So, is your father picking you up Vlad?" His friend shook his head. "No, Bertrand is escorting me and Ingrid home, my father hates to travel and our tutor offered." Vlad had a mischievous grin on his face as he said it, but Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know why. "Come on, better get down to the coaches." The crowd to find a coach was immense, barely an inch clear around them as they stumbled in and out of the transport and they were swept along in the wave onto the platform in seconds. Vlad looked quite confused by it all, and they clambered onto the trains to find their trunks in the same end compartment with Phantom already out of her carrier. "Someone likes us!" The train ride back was slightly different, Ingrid popping her head in to check Vlad had made it and Hermione accompanying them rather than Ron like before. Neville joined them too, pushing his toad into his robe quickly when Phantom looked interested.

"Let me know when you guys are going to Diagon Alley for supplies, I'll try to meet up with you!" Hermione managed to say as she hurried off to find her parents, wheeling her trolley in front of her. Vlad's strange tutor was indeed waiting near the barrier for them, and Vlad leant up to have a hurried, whispered conversation that won him a bemused look before his tutor nodded. Vlad came over to say goodbyes, hugging Harry and promising to write as much as possible until they met up in Diagon Alley again. When Harry turned to look for the Dursleys, Bertrand was just walking away from them and they all looked slightly dazed. Shrugging, Harry hugged Vlad one last time. "Get home safe Harry." He nodded at his friend, offering Ingrid a small wave as he crossed paths with Mr du Fortunesa. "Hello Harry, have a good year at school?" Feeling exceptionally confused by their cheery mood, Harry shrugged and followed.

After loading his trunk into the boot and Hedwig's cage (she'd been sent along ahead to wait for him), Harry was checking his pocket for the last chocolate frog he had from the train. He found a folded up note, Vlad's elegant scrawl inside the paper.

 _"Your family will be nice, don't question why and I'll explain at school. Have a good summer Harry!_

 _Vlad."_

Still confused, Harry supposed Bertrand must have given them a rather good talking to in the moment he had. The Dursleys were indeed quiet and polite the whole car ride back, saying "welcome home" to Harry as uncle Vernon helped carry his trunk upstairs. Looking around his room, Harry wasn't sure he could really call this his home. Not when Hogwarts was still pulsing in his heart. Hogwarts was where he belonged. He wasn't home, not really.

-YDHP-

 **So, Chosen Two - Year One is finished! Hopefully I haven't disappointed too many people... The start of Year Two will be in a few days hopefully, but as of right now I don't know if it'll be here or it's own story, I'm marking this as complete until I decide!**


	24. Summer Holidays

**Nope, still don't own!**

 **So, we've made it through first year! There will still be some main plot points here and there from canon, but not nearly as much as Year One - that suited my purposes, but the story will start to grow into my own now.**

 **Consider this dedicated to Alan Rickman, a terrible loss to muggle and magic folk everywhere!**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Bertrand led he and Ingrid back onto the platform when it cleared, holding up a plastic disc Vlad recognised as a frisbee. "Oh yay, portkey!" Vlad sighed, he was not a fan of magical travel. "Well, unless you want me to explode out in the daylight, and then trek all the way back to Stokely, this is the way we travel Vlad." Reaching out a hand to the frisbee, Vlad closed his eyes and felt the horrible sensation of being pulled along. He stumbled and fell when they landed in the throne room of Stokely Castle, Ingrid looking much less affected as Vlad fought back nausea. She did offer a hand to help him up, his tutor asking if he was alright and Vlad nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth. Their trunks and his carrier containing Phantom popped into existence next to them and Vlad moved to let his familiar out much to her contented pleasure.

"My son! You're back!" His father flitted into the room, clutching Vlad tightly and ignoring the other two people in the room completely. "Yes dad, I'm home for the summer, just like you knew I would be now get off!" The Count released him but continued staring at Vlad before realising there was another vampire in the room. "And you are...?" "This is the vampire tutor from Hogwarts, Bertrand." Bertrand stepped forward, bowing his head and offering his hand. "Bertrand du Fortunesa, it is my displeasure to meet you Count Dracula." The Count shook his hand briefly, looking pleased by the praise and offering the vampire a 'drink' immediately. Well, he demanded Renfield fetch blood but it was the same thing.

"You've grown so much Vladdy, twelve years old already!" Vlad had all but forgotten it was his birthday, exams taking up so much of his time but a house elf had popped into the Gryffindor boys dormitory with cake on the evening, much to the boys pleasure. "It was Ingrid's birthday too, she's fourteen now dad." "Yes, well she's a girl." Ingrid scowled but Vlad saw she was wearing the bracelet he'd acquired help from Professor McGonogall to transfigure from some rocks he'd picked up near the lake, and charmed to never break thanks to Professor Flitwick. "Why did they send you back with my offspring Mr do-Fortuna?" Bertrand's mouth twitched, clearly itching to correct the pronunciation of his name as he'd tried to do many times with Vlad, who could not hold the roll of the 'r' in his name.

"It transpires that the young Draculas have unique skills, even in the magical world and they sent me to ensure the children continue to work on their talents, as magic is not generally allowed to be performed outside of their school terms." Vlad shared a grin with Ingrid, their father had no idea he was to be a test subject. "Really? Show me these... unique talents then." Vlad and Ingrid both held out a hand, wands stowed away in their trunks as they lifted said luggage into the air, raising it to waist height (though Ingrid lifted hers slightly higher) in front of them. "Well, I can do that!" "Yes dad, but we aren't transformed vampires and this is different." Vlad lifted his trunk to rest in the corner, letting Ingrid put hers on top of it. There was little point in moving the trunk up to his room, his clothes needed laundering and his books would be more used in the throne room doing homework.

"Phantom, you little menace!" The familiar was scratching at his trunk, no doubt hunting for her toys and things hidden in there. "Fine you little pest!" Vlad lifted Ingrid's trunk out of the way, hovering it above his head to pull out his bag of Phantom's things. The cat-like ball of mischief purred when Vlad offered her a treat, being far too cute to be in trouble as she moved to kicking a light up ball around the castle floors. Dropping Ingrid's trunk back on top of his, Vlad turned to see his dad watching him closely. "So what else can you do?" Vlad shrugged, that was a loaded question in itself. Ingrid clicked her fingers (it wasn't necessary but she thought it made her powers seem more vampiric) and the Count's throne turned to a jelly-like substance beneath him, meaning he fell to the floor.

"Ow!" Vlad couldn't help chuckling, he'd gotten in trouble for a similar stunt early on at Hogwarts. "Ah yes, young Vlad got detention for doing that to me sir." The mention of Vlad getting in trouble diverted attention from Ingrid, and Vlad flashed his tutor a grateful smile as his father congratulated him for getting in trouble. "Let's not forget you getting caught in the astronomy tower after midnight little Vladdy!" Ingrid brought up another of Vlad's transgressions during the year, though most people would probably be more likely to discuss the part where Harry and he had fought and beaten back Voldemort. Ingrid clicked her fingers again and the throne returned to it's normal shape and consistency, joining him at the table and shoving his arm affectionately. Clearly her warming to him hadn't completely faded now they were away from school, though Vlad expected it to cool over the time they were stuck in the castle with their dad as Ingrid's 'princess of darkness' side took over.

Bertrand had them spending half an hour each day practicing their powers, and by the end of their third week home Vlad wondered if the chairs of the throne room would actually hold weight given how they'd been changed into different materials, shapes, densities and colours repeatedly. Ingrid got first crack at trying to levitate their father, which surprisingly worked. So their strange immunity to the other was strictly between them, as Vlad had to lift his father down from the beams of the high ceiling. He could have got himself down but he was too busy shouting obscenities at Ingrid for putting him up there in the first place. Their summer homework was done by the end of week four, so that left them with two weeks to continue with vampire studies and whatever else they wanted to do with their time. Vlad was already itching to get back to Hogwarts, even if only to get away from his father constantly trying to convince him to drink blood.

He was periodically cheered by letters from his dorm-mates and Hermione, who sent her letters to him via her letters to Harry. Hedwig must have flown endless miles, and while it was clear the owl didn't like vampires, she let Vlad take and give her letters without savaging him so he considered it a plus. A couple of days from now Bertrand would head to pick Harry up, bringing him to the Leaky Cauldron pub that guarded Diagon Alley via portkey so they could join Hermione for school supply shopping. He and Ingrid had both been practicing the sun protection spells, and Bertrand and their father could both stand in sunlight for half an hour with little more than a prickling sense of discomfort, that plus the sunblock potion Bertrand had been sent would allow his tutor to escort them to do their school shopping. Vlad liked his tutor, he may be serious when it came to studies but otherwise he was fairly laid back, even cracking a smile or joke here and there when the Count wasn't around.

* * *

Whatever Vlad and his tutor had done to his relatives, Harry had no idea but it had done the trick. Harry was wary almost the entire time but they never let up the niceties, he was fed three times a day and not pushed to do chores. He did them anyway, both out of habit and a desire to 'earn his keep' so to speak. He was left alone to do his homework, no constant nagging and complaining about how 'weird' magic was when they found him reading 'Beginners Guide to Transfiguration' at the dinner table. Harry was endlessly confused, but Hedwig was thrilled to be let in and out of his window as she pleased and she didn't complain about the frequent trips to Hermione or Vlad, though she always seemed a little less thrilled on her return from Vlad. Maybe Phantom had been bugging her.

He was happy to hear Vlad's tutor would be coming to pick him up for the trip to Diagon Alley, able to go shopping with his friends as he'd been worried how else he'd go. He woke early the morning of the shopping trip, showering and dressing and wishing he could dry his hair magically at home as he scrubbed the messy locks with a towel and tried to smooth them down. Harry paced anxiously around his room waiting for the allocated time, jumping in surprise when two Draculas and their tutor appeared in his bedroom. "Hey Harry!" Vlad hugged him in greeting, and Ingrid didn't try to gouge out his eyes over the Gryffindor scarf hung on his wall so that was a win too. Harry went downstairs to inform his still strangely nice family he was off out for school shopping, receiving a bizarre reply of "Ok then Harry, have fun!" instead of the expected "whatever boy, just get out of my sight!" that comment would have gotten him normally.

Shaking his head in confusion, Harry headed upstairs to join the others with the portkey, finding themselves in a side room of the Leaky Cauldron seconds later. Vlad pushed down on his pocket, but Phantom's head poked out regardless. "You're a little pest Phantom! I only brought her so I can take her to the pet shop for a check up, it's not like she's common enough for most people to know much about her." Harry chuckled as Phantom fought her way free to curl up on Harry's shoulder before disappearing down his jumper. Ingrid smirked as the two young Gryffindors wrestled the small black bundle back into Vlad's hooded jumper pocket, then Vlad kindly waved his hand over Harry's damp hair and Harry felt it dry. "Don't want you catching your death Potter, especially after we survived the school year!" Harry nodded, smiling at his friend and feeling a whisper of magic brush past him. He thought Ingrid was doing something, but then it was over and they were being ushered out into Diagon Alley.

Harry tapped the brick he'd seen Hagrid tap before, the wall melting away to allow them access to the winding street bustling with shops. It was later than the letters went out, so it wasn't as busy as it could be though Bertrand attracted some strange looks, and Harry was glad the mans large presence seemed to keep most people away so he wasn't besieged by adoring fans. "Look, that's the guy who wrote all our new books." Vlad was pointing at the book store, a display saying 'Gilderoy Lockhart' was back by popular demand to sign copies of his autobiography 'Magical Me'. Harry already didn't like the look of their huge book list, but was soon distracted by a cloud of wavy brown hair in his face. "Harry!" Hermione besieged Vlad with a hug next, smiling brightly at them both and offering polite hellos to Ingrid and Bertrand.

"Have you seen? Gilderoy Lockhart! He's so... amazing!" Hermione was looking flushed, overly excited and her father was looking confused, though her mother looked similar. Harry and Vlad offered polite handshakes to both muggles, Ingrid considerably less relaxed in public than she was when it was just her and Vlad, occasionally Harry or Hermione too and therefore completely lacking in any polite mannerisms. "So, Gringotts first then?" Vlad suggested, and the three adults nodded agreement so their group headed off to the wizarding bank. The Draculas and tutor headed to the head goblin, who seemed to recognise them quickly as Harry was led to a cart and thrown down to his vault at breakneck speeds. He took a little more than Hagrid had last year, knowing it wouldn't quite make a dent in his pile of gold and silver if he did this for the next few years of school and wanting to be able to stockpile more sweets on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry had grown a little in the year, though his school robes fit him still he got another two sets slightly longer and larger. Vlad and Ingrid got new robes whether they wanted them or not, their grandmother who paid for their schooling apparently demanding they be dressed in no less than new, high quality robes and clothes. Harry was surprised when a box was added to his pile of new clothing, a bow appearing on the top and Vlad smiling. "New shoes, since I didn't get chance to get you a birthday present." Vlad never brought up Harry's second hand wardrobe or too-big clothes, and he hadn't even mentioned that Harry needed them but simply got them so Harry couldn't say no. Harry choked back a lump of emotion in his throat, nodding and thanking Vlad. Vlad simply smiled and didn't bring it up again, shrinking Harry's things down helpfully when Madam Malkin's back was turned.

Hermione, who had sent him a new jumper and a book on quidditch and broomstick maintenance for his birthday, plus a large box of muggle sweets, was done a few moments later and Ingrid finally conceded they could move along. The pet shop was noisy, and Hermione's parents were clearly entranced by all the magical animals. Harry noticed that Bertrand stayed very still, looking around in confusion and Harry wondered exactly what Bertrand was, he wasn't a wizard but he clearly knew about the magical world. The shop owner was thrilled to see Phantom, laughing at the origins of her name and getting a lick on the face from the bundle of fluff. Vlad was stockpiling more of Phantoms food, getting a promise of a delivery part way through the year if he paid now and chasing the familiar around the shop when Phantom wouldn't return quietly to Vlad's pocket. Harry spotted Ingrid looking at a tank full of bats and headed over, suddenly distracted by something biting down hard on his hand.

-YDHP-

 **I just realised Chosen Two lost two followers when I finished Year One, I'm wondering if the ending was terrible or if they weren't interested in Year Two... Oh well, here's the beginning of Year Two!**


	25. Snakes and Biters

**Don't own, just make new stories out of.**

 **To the new followers/favouriters, hello! To the returning readers, welcome back! Next chapter will be back to Hogwarts, there is garlic all need for a lot of summer holiday chapters now the boys are established characters.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

"Excuse me, Mr pet shop man, something is trying to eat my friend?" The shop owner turned to Vlad, then looked over at Harry who had a black snake with green stripes currently fangs-deep in his hand. "What is it with you visiting Dracula? First, you get that little furball when you come in. And now the next time you turn up, I have more pets choosing wizards!" Harry wasn't listening, too busy trying to remove the teeth embedded in his hand. "Wait, so that snake is choosing Harry? Phantom didn't bite me!" "She's not a snake though is she?" Vlad conceded that point before realising an important question. "It's not going to poison him is it?" "It looks like a Runespoor snake, minus the two extra heads and it's green." "If it were, he'd already be dead." "That's a real comfort, but this still hurts!" Vlad made to help his friend, but the pet shop owner stopped him. "It's your familiar now, ask her to stop." Thankfully they were the only people in the store, as the hissing that came from Harry's mouth made the owner turn whiter than Ingrid's makeup.

"Harry Potter is a Parseltongue? But, that's evil. That's You-Know-Who's thing, and Slytherin!" Sensing an impending panic, Vlad turned wide eyes to his tutor. Bertrand sighed but nodded, leaving Vlad to distract Harry and Hermione under the guise of checking out his new snake while Bertrand hypnotised the shop owner and Hermione's parents into forgetting what they'd seen just now. "What was that all about?" Harry looked confused, the snake now calmly wrapped around his wrist and forearm, only about a foot long. "We'll explain later, let's get going. Oh, your snake needs a tank, that's why we came in here." Vlad hoped Harry went along with it as he crammed Phantom into his pocket again and pocketed the bags of food. "Right, let's do that." Harry acted as though he'd found the snake in his garden and the shop owner was only too happy to explain Harry's new pet didn't need a tank, but would appreciate a warm spot to curl up on.

They managed to get a glass tank with a floor that heated with a tap of a wand and Harry deposited the new snake into it. Bertrand took it to carry so they could finish their school shopping, Hermione and her parents looking on in confusion until they were sidetracked by the crowd in Flourish and Blotts again. The man himself, Gilderoy Lockhart, was not what Vlad would describe as attractive, a slightly weak jawline and cheesy smile under over-done blonde curls. Not to mention he reeked of vanity, and not in the same way Ingrid did - Ingrid was a Dracula, it was practically a genetic trait. Keeping a firm grip on his familiar in his pocket, Vlad and Ingrid shared a look at the stack of books recommended for the year - bright colours and terrible titles galore. "Dad will go bats if he sees this lot in the castle." Vlad nodded in agreement, nudging his sister to check Bertrand's sun spells weren't wearing off - she was better at spell detection than him. "He's fine, an hour at least."

"Well, suppose we better get these things and the second and fourth year books, I'm beginning to wish I'd brought that enchanted space backpack out for a test run." Ingrid grinned down at him, pulling the shrunken form of said backpack from her pocket. "Knew you'd forget and regret, you can carry my books as a thank you." Laughing to himself, Vlad agreed and surreptitiously re-sized his backpack in an empty corner. Phantom happily climbed in to the front pocket, poking out her head to purr from her new vantage point. "Don't run off Phantom, you can't get treats from Professor Dumbledore if we lose you in Diagon Alley." Most people would feel daft talking to an animal like they understood perfectly, but since Phantom had gotten them rescued by Bertrand after they went through the trapdoor to fight Voldemort, Vlad was certain the mischievous bundle understood just fine.

The books all disappeared neatly into the backpack Vlad and Ingrid had both practiced space-expanding charms on until Renfield actually fell in it (they'd then practiced cleaning charms). Both of their wandless, silent powers were flourishing, though in different areas, though nobody had any idea why they had them or why they were different. Stowing themselves away after bidding Hermione and her parents goodbye (with a whispered promise of explanations when they were back at Hogwarts), the foursome sat down to eat dinner in the Leaky Cauldron. They each took a moment to inspect Harry's new familiar, the shop owner had said she and Ingrid had said it looked like a Runespoor snake, but that was all they had to go on. "So Harry, how long have you been able to talk to snakes?"

* * *

"I accidentally set a snake free in a zoo last year, and I think I once heard one say thanks for not stepping on it in some grass when I was a kid. I've never really thought about it until now? Is it a bad thing?" "Depends on your angle, I'm a Slytherin and I can confirm the snake symbol is because Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. So Potter, secretly a Slytherin?" Harry shook his head vehemently, looking at his bitten hand. The marks were already healed, faint scars that didn't even hurt. "I got chosen by a snake, but I'm definitely a Gryffindor!" "Yeah well, Vlad should be in Hufflepuff because he's a dweeb, but he's in your house somehow." "Thanks Ingrid." Harry couldn't help smiling, amused at the strange dynamic of the Dracula siblings.

"Does she have a name yet?" Phantom was now up on the table, taking the piece of chicken Vlad offered her before going over to mewl at the glass tank. They all watched as Harry's new pet eyed the black furball, wondering if she would try and eat Phantom. Phantom pawed at the tank for a moment before darting off the table. "Phantom you little menace, get back here!" Vlad chased his familiar, not wanting to lose her in some back corridor of the pub. Phantom dug around in a corner for a moment before darting back to the table, clutching at... a dead mouse. "Lovely Phantom. Real nice." Holding the dead rodent in her mouth, Phantom looked for a way into the tank. "Well, guess she approves, she brought lunch!" Harry opened the lid of the tank and Phantom dropped the mouse in, mewling happily as the snake swallowed the mouse whole and returning to her nest in Vlad's bag.

Harry looked at the snake, her green scales almost identical to the eyes he'd been told he inherited from his mother. "Lily." "Lily and Phantom, persistent pets who like mice. They could fight crime, dad would totally watch that show." Vlad laughed at his sister, who was looking at the tank with interest. "Yeah, well it's good they get on if they are going to be living in the same dorm." "Blimey, the others are going to love Lily. Neville may never come near your bed again." The Draculas tutor was quietly watching all of them, checking a pocket watch hung from the pocket of his formal waistcoat-jacket combo. "Speaking of living arrangements, I'm still waiting to hear exactly what you did to my relatives. I've never had such a bizarrely pleasant summer and it's honestly unnerving."

The three sat with him exchanged sidelong glances, looking slightly concerned. "What is it?" Vlad sighed, looking between Ingrid and Bertrand and got a stiff nod from both. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Ever. Not even Hermione, it doesn't leave the four of us. Sorry Phantom, six!" The furball mewled unhappily when Vlad said four, obviously displeased she wasn't counted. "Of course." Harry couldn't have said anything else, Vlad's wide and pleading eyes practically begging him to agree. "Bertrand's a vampire. That's why he was hired to teach us about our ancestors. Vampires have powers to hypnotise people, he convinced them to be nice for your summer. It'll wear off after we go back to school, and they will be perfectly fine after I promise." Harry couldn't tear his eyes off the tutor, realising the man didn't breathe... ever. And there was no pulse at the side of his neck.

"So, are you two vampires?" Vlad shook his head, both he and Ingrid turning their neck to show a pulse there. "See?" Harry nodded, looking back to the tutor. "Do you have fangs?" Bertrand looked to Vlad, receiving a nod before turning back to Harry. The mans mouth opened to reveal two sharp points either side of his front teeth, looking deadly even from where he was sat. "Does it hurt to do that? I didn't even think." Bertrand shook his head, the fangs gone when he next spoke. "Only the first time they come through, and that was a while ago. I promise you are perfectly safe with me, my duty is to teach Vlad and Ingrid their history, train their unique talents and I am thrilled to have access to the Hogwarts library." Turning over what he knew of vampires, Harry couldn't help asking. "What do you eat? Are you like a serious detention punishment for bad students?"

They all laughed at that, both siblings looking at him like he was crazy. "Have you not noticed he's eating with us Harry?" Bertrand pointed down to his burger and chips, though Harry noticed he hadn't touched the chips and was eating his burger with a knife and fork. "I can eat normal food, though I have different tastes to most humans I imagine. And yes, I require blood but I can drink bottled or donated, or leave Hogwarts grounds to hunt animals if need be. I don't hunt humans, it's a condition of my staying at Hogwarts and as a tutor, it would be insanity to turn down the opportunity to work with such unique talents." "He's more fun than he sounds, I promise." Bertrand pretending to look offended as he sipped at what he assured Harry was water, promising Vlad an extra boring lesson when they got back to their home.

* * *

"I suppose we better get going, it'll be dark soon. Enjoy the summer Harry, the hypnosis won't wear off until we leave and it's not long til back to school." "What am I going to do with Lily? What if she tries to eat Hedwig or something?" Vlad looked at the napping snake, thinking. "You can talk to her can't you? Ask her not to, and keep her in the tank if Hedwig is in her cage so they are kept apart." Harry nodded, trying to work out how to hold his things and the tank. Rolling his eyes, Vlad shoved Phantom down his jumper for a moment and waved his hand to shrink Harry's things down. "It's so cool not having to hide stuff around you Harry." Harry smiled and nodded at him, and Vlad felt a little guilty for lying to him. Technically, he and Ingrid weren't vampires yet, but it was still a lie.

They took the portkey back to Harry's room, Vlad re-enlarging his friends things. "Well, see you at school?" Harry nodded, shooting Bertrand a wary smile and taking Ingrid's hand in his face when he pretended to hug her goodbye gamely. "Idiot." Hugging his friend, Vlad stepped back to touch the portkey. Phantom clambered free of his jumper the minute they touched down, Bertrand rubbing at his arms as the spells wore off. "Sorry, I didn't think to check if you needed refreshing." "I'm fine Vlad, do not worry. I am however exceptionally thirsty, so you two can take the time to sort out your school things ready for September whilst I go and get a drink." Vlad nodded, waving off his tutor and sitting down with Ingrid. "He was only kidding, Harry knows you only hug me when I've escaped near death or something, you certainly wouldn't hug him." "If he tries it again I'll cut off his tongue and feed it to Renfield." "Yes young masters?" "Go away you pustule!" "Immediately Miss Ingrid."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at his sister. "You did call his name, what was he supposed to think?" Ingrid shrugged, waiting for Vlad to pull off his backpack and hand over her things. "You two reek of breathers, where have you been?" "School shopping dad, where do you think?" The Count threw himself over his throne dramatically and sighed. "You're not seriously going back to that place again? Abandoning your father this way Vlad, how could you?" "Professor McGonogall explained this to you. If I don't learn to control this magic, it could end up killing me. Actually dead, not just undead." They each turned around in surprise when the door knocked, looking around in confusion at each other. "Are we expecting someone?" Ingrid shrugged so Vlad headed out to the door. "Oh no." There were two coffins, and a very confused postal worker who asked Vlad to sign for them. "Renfield!" The servant appeared next to Vlad, helping him wheel in the coffins. "Look who decided to visit." There were widening eyes all around the room, and Vlad and Ingrid looked down to realise they needed to change.

Bertrand materialised behind them, handing them both their 'traditional' attire and pointing them to a nearby room to change. The setting sun was a timer as they turned away from each other and wriggled into the 'vampire' clothes, sitting down in the throne room again like nothing was different. Vlad tugged at his cape clasp, he hated wearing them so much. The coffins creaked open, revealing Granny and Grandpa - Krone and Atilla Westenra, their mothers parents. "Come into the shadows children, so I can see you better!" Vlad and Ingrid shuffled over, having their cheeks poked and prodded by the old woman vampire until she was satisfied. "Too much colour in your cheeks, you should stay inside more!" "That's not so easy at school, what with the windows and lessons outside." Ingrid took the comment personally, she worked hard to maintain her pale skin whereas Vlad wished he could tan a little and not look so pasty.

"Yes, that's why we're here. How is Hogwarts going for you two? And who is this half fang?" Vlad turned to see Bertrand with his head down, as though it were a problem. "That's Bertrand, our vampire tutor at school. He came with us to work on stuff so we didn't get rusty over the summer." "A half fang tutoring two full blood Draculas?" "He's an excellent teacher, and I don't care if he's a half fang." That comment got him a 'tsk' from both his father and his grandparents, and a shadow of a smile from Bertrand before he moved to introduce himself. The Westenras were both on the Vampire High Council, so Bertrand probably knew their names, dates of birth and the co-ordinates of their castle in Transylvania. Not that that would matter to such stuck up old bats like his grandparents, but Vlad wasn't about to alienate his grandmother when she paid for his schooling. The grandmother in question was most surprised and pleased to hear that Vlad and Ingrid both had talents outside of either vampires or wizards, and it was with a sigh of relief they shut the coffins to ship them off two days later, with a promise to up their allowances the next year as a reward.

Stripping off the high collared cape, Vlad tossed it aside. "I can't wait to get back to school, at least our school capes don't nearly have my eye out because dad wants me to 'grow into it'!" Bertrand chuckled as Vlad ranted about his clothes, patiently sitting at the table until he returned to the book they were working on while Ingrid flicked popcorn into his hair - she was done with hers then. "It's not long now bat breath, now finish your homework so we can put the trunks aside, I think dad may actually flame them if he walks into them once more." Vlad nodded, retrieving his quill from Phantom's mouth much to his familiars displeasure and getting on with his work. Even with his fathers vehement complaints and the dullness of his History Of Magic essay, Vlad was still smiling as he thought of going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Putting his new pet on his desk, Harry looked at it and pondered the things he'd found out today. Vlad's tutor was a vampire, but that didn't really affect his life all that much unless said tutor decided to snack on him. And apparently his ability to talk to snakes was not only rare, it was a Slytherin trait. The sorting hat wanting to put him in Slytherin echoed in his head, ringing in his ears and Harry sighed. Slytherin was not an inherently evil house, that was clear in Vlad and Ingrid - in spite of insulting him as easily as breathing, it was clear Ingrid did actually love her little brother in spite of him being a "goody two shoes Gryffindor". Lily looked up at him, flicking a tongue out to scent the air and spying Hedwigs cage. "You can't eat her, she's my pet too." "Very well Master Harry." Harry dropped his books in surprise when the snake answered, blinking and pinching his arm to check he wasn't imagining things.

"Did you talk?" "Well do you think all Parselmouth conversations were one sided?" Harry shrugged, he didn't think of that before today, and apparently his new familiar was sarcastic. "So, what are you? Like, what species? We kind of hypnotised the shop owner so he couldn't tell us much." "Emeraldspire, a distant cousin of Runespoor snakes, and much better." Chuckling, Harry hesitantly reached into the tank. "Are you going to bite me again?" The snake shook her head, licking Harry's hand gently. "That was to warn other pets you were chosen, I can voluntarily turn the venom of my fangs on and off, you are alive are you not?" Lily wrapped around his arm, coiling to rest her head to face him. "So, what is it you have named me? That is traditional for humans to do with their familiars is it not?" Harry nodded, admiring the green stripes of her scales. "Lily." "I remind you of a flower?" Harry shook his head, pulling out the photo album Vlad and Hagrid had got him.

"Your scales are very much like my mothers eyes, and her name was Lily." "How very sentimental. I suppose it will do, though when I reach maturity it will be an odd name for a creature of my size." Looking at the foot long snake, Harry asked "how big are you going to get?" "Our kind can reach about ten feet in length, but I am only a youngling, it will be at least nine years before I'm matured." That didn't sound too bad, though Harry thought he may need to get a bigger tank. And maybe take up weightlifting, a ten foot snake was not going to wind neatly round his wrists or be easy to lift. "So... what do you do? I don't know much about snakes surprisingly, and I have something of an explanation to give when I turn up to Hogwarts with two pets." Lily made a hissing sound Harry would have described as laughing in human speech, informing Harry of some basic facts and he expected he could look up more back at Hogwarts, much like they had with Vlad's little terror Phantom. Remembering Vlad's bidding for Harry to enjoy the rest of his summer, Harry carefully placed Lily back in her tank, closing the lid and activating the heat mat before descending to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

His relatives were still pleasant and polite, offering Harry some cake and otherwise leaving him to it, a huge improvement on grunts, expletives and insults that he'd normally get. "Uncle Vernon, I have to go back to Kings Cross for school soon. Is it ok if you drive me?" Still confused, Harry got a perfectly pleasant reply and hurried up to his room before he started getting antsy with it all again. He didn't know about vampire hypnosis, it could wear off sooner than they thought. Rubbing his eyes as he took his glasses off for the night, Harry hissed a goodnight to Lily, let Hedwig out for the night and turned off his lamp to climb into bed. Life may actually be a little less strange when he got back to his magical school.

-YDHP-

 **Again, apologies for the erratic schedule. Soon we will be back to Hogwarts!**


	26. Returning Home

**Not my characters, I just play with them.**

 **Sincere apologies for the fact I am a terrible, easily distracted man-child who sat down to write this update and ended up spending two days writing a dark six-shot. However, I am done with that and now I'm totally on Chosen Two!**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Scanning through his own personal collection of blood magic books, the ones that Hogwarts were not specifically aware vampires had access to as magic was supposed to be kept seperate unless vampires and powers came together - like in the Dracula siblings - Bertrand found what he was looking for. Comparing it with a couple of books Madam Pince had kindly let (with perhaps some mild hypnosis) him borrow, the four-centuries old vampire sighed. He wasn't sure where this fell under his purview as a tutor, or as something akin to a staff member at Hogwarts. Was it his place to bring up? Could he be certain some people didn't know already? Hearing Vlad and Ingrid shout down to his crypt room that they were ready and waiting, Bertrand covered his skin with the strange sunblock potion, stuffing the books in his bag and heading up for his protection charms before they left for Vlad's second year at Hogwarts.

* * *

His new pet, Lily, was perfectly content to be let out to hunt day or night, and Harry had warned her to only go where she could not be seen as his relatives would not appreciate a foot long snake slithering through the house. The snake had simply hissed with laughter, saying she was fine to take care of herself. Hedwig was not happy about the snake, but they had a wary tolerance of each other so long as Lily kept her scaly little snout out of the bird cage (that's what Lily said Hedwig told her anyway, Harry didn't speak bird AND snake). His trunk packed, Harry looked at the two animal carriers in wonder. "Lily, would you mind terribly making part of the trip in my pocket or around my arm? It would be much easier to keep your tank in my trunk for the journey." Hedwig hooted indignantly as Lily slithered out to wrap around his arm, hidden beneath his jumper and he could feel her lick at his elbow occasionally. "The bird wishes to be free also." Hissing in response, Harry asked Lily to ask Hedwig if she wanted to fly to Hogwarts.

Apparently this was acceptable, and Harry felt like he was losing the plot somewhat at all this animal whispering business as Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately before soaring out of his window. Hurriedly cleaning out her cage, Harry dragged his stuff downstairs where his uncle was waiting with a still-oddly serene smile. "Ready to go Harry?" Truth be told, in spite of the ease of his summer, Harry was anxious to get away from all the strange behaviour. Vlad had said he would be on the train early again, as Bertrand was a staff member he had to get there before the students and he was accompanying them. Harry took that to mean Ingrid would also be early, but not likely with her brother. Uncle Vernon helped him load his trolley at Kings Cross, and Harry was relieved to fall through the barrier at Platform 9 3/4. Actually more than a little early himself, Harry checked Lily wouldn't be crushed as he lifted up his belongings.

Vlad's head poked out of the far window, grinning when he saw Harry. A quick glance told him the platform was still empty but for Harry and Harry felt his things grow light, floating along the platform by themselves. Chasing after them and ignoring the laughter of his new snake, Harry clambered into the end carriage. "Show off!" Vlad grinned, offering his friend a hug and Harry was surprised to find Ingrid there also. "Close your mouth Potter, nobody has to know I willingly lower myself to the company of Gryffindors if they don't see me." Shrugging, Harry rolled up his sleeve and hissed at Lily. Ingrid was watching the exchange with interest, and Harry asked for permission from the familiar first before offering his arm out to Ingrid. "She won't bite, go ahead." Ingrid reached out her arm and Lily looped around the pale arm, turning to inform Harry "she liked the other snake". Harry laughed as he relayed the message, but it seemed to cheer Ingrid.

"Where's Phantom?" Vlad indicated his backpack on the seat, a tuft of black fur in the front pocket indicating Phantom's new sleep spot. Pulling Lily's tank out for when people started arriving, Harry was amused to see Ingrid not wanting to give up the snake but wanting to get away before the flood of students appeared. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Vlad got a hug from his sister, and Lily got an affectionate stroke over the scales as Ingrid passed. "Well, that's one way to win over a Slytherin!" "What is?" Harry and Vlad turned to see Neville, who had clearly been looking for them. Holding out a hand to help with the boys trunk, Harry forgot the snake wrapped around his arm. "AH! Harry, there's a snake on your arm!" Whispering an apology for Lily only, Harry carefully guided her into her tank and activated the heat mat. "Yes Neville, when I was with Vlad while he was buying Phantom's food, I got 'chosen' by a snake. Much like Vlad, I didn't get a choice in the matter, it's just that Phantom is fluffy and persistent, Lily is quiet and relaxed."

"Lily?" Harry indicated the tank. "Her scales remind me of my mums eyes, or the photos I've seen of them anyway." Neville nodded, finally letting he and Vlad help pull his trunk into the carriage. They were joined by Hermione soon after, who looked at them all closely but wisely didn't ask anything in front of Neville. Seamus and Dean stuck their heads in to say hi but hurried off to do who knows what further down the train. He and Vlad both bought a ridiculous amount of sweets, leading to Phantom getting locked in her carrier much to her displeasure when she wouldn't stop trying to eat the chocolate ice-mice (that squeaked realistically). Vlad pushed a few treats through the carrier, rubbing Phantom between the ears when she relented enough to let him touch her.

"If she didn't save our lives, I'd say Phantom was too much work Vlad." Phantom mewled unhappily, so Harry apologised before she could get offended while Hermione looked on in amusement. Packing away their leftover sweets into Vlad's backpack before it was shrunk and hidden in his pocket, Harry wondered just how much practice the boy had gotten on his 'special powers'. Phantom was curled up snoozing in her carrier, so Vlad left her to be brought along while Harry let his own new familiar curl up in his pocket. Wondering how he was going to explain this to his dorm mates as he re-packed Lily's tank, Harry followed his friends to the carriages to Hogsmeade. Vlad was standing, looking something between horrified and confused as he stared at the carriages... No, he was staring at the space in front of them. "Vlad? Are you alright?"

"What's that? Pulling the carriage?" Harry couldn't see anything where Vlad was pointing, and the older students all said the carriages pulled themselves. "Nothing Vlad. It's pulling itself?" Vlad looked around somewhat desperately before shaking his head and climbing into the carriage shakily. He didn't speak the whole time they were on their way to Hogwarts, and Harry caught Bertrand pull Vlad aside for a minute as they got in. Vlad looked much less lost when he returned, though still a little shaken as the sorting went on. Gryffindor gained three new girls and four new boys this year, all of whom looked at Harry with awe. There was a collective scream after the feast started, when Lily poked her head out of his robe pocket in interest at all the smells of meat. Harry promised the snake was fine and offered her a piece of steak, which she took happily and returned to her 'nap'.

"Harry, why do you have a snake?" Holding up the hand with two faint scars from Lily's teeth on, Harry quickly replied saying he'd acquired a familiar. "She isn't going to hurt you, but if everything smells like meat she is probably going to be interested." Trying to get on with his dinner under the stares, Harry felt prickling discomfort as everyone around him apart from Vlad, Hermione and surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Draco. He was happy to escape up to the dormitories, finding their room exactly like last year except their door now said "Second Years". Hermione followed them in like she was a second year boy regardless, already asking for a closer look at Lily. "Be nice, Hermione is a friend." Again, three of his friends looked unconcerned while the other three boys in the room looked horrified at Harry hissing. Hermione held out an arm for Lily to wrap around, and Harry felt the question rising in the air.

"You're... you're a parselmouth?" Neville was looking at Harry in horror, Seamus not far behind and Dean looking totally confused. "Well I have a snake familiar, it would be odd if I couldn't talk to her wouldn't it?" "You guys don't look so surprised." Vlad and Hermione shrugged in sync, which looked especially strange with Lily on Hermione's shoulder now. "We were there when Lily decided Harry was her new wizard. So I guess we've had time to adjust, and plus it's obviously not a Dark power if Harry has it - Harry isn't dark!" This didn't seem to appease the boys much, Lily happily transferring herself to Draco when he held a hand out to her. "This one would make a good snake, why is he not with the pale girl?" "Because he wants to be good, not that snakes are bad but Draco belongs here with us." Lily huffed and curled around Draco's neck, everyone watching the exchange with confusion except Vlad, who was now letting Phantom out.

* * *

"What does your magic cat think of the new snake then Dracula?" Vlad didn't like the tone of Seamus' voice, and Phantom wasn't a cat but after his shaky evening, he didn't have the energy to argue properly. "Draco, may I borrow the snake?" Lily, who must be sick of being passed around by now, coiled herself around Vlad's hand. Holding out the snake to Phantom, Vlad smiled as Phantom mewled and pawed the snake gently. "See?" It was still disgusting when Phantom darted off, somehow always returning with a mouse whenever she felt like it and hovering by Lily's tank. Vlad carefully dropped the snake into her tank, letting Phantom drop the mouse in for her. "Phantom likes Lily, she brought her lunch the first time they met." Seamus was still shaking his head, Neville still looking terrified.

"Are you three all Slytherins in disguise, secret Dark wizards?" Hermione looked between the two groups of three boys, and Vlad thought she looked like she might actually slap Seamus. "Honestly! Harry and Vlad almost died fighting off V-V-Voldemort last year! Why bother if they were Dark?" Seamus scowled at Hermione then, looking murderous. "Don't get too comfortable with them as friends, you know Dark wizards don't like muggle-borns." Vlad saw the flaw in Seamus' argument almost instantly and was quick to reply with "I have no magical relatives other than Ingrid, who in case you've forgotten is a Slytherin!" "Shut it Dracula!" Not wanting to reveal his 'powers' and get lynched by Professor McGonogall on his first day back, Vlad had no defense when the larger Irish boy shoved at him.

"What is the meaning of this? I could hear you boys... and girl, shouting all the way down in the common room. Do you not have your own dormitory to be in Miss Granger?" The seven of them turned to find their head of house in the doorway, looking down at the scene. "Hermione came in to see my new familiar, and then Seamus started accusing us of being Dark wizards and attacked Vlad!" Harry turned and held up the tank, Lily curled up contently now she had a stomach full of mouse. "Fighting! Detention Mr Dracula and Mr Finnegan. I expected better of you Vladimir. Mr Finnegan, if you don't like your dorm-mates, I suggest you grow up." "But Miss, he's a Parselmouth!" Seamus, already clearly annoyed at getting detention decided to pull his 'ace' out. "Is this true?" Harry hung his head as he nodded, hissing gently at Lily. "Well, are you secretly You-Know-Who in disguise?" Vlad, who managed to escape from Seamus, shook his head. "No, even Phantom likes Lily, keeps offering her mice and patting her on the head."

That seemed to settle the matter for the evening, and Seamus scowled hotly before jumping into his bed and closing his curtains roughly. "We really aren't evil or anything guys, and Lily isn't going to hurt you. I'm sorry Professor McGonogall, it won't happen again." Bowing his head towards his head of house, Vlad waited until she left before grabbing his pyjamas and hiding in the bathroom to change. He was already shaken up that evening, the skeletal, dragon-like horse creatures suddenly in front of the carriages but where nobody else could see them playing on his mind. Bertrand, who must have noticed Vlad's upset, pulled him aside to explain they were something called Thestrals, and most people couldn't see them as they could only be seen by those who had seen death. As vampires, death was an intrinsic part of their life and so Vlad, Ingrid and Bertrand could all see them anyway. Not liking that his vampirism made him yet more different, Vlad scrubbed his face clean and went back out into the dorm.

Neville was still looking shaky but after much coaxing, reached one finger to touch Lily's scales. "She's warmer than I expected." "Yeah, she loves anything warm, that tank has a magic heat mat in it and she loves it." Hermione, eventually realising she was still in the boys dorm, hurried off to her own and promised to see them in the morning. Draco, who was utterly entranced with the snake familiar didn't seem to act much different, though Vlad expected the blond was dying to ask about Harry's special language. The bowls for Phantom's food and water re-appeared like magic, and Phantom happily got stuck in to her food and water before clambering to stretch out across Neville's bed. "Nice Phantom, first night back and you're already cheating on me?" Phantom mewled happily, pawing Neville's face and curling up to sleep. "I promise I'm not trying to steal your pet Vlad, she seems like hard work." That earned him a swat on the cheek, but Phantom didn't leave so Vlad just laughed and climbed into bed.

This hadn't been the best start to the second year at Hogwarts, though Vlad expected his father would be thrilled to hear he had gotten detention already on his first night back. Sighing as he put out his candle, Vlad saw Harry still getting ready for bed, the others all settled down for the night but Harry lay dressed, hissing softly at Lily. Maybe it was because he was raised by Count Dracula, maybe it was because Vlad judged after he knew a person, or maybe it was that Lily hadn't done anything to hurt anyone since she 'claimed' Harry, but he didn't see the issue about Harry having a rare talent or a scaly pet. Trying to shake the image of Thestrals from his mind, Vlad rolled over and tried to get to sleep.

-YDHP-

 **Not the best update ever, but it's sort of leading up to the next chapter (which I'm hoping to get out soon but I have three other stories to update first).**


	27. No Other Way

**Not my characters.**

 **So, we're finally back to Hogwarts for the second year. This is where things begin to get... interesting.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Harry was woken by his non-feathered familiar hissing at him to wake up. Seamus was already gone, unheard of as the Irish boy was usually the last to wake and get out of bed last year. Vlad was predictably changing in the bathroom, either still painfully shy or just a very private boy. "Morning Harry" shoving his glasses on, Harry turned to the source of the voice. "Morning Draco." The blond was looking distastefully over at the table in the middle of their dorm room, usually used to hold whatever sweets or junk food they had. Following his eyeline, Harry found what he thought was a small, dead mouse. "I presume that's the house elves providing for Lily like they do for Phantom. Our dorm is turning into a tiny zoo." That comment earned him a face full of black fur as Phantom decided he needed a wash.

"Don't think Phantom likes your tone of voice Draco!" Vlad grinned as he left the bathroom, already dressed in his casual weekend clothes. "Why are you dressed half an hour before breakfast?" "So you sleepy heads still have time in the bathroom and I want to go look up Lily in the library?" Nodding in agreement, Harry picked up the dead mouse and deposited it in Lily's tank, much to her pleasure. "Do you need to eat every day?" "Only for a few months, as I get bigger my metabolism will shift to require larger meals less frequently." Vlad was watching with interest, the least bothered of all by Harry's new pet, and clearly intrigued by the language.

Stumbling into the bathroom, Harry cleaned himself up for the day before foraging through his trunk for clothes. Vlad still made no comment about his clothes, even if he'd made it clear he suspected something about them before. "You coming Draco?" The boy nodded, and a few moments later they were heading down to breakfast, Phantom mewling from Vlad's shoulder to Lily wrapped around Harry's neck. "Do you think they understand each other?" "Ask Lily. We know Phantom understands what we say to an extent." Harry hissed the question at Lily, who took a moment to answer. "She said it's not quite conversation, more like feelings and fuzzy subtitles but they can communicate."

"Ah, Misters Potter, Dracula and Malfoy. Would you be so kind as to report to the headmasters office when you are done with your breakfast?" "Yes Professor McGonogall." The three boys shared a look, briefly explaining to Hermione and Neville when they joined them at the table. "Well there was a fight only last night, plus I imagine you need to explain the pet Harry. Familiars are an exception to the rule of one pet each, but they'll still want to confirm that." Vlad, who was looking deeply into his corn flakes, said very little other than "I don't want to be in trouble already." "You won't be, you may still have to serve detention but the teachers will listen to your side of it." Harry tried to reassure his friend.

Keeping an eye on the Head table, the boys waited ten minutes after the headmaster and Professor McGonogall were both gone before heading up to the office. Their head of house was waiting for them, speaking the password "Sherbet Lemons" and leading them up to the office. "Ah, good morning boys. Tea?" They each shook their heads, taking seats in the three chairs clearly meant for them opposite the desk. Professor Snape was also there, for reasons Harry didn't even want to guess at. "First of all, I hear you have acquired a second pet, and apparently a unique skill Mr Potter?" Harry nodded, encouraging Lily to wrap around his arm to hold her out. "Fascinating, are the two scars on your hand from this new snake then?"

"Yeah, Lily said it was her way of claiming me as her wizard." "May I?" Harry hissed the question at his familiar, who hissed back in agreement. "Hold out your hand?" It felt strange giving something akin to an order to the headmaster of Hogwarts, even stranger when he complied. Lily wrapped herself around the outstretched arm, her tongue flicking out to scent the air. "This one is powerful." Harry relayed the message to Professor Dumbledore, who looked surprised. "So it's true, you have indeed inherited Parseltongue abilities?" "It appears so, I don't know how or why. I never realised it was strange until very recently." "Well, given that you did not actively choose the pet to get around the rules, there is not much to be done other than request you try and avoid acquiring any more Mr Potter."

They each turned in surprise when Phantom climbed out of Vlad's jumper, where she had been napping peacefully, to run over to Professor Snape. "I thought you said she wouldn't go near him?" Vlad glared at Harry for a second, making him realise what he'd just said in front of the three teachers. "Excuse me? Why is this infernal creature making sounds at me?" Scanning Phantom's eyes, they were clear and unconcerned. "Phantom is a magical creature, she reacts to dark magic and things like that." "Mr Dracula! I believe you were instructed to keep such things private." "Only Hermione, Ingrid, Bertrand and the boys in my dorm know! It's hard to hide such things when you live most of the year in one room together, I did try." Harry knew that was a lie, Vlad had used Phantom the first night to prove Draco wasn't a dark wizard, but they weren't about to bring that up.

* * *

"Which reminds me, what on earth was your excuse for the behaviour last night?" "Seamus flipped out when it turned out Harry was a Parselmouth, and when me and Draco didn't he accused all three of us of being Slytherins in disguise. When I tried to argue, he shoved me over and got more irate. That's about when you walked in Professor." Vlad was careful to keep his voice even, not letting any anger into the tone lest he look petulant or argumentative. "Be that as it may, there is no excuse for fighting. If Mr Finnegan continues to act out towards you, then one of you shall come and inform me. While it is somewhat known Parselmouth is a Slytherin ability, I think it's clear Mr Potter is unlikely to be a dark wizard." "Yes Professor."

"Will someone please get this creature away from me?" Vlad had forgotten Phantom was now pestering the Potions teacher, going to retrieve the ball of fur. "Sorry sir, but it's true, she wouldn't go near you... No! It was Professor Quirrell, it was him she avoided. You just happened to be sat next to him." Vlad realised, and there was a flash of apology in Harry's eyes that appeared to confuse Snape. "We are getting off track here slightly boys. Mr Malfoy, is anything these boys said untrue?" "No Sir, Seamus did say and do those things and Phantom did avoid one end of the Head table all last year." "I trust this information will go no further?" They all nodded in agreement. "Very well. I will contact you about your detention Mr Dracula, and ensure you arrange your sessions with Mr du Fortunesa after you get your timetables. Now off with you... quietly." Harry reached out to retrieve his familiar, Vlad still wrestling his own into his pocket again and the three of them left.

"Well, that was dramatic. I wonder why Professor Snape was there?" "I guess because he's head of Slytherin? Anyway, never mind that. Library, Hermione will be waiting." Sure enough, the girl was already immersed in a pile of books about magical snakes, smiling in greeting and laughing when Phantom dashed off to cause havoc elsewhere in the castle rather than be under the glare of Madam Pince. "So, how much trouble are you in?" "We got some stern words, a bit of a lecture and a lot of questions, but otherwise none." Vlad and Harry nodded in agreement with Draco's assessment of their time in the office, both taking books while Harry stroked the head of his snake, now napping against his wrist. "Not sure Professor Snape thought much of Phantom though." "Probably thinks she'd be better off as potion ingredients."

That won Harry a sharp poke with a book corner from Vlad, but his friend just grinned back cheekily. "You know we all love her, even if she wakes us up for food and runs around all the time." Finding nothing useful in the book he'd flicked through, Vlad cast an eye around the library. Unsurprisingly, Bertrand was squirreled away in a corner with piles of books in front of him. If Hermione was in to four hundred year old vampires in the future, they'd probably make an excellent couple. When his tutor caught Vlad's eye, there was a look of... Vlad couldn't identify it, but there was a deep emotion there and it didn't look good. Lost in thought as he was, Vlad jumped when Draco nudged him. "Vlad, you coming to lunch?" "Yeah, in a minute. I'll catch you up." His friends looked at him strangely but didn't argue, packing up their things and heading out of the library.

Hurrying over to Bertrand as soon as the coast was clear, Vlad peered around to check there was nobody nearby. "What was that look for Bertrand? Is something wrong?" "I'm not sure I should tell you." Raising an eyebrow, Bertrand had to know that would only peak Vlad's curiousity higher. "Well, now I have to know!" Bertrand sighed, pulling out a book from his pile and flicking it to a page on... Parselmouths. After a wary glance to again check they were alone, Bertrand reached into the formal coat he almost always wore and pulled out a long piece of parchment. Unrolling it, Vlad could see work on bloodlines, dating back a couple of centuries. Scanning the book first, Vlad then looked over the blood line Bertrand had clearly been studying. "You're not serious?" His tutor nodded, stiff and somber. "There's no other way."

-YDHP-

 **Kind of short chapter (I think, I never know until I've uploaded it to Doc Manager), BUT it's all getting interesting. Or at least, I hope you guys think it is.**

 **Also, Chosen Two hit over 4,000 views this week, so thanks to every single one of you!**


	28. Slytherin Surprises

**Not my characters.**

 **I'm currently updating from my phone owing to a fall out with the friend who loans me their computer.**

 **So if the spelling and stuff is terrible, I apologise on behalf of my psychotic autocorrect.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Vlad spent most of the day panicking. Bertrand was certain, and if he trusted anyone to do way too much research into something it was his tutor. How would Harry take the news? Was Vlad supposed to tell him, or leave Harry in the dark and risk feeling betrayed if he learnt another way and found out Vlad knew beforehand? Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Vlad resumed his hiding behind the curtains of his bed, wand lit as a reason so his dorm mate's thought he was reading. He even had a book on his lap, but as Phantom was currently sleeping on it he couldn't have read it if he wanted to.

Sleeping fitfully as a sense of guilt about hiding information from his friend, Vlad felt less rested than before he went to bed as he stumbled sleepily into the shower. Seamus saw Vlad awake and practically tore his clothes in an attempt to get them on before trying to leave. "Seamus, I'm willing to forget what happened if you are." "Stay away from me!" Sighing as the Irish boy darted out of the dorm, Vlad fed and watered his familiar before going to meet Hermione in the common room. She was talking to a young redhead girl, who shyly introduced herself as Ginny Weasley. When he introduced himself she looked a little surprised, elaborating. "From how Ron went on about you, I was expecting someone... I don't know, scarier."

Shrugging, Vlad smiled politely. "Your brother needs to relax. Plus I think he has a crush on my sister, she's in his house and he had absolutely no chance with her." That won him a giggle from the girl, and they were about to head down as Harry, Draco and Neville joined them. His smile fell as he remembered what he had discovered yesterday. "You ok Vlad?" Nodding at his friends, Vlad followed them down to breakfast. "So, excited to be at Hogwarts Ginny?" The girl was quiet but answered happily enough, Fred and George joining them with a smile and congratulating Ginny on making Gryffindor.

"If you start complaining about Slytherin, I will hex you." "Secret Slytherin Vlad?" Shaking his head to Ginny's question, Vlad smiled. "My sister is in Slytherin, I don't like the stereotypes that are applied so casually when they don't know the person. I mean, anyone would think Weasley meant cheery and friendly meeting you, it would be a surprise meeting Ron." The Weasleys chuckled and conceded his point, Fred and George joking Ingrid was alright as 'the hottest girl in Slytherin'. "That's my sister you're talking about, I can hardly agree with you." "Fair point Dracula, anyway we have mischief to manage, catch you kids later." They disappeared off clutching toast, and Harry muttered under his breath that they should visit the kitchens soon, both to continue befriending them and to thank them for helping take care of their pets.

"Good point, we can do that before lunch? You coming Draco?" The blond boy nodded, returning his attention to his breakfast. The three of them headed off, Hermione saying she was going to find Ginny a tour of the school so she would have less chance of getting lost tomorrow when school started. The house elves remembered them and squealed in glee when they were thanked for doing their jobs, plying the boys with fruit, cakes and pumpkin juice which was pointedly handed to Vlad. "You would think I had a problem the way everyone gives me this stuff!" Just because he had used the magic flask Harry gave him all summer was irrelevant. He had no idea how it worked, and resolved to find out at some point. Packing the snacks away in his backpack and shrinking it down (with a spoken spell as Draco was unaware of his powers), they headed back out.

Now he was back to mild panic as Lily poked her head out of Harry's pocket. The corridor they were in was thankfully empty save for them as Harry hissed at her to stay hidden until they were safely away. "Ah, what would three Gryffindors be doing down here, when your tower is many floors above?" Professor Snape materalised in front of them, tall and imposing in his heavy black robes. "Just exploring Professor" came the flawlessly polite reply from Draco. "Classes don't start until tomorrow sir, and we already visited the library yesterday." The Potions teacher hummed disapprovingly but seemed to accept this. Vlad wondered if that was because Draco was his godson though.

"I hear you have... Inherited a unique skill Mr Potter. I wonder if you would care to demonstrate it for me?" Harry looked immensely surprised, though Vlad imagined he didn't look much different. "Here sir?" "No. That would be careless. My quarters." "Not without Vlad and Draco, sorry sir but Gryffindor seeker can't be alone with head of Slytherin." Holding his breath for the expected explosion at Harry daring to make conditions, Vlad was surprised beyond measure when the professor nodded. "Very well. Off we go." Still shocked, Vlad ambled along after them in surprise and confusion as they headed towards the dungeons. A wordless spell whispered near his unusual senses from Snape, and a portion of unremarkable wall melted away. "In!" Suddenly a little concerned, Vlad followed if only for Harry's safety.

"It wouldn't be seemly to have invited you in with a friendly tone, try to look less like a first year in detention Mr Dracula." Feeling his cheeks flush, Vlad tried to relax. "Sit." Harry and Vlad sat down gingerly next to each other on a small black sofa, but Draco looked relatively at ease and sat down in an armchair. "Relax guys. We are safe in here, Uncle Severus can't show it outside but he's not as scary as he seems." "Kindly desist from maligning my character Draco, or I shall grind you into potions ingredients." Feeling more confused than ever, Vlad looked around the room he presumed was part of Professor Snapes private quarters.

* * *

Harry could see something was bothering Vlad, but he also knew better than to push his friend - Vlad would tell him when he was ready. He was also extremely confused, both by the invitation from the Potions professor and Dracos relaxed manner. "What's going on?" "Nobody will believe you if you speak of it outside these walls, but Uncle Severus is not scary or evil. You said yourself Phantom wasn't avoiding him. I come here and see him when I can, he was supportive after I got sorted into Gryffindor, and helped me out this summer when my father was less than happy." Remembering Draco at the start of first year, Harry could only nod dimly.

"So this isn't a secret assassination attempt to get rid of us?" "No Vlad, its not. Nimmy!" Harry jumped at Dracos sharp exclamation, but understood when a house elf appeared. "This is my personal house elf young Gryffindors, though he also answers to Draco on my command. Should you ever have need to reach me discreetly, call Nimmy." Again, Harry could only nod in surprise. "Now, may I see your Parseltongue in action?" Hissing to call Lily out, Harry held the wrist now holding a snake cooled around it out. "Lily, this is Professor Snape." Lily hissed happily immediately, stretching her head out in open invitation. "She won't bite sir, go ahead." Draco was talking to the elf now, who popped away for a moment.

Certain he was dreaming now, Harry sat with Vlad watching the head of Slytherin delicately holding Lily. Even stranger was the returning elf bearing tea and biscuits so heavily iced Harry couldn't believe Snape allowed such things. Draco poured himself tea, carefully taking a small pile of biscuits to balance on his saucer. Vlad shakily accepted tea from Nimmy next, so Harry supposed he had little choice but to follow, stirring sugar and milk in and wondering when this hallucination would end. "So, other than to win the approval of my familiar, what are we doing here professor?" Draco shook his head at Harry's blunt approach but chuckled into his teacup.

"So you could spend the year not panicking about him trying to kill us? So Vlad could hear how amusing it is to see Ingrid practically own half of Slytherin in spite of possibly being the first of non magical parentage ever to be sorted there?" Vlad chuckled next to him then. "Yeah, sounds like her. Is she really the first?" Professor Snape nodded. "Generally only pure bloods make it into Slytherin, though a few half bloods have slipped in. Miss Dracula has been a constant surprise to us all." Vlad visibly relaxed then, as though even though she was now a fourth year, she may still be struggling. "That's Ingrid." "I like this one, another snake. He smells of alchemy and knowledge." Lily hissed in approval of Snape, and Harry hastened to correct her. "Potions and Alchemy are slightly different, he's a Potions professor." "He still smells of alchemy. I do know the difference master."

Lily only called him master when she was being cheeky or sarcastic, so Harry glared as she coiled back along his arm. "She said she liked the snake man. Which I think is what she says about Slytherins, she called Ingrid a snake too." "It is nice to be recognised by such a powerful and rare creature." "We couldn't find much information on her Uncle Severus? Do you know about Emeraldspire snakes?" Harry saw Snapes eyes spark with interest at the name, resolving to worry about Lilys alchemy comment later.

"Little is known about them, Runespoor snakes are rare as it is and EmeraldSpire snakes are only born when blood is spilled over dead Runespoor eggs." "That's disgusting. No offence to Lily but thats one hell of a creepy way to be born." Draco was clearly amused, until Snape remonstrated him for interrupting that was. "Eat your diabetes inducing confectionary and cease interrupting me Draco." Draco poured a little petulantly but chewed on a biscuit, as keen as the rest of them to hear more now. "They are highly venomous, but selectively so. Or else Mr Potter would not be with us now as I see you were bitten." Looking down at the scars on his hand, Harry shrugged and waited for the man to continue.

"Loathe as I am to admit it, they only bond to powerful wizards. Rightly so of course, they grow to ten feet in length at full maturity." Already knowing this, Harry waited for more. "They lay one egg a year after they mature, though between rarity of the species, distrust for snakes in general and poaching for option ingredients or destruction, its a wonder the species aren't near extinct." Imagining multiple ten foot snakes, Harry felt panicked. "What do I do of that happens? One is plenty, I don't want a house full of ten foot snakes. Especially if they all kept laying eggs!"

"Kindly cease with the dramatics Mr Potter, they would either find their wizard if they choose to, or go and live in the wild by a year old." That didn't sound as worrying, so Harry nodded and finished his tea. "Thank you Professor." "You are welcome to my genius whenever I find it convenient Mr Potter." Draco and Vlad both chuckled then. "What?" "I just realised Ingrid really does belong in his house, that's exactly the sort of thing she would say." There was a twitch, a hint of a smirking smile on the Potions professors face for just a moment, but then it was gone. As they finished their tea and realised it was almost lunch, Snape told them to look suitably gloomy as they left and Harry tried not to look too confused as they trotted out. Whatever it was bothering Vlad, it seemed to have abated slightly in their bizarre encounter with Snape

-YDHP-

 **I was playing with the idea of Snape being involved from the start, and Alan Rickman passing away was the push the idea needed. So yeah, enjoy!**

 **Feel free to review too, I could do with some year two feed back.**


	29. Niggling Concerns

**Not my characters.**

 **Two things - still on my phone and so still probably contains daft spelling errors so apologies. Other thing is I have awful writers block, so I apologise about this taking a while to update, and if its terrible.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Lunch was a blur, Draco occasionally smiling knowingly but otherwise the three of them were quiet. Neville looked a little confused, but was more focused on Lily trying to stealthily eye up Trevor the toad. Harry couldn't admonish her, not without publicising his new talent so he just kept tapping her on the head until she slithered back up his sleeve. By the end of the day, preparing to get back to actual school tomorrow, Seamus was still avoiding the three of them and Dean was quiet. Neville was the poor middle ground, anxious not to take sides. Hissing quietly to Lily as he put her in her tank and tucked it into the corner of his bed, Harry pulled off his glasses and settled down to sleep.

Vlad was awake, dressed and stroking Phantom when Harry blearily stumbled out of bed. When he came out of the bathroom to dress, Phantom was perched on his bed mewling at Lily in the tank. "The furry one says her wizard is upset about something, and implores that you fix it." Looking at the noisy familiars in confusion, Harry thought Vlad looked normal mood as he tied his tie. "You ok Vlad?" "Yeah, why?" Shrugging, Harry hissed to Lily that she was to behave herself if she wanted to come to classes with him. "I can't let Parseltongue get out, you have to stay in my pocket or I will have to leave you in the dorms all day." "I do not wish to be imprisoned, I shall behave as you say. But first, please deliver that mouse."

Harry had not even turned around before Phantom was dashing off and returning with the mouse. Lily swallowed it whole, hissing happily before coiling around Harry's wrist and being transferred to his pocket. "I'll check on you at lunch, just stay there until then." Lily hissed in agreement, so Harry followed Vlad down to breakfast early. "I could never take Phantom to class, she's too naughty!" Vlad grinned as they ate, stroking Lilys head where it poked out at all the smells until Harry poked her. "Sorry." was mumbled sarcastically but covered by the general hubbub of the great hall. "Remember to select your times to see your tutor Mr Dracula." Professor McGonogall handed over their timetables, seeing they had Potions first and Vlad was already calculating which evenings he could feasibly give up and stay on top of his homework as flawlessly as ever.

"Its a good job I know you aren't as boring as you first appear, or we couldn't be friends." Vlads smile looked a little forced, but Harry put that down to Seamus glaring at him down the table. "You know me, full of secrets!" Walking down to Potions was a bit strange, knowing they couldn't give away the odd meeting with Snape in their behaviour. They split off so Vlad could work with Neville while he paired with Draco. "You may think because you passed your exams that you are perfectly capable of coasting this year. You could not be more wrong. If I weren't required to force basic knowledge into your heads for five years of your seven here at Hogwarts, a fair few of you would not be here. Now, instructions are on the board and you should at least be able to stretch to finding the right page in your books. Begin!"

Well his attitude certainly hadn't changed in the classroom. Flipping their books open and the usual crowd to obtain ingredients clamouring, Harry got on with his work. Lily was very happy to stretch her coils at lunch, grumbling at being put back in his pocket. Their free period before dinner was spent outside, so Lily could stretch out and chatter away at all the strange smells of the castle. Vlad had disappeared off to find his tutor, Bertrand to arrange his lessons. Draco was happily letting Lily coil around his arm, admiring her shiny scales. "I might hang around you til she starts laying eggs, maybe one of her kids will choose me." "You can't speak parselmouth, would be an odd choice of familiar for you." Draco poured jokingly, stroking Lilys smooth head. "Maybe the choosing bite will magically give me the ability." Shaking his head at his friend, Harry peered around to check nobody was in hearing range before hissing at Lily it was time to hide for dinner.

Coiled safely in his pocket for dinner, they headed back in and were joined by Vlad. "Mondays and Thursdays, back at it tonight." Knowing Vlad had to learn history and train his powers, Harry nodded and resumed eating his steak and kidney pie. Vlad followed them up to the tower, changing into trousers and jumper and starting on the extra potions reading until he had to leave. Phantom curled up on his lap and Vlad stroked her absent mindedly. Harry sat on his bed, depositing Lily into her tank to enjoy the heat mat and picking up his own book. Draco chuckled as he scowled at his book, knowing Harry liked homework less than them but with friends like Hermione and Vlad it was hard to put off working.

They went down at about seven pm, joining Hermione at her table and chatting quietly about the work. Vlad was still quiet, even with Phantom licking his ear to try and win a smile. Remembering what Lily had relayed to him, Harry resolved to try and find out what his friend was secretly worrying about. There was no time now, between the people around them and only a few minutes until he left. Sure enough, Vlad looked at his watch and closed his book, depositing Phantom on Dracos shoulder with a grin and waving off as he left for his private session. Returning to his book, Harry laughed as Draco cringed when Phantom licked his face.

* * *

Vlad worried his attitude gave away he was stressing over something, but other than a clingy familiar and Harry asking if he was ok that morning, he thought he was acting normal enough. Until he entered his lesson to find both Ingrid and Professor Snape waiting with Bertrand. "Close your mouth Vlad, I can smell your coffin breath from here." Smiling at his sister's usual attitude, Vlad sat down. "I will start by saying I am fully aware I'm the only human in the room. And as such, that yourself and Ingrid have unique talents." Realising that his teacher would likely have been the one who brewed the replenisher he had needed last year when learning he had special powers, Vlad nodded. "Tonight, we will see if your curse detection skills also apply to Potions."

As ever, his sisters head of house was blunt and straight to the jugular. "Will we be able to take Potions after we transform? I mean, do you use garlic in potions later on or anything like that?" "If you show sufficient skills in Potions to go to NEWT level, we will work out a way to keep you from exploding - We don't use vampire dust in any potions here." Ingrid laughed next to him, as at ease as ever. Bertrand kept his distance, possibly due to the overwhelming smells to his senses. That would be another consideration if he wanted to continue Potions. "One of these is a poison, one is a healing potion and one is a base for wolfsbane potion. Write down which you think is which on this parchment, separately for now though I am aware you work together often. Begin."

Vlad wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he put the same tactics they used to look for spells and changes. They had been able to detect polyjuice overlaying the actual wizard, but this was different. The three cauldrons didn't smell very strong to him, though one smelled like forest and wild. Writing that as the base for wolfsbane, Vlad looked at the other two. Focusing harder, his deep seated vampire instincts seemed appeased by one that felt darker. He noted that as a poison, and while that left him little options for the third, he still tried to look for something distinctive. Passing his hand through the air over it, his skin felt tingly, light. Ingrid was already finished, watching him. "Done." He and Ingrid had both guessed exactly the same, sharing a smile as they were told it was right.

"I will join you both once a month, and separately once a month. Kindly keep this knowledge to yourself Vladimir, I don't need more of you irritating little lions thinking I don't want to burn you into potions ingredients. Because I do." Vlad raised an eyebrow as the professor left, confused by the whole event. Shrugging, he hugged his sister goodbye before they left separately and promised to see Bertrand soon. Realising he had no chance to discuss Harry that evening, he tried to stay calm as he re-entered the tower. It was almost empty, just Harry, the three Weasleys and Hermione people he knew and a few older students dotted around. "Rough night already Dracula?" Greeting the Weasley twins and smiling at a still shy Ginny, Vlad dropped down into his chair.

"Just a lot of work, but Bertrand isn't a slave driver. It could be worse, I could hate school work like Harry." "Hey! I don't hate it, I just wouldn't marry a Herbology essay like you or Hermione." The twins were laughing by now, but Ginny was quiet. There was something in the edge of his mind that she seemed more than shy, but he put it down to overtired senses and took himself off to bed soon after. Phantom was curled up on Draco's bed, clearly having decided he was her victim of the night as Vlad went to change and sleep. He almost leapt out of his skin when something touched his neck, recognising Lilys scales in the moonlight. Having no way to talk to the snake, Vlad hoped she wasn't about to bite him as he stroked her coiled body.

He was dozing with Lily coiled on his chest when Harry came in, hissing quietly as he realised his familiar wasn't in her tank. "Its ok, she's here Harry. Apparently I'm comfortable to sleep on." Harry clearly relaxed seeing her there, smiling fondly at the sleeping snake. "You alright with her?" Vlad nodded, knowing his dorm mates tolerated Phantom irritating them all the time. "Yeah she's fine, so long as you definitely didn't tell her I was edible." Harry chuckled as he got into bed himself. "Nope, you should be fang free with her." Stroking a hand over his jaw, Vlad knew that wouldn't always be the case. When he woke Lily was still there, though awake and focusing her beady eyes on him. Could she tell what he was? He hoped not. He wasn't ready for that.

Holding his wrist to her in invitation, Vlad waited until she wrapped around it before carefully transferring her to her tank. Lily hissed at him, and Vlad assumed she wanted her breakfast. Cringing a little internally, Vlad dropped the waiting dead mouse into her tank. He washed his hands immediately after, dressing for the day and sitting in the common room to wait for the others - he liked getting up early while his vampire desires were quiet, not pushing him to sleep in the day and stay awake at night. Ginny was already there, the red haired girl smiling tightly at him in greeting. The same edging niggle was back, but he didn't want to scare the girl by staring intently at her when it may just be the case she was painfully shy.

-YDHP-

 **Here's hoping this wasn't terrible! Enjoy!**


	30. Progressive Confusion

**Not my characters.**

 **So, here we go again! Thanks and welcome to the new followers here!**

 **Still hoping someone will tell me how Year Two is going? I got a bunch of flames and compliments for Year One, but nada so far for two so yeah, tell me please? (And apologies for my need to ask).**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Over the next month, Seamus was as icy as ever to the three boys he had picked a fight with, but no longer bolted from the room the second he was awake and dressed. He still didn't speak to Vlad, Harry or Draco but Harry's ability to talk to snakes didn't go further than it had the first night, so the Irish boy had not outed Harry. So Vlad left him to come to his senses slowly, not pushing. With all the secrets he had himself, Vlad was in no place to demand them from anyone else. Which led him back to eyeing up Ginny Weasley carefully, as the redhead girl still set off something in his mind but Vlad couldn't place his finger on it. She seemed relaxed enough around her twin brothers, but Ginny did not want to come out of her shell.

He considered raising the query with Harry, or at least Phantom and Lily - regardless of how silly that sounded, but Vlad had no solid proof of anything but a gut feeling. Phantom hadn't really bothered with Ginny, but that may be because the Weasley twins kept teasing her and Phantom may just be wary of redheads now. Checking his watch, Vlad realised he had training - tonight was another session with Ingrid, Professor Snape and Bertrand. He, Harry and Draco had visited the Potions professors quarters twice in the last month, and Vlad was considering telling Draco about his 'unique' talents, so they could possibly encourage Harry to enjoy potions more by discussing them in-depth - Harry was far more interested in Vlad and his special gifts than he was in Potions.

That could wait though, as he was actually excited to expand the 'detection' lessons, he enjoyed learning almost anything that didn't involve blood or murders, and getting to spend so much time with Ingrid when they were in different houses at Hogwarts was a bonus - he really did love his sister. Ingrid remonstrated him for being too happy, but she still hugged him goodbye that evening so Vlad chalked that up as a good evening. Walking back towards the tower, the corridors empty on a Monday evening after 9pm, he heard something creak nearby. Not worried about being attacked, as he was more well trained than most twelve year olds, Vlad turned to see who was there. The hallway was completely empty, and he couldn't 'feel' any invisibility magic around him, Vlad shrugged to himself. The creak sounded again, and in spite of knowing there was nothing there, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling.

Throwing on a short term invisibility spell over himself, something he hadn't needed since Harry and the mirror last year, Vlad crept carefully towards the end of the hallway, seeking the source of the sound. The spell was draining, and after an intense training session, Vlad knew he needed replenisher or chocolate and rest soon - neither of which he had with him. Feeling the shaking of magical exhaustion beginning inside him, the vibrating his magic warned him with, Vlad still tried to focus his senses outwards. There was a door that wasn't plainly visible, but then Vlad remembered there were doors that only showed up when they wanted to, and even doors that only opened if you tickled them or asked nicely. Hearing the creak again, Vlad realised he was being silly hiding against the wall when he was invisible. Ginny Weasley walked past him, the air around her off in ways he couldn't word and her face blank, emotionless aside from her eyes - they were dark, glassy.

Being two corridors away from Gryffindor Tower, she should already be in for curfew - he and Ingrid had exemptions solely on their nights with Bertrand and no other times. Waiting until she rounded the corner, Vlad lifted the spell hiding him and realised the prickling on his neck had abated now she had passed. Resuming getting back to the tower, Ginny was nowhere to be seen and only Seamus and Dean were down in the common room. Neville was already asleep, or so he assumed from the closed curtains. "Vlad, you look like hell, what does your tutor do to you?" Shaking his head and digging through his trunk for his Replenisher vials, swallowing it before the colours dancing before his eyes overwhelmed him. Feeling the haze lift, he dropped heavily onto his bed.

"Just overdid it, I'll be fine with a good nights sleep guys. Hey furball." Phantom jumped on his lap, mewling and licking his hand. Stroking the black fur of his familiar, Vlad let the anxiety across his shoulders fall away. Lily was hissing rapidly to Harry, who looked at Vlad in confusion. "Lily said she and Phantom can sense dark magic around you. What were you doing in your tutoring session?" looking down, Vlad could see Phantoms eyes flashing. Remembering the weird air around Ginny, Vlad started to worry about the youngest Weasley. "It wasn't that... I don't know how to say this." Vlad beckoned the two over to sit on his bed, a tight fit but meant he could "ward" the curtains with silencing charms in case anyone walked in. "Have either of you noticed anything... strange about Ginny? More than just really shy strange?" "Like what? Are you saying Ginny is the reason you smell like dark magic? Do I even want to ask?" Cringing at Draco, Vlad shook his head.

"I was coming back from Bertrands quarters, and I felt something raise the hairs on the back of my neck. Ginny walked past me, and she looked... Out of it. She didn't even notice I was there, and something about her just felt wrong. Neither Phantom or Lily have really gotten close to her, and when the twins are around she's fine. I just... I don't know, something about her isn't right. I know that sounds bad. But I can't prove anything, so I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Draco looked confused, contemplating the words. Harry hissed at Lily, who seemed to pass on a message to Phantom. "Well neither of them think you're lying, and if we can't trust these two who can we trust?" Sighing in relief Harry didn't think he was crazy or secretly immersed in dark magic, Vlad waited for an actual answer.

* * *

At face value, Vlad sounded nuts. But Vlad looked so earnest, so concerned that Harry asked Lily what she thought. Lily said Phantom agreed that Vlad wasn't casting dark spells, otherwise they would have noticed. "So what, you think Ginny is evil?" "Not at all, I just think there's something off about her. But I can't prove it, and I am not about to start stalking an eleven year old girl." "And without proof, no teacher will believe us. I guess we just keep an eye on her, hope it turns out to be nothing? And obviously, not tell anyone Vlad thinks a little girl is playing with dark magic until we can prove it?" Vlad nodded in agreement, bright blue eyes shining even in the dim wandlight. "Draco? You with us?" He nodded shakily, not as gung ho as either of his friends but Harry knew at the very least Draco would have their backs if it came to trouble. "We should consider telling Hermione too, she's in the girls dorms and spends a lot of time with Ginny? And we know she's trustworthy."

"I agree, but not yet. Hermione is far too logical, one funny feeling is not enough to convince her." Harry nodded in agreement, and the three of them separated before anyone walked in and found the three of them in one bed, as innocent as the exchange had been it would still warrant explaining. Lily hissed at Phantom again, and Harry was fairly certain his familiar was telling Vlads familiar to keep watch on the "female fireball". His snake was a strange one at times. Most times. He still loved her, even if they had only been wizard and familiar for a couple of months. Harry hadn't understood Vlad and Phantom before he met Lily, but it quickly became apparent being chosen by a magical creature was a powerful and even emotional thing. Lily complained about him being too sentimental, but her tongue flicked out against his ear and she hissed that "the furry one does that for affection", making Harry smile.

Vlad reappeared from the bathroom, looking truly exhausted as he dropped into bed. A mumbled goodnight was all he heard after that, except a grumbling when Phantom pawed his face. Harry noticed her empty food bowl and hurried to fill it, which seemed to appease the furry creature enough to let Vlad sleep. Harry hid Draco goodnight and settled into bed himself, putting Lily in her tank and his glasses on the side table. Lying down and closing his eyes, Vlad's words about Ginny rang in his ears. Thinking on it, Harry did think she was very quiet, and only said more than a few words to Hermione or her twin brothers. But they had all assumed she was shy, and given how quiet half of them had been first thing last year, Harry figured they could give her all the time she needed to come out of her shell.

Eventually falling asleep, all Harry could remember of his dreams was hissing, snakes everywhere. Given how frequently he spoke to Lily, Harry wasn't worried as he got up and dressed for breakfast. Lily opted to sleep in her tank for the day, saying she was due a shed soon and it would make her sleepy. "Does that mean you're going to get bigger?" "Yes, I will grow on average an inch a month soon, though as I am not yet a year old I won't grow noticably for a few months. The snake professor would likely appreciate being gifted my shed skin." Presuming that meant Snape, Harry made a mental note to keep the skin if she shed soon, he delivered her morning mouse and left with Vlad for breakfast.

Ginny was sat with a couple of first years, quiet and eating toast almost mechanically. Phantom was on the head table, pestering Professor Lockhart. None of the male students were sold on the new professor, who had opened their first lesson by talking about himself for almost an hour, then scattering the entire class save for Vlad, Hermione and himself by releasing Cornish pixies and then leaving the classroom. Vlad and Hermione managed to immobilize the rogue blue creatures, and they shoved them back into the cage and even Hermione seemed a little less enchanted by the man, though she stared avidly at him constantly regardless. Finishing his breakfast tea and following Vlad to Transfiguration, Harry offered the usual passive smile to Seamus and Dean as they sat in their usual front row.

Vlad was as flawless as ever at his school work, though he was always happy to help classmates with their work too, and between him and Hermione the Gryffindor second years homework was first rate. Even Seamus and Dean joined in on homework sessions, though they only spoke to Hermione with questions. Phantom and Lily joined Harry and Vlad to go down to Hagrids hut that afternoon, and after the initial surprise and a sworn promise that Phantom loved Lily, further proved by Phantom herself, Hagrid seemed as taken with Lily as any Slytherin. "Not a snake... Not entirely human though." Harry barely remembered not to hiss in answer, not wanting to panic at Harry's special language. Given Hagrid's sheer size, Harry wasn't surprised the man wasn't pure human but it didn't really matter.

When they returned for dinner, Lily safely coiled to nap in Vlads backpack - it was magically expanded so Vlad carried it around for his books and now for Lily to sleep in, Harry caught Ginny looking perfectly normal and happy enough to be chatting to her brothers. Vlad retrieved Phantom from the head table as they left, telling her to stop trying to irritate professors at mealtimes before he got in trouble. Almost everyone who met her was instantly taken with the familiar, so Harry found it amusing that a small bundle of black fur had half the staff of Hogwarts at her mercy. They hid away in their dorm to help Neville practice his spell work, the boy was bright and definitely had potential, but he flustered easily and once he got it wrong once, it took time to build his confidence to stop him messing up from nerves. He was still accident prone, and they took about twenty minutes figuring out how to reverse him accidentally turning Vlad's hair purple when they were working on Transfiguration.

Vlad swore it was fine, saying he might try it again for Halloween with a smile and encouraging Neville to keep trying. Eventually they sat sharing the stockpile of fruit and pastries they had acquired from the kitchens in a free period, and Seamus took a cake from Vlad without accusing him of poisoning it so Harry considered that progress. They settled fairly quietly in bed soon after, and Harry felt relaxed and content as he fell asleep. Having a free period first thing when you were friends with Vlad and Hermione could only mean a trip to the library, so after feeding a sleepy Lily and a quick bowl of cereal, Harry let his geek- no, studious friends drag him along. Hermione quickly buried herself in a pile of books on Herbology, and Vlad calmly tried to work on Harry's lack of interest in Potions.

It wasn't that Harry hated Potions, but unlike the others he just didn't see "the unlimited potential" when it was so precise, so prone to issues and mishaps and even dangers. Still, Vlad helped with his work all the time, it couldn't hurt. The more interest Harry showed, the happier Vlad looked and Harry enjoyed making his friend happy. Vlad looked so serious, bogged down at times that lately this bright smile on his face was a rarity. If looking at potions with Harry made his friend happy, Harry was happy to oblige that much. Feeling eyes on him while Vlad tidied away their books to go to class, Harry turned to see Bertrand - a frequent guest of the library and awake a surprising amount in the day when Harry knew the man was a vampire. When Bertrand saw Harry looking, he offered the wizard a quick twitch of lips he supposed was a smile, or close to. There was something in his face, something deeply searching and inquisitive that made Harry almost shiver under the scrutiny. Bertrand seemed to remember himself, looking away and resuming his reading. Feeling thoroughly confused, Harry shouldered his bag and followed his friends to class.

-YDHP-

 **More Harry-centric chapter, I struggle writing Harry more than Vlad which is why the fic is generally Vlad centric.**


	31. Truth Hurts

**Not my characters.**

 **So, to be perfectly honest my dear readers, I'm not struggling on where this is going, but I am terrible at bridging the gaps so if some of the chapters are a bit terrible (or a lot terrible) I am sorry.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

"Phantom! Get back here you little menace!" was not what Vlad expected to wake up to. Rubbing at his eyes and squinting into the dorm, he spotted Draco chasing his familiar who was holding his sock hostage. "You little furball, you're getting hair on my clothes!" Harry and Neville were trying to help catch the little terror, but Phantom was smart and fast. Hoping the element of surprise would help, Vlad waited until she was about to bolt past his bed again and scooped her up. Yanking the sock and tossing it to his dorm mate, Vlad clamped his hands tighter around the black bundle of mischief. "Morning guys, I see Phantom is being her usual adorable self?" Draco replied with a few swear words Vlad was more inclined to think his godfather had taught him, brushing the black hair from his black sock.

"Sorry Vlad, did we wake you?" "Don't worry about it Neville, I'm usually awake earlier. Don't want to lose my excellent sleep pattern." Yawning into his hand and grabbing his clothes, Vlad stood under the shower and let the water make him feel more alert. Harry teased him for magically straightening his clothes out after magically drying his hair, saying magic made Gryffindor boys more vain. "So you won't mind if I do this then?" Vlad waved his wand, mumbling the spell under his breath and the boys fell about laughing as Harry's hair turned green and his jumper silver. "There's a difference between vanity and dangerous, I'm not sure I'm safe in slytherin colours!" Taking pity on his friend, Vlad changed his hair blue and his jumper yellow. "Now you can't complain. Breakfast anyone?" Harry scowled but followed them down, the Gryffindor table breaking out in giggles and Vlad kept his face innocent when their head of house appeared.

"No idea professor, may be Harry just wanted to feel brighter." McGonogall clearly didn't believe him, but pursed her lips and nodded before waving her wand and reversing the changes. "So, aside from Vlad wanting to do homework for fun, any weekend plans?" "Visit Hagrid, maybe the elves. Assuming we can surgically remove Vlad and Hermione from the library between meal times." Both he and Hermione tossed toast at Harry for that, ducking their heads and focusing intently on their breakfast when the head table turned eyes on them. "We should do homework until lunch, then we can see Hagrid in the afternoon, hit the elves before curfew after dinner and then tomorrow we can hide up in the dorm and finish our work."

"Sounds good Vlad, I second the Dracula. Potter?" "You got it Malfoy. Milady Granger?" Hermione chuckled, shaking her head at their antics but nodding in agreement. Downing the last of his juice, Vlad could feel Bertrand's eyes on him. The vampire had asked if Vlad had told Harry what they knew, and Vlad felt guilty for holding back such knowledge from what was easily his best friend. He had made a copy of Bertrand's research, so he could prove it if he found the nerve to tell Harry. Shaking the thoughts away, Vlad followed his friends to the library - the only one with a magically expanded backpack, so he carried everyone's parchment and quills with ease. The four of them settled around a table, and smiled when Neville joined them later. He and Hermione helped Neville with his Potions essay - while the man acted very little differently, the three Gryffindor boys visiting him had eventually convinced him to stop berating Neville with every breath. Now it was just every few breaths.

When the librarian, who loitered around but left them to work as long as they were quiet and not damaging the books, informed them it was lunch, they agreed to finish homework for the day so long as tomorrow was spent on it - much to Harry and Nevilles consternation. After lunch Vlad scooped a rogue Phantom from the head table, where she was trying to steal a chicken sandwich from Professor Lockhart, and joining his friends to walk down to Hagrids hut. Hagrid welcomed them all, ushering the second years onto his enormous sofa and offering them all bucket sized mugs of tea. It was amusing to see Hagrid stroke Phantom, as his palm was bigger than her whole body but his touch gentle and welcomed by her. "No snake 'Arry?" "Nah, Lily is due to shed or something so she sleeps a lot lately." Hagrid nodded, offering Phantom a piece of meat and using his other hand to stop Fang from drooling over the tiny furball.

Happily fed now, Phantom curled up to nap in her usual spot in Vlad's backpack. "So anythin' excitin goin on with ye kids this year?" Sharing a look with his friends, though they hadn't yet decided to tell Hermione about their suspicions towards Ginny, Vlad replied negative and started talking about homework. "What about you Hagrid?" "Summat 'as been killin chickens, its weird. Not much to tell other then tha'." Had his father been anywhere near Hogwarts, Vlad would have been less surprised. But as he knew Bertrand had access to blood, and Ingrid was too young and wouldn't lower herself to chicken blood, Vlad wondered what would be killing chickens. The question haunted his mind all through dinner, which was a joke somewhere as he saw chicken breasts on a plate. Though his friends who had been at Hagrids avoided them too.

Filling up on fruit pie after dinner, they waited until the hall was half empty before heading down to the kitchens and chatting with the elves. They squeaked and bowed profusely when thanked again for helping take care of Lily and Phantom, hurrying to ply Vlad - or at least his backpack - with a pile of food and a note. When they got back to the tower, Vlad went up to the dorm to dump Phantom on Harry's bed in case Lily was lonely and hunted through the bag. Luckily the elves wrapped anything messy so their homework was safe, piled on the table to be sorted later. The note he had been slipped was a spell to keep food fresh or warm, no doubt the elves noticed the second years had a tendency to stockpile and hide in their room to work. Stashing the note in his bag again so it wouldn't get the elves in trouble, Vlad went to sorting out who's scroll was who's as his dorm mates and Hermione appeared. "Just came to get my homework, Ginny isn't feeling herself so I'm going to go try to cheer her up."

After the girl left and Neville went to shower after knocking a bottle of ink over his lap (Vlad felt guilty for moving the ink into his path but needed the boy to leave for a minute) he turned to his friends. "So, do we tell Hermione or not?" "After tomorrow, lets see what she thinks of Ginny after tonight." The other two nodded in agreement, and they were casually discussing Herbology by the time anyone joined them again. They kept quiet through breakfast, as Neville wasn't 'in the know' yet either. Vlad and Harry both agreed they trusted Neville enough to bring him in, so they waited until Seamus and Dean left for the library and Hermione to leave Ginny in the capable if questionable hands of her twin brothers.

"So, how is Ginny doing?" Vlad tried to broach the subject gently, waiting to gauge her reaction and eyeing her face carefully. "She's ok I guess, still really quiet and she keeps staring into space." "Its a figure of speech Draco, not an Astronomy lesson." Their friend closed his mouth, waiting to hear the rest. "Did she seem off to you? Like, carrying something around with her?" Hermione took a minute but nodded. "I just assumed it was being a Gryffindor after the Weasleys had a slytherin blip in Ron - No offence to your sister, I'm sure Ingrid is a wonderful person. But now you mention it, there is something off." "She walked past me the other night, and whatever it was making her look super zombie like was in the air enough that Phantom felt it." Neville was quiet, realising he was involved in this now but had no information to volunteer.

"So you think there's something dark affecting Ginny?" "I don't know, I'm hesitant to accuse our friends sister of playing with dark magic but I just think there might be something going on. We all agreed to just keep an eye on her for now. You game Hermione, Neville?" The two nodded back, and they quietly discussed how to keep watch without being creepy, and agreed not to tell anyone else or it would seem like a conspiracy against the youngest Weasley. And nobody wanted to be on the wrong side of Fred and George - life was much easier with them on side. "Right, now thats out of the way we can get stuck into homework. Harry, stop sulking." Chuckling at Draco scolding Harry, Vlad pulled out his books and parchment, kicked Phantom out so she wouldn't steal the cake and pastries and the dorm went relatively quiet as they worked. Digging through his trunk for an extra Herbology book, he flicked through to the section on mandrakes - that was their next subject with Professor Sprout.

"Vlad? Where are you going?" "I just realized I got one of Ingrids books by mistake, I'm going to go find Professor Snape so I can trade it back." Shoving a Transylvanian History cover over his Herbology book, Vlad hurried out of the dorm. This was the issue with variations in curriculums, Ingrid may have skipped the mandrake lessons but Vlad had no such luck, and no clue if Professor Sprout was aware of that. "Mandrake seedlings cannot kill with their cry, though vampires are said to be vulnerable to them regardless and should avoid contact." Forcing himself to walk at a normal pace to Bertrands quarters, Vlad knocked on the door. He was somewhat surprised when the door opened, stepping through to find Professor Snape with his tutor. "Hello sir. Apologies for interrupting your afternoon chat, but I may have a problem and needed to check with Bertrand before tomorrow."

The potions professor nodded, going back to whatever it was he was reading in Bertrands company. "What is it Vlad?" Holding out his book, Vlad waited for Bertrand to find the issue. "Ah." "That's my Herbology lesson tomorrow, am I going to die before I'm really dead?" "You're untransformed, but Ingrid didn't have to take this class as they weren't able to procure them her second year. Apologies Severus, I need to consult with the headmaster. I'll return shortly." Barely stopping himself raising an eyebrow at the first name basis, Vlad quickly told the head of slytherin the lie he'd given his friends. "I will corroborate should Draco ask, now go away." Shaking his head at being ordered out of someone else's quarters, Vlad followed Bertrand to the headmasters office. "Good day gentlemen, how can I help you on this lovely day?" Blinking colours out of his eyes at Dumbledore's bright purple robes, Vlad let Bertrand explain. "I see. Professor Sprout will have to be informed, but do go along to your class tomorrow Vladimir, it would be immensely suspicious if you didn't. By then Pomana will know to keep you out of contact and protected from the mandrakes. I trust you won't struggle with keeping up the written work?" "I should manage, I can always get a verbatim of the class from Hermione." The headmaster chuckled, nodding and dismissing Vlad.

Bertrand walked part way back with him, the corridors empty on a Sunday morning - Quidditch tryouts had been delayed because Professor Lockhart had accidentally unleashed several angry creatures on the pitch and they hadn't all been accounted for yet, so no Quidditch to get people awake at the weekends. "Did you hear that?" Turning to his tutor, who was staring at the blank wall oppposite, Vlad trusted the superior senses. "Hear what?" "Listen." Closing his eyes and trying to let his senses work better, Vlad caught a feeling of... something pass them. It wasn't like a ghost walking through him, it was darker, deadlier. The feeling vanished quickly, and he and Bertrand looked at each other. "I didn't hear anything, but I definitely felt something." "Hmm. Best keep this to ourselves for now, I'll see what the castle has to tell me when everyone's asleep tonight." His tutor squeezed Vlad on the shoulder, saying they would see each other tomorrow for his session and bidding him good day. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your new friend." "Don't get cheeky with me Dracula." Bertrands mouth twitched at the corner, raising into a half smile as Vlad waved him off. Trying to shake off the feeling of darkness he had felt, Vlad pulled the cover off his book and went back to the tower.

* * *

Whether or not it was any of his business, Harry was officially worried about Vlad. Aside from the strangeness they were keeping watch on with Ginny, the tougher homework and school work now they were second years and his extra sessions with Bertrand he sometimes looked completely exhausted after, there was something else weighing on his friend. He was even acting a little strangely, disappearing mid study session to see Professor Snape about a book - he could have shared theirs. He came back looking cheery enough though, so Harry left him to it while they worked. He wouldn't badger Vlad in front of the others anyway. They took a break for lunch, though Vlad and Hermione continued reading over their food.

"You guys are crazy." "You said that last year, until exam season when you suddenly wanted our help and reading expertise." Vlad grinned over his book at Harry, somehow reading about poisonous substances and having no trouble eating his chicken and mushroom pie. "Not the point, I don't know how your brains don't need a break. Geeky Gryffindors, you two belong in Ravenclaw." "Nah, the hat knew you would need us to save your neck a few times here and there." Flicking peas at Vlad and resuming his lunch, Harry waited until they were heading back to the dorm. Tugging Vlad's sleeve into a side hallway on the second floor and waiting until the students dispersed, Harry saw his friend looking at him strangely. "Something is bothering you alot, and I want to know what it is. Don't lie to me Vlad, please. We're friends aren't we?"

He could see a war behind his friends eyes, knowing exactly what Harry meant but clearly against saying what it was. "Fine. But first I need to check something, wait here for a minute." Vlad ducked into the nearest empty room, closing the door behind him. He thought he heard a crack like house elf magic but he couldn't be sure, and Vlad came out a minute later. "Follow me. I promise I'm not trying to hide anything." Trusting his friend, Harry followed him along. They passed the girls bathroom Hermione had said no girl liked using, apparently it was haunted by a noisy girl ghost, and both boys shuddered. "You feel that?" "Must be super haunted, lets get going." The two of them quickened their pace, and Harry vaguely recognised the route to Vlad's tutors rooms. Vlad knocked tentatively, and Bertrand opened the door.

"He has a right to know." Whatever Vlad knew, Bertrand was in on it as that was all he needed to hear to invite them in. "Right to know what? What's going on?" Vlad looked saddened as he and his tutor pulled out parchment, a book that looked ancient and another book that looked dark and evil. "I swear, I've been trying to work out how to tell you but it was never a good time." "Tell me what?" "After it transpired you were gifted with Parseltongue, I took it upon myself to learn more about it. I'm over four hundred, I study many things." That in itself wasn't worrying, but Harry knew there was more to come and Vlad still looked mildly terrified. "And I'm guessing you found something I'm not going to like the sound of?" "I thought so, and when I shared the information with Vlad after a great deal of nagging and persuasion, he agreed. However, before I share it with you it is worth pointing out that Vlad has not stopped being your friend, remember this doesn't change who you are." Nodding and bracing himself, anxious worry thick in his throat, Harry watched as Bertrand laid two books open side by side, followed by a piece of parchment from Vlad. Scanning the information in order, Harry was in disbelief. "Are you sure? This is for real?" "I wouldn't have even considered telling you if I didn't trust Bertrand researching something completely. The only person I would rate above Hermione there." Harry wanted to laugh, but he was crushed beneath the realisation of what they were showing him.

"Fuck."

-YDHP-

 **I know, I'm evil. Enjoy!**

 **And if you have a guess at what's coming up, you can mail it to me and receive confirmation if you like!**


	32. Knowledge Untold

**Not my characters.**

 **To my guest reviewer - yes I am slightly evil! To the two who mailed me but guessed wrong, thanks for trying!**

 **To the rest of you, thanks for waiting? Hehe.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

"Harry?" Vlad tried to prompt him gently, but Harry felt like the bottom of his world had fallen out. "He's my grandfather? He killed my mother! His daughter! I'm... I'm related to him!" He kept staring at the bloodline map, the explanations of how Parseltongue skipped generations, how it could only be an inherited characteristic. "I'm sorry there was no easier way to break the news to you." Bertrand was calm, far calmer than Harry thought anyone should be. "Who else knows this?" "Just the people in this room. I swear it. This knowledge could only be put together by someone with access to both vampire blood magic books, and magical history. I'm fairly unique in that regard. I only told Vladimir as I needed a perspective on whether or not you should know. Vladimir felt guilty for hiding such things, I see that now." Harry thought he should be more upset Vlad knew and hid this from him, but the look on his friends pale face was pure guilt - he had clearly been punishing himself for it.

"Seamus was right, I am secretly a Slytherin." "No you aren't. You are a good person, with a good heart. Not that I think Slytherin don't" Harry was reminded of Ingrid "but the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor. And Lily doesn't call you a snake, and that bundle of sarcasm can tell a Slytherin a mile off." Vlad had a good point, Lily called Snape and Ingrid snakes but never him. "I guess. I don't really know what to do. How do I deal with this? Voldemort wants me dead. Do you think he knows?" Vlad sat down and called out for Nimmy. "Yes Mister Vlad?" Vlad asked Nimmy to bring Severus and tea, much to Harry's amusement. The elf was back with a tea tray before the potions professor was knocking the door, looking around in confusion at the scene before him. "Who sent my personal elf to collect me like a dog playing fetch?" Vlad raised his hand, a hint of a cheeky grin over his teacup. "That would be me."

Harry was perplexed, sipping his tea mechanically. "How does this answer my question?" "Because Severus Snape knows more about him than I do." Vlad was looking apologetic now, draining his cup and placing it down. "Bertrand didn't tell me, and Ingrid knows too. I recognised the same twist in your magic as Lucius Malfoy - you're marked by something and from what Draco told me, it's from Voldemort isn't it sir?" The Potions professor did not look anything but angry, but Vlad seemed relatively calm considering he was looking death in the face by reputation. "That's a powerful accusation Mr Dracula." "I'm not accusing you of anything. I asked you here because I trust you." That caught them all a little short, especially Snape. "Trust me for what?" "Harry, I need to tell him to ask him." Vlad was begging Harry to trust his judgement, it was clear in his face. "Don't make me regret trusting you Dracula."

"Bertrand looked into Harry's Parseltongue ability, and he found something that has deeply disturbed Harry." Snape finally sat down, after conjuring up a straight backed deep green armchair for himself. Vlad handed over the 'family tree' and it was clear in the mans face when he reached the pertinent point. "Well, that's a revelation. I trust you are certain in this?" Bertrand nodded, sipping at a deep red goblet that Harry presumed must be blood. Out of everything coming out right now, that didn't really bother him. "Harry wanted to know if Voldemort could have known, and as much as I wish not to bring it up, you are the only person here to have ever spoken to the man. Presumably you changed sides, or Professor Dumbledore has some serious questions to answer." "I'm half tempted to give you detention for your blunt and inelegant words, but yes, you are correct. Harry's mother was a good friend of mine, a very good friend. Not that way Mr Potter, kindly stop gaping." Harry closed his mouth, clutching his mug tighter.

"My childhood was not a pleasant one, and I sought solace in the dark arts - they had no judgement other than power. Lily tried to move me away from that, but your father and his friends committed themselves to making my entire existence miserable. By the time Voldemort was rising to power, recruiting, my mother was dead and my friends in Slytherin were joining up. I didn't see the point in denying what was clearly a viable option for me. When I realised it wasn't what I envisioned, it was already too late to turn back. It was a very no returns policy deal. Eventually, when I learned Lily was to be killed, I went to Albus and asked him to save them. He tried, but there was a betrayal, I don't know who by. And yet, somehow you survived." Bertrand didn't look hugely surprised, but the vampire may simply be a good actor. "Draco knows of this, but nobody else. If a word ever leaves this room I will not hesitate to obliviate you and deny any knowledge of such things."

"Of course professor. Thank you for returning our trust." Harry had no idea how Vlad could even speak, he was in a state of almost pure shock. "However, that doesn't answer Harry's question. Do you think he knows about Harry being his grandson?" "He did not share with his followers unless he felt it pertinent or he was bragging. Lily was the heart of goodness, you would never know her father was so twisted with hate and anger. And to my knowledge, your mother was muggleborn. Her parents are long dead, there would be no way to find out how such things came to be. That being said, I think he may have had an inclination towards you Mr Potter. There were two boys he was to go after that night, and he chose you first." Looking up in surprise, Harry still didn't quite know what had happened that night. "So he was after me, and my parents were just what, collateral damage?" "To the dark Lord, anyone was expendable. He tortured and even killed his own followers as much as anyone else, simply for bringing bad news or because he was bored."

"He sounds charming. Can't wait to meet him again." Vlad was chewing on a biscuit, a casual observer with his tutor as Harry and Snape glued pieces of the past together to find truth. "How do you mean, again?" "Well he's still out there, we know that much. And he's still after Harry, again a given. And Harry is my best friend, if anyone tried to hurt him I'd be right there in the way like the irritating Gryffindor I am. Or at least, that's what Ingrid calls me." Harry couldn't help but chuckle, warmed by Vlad steadfastly swearing to stick by him in spite of everything. "Yes, well that may be but I don't envision him turning up anytime soon. Now if you'll excuse me from this over emotional room of nostalgia, I have first years potion essays to grade. The torture never ends." Snape stood, bidding them good afternoon and promising to chop Vlad up for potions ingredients if he continued taking liberties with Nimmy. "Understood Professor, good day."

* * *

"I didn't expect so much information surrounding the answer to your question, but wow." Harry nodded dumbly at him, taking the tea Vlad offered. He was still processing it all himself, he couldn't imagine how tough it must be on Harry to be learning all of this in one fell swoop. "I don't know how to take it all in. How to face everyone else now I know this." "Doesn't have to change anything. You are you, and you are not evil. If you need someone to talk to, you have me. I know you are more than the sum of your parts, and I don't believe genetics are everything." Harry was still looking anxious and overwhelmed, and Bertrand pushed a vial into Vlad's hand. "Calming draught, Severus thought he might need it." Nodding up at his tutor in thanks, Vlad opened the stopper and held it out to Harry. "Drink this Harry." He drunk almost mechanically, and Vlad watched as the tension seemed to leak out of him. Dim resignation seemed to take his friend then, looking down at his hands blankly.

"What if the evil in him is in me?" Thinking of the darkness churning inside him deep down, Vlad had to believe what he was saying as much for his own sake as Harry's. "Do you feel evil?" "No." "Would you ever turn bad?" "I don't know, I don't think so but I don't feel I can be definite anymore." Lifting Harry's face to meet his eyes, Vlad was struck with a deep, soul-deep desire to protect the green eyed wizard. "I know you won't. Trust me to know if you aren't sure? I am the nerdy one after all." A smile ghosted over Harry's face then, and Vlad felt a hint of triumph. "I guess." "Come on, lets get back to the dorm. Phantom and Lily will cheer you up. And there's cake. Plus that Herbology essay you didn't finish yesterday. Nothing has to change here, ok?" Harry nodded, his eyes a little desperate. "Right." "Harry, would you mind waiting outside for a moment? I just need to speak to Vlad, he will be right along." Vlad shrugged to his friends questioning look, no clue himself what Bertrand wanted.

The wizard stood, looking a little blank still but moving through the door. As soon as it closed, Vlad turned to look at his tutor. "What?" "Did you feel that?" "Feel what?" Vlad had a feeling he knew what the vampire was talking about, but wasn't about to admit it. "The spark between you and the wizard boy." "We're a little young for that, sexuality isn't even on my radar yet." He couldn't deny it, and that worried him. "That's irrelevant. He doesn't even know you're a vampire yet, but if you're recognising him as your mate, that's relevant." "Its not like that. And there hasn't ever been a case of a vampire mate not being another vampire. So it's impossible. Now I need to go, Harry needs me. Stop looking at me like that, I'll see you for our session tomorrow." "Bring Harry." Bertrand's time brokered no argument, so Vlad nodded and hurried away from the knowing look on his face.

"What was that about?" Vlad jumped at Harry's voice, almost forgetting he was waiting. "Just reminding me of my tutoring session, and telling me to bring you. No clue why." Harry shrugged, following Vlad to the tower silently. "Where were you guys? Harry looks like he's had the life sucked out of him." That comment from Draco made Vlad's skin crawl, but he pushed the feeling aside. "Hospital wing, he felt sick. I think she overdid the nausea potion, he seems a little drowsy." Madam Pomfrey was bound not to say anything, doctor patient privilege and all that so she was a good lie. "You can say that again, looks like Phantom could knock him down." Vlad steered Harry to his bed, plying him with cake and scooping his familiar off the floor. "Let him eat first, then you can harrass him." Phantom mewled unhappily, but licked Vlad's face anyway.

Once Harry had chewed on the cake, Vlad dumped Phantom in his lap and smiled as Harry stroked the midnight black fur. He realised he may be acting a little overbearing, ignoring the sparks in his chest to take care of Harry and dropping into his usual spot on the floor with his books. The conversation returned to homework, and Harry eventually joined them even if he was almost silent. Neville, sat next to Harry, didn't push his friend to speak and Vlad wanted to hug Neville in thanks but it may have been a little strange as behaviour. Scowling to himself and focusing on his work, Vlad didn't believe Bertrand. There was no way his tutor was right. He was done with his essays by the time Draco and Neville declared it dinner time, so he shoved his books away and dislodged Phantom from Harry's shoulder. "Come on, let him eat and then you can be a furry pain in the neck." The others went on ahead, so Vlad was left to nudge a still slightly drugged Harry into following them down. Harry stood and dragged Vlad into a hug, hesitantly returned even though he felt joyous at Harry voluntarily hugging him. "Thanks Vlad, you're a good friend." Harry smiled as he turned to leave, and Vlad wanted to hit Bertrand for bringing up anything but friendship between the two twelve year olds. Not that it was true, it was impossible.

-YDHP-

 **Not sure how happy I am with this chapter, I feel like maybe too much happened but hey, it's all gotta go somewhere!**


	33. Halloween Hauntings

**Not my characters.**

 **Ten chapters of Chosen Two second year already! I'm still constantly surprised to see big leaps of view counts on this and people following and favouriting, I love you all!**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Herbology filled him with mild dread as they walked to the greenhouses, somehow Vlad was convinced this would be when everyone found out he was a vampire and rejected him. Professor Sprout met his anxious eyes and smiled, soothing him slightly as he took his place around the tables. "Today we are going to learn how to repot mandrakes. Can anyone tell me about mandrakes?" A few hands went up, notably his and Hermione's but they weren't the only ones. "Miss Granger?" "Mandrakes, or mandragora leaves have uses in potions that alter physical states." "Correct. Mr Dracula, any ideas about what kind of potions Miss Granger was referencing?" Swallowing the nerves as he could do book smart questions, Vlad replied with "incomplete Transfiguration changes, partly successful animagus transformations or otherwise irreversible petrification." "Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor. Mr Weasley, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ron dropped his hand from the leaves in front of him and scowled. "Why?" "Had you completed your set reading for this class, you would know a mandrakes cry could be fatal, though as seedlings they would only knock you out for several hours. Five points from Slytherin, I don't assign homework for my health." The Slytherin students scowled as one then. "Mr Dracula, come here. Everyone else, grab a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. Make sure they are on tight!"

"How come Vlad doesn't have to look silly in pink earmuffs?" Draco was pouting but he could see the smile fighting to come out. "As he demonstrated advanced knowledge, he is helping me with something else. Any more questions?" Not thrilled to be singled out but happy it wasn't obvious why, Vlad took the rather hefty looking black earmuffs from his teacher and stood back. Not a whisper of sound reached his ears as the students each took a grip on their plants. Even he was a little surprised by the roots shaped like fat ugly babies, and in spite of not being able to actually hear them he could feel his skin prickling already. Assuming the others could sort of hear the teacher as they changed the pots and added new soil, he followed Sprout into a side room and the door closed behind them. The woman waved her wand over the door, then pulled off her own pink fluffy ear protectors and indicated he could do the same. Rubbing at his arm and shaking his head to clear the stuffy feeling, he waited. "So, vampire eh?" Feeling a lump in his throat, Vlad nodded. "Relax Mr Dracula, if anything it was impressive you knew to check in advance, for obvious reasons this information isn't in standard textbooks." "I do extra reading for every class, I like books." "Good man. Now, you'll have to keep up with the reading so you know what your classmates are doing, but I doubt that will be a problem. As for during class, this spot will be soundproof and you'll be kept away from the unpotted plants. I can see you're itching already." Dropping the hand scratching his arm he nodded again. "To make up for missing the classwork, and as I hear you have a knack for potions, you'll be working on the potions Herbology crossover texts for me. I expect top work young Dracula!" Feeling a little dazed as he covered his ears so she could open the door, he sat and started reading the books laid out.

Harry coming along to his tutor session wasn't anywhere near as nerve wracking as he expected it to be, he simply observed Vlad and Ingrid studying curse detection and then sat and discussed working on his own magic after she left. "I realize you may rather forget about it, but from what I understand there could be unique skills or powers in your genetics. And as I gather from Vlad, you may need all the help you can get if this man continues to come after you." "I guess so. So where do we start?" Bertrand seemed surprised at Harry's automatic acceptance of 'more work', but Vlad knew Harry was anxious to make the best of a bad situation and use it to his advantage if he could. "Professor Snape is currently locating books on blood lines and the magic tied to them, when we have those you'll be tasked with reading them. Vlad can charm them to appear as normal school books to your friends and dorm mates, our intentions are not to make this public knowledge unless you are ready for that." Harry seemed appeased by that, and when Harry was calmer, so was he.

By the day before Halloween, Vlad was growing a little agitated. "Its starting. At your age, Harry doesn't need to know yet but if you continue to deny the bond to yourself it will only get worse." Bertrand may have a point, but Vlad was twelve years old, and he didn't want to accept an eternal link to his best friend when said friend wasn't even aware of what it meant for them. Or that it was a vampire bond - Harry didn't know Vlad was to become a member of the living dead club on his sixteenth birthday. Harry was in detention, having got caught hexing Ron and his cronies in the hallway. Ron had started it, loudly speculating why Vlad got 'special treatment' in Herbology, but he hadn't gotten caught and Harry's excellent use of jelly legs and tickling charm had been hilarious. Vlad was lucky not to have gotten caught himself, though he had only used a trip jinx to knock down Crabbe and Goyle and their clumsy bulk was believably unstable. Harry said it was totally worth it to see the Slytherins on the ground, though he may think differently after a whole evening in Lockharts company.

Hermione was easily Vlad's second favourite person, she was sensitive and thoughtful but never tried to deepen a conversation, letting them get absorbed in their homework and laughing at terrible jokes. The library was fairly quiet, most of the school were outside enjoying the late afternoon sunshine before winter truly set in. "Anything to report Agent Granger?" Hermione looked around to check nobody was around before shaking her head. "Ginny is still a little out of it all the time, but apart from writing in her diary a lot I haven't seen her do much unusual. And a first year having a lot to write about isn't that unusual I suppose." "Yeah. I mean, I saw her freak out about a group of spiders but that isn't too surprising for an eleven year old." Hermione's head lifted at that, and Vlad wondered what she was thinking. "A group of spiders?" "Is that important?" "Maybe, maybe not. Spiders are quite solitary. I'll do some reading, for now lets finish this essay so we can help the others catch up when they fail to do it because of eating too much at the feast." Chuckling at Hermione's accurate guesswork, Vlad went back to his Charms essay. He had noticed the practice on his wandless/wordless magic was less tiring the last few weeks, and he steadfastly ignored what that meant too. Ingrid hadn't noticed a change, but at fourteen she had likely already had one of the two main power jumps that happened around fourteen and eighteen, though apparently it could happen as young as thirteen and sixteen.

"Vlad, while I'm sure your sister is charming, I don't think she's important to flame charms." Realising his mind had drifted, Vlad had indeed written Ingrid on his essay. "Oops, mind on my work again now." Scribbling it out, he hurried to finish the homework before he could get distracted again. It could be worse he supposed, he could have written Harry and then Hermione would have been even more amused. Rolling up the complete essay and putting back the books they had borrowed, Vlad checked his watch and gestured to Hermione. "Just in time for dinner. Then we can drop by the kitchens if Harry hasn't been let out yet." His friend smiled in agreement and dumped her stuff in his expanded backpack, then they chatted about Herbology on the way to the great hall. Harry wasn't there yet, so Vlad made a mental note to go grab his friend some dinner. It wasn't until Hermione nudged his arm and passed a scrap of parchment to him that Vlad realised something was off. "If Harry's detention was with Lockhart, how is he up at the table?" Even as he said "may be he's gone to drop his bag off or got chatting to someone" he could taste the lie, worrying about Harry instantly.

* * *

Vlad looked more anxious than usual on the morning of Herbology, which only confused Harry further when Vlad's knowledge for the class was apparently even more advanced than Hermione and got him doing special work. Vlad didn't say much about the work, just that it involved a lot of reading and taking notes. That didn't really sound much better than wrestling wriggling plants into new pots, but then Vlad liked reading more than Harry so he may love it for all he knew. He had been told to use detention with Professor Snape as a reason to skip out on Quidditch practice early, the only teacher nobody would dare argue with about it, and the man spent a lot of time alone in his quarters so nobody would know differently. "Don't end up as potion ingredients Harry!" was called out to him as he dismounted his broom, likely from one of the Weasley twins. Hurrying to shower off and meeting Vlad on the way to Bertrands quarters, he wasn't sure what to expect. Ingrid was a surprise, though she and Vlad mostly focused on the book, then the tasks set by Professor Snape in curse detection while Harry watched. Watching Vlad's unique powers at work was a little awe inspiring, his intense focus and flawless results at odds with jokingly exchanging hexes with his sister.

Snape and Ingrid departed, leaving Vlad and Bertrand with Harry. Vlad had his head in a Herbology book, giving Harry space but his presence oddly comforting. Bertrand was right about Harry wishing he could forget he was related to his worst enemy, the man who had killed his parents But the mention of potential powers that could up his chances of destroying the evil dark wizard once and for all intrigued him. After a week or so, Vlad surreptitiously dropped shrunken books down on his bed, and when they had a moment to alter them Vlad charmed them to look like books on snakes and familiars, so nobody would question Harry reading them. Lily, looking a little longer and brighter now she had shed (Nimmy had been kind enough to deliver the skin to Snape), hissed happily when Harry read the books to her. "Surely access to more powerful magic is a good thing master?" "Yes, I suppose but given where it came from I'm right to be wary of using it." "You're for getting master, you didn't seek these powers, fate conspired for you to be chosen for them. So long as you use them for the right reasons, you have nothing to worry about." Somehow Lily made him feel better, as without this twist of fate he wouldn't have the scaly pest he secretly adored. Stroking over her coils, Harry hissed in thanks and felt a little less anxious about it all as he continued reading.

It wasn't that obvious around other people, but on one of his and Vlad's trips to the kitchen for study snacks (and to pass on requests for larger meals weekly rather than daily for Lily), he noticed his friend was a little agitated. "What's up Vlad?" After checking nobody was listening in as they headed up from the kitchen of friendly elves, Vlad shrugged. "I just feel a little frazzled, always do when it's a night of studying and practice with Bertrand. Chocolate and sleep, I'll be fine." Harry doubted that, as Vlad's behaviour stayed flawlessly polite and friendly as ever but he could see the tension. A few days before Halloween, Harry was worried. Pulling Vlad to one side away from their friends, he quizzed the pale boy. "Are you mad or something? Since I got those books from Snape you've been acting weird. Are you worried I'm going to turn evil or something?" Vlad's blue eyes widened, and his head shook quickly. "No! Not at all! Sorry, I just..." Vlad didn't get further, as they were set upon by Slytherins. "Oh look, it's the golden boy and Sprouts little pet. Wonder what he gets up to in that side room of the greenhouses!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed dumbly, but Vlad replied coolly with "work, you should try it." Ron scowled, pulling his wand but no match for Vlad alone, hopeless against Vlad and Harry, he didn't get a word in before Harry hit him with 'rictumsepra' - a tickling hex.

The red head tried to stay standing as he fell about laughing, so Harry added jelly legs to drop him. Apparently forgetting they were wizards, Crabbe and Goyle tried to physically attack back but He saw Vlad's hand twitch as he tripped them up. As they crashed to the floor, the crowd forming quickly dispersed. "Mr Potter! Mr Dracula! Duelling in the halls is forbidden!" Snape quickly reversed the spells on Ron, pulling him to his feet. Harry expected they were about to get detention, but then Lockhart seemed to materialise straight from hell. "Ah Harry my boy. Not to worry professor, I will take this ones detention. And his friend isn't holding a wand, so I surmise those two tripped." Snape scowled, but he couldn't argue without outing Vlad's powers and Harry expected he didn't want to be seen fighting to spend time around 'Potter'. An evening in Lockharts company was definitely punishment in itself, and Harry wanted to hex the man as he told Harry to turn up the night before Halloween - ruining his plans to finish his homework and enjoy the Halloween feast the next evening. Snape threatened every student watching with detention, effectively scattering them before he took the three Slytherins up to the hospital wing. In all the confusion, Harry all but forgot the interrupted conversation with Vlad.

The Gryffindor boys laughed when they recounted the event back in the dorm, and Hermione scolded them while fighting a smile. "An evening with Lockhart... I think I would almost have preferred Snape!" Hurrying to share Seamus' sentiment - the first direct conversation the boy had offered this school year since Lily - Harry lamented the idiotic defence teachers company in advance. The detention was mind numbing, and painful as Lockhart made Harry address what felt like three thousand envelopes to answer his fan mail, all whilst rambling on about how to work being a celebrity. Harry didn't want to be famous for having dead parents, he hadn't done a damn thing intentionally when Voldemort attacked him and he hated to be reminded of it. His wrist, back and head aching, Harry noticed the late hour. "Professor, we'll miss dinner if we don't go now." "Great Scott! Time flies when you're having fun doesn't it Harry? Well. Next time you pick a fight, do try not to get caught, I won't always be there to rescue you." "Yes sir. Good evening." All but running out of the rooms before Lockhart could talk more, Harry stretched his sore muscles out and tried to relax a little. "Come to me..." Jumping in surprise, Harry looked for the source of the voice. There was nobody around, but something made him walk down to the second floor. Peering around, he caught a flash of red hair and felt the ones on his neck stand up. Clutching his wand, Harry followed after Ginny carefully.

-YDHP-

 **Already Halloween again! I don't know why I'm surprised, I wrote it.**

 **Now to refuel then go write a Chosen One shot, enjoy!**


	34. Answering Calls

**Nope, still don't own.**

 **So this chapter makes over 100,000 words and near 7,000 views, it's all a little overwhelming, you're all awesome.**

 **To my reviewer talking about the Draco/Ron switch, I promise there is more to it than throwing a stake in the works housewise, and the fact I never loved Ron.**

 **Dark Serpent Cat, I'm confused where you got the question of Harry's grandmother from, but I'll clarify that she is still Lily's muggle mother, no mystery there. Except how Voldie got in there to begin with *evil laughter*.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Peering around and finding an empty hallway, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and pulled it on. Hidden, he continued following Ginny. The same shudder he had felt before hit him, realising Ginny was going in to the 'haunted' girls bathroom. It would be too obvious to actually go in after her, he may be invisible but the door would still open. Pressing himself against the door, he heard nothing for a moment. Then running water, and he tried to tell himself Ginny was just going to the bathroom and he was being super creepy. Until he heard wailing, loud sobs and "this is MY bathroom!" which he presumed was the ghost said to haunt the bathroom. Trying to convince himself nothing was happening, Harry went to step away but the sound of grating metal caught his ear. Straining his ears, he didn't hear anything else but footsteps. If Ginny tried to leave, she would walk right into him.

Hurrying to step backwards, the floor splashed beneath him and Harry looked down to see there was water coming from under the door. He could go in with that excuse, or leave it for someone else to find, maybe a teacher to figure out what was going on with Ginny. Before he could make a decision, he turned to find Vlad and Hermione stood looking at the wet floor. "This could be trouble, reckon Harry is nearby?" Vlad seemed to look around more intently before looking right at Harry. No, he was looking at the door the water was coming from, Harry was invisible. Pulling off the cloak and amusing himself with their looks of surprise, Harry shrugged. "Am I really so predictable?" "You know you are. Quick, hide that and move, there's people coming." Not questioning it, Harry ducked along a side corridor and his two friends followed him. "What are you two looking for me for anyway?"

"We saw you weren't at dinner but Lockhart was. So, knowing you like we do, we figured you may be in trouble." "Charming. I was on my way down when I saw Ginny go into that bathroom, I was just about to decide on following her in when you two showed up." Twin looks of understanding crossed their faces, and they kept moving rather than get caught hanging around the flooding bathroom. Harry did catch "why won't this door open?" but they kept going, heading down and down to the kitchens for food since he had missed dinner. "Did you feel it?" "The bathroom? Yeah. Pretty sure I heard the ghost in there tell Ginny it was her bathroom though." The elves were more than happy to let the trio sit down, ply them with a ridiculous amount of food and fall over themselves to help "the friendly little masters" before going back to whatever they were already doing. Vlad and Hermione sat eating leftover treacle tart and drinking juice while Harry enjoyed a big plate of steak pie.

"That's Moaning Myrtle, she doesn't haunt by halves. Nobody uses that bathroom, it's impossible to go with her crying and floating right in front of you." That did sound unpleasant, Harry supposed it was good no male ghosts haunted their bathrooms. Finishing his pie and starting on some strawberry ice cream, Vlad seemed to realise they hadn't asked if he had found anything out. "Obviously you didn't follow her, did you hear anything?" "Just Myrtle, and water but that didn't surprise me when I stepped in a puddle. And I think I heard her move something around, kind of metal. No clue, could be rusty hinges or a dodgy pipe." They made to leave, but not before one elf tugged Vlad's trouser leg until he bent down so they could put a bunch of cakes and sweets in his bag. "I think we visit them too often if they know Vlad's bag is magically expanded." The two boys chuckled at Hermione's words, and they hurried to move up to the tower before they missed curfew.

Waving Hermione up to her dorm until the morning, they headed up to their own dorm and Vlad got a face full of furry familiar. "Think she missed you?" "Mmmbe" Vlad was muffled by Phantoms fur, trying to dislodge her from his face. "Yes, I missed you too!" That seemed to placate the critter, and she finally let Vlad relocate her to his shoulder so he could see to put his bag down. "You wouldn't know it was a school feast tomorrow. I think the elves are feeding us up to use as Christmas Turkey substitutes." Draco looked on in amusement as Vlad 'unloaded' the junk food, but he took a cake and some chocolate cauldrons all the same. "Who cares? It's cake!" Seamus indulged himself again, and Harry wondered how the boy wasn't overweight with how much he ate. "Careful Seamus, Vlad might have poisoned it with his secret Slytherin evilness." Draco's tone was light but his eyes hardened - Seamus had accused all three of them of being evil.

The Irish boy shrunk a little under the collective gazes of his dorm mates, but gamely swallowed his mouthful of cake and stood up. "I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Friends?" Vlad looked a little wary, but he took the outstretched hand. "Friends. Now I have to go wash my hands, thanks Seamus." Looking down, he saw Vlad had icing transferred to his hand from the shake. Which Phantom decided looked delicious and scooted down Vlad's arm to lick his palm. "Phantom, you aren't helping, I still have to wash that." Neville shook Phantoms light up ball at her, an effective distraction that allowed Vlad to escape to the bathroom, taking his nightwear with him and Harry heard the shower start as the door closed. "You too guys. It was just freaky seeing you talk to the snake, but none of us are dead and Vlad still helped with our homework. And brings food. I don't really think you're secretly evil." Draco declined the handshake, as Seamus was still sticky and Harry moved to check on Lily, effectively hiding his face falling at the reminder of his new found heritage.

* * *

Seamus apologising was a surprise, but a welcome one. Vlad only hoped it didn't spark Harry worrying about Voldemort being his grandfather again. They were going to start trying to train his powers soon, seeing if he could access deep hidden magic in his genes. Climbing into his pyjamas, Vlad headed to his bed and picked up the Herbology book he needed to study to keep up on the Mandrakes work. "How come you get to avoid elbow deep in compost and fertiliser Vlad?" "Would you rather do extra potions work and try to file professor Sprouts work? The woman has no sense of organisation unless its packets of seeds I swear. I didn't know I was going to accidentally show off, but apparently if I do well enough with this project it'll get Gryffindor 50 points." That appeased his friends, letting Vlad get back to his homework while the others worked on the sweets pile and tried to stop Phantom stealing the licorice wands (supposedly saved for tomorrow's feast, it paid to be friends with the secret team behind the scenes at school it seemed).

Halloween was an unremarkable day, unless you counted Lockhart talking about how many people wanted to dress up as him. Which Vlad didn't count. He did count the elves popping up a huge pile of extra treats to their dormitory (including extra mice for Lily and Phantom), and Phantom appeared on the head table with a pumpkin charm on her collar and a squeaky bat in her mouth, which Vlad would bet came from the headmaster, who was fond of indulging the little terror. Mostly, he had a general sense of unease about the day, but he tried to convince himself it was just the people dressed as vampires again (Bertrand had gotten multiple compliments for his ultra-realistic fangs - Vlad knew all the man had done was wear all black).

Harry and Hermione noticed his mild distress, joining him sat at the and of their house table and even following when he left early, stomach too unsettled to eat properly. "What's wrong Vlad?" "I don't know, I just feel really out of sorts. Not a huge fan of Halloween I guess." "Me either." Vlad felt guilty on top of everything else then, remembering what Halloween meant to Harry. "Sorry Harry." "Don't worry about it mate." Vlad clamped down on the urge to shudder at that word, Bertrand was still encouraging him to accept the bond but Vlad refused. Which may go some way to explaining why he felt so antsy. Pushing the thoughts away, as he was still certain it was impossible, Vlad did notice Harry looking around in confusion. "What is it Harry?" "Did you hear that?" Hermione looked blankly confused, shaking her head. Straining his ears, Vlad couldn't hear anything. Trying his 'extra' senses, he could feel the sense of darkness he and Bertrand had felt before.

He was about to say so, but then Harry was running up the stairs, hallways deserted as he and Hermione chased after him. Vlad could smell blood as Harry slowed, not very strongly so it wasn't human. "Whoa." "Is that the caretakers evil cat?" Looking at Harry in surprise, Vlad poked his arm and pointed. "Never mind the cat, look at that!" Daubed on the wall, foot high letters spelled out

 **"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**

 **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE".**

And they were written in blood, explaining the smell. "What do we do?" Looking down, Vlad saw the floor was wet, but at the edge of the puddling was a trail of spiders. "Wait. Nimmy!" The elf appeared, squeaky voiced and helpful. "Yes mister Vladimir?" Digging a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag, Vlad scrawled out "Second floor. Follow the water. We were never here." and handed it to the elf. "Give that to Bertrand, quickly." "Immediately!" Nimmy vanished, and Vlad pulled the other two Gryffindor students into a nearby classroom and pushed the door closed. "What was that?" "Getting teachers without getting caught there?" Harry nodded in acceptance, and they squatted down out of sight. "What did Harry hear?" "Later, I hear people coming." They all hushed, listening at the door and he recognised Bertrand and Snape talking. "Chamber of Secrets?" "I will explain later. We need to get Albus now." "On it." Vlad heard Bertrand flit away, cutting out the trip there in time.

"Snape and Bertrand?" "They both love books and hate children, kindred spirits. And both love handing out homework." Vlad groused to cover up any emerging suspicions, whatever was going on was only their business. He mimed to be quiet again, and they all fell silent as footsteps approached. He picked out the voices of McGonogall and Dumbledore, though he couldn't make out the words at first. "How did you find this?" "It's blood, how would I not find it?" Practically hearing the cogs in Hermione's mind turning, Vlad turned to cover her mouth and hissed "later". "So it's fresh, recent?" "Very, it's not even dry. And that cat isn't dead." "What are we to make of it headmaster?" There was what he thought was the sound of the cat being removed from the torch holder she had been hung on, and then the headmasters grave voice saying "Mr du Fortunesa is correct, she has been petrified." Cogs turning in his mind now, Vlad remembered that mandrakes were needed to reverse such things. Which was awfully convenient.

"Anything else to add? I don't know how easy scents are to distinguish amongst so many." "The blood is too overpowering, it's too hard to pick anything specific out over it. Apologies headmaster." Vlad knew Bertrand was lying, resolving to quiz his tutor later. "Not at all, perfectly understandable. Best be on your way gentlemen, the students will undoubtedly work out our absence is meaningful and follow soon. The excellent feast can only befuddle them for so long." "Indeed. Good night headmaster." He heard Bertrand flit off, presumably to his own quarters. The students did indeed turn up, trapping them in the side classroom silently for another half an hour before it was safe to stand up. Stretching out stiff legs, Vlad leant against a desk. "What did you hear Harry?" "A voice. It kept saying 'come to me' over and over. What does it mean?" "No idea. I didn't hear a thing. Did you Vlad?" Vlad shook his head, rubbing the side of his neck anxiously. He didn't want to worry Harry further by saying he had felt something dark. Knowing Hermione was going to ask about Bertrand, Vlad almost fell over in shock when she asked "Vlad, are you a vampire?"

-YDHP-

 **I spent about four hours staring at a blank document trying to write this, watched some Young Dracula and finally found my inspiration again. So here is the fruits of my mental labour?**


	35. Rejection Stings

**Nope, don't own.**

 **Got sidetracked writing a new story that got away from me, but realised it was coming up to a week since Vl-Adam-Ir and this were updated, so here we are.**

 **Dark Serpent Cat - I see your point, but I'll get to that!**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Feeling like his heart was about to stop four years early, Vlad stared at Hermione. "Are you a vampire?" "Why would you think something like that?" Harry, who looked to be in almost as much disbelief as Vlad though for what he expected were massively different reasons, quickly chimed in with "doesn't she know about Bertrand?" "Oh, I know he's a vampire, yes. It's Vlad I'm curious about." Opening his mouth, no sound came out and Harry looked at him. "Vlad?" Biting his lip nervously, prepared to bolt out of there any second, he nodded. "How did you know?" "The name, your sister, your issues in Herbology, you've never set foot in the owlery, the way you always get healed if you get the tiniest injury in class - your blood is darker than a humans, isn't it?" Harry was looking shell shocked, backing away from Vlad somewhat. "Vampire?" "Not yet I'm not. I have a pulse, I breathe, I eat garlic and don't need magic to go outside. I wouldn't hurt you Harry!"

The wizard bolted, pulling the door of the room they were in open and he ran away from Vlad. He couldn't deny Harry was his mate any longer, the rejection tearing him apart inside like a physical injury. "I'm sorry Vlad, I thought Harry would have known." "No. The teachers know, but nobody else knew." Hermione took a tentative step closer, then shook her head and stepped forward normally. "Doesn't change that you are my friend, unless of course you're upset at me for outing you." "No, I mean, people will work it out eventually. McGonogall will have my head though." "Well, I'm not telling her I worked it out. And honestly, I doubt anyone else pays enough attention or does the extra reading we do. Plus, you aren't exactly vampiric." Trying to fight the pain gnawing in his stomach at Harry's rejection, Vlad could only nod.

"Do you need me to get someone? You don't look well Vlad." "Harry. I need to talk to Harry. And Bertrand." "Can you walk?" Another nod. "Go to Bertrand, I'll find Harry and get him there." Vlad waited for Hermione to hurry off before croaking out a summons for Nimmy. "Mister Vlad, are you ok?" "Can you get me to Bertrands quarters please?" "Of course mister Vlad." The little house elf took his hand, and he was reminded of being apparated by McGonogall forcibly. "Vlad, what happened?" Bertrand caught him as his legs buckled, pushing him into a chair. "Hermione worked out I was a vampire, brought it up in front of Harry and Harry ran." "Severus, could you give us a minute?" Vlad heard a door close, felt a silencing ward go up and a measure of respect at the man giving him such privacy filled him. "So, he rejected you?" Vlad nodded, gritting his teeth against the pain. "No more denying it, you wouldn't be hurting if you were just friends." "That doesn't help, I'm not telling him! He deserves better than that, than another choice taken away from him."

Bertrand sighed, pressing a blissfully cold hand against his feverish forehead. "Did Hermione go to get him?" "Yeah." Bertrand stood and moved to root through a leather case, a potions case he thought. "Here. Fever and pain relievers, they'll only take the edge off but it should help." Vlad gulped the vials down gratefully, feeling a bit of relief at last. "I love that you're dating the potions professor." "Vlad, its not..." "My business, you're both adults and I won't say a word to anyone." His tutor didn't say anything more on the matter, smiling in exasperation at Vlad. "Is he?" "No, but we don't all have them. We accept each other and have compatible, even complimentary personalities." "You're both slave driving teachers who like books, homework and scaring students?" "You're dangerously close to detention young vampire." Vlad managed a short chuckle at that, and then a charm over his face to stop him looking so flushed and emotional, erasing the tears and sweat.

Bertrand's door knocked then, and Vlad gestured for him to go answer it - he could almost physically feel Harry beyond it. Trying not to let the ache show on his face, Vlad looked up at his friends. "Hermione dragged me here by my ear, and made me realise I was being an idiot. I'm sorry for freaking out Vlad, if all vampires were dangerous Bertrand wouldn't be allowed to stay here." The pain started to bleed away slowly, still there but not as acute. Harry ambled over to him, pulling Vlad into a hug and it was a balm to his raw emotions. "You're my best friend. You can accept me, I can accept you. But no biting." "Vampires honor. Are we ok then?" "Of course. So, nobody else knows?" Vlad shook his head. "The teachers. Ingrid and you two obviously. There are probably others who suspect something, but that's speculation." "Another secret. We can manage that." Bertrand gave Vlad his usual half smile, thankfully staying quiet other than to ask "everything is ok then? No hypnosis needed?" The pain receding to a slight twinge, Vlad smiled and agreed it was all ok.

The trio left then, bidding Bertrand good night (and Snape, though they didn't know it) and walking back to the dormitory. "Lets not tell the others, Seamus has only just recovered from the last quirk." "Fine by me, I didn't want anyone to know but bookworms are dangerous. Suppose it's just as well I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw, I would have a whole house working me out." They fell silent as they got back to the tower, mobbed by Phantom on arrival and Lily hissed in indignation, apparently unhappy they had been gone so long. The snake stretched out on Harry's bed, amusing them all when Phantom licked the snakes head and curled up next to her. "Guess I'm not allowed to sleep tonight?" Harry looked a little put out as the familiars took over his bed, sitting on the floor in front of it until Vlad restocked the pile of junk food in their dorm, at which point he decided chocolate was consolation enough for the moment.

* * *

"Did you guys see the thing on the wall? Someone painted about the Chamber Of Secrets, what is it?" Vlad barely looked up from his book to answer Seamus with "the name is a clue, its probably a chamber that's secret" which amused the other boys. Lily hissed to say he could have his bed back soon, when she was done stretching her scales. Chewing on a cauldron cake, Harry had no better clue about the 'chamber of secrets' than the others. "I think I remember reading about it in Hogwarts, a History but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books." Hermione invading their common room was commonplace by now, there was even a folding chair behind the door for when the boys were all sat on their beds. As one, the rest of the boys agreed they hadn't brought theirs either. Vlad surprised him, as his backpack was bigger than his trunk so he could easily have brought every book for this year and last.

"Doesn't matter, if its important we will find it out through other students, but I imagine the name says it all." "For a guy in Gryffindor who transported an illegal dragon and fought off a troll and you know who, you have no sense of adventure Vlad." Seamus flicked a Bertie Botts bean at Vlad, who caught it and flicked it back almost absent mindedly. "I just think we could speculate all night long, but without concrete facts we won't get far other than into frustration." Eventually the other boys agreed, and they finished snacking and went to bed. The chamber was still the peak of gossip the next day, buzzing through the great hall for breakfast. Vlad stuck with the same view as last night until they got to History of Magic, where a Hufflepuff boy asked their ghost teacher if he knew about the chamber. Binns had clearly never seen such an attentive class, every student awake and alert.

"Very well, I will tell you what I know. You will of course know of the four founders, for whom the school houses are named after. They came together, the four best witches and wizards of their age and decided they wanted to train future bright magical minds. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all got along famously, the fourth founder, Slytherin did not." The professor paused for a moment, not for breath but perhaps for dramatic pause. "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective, to keep magical learning in magical families. Pure bloods, to you and I. He tried for many years to convince the other founders, but they would not be swayed. An explosive rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin ended in a near-lethal fight, and Slytherin left Hogwarts. He swore he had left something deeply hidden, a chamber the others knew nothing of the location of, and that it would be sealed until his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber, and unleash the horror within - a terrible monster of some kind. The school has been searched many times, by many people including our own headmaster. Nothing has ever been found. The words on the wall were clearly just someone's idea of a Halloween prank."

When students tried to ask Binns more questions, he dismissed each and every one and resumed reading in his soporific voice until the class was half asleep as the bell went. Luckily Vlad and Hermione managed to get everything he said written down, so they grabbed sandwiches and headed out into the courtyard to talk about it at lunch. "The heir of Slytherin? That could be anyone, he lived a thousand years ago." "And the terrible beastie could literally be anything, that's the trouble with magic. What can petrify?" Harry was happy to let Vlad and Hermione brainstorm, listening in and only interjecting when they paused for breath. "Are we sure the petrified cat wasn't a Halloween joke? I know she was by the writing, but she could have been petrified any number of ways, and stuck in that torch holder earlier." "Fair point. We will assume that it was this terrible thing for now, and see what happens in the future?"

Hurrying to finish their food and drink, Harry pondered. "We should go look in that bathroom Ginny was in at some point, when they figure out how to stop it flooding. Maybe Vlad and his super powers should try and fix it." "Bite me." Vlad seemed to realise what he had said, anxiety rising faster than Harry thought possible on his friends face. It had been a shock, but he truly believed Vlad wasn't dangerous, nor would he intentionally put Harry in danger. "That's your job." The tension melted from Vlad's frame almost as fast as it had come, and a smile broke out over his face. "Funny. Just wait until I'm sixteen Potter." "I'll be in waiting, garlic and a sunlight spell at the ready. Might even keep a stake in my shoe." Vlad gave up the banter and hexed him, silent and wandless so it must have looked to anyone else that Harry suddenly sprouted coloured spots over his skin. "Oops. I meant to change his clothes, not his skin." "How do you miss?" "I don't use spells that way, its more a feel for a result I want. Knowing the spell helps a lot though."

Hermione pulled her wand and cast a 'finite incantatum' on him, which thankfully worked. "I deserved the hex, but no more experimenting on me yeah?" Vlad nodded quickly, apologising and keeping his hands in his pockets. "Come on, Potions with the Slytherins now." They headed down to the dungeons, and the information they had gotten in History of Magic had already got around the school. "Heir of Slytherin? You're a snake amongst lions Weasley, dream on." Harry caught Ron scowling, apparently the snake house were discussing who the heir could possibly be. "Maybe that is why he got sorted there, you snakes never know." For some reason, this seemed to irritate the Slytherin students, who looked ready to attack. "Leave him alone younglings." "Says who?" "Me, obviously." The second year Slytherin boys quickly melted into compliance as Ingrid defended Harry casually, but a girl still argued. "Why are you protecting him?" "Because he's my little brothers best friend, its my job to hex him, not yours."

Sure enough, Ingrid did jinx him but that was standard behaviour from her whenever they were alone with Vlad, so Harry understood what she was doing. The Slytherins laughed as Harry danced through the hot-foot charm, but Ingrid had added a silent cooling charm so it would not actually hurt him. He caught a whispered "thanks Ingrid" behind him as she passed Vlad, and they all stood stock still by the time Professor Snape threw open the door and shouted "in!". "Does she have that affect on every one?" "Anyone male, its about a 90% success rate within three years of her age. You get used to it." Their whispered conversation was covered by setting up their cauldrons and ingredients cases, but they fell silent as soon as that did. "I know you irksome cretins love to gossip about anything that isn't school work, but anyone who so much as mentions the chamber of secrets in my class will find themselves in detention quicker than you can say Halloween. Yes, that includes my own house. Instructions are on the board. Begin!" Snape may possibly be dating Vlad's tutor, and secretly be their friend in a way, but the man would always be as caustic as a potion.

-YDHP-

 **The next chapter should be more exciting, but this was oops Vladdy is a vamp. Enjoy!**


	36. Midnight Mysteries

**Nope, don't own.**

 **So now teachers, Hermione and Harry know Vlad and Ingrid and Bertrand are vampires. Ooooh.**

 **I have writers block like you wouldn't believe, but here we are again.**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

The next time he went along to one of Vlad's sessions, Harry actually got to join in on their detection work. He wasn't especially good at it, so Bertrand worked backwards with him and got him to sit and meditate. "Don't try to force things, innate magic will show when its ready. Ingrid, if you laugh again I'll put you on meditation." Fighting not to laugh, and trying avidly to sit still and relax, Harry slowly tuned out the surrounding noises. "Now, without opening your eyes, see what you can feel." Picturing the cauldrons they were "detecting", Harry tried to feel them. "Poison. Healing potion. Pumpkin juice, or is that just Vlad's blood?" Harry was jolted out of his peaceful state by Vlad hitting him with a stinging hex, but he took it in stride and stood up. "Well?" "You got the same as me. Ingrid?" "Bezoar resistant poison, skele-gro, pumpkin juice." Harry looked at Ingrid in disbelief for a moment, then a vague memory of Vlad back in the philosophers stone hunt saying Ingrid was better at detections than he was.

"Well technically you're all right, but well done on the specifics Ingrid. Harry, keep up the meditation until you feel you have a good grasp on it. Vlad, Ingrid - center stage, shields vs disarming. Spells obviously, your quirky magic doesn't work on each other." Harry watched as they stood in the center of the room, wondering what Bertrand meant but figured he could ask Vlad later. They didn't speak their spells, but they were actually using their wands right now. At a guess, Ingrid was better at potions and detection based work, but Vlad was clearly the more magically powerful as he blocked more than half of hers with solid shields, and Ingrid was visibly more shaken when Vlad's got through. Bertrand gave them both vials when they called time, and they both noticeably brightened up a bit afterwards. "Replenisher, Dracula pride means we would end up exhausting our magic before we admit defeat" was supplemented by Vlad.

"Harry, you're free to go. Vlad, Ingrid, get your books." The two siblings groaned in complaint (Vlad loved reading, so they must be especially boring), picking up big tomes and conjuring desks and chairs like it was nothing (Vlad's were blue, Ingrid's purple and black) to sit at. Harry shrugged to himself, pulling out one of his blood magic books from Snape and sitting on the floor to read quietly. "Anything good?" Absorbed in the book, Harry answered absentmindedly "something about compatible and incompatible magic, but I can't read Latin and half the book is in it." "Bertrand, you read Latin right?" Vlad nudged Harry's shoulder, gaining his attention enough to pass the book to the tutor. "Leave this with me, I'll translate the whole book for you and Vlad can collect it at his next class with me. You focus on meditation, we'll have to work slowly but I'm confident you have some hidden talents." Leaving with Vlad, after Ingrid gave her brother a brief hug goodbye and hit Harry with a mild tickling charm ("why Ingrid, I didn't know you cared"), Harry remembered to ask.

"What did Bertrand mean about you and Ingrid?" "We don't know, but if we aren't at least thinking of the spell for what it is, it doesn't work. Like this" Vlad levitated his backpack in front of them, holding his hand out "isn't a spell, more like I can see strings of magic holding it up. If I do that to anyone or anything, it works, though the heavier it is the more it strains. I can't do that to Ingrid, and she can do the same sort of thing, and it doesn't work on me. It worked on dad and Bertrand, and two very brave professors. So we have to know the spell inside out to hit each other with it. And using a wand makes it stronger, which is kind of odd because the rest of the time it makes zero difference." "Huh. Strange." "Could be useful some day, who knows. Come on, before Draco gets into another sock fight with Phantom." The two hurried along to their dorm, barely making curfew (though Bertrand offered them notes if they needed them).

"Hey guys, fun detention Harry?" (his random disappearances were covered up as detention with Snape, they didn't want anyone knowing the exact nature of the tutoring/training sessions). "He had a pile of papers to grade, so I just organised some jars and hid in the supply cupboard until he let me go." Phantom clambered up on Vlad's shoulder, and Lily hissed in greeting to Harry but resumed her napping across his bed - it was a testament to her acceptance that none of their dorm mates were even fazed by a snake stretching out of her own volition by now. "Yes, I'm back now stop licking me before I feed you to Lily!" This didn't deter Phantom from licking Vlad's ear in the slightest, leaving Vlad to try and wrestle her off so he could dress for bed. Eventually convincing his familiar to go bug Dean, Vlad escaped to the bathroom to shower and change into pyjamas.

"So, does anyone know what the terrible monster in the chamber of secrets is? Or what its meant to do?" "Based on what I've heard about Salazar Slytherin" Vlad answered without even looking at Seamus, letting Lily coil around his arm so Phantom could paw her face now she had gotten back on Vlad's shoulder "it would be reptilian, and probably out to get rid of the people he considered unworthy of magic. Which begs the question of my darling sister, the first Slytherin with no magical heritage whatsoever." He wondered if Vlad was worried about his sister, his outward demeanour relaxed but Vlad was good at hiding things. "Your sister is pretty scary, it would probably run away if it saw her. Unlike me, I would defend her with Gryffindor courage!" Vlad chuckled, looking at ease with a snake wrapped around him. "Dream on Seamus, she would use you as a human shield, then hex you sideways for getting closer than she says is acceptable."

"The pale one is correct, the female snake would have the Irish boy for breakfast." Lily added her two hisses to their conversation, though only Harry could understand fully, and Phantom was too busy bugging Vlad to pay much attention. "Why do I get the feeling your snake is talking about me? And wow that sounds wrong." Harry grinned, chewing on an apple from their rarely-empty stash table. "Yes, it does. And no idea, Lily is more interested in using Vlad as a living playground for her and Phantom." The boys laughed at Vlad's 'misfortune', though he didn't actually look too bothered now he was in night clothes. He tried to lie down, carefully shifting Lily to his chest. "Are you planning to stay there all night?" "If it does not inconvenience you." Shaking his head at the sarcastic snake, Harry stood to change himself. "Sorry Vlad, Lily decided you're her bed tonight." "Woe is me. Just stay still and we have no problems, ok?" Lily hissed in agreement, though Harry wasn't sure how much she understood in English. Phantom quickly scrambled to sleep next to Lily, so Vlad had a torsoful of familiars as he waited for the others to settle down to sleep.

* * *

Vlad awoke in the early hours, the sky still dark outside and he had no clue what woke him up. Looking down, Lily and Phantom were still snoozing on him so it wasn't them. Rubbing at his eyes and turning his head carefully so as not to dislodge Harry's familiar, Vlad squinted into the dark room. Four sets of rhythmic sleep breathing/snoring sounded back at him, so one other than him was awake. Taking a stab in the dark, Vlad whispered out "Harry?" "Vlad?" "Why are you awake?" Shuffling and shifting sounds were his only answer, until Harry was suddenly kneeling on the 32nd of his bed. "I heard it again. The voice!" he hissed quietly, but now he was close enough Vlad could see the panic in eyes unencumbered by glasses at this hour. "Really? I mean, it's been weeks since Halloween and nobody has seen or heard a thing, not even us and we are too nosy for our own good." "Really! Come on!" Thinking he had misheard Harry, Vlad didn't immediately jump up.

"I'm going, you coming?" "You need to shift Lily if I'm going anywhere?" the weight of snake on his chest vanished, so Vlad carefully moved Phantom to the bed. "Get your cloak then, before we wake the others?" Vlad didn't know why he was agreeing to this madness, except that it was Harry and he wouldn't let his Ha-, no, his friend go wandering alone at night. Even as he stepped in to his slippers, and thought to himself "this is insanity", Vlad was tucking his wand into his hooded jumper and watching Harry unfold his invisibility cloak. "Ready?" "To get detention again, sure. Lets go." Miraculously, they got out of their dorm without waking the others, and Vlad was quick to charm himself invisible as Harry pulled his cloak on. "Don't run off, we can't see each other so it would be easy to get lost or separated." "Yes Mr bossy biter." "I can't see you, I can still hex you. Now quiet, we are invisible not silent." Creeping out of the portrait hole, Vlad focused his senses on keeping track of Harry as something led his friend.

"Oh no." Having scaled the grand staircase down to the second floor (Vlad doubted Harry noticed that until they got there), they found the corridor flooded again. They had to go slowly, their footsteps in the puddles wouldn't be invisible or silent as they crept along to the girls bathroom. "Vlad? We aren't girls!" "Shut up and go in." Harry groused but complied, pushing the door open and they both hurried to turn off the streaming taps. "Count your blessings, one of these sinks doesn't work." Sure enough, one set of faucets didn't have water pouring out of them, nor did they when he and Harry tried them. "Lumos!" Harry's wand lit the damp and dingy bathroom, and Vlad caught sight of something on the floor. Bending down to pick it up must have looked strange, essentially a floating object as he shook it off. "What is it?" "Some kind of book. I'll check it out when we get back." "Who's there?" Vlad froze in surprise, but relaxed somewhat when it turned out to be a ghost, not a professor.

Harry didn't answer, so neither did Vlad. Hearing wet footsteps again, he followed the light to the door and Harry luckily remembered to extinguish it before they stole out of the bathroom again. "Well?" "I don't know, I got sidetracked by the water... There it is again! Relying on the sounds of Harry's footsteps and the feel of his magic nearby to keep track of him, Vlad chased after his friend along a few more hallways. "Fuck, this is worse than flooding or cats." Vlad almost tripped over what Harry had found, a body prone on the floor. The boy couldn't have been more than eleven, Hufflepuff house colours on his pyjamas. "Is he?" Supposing he was the death expert of the two of them, being undead himself, Vlad knelt down next to the boy. "No pulse, not breathing, but look, not frozen in place. He's not petrified, he's dead." "Fuck. What do we do?"

Scanning the surrounding area for inspiration, Vlad caught sight of something else strange. "Look, spiders again. Oh." Following the trail of spiders scuttling away, Vlad found another message daubed in blood - disguised by the water and smell of death he could feel pervading the air. "This is a warning. The heir will rise." "Vlad! What do we do?" "Take him to Madam Pomfrey? She will be able to get the others." "I can't... I can't touch it." Figuring as much, Vlad levitated the boy, then thought better of floating the corpse and hefted him over his shoulder. Thankful the hospital wing wasn't far, as Vlad wasn't especially physically strong, Harry pulled off his cloak and knocked while Vlad dropped his invisibility charm. It took a minute, by which time his knees were starting to ache under the strain, but the nurse eventually answered. "We found him like this, I swear!" Harry didn't even have a preface, just blurted that out as Vlad staggered over and lay the boy out on a bed.

"Oh my Lord, what's happened?" Looking at Harry, he could hardly say they followed a voice. "Harry couldn't sleep, so we went walking. He gets nightmares you know? Found the flooding on the second floor, we were leaving and we found him. Next to another message." Hoping Madam Pomfrey believed him, Vlad waited with bated breath. "I'll get the headmaster, and I imagine your tutor will be awake?" Vlad nodded, sinking down into a chair. Harry sat in a nearby seat, staring unseeingly at the boy. The headmaster, Bertrand and McGonogall appeared a few minutes later, gasps of shock filling the room. "Where did you find him?" "Second floor, I'll show you." Harry was already being coerced into dreamless sleep on another bed, and Vlad made a note to apologise for the nightmares comment but then Harry may need it after they found a dead body.

Leading the teachers down the flooded hallways, the teachers waved their wands to dry it as they went. "We shut the taps off, is there really a ghost that haunts that bathroom?" "Yes, Myrtle. She died many years ago. Occasionally floods the place when students are harsh to her." Turning the corner, the spiders were gone but the message still there. "Here. Right next to this message. He was already... He was already cold." The blank stare of the boy haunted him, eyes open where he lay staring up at the ceiling. "Go back to your dormitory, tell your friends Mr Potter was taken ill in the night to explain his absence - the students will be waking soon. Then return to the hospital wing when they leave after breakfast for class, I will meet you there." Nodding up at the headmaster, Vlad turned and headed up the stairs, Bertrand accompanying him. When they got to the seventh floor, Bertrand looked around before pulling Vlad into an empty classroom. "What were you doing out of bed?" "Harry heard something, I didn't but I wasn't going to let him go alone." His tutor nodded in understanding, then dropped him back at his tower. "I'll meet you in the hospital wing in the morning."

Ambling back up to his dorm, Vlad went to splash cold water over his face. Lily slithered up to his bed, her tongue flicking out by his ear. Unsure if she understood, he tried anyway. "Harry's ok, I'll take you to him in the morning." Lily coiled around his arm, resting her head over his chest and eyes flickering shut. Apparently he wasn't going anywhere without her. Stroking over her scales until the others woke, he was quick to give the explanation when Draco asked where Harry was. "Is he ok?" "Should be fine, he was sleeping when I left. I was given strict orders to tell you all to go to class, and come see him no earlier than our free period this afternoon." "Damn, guess we'll have to wait. Why are you wearing a snake as a scarf?" "I think Lily must know I was with Harry last, so her idea is if she sticks to me I can take her to him." Which brought up the question of how he was going to get dressed, Lily was not moving. "Guys, a little help?" Between the five of them, they convinced Lily to let Vlad go dress for school, though as soon as he left the bathroom she coiled around his leg and slithered up his body.

"Guess I'm going nowhere until I take her to Harry. Madam Pomfrey will love me for that." The boys laughed, and Draco promised to get Vlad copies of their notes and homework if he managed to stay with Harry. "Thanks. Lily, you need to hide if you want a lift." Apparently she understood, or Phantom translated, because Lily moved to hide under Vlad's sleeve, licking the crease of his elbow as though he could forget she was there. "I'll catch you guys later, get going before we all get detention. Tell Hermione not to worry, yeah?" The others nodded as they parted ways on the staircase - Hermione didn't always wait for them if Ginny was on the move. "I thought you were supposed to be here after breakfast?" Madam Pomfrey eyed him closely, wondering why Vlad was early. "You think I got a choice?" Vlad rolled his sleeve up to reveal Lily, who hissed happily and stretched out to curl up on a still-sleeping Harry. "Mr Dracula, why is there a snake in my ward?" "She's Harry's familiar, just like Phantom and me. He's perfectly safe, I promise but she was anxious to see him, practically glued herself to me until I got her here."

Madam Pomfrey had placed the dead boy in a private room, so when she demanded Vlad sit down and eat the breakfast house elves delivered, he made an effort with it. Harry woke blinking confusion out of his eyes, fumbling for his glasses and looking around. "Why am I in the hospital wing? I had the weirdest dream." "Did it involve flooded hallways and a dead kid? Yeah, that wasn't a dream." "So why are you awake and dressed?" Peering to check Madam Pomfrey wasn't next to them, he dropped his voice and whispered "I told her you get nightmares and that's why we were out walking. So after we found that boy, she gave you dreamless sleep." Harry nodded in acceptance, shuffling into a seated position. "Try to eat, I brought your clothes by the way." "Gotta love your super backpack." His friend eventually ate some toast, and excused himself to the bathroom to clean up and dress. Professor Sprout - head of Hufflepuff - greeted Vlad as she passed to identify her student with a grave face. The other teachers weren't far behind, finding Vlad touching a snake that was in Harry's bed. "He just went to get dressed. Should only be a minute." Harry was indeed only a minute, and when he returned Dumbledore looked at them both very seriously. "So boys, why were you wandering the halls at all hours?"

-YDHP-

 **I have no hate for Hufflepuff, I promise!**


	37. Challenge Extended

**Not my characters, but if JK made it this far I would be amazed.**

 **I finished one of my stories, updated my other two so here we are!**

 **On we go!**

-YDHP-

Harry hadn't even begun to think up anything resembling a convincing lie, but Vlad jumped in to protect him again. "Harry had a bad dream, couldn't settle so he wanted to go for a walk. I wasn't about to let him go wandering alone, and when we saw the second floor was flooded we went to them the taps off. Then we found the boy, the message and brought him up here. That's it sir." The headmaster looked over at Harry, and he tried to keep his face just nervous about getting in trouble for breaking curfew. "Is that so Mr Potter?" Harry nodded eagerly, drinking from the glass of water by his bedside and stroking Lily's scales. "If you continue having these dreams, please come to a teacher rather than risk the halls at night in future. I think what you boys found was punishment enough, though I doubt I need to tell you to not breathe a word to anyone else?" They both nodded quickly, not speaking another word until the teachers moved to the dead boys room.

"Thanks Vlad. I was too panicked to come up with anything." Vlad smiled tightly, eyeing where the teachers had gone. "He's right, we need to be more careful. Whatever killed that boy could easily have been waiting for us. We should start practicing defensive stuff in the dorm, so the others are safe when they don't know what could be out there." Finishing his glass and stretching out on the hospital bed, Harry felt Lily lick below his ear slightly. "Are we not telling anyone then?" "Maybe Hermione. Nobody else. Shh, they are coming out." The boys fell silent, staying where they were and waiting for the teachers to tell them what to do. "Physically, you're both tired but fine, you can leave. I will be making the announcement about young Mr Reeves at dinner, please refrain from making it obvious you boys found him. Head to lunch with your classmates, then on to your lessons boys." Scrambling to comply, they were a little early but sat in the further end from the head table and waited for their friends.

"Harry! You're alive, we worried Vlad had chopped you up and fed you to Phantom." Vlad quirked an eyebrow at Seamus, but kept quiet. Harry reassured his friends he was fine, nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix with her stern glares and vast array of potions. "Did she hate Vlad for bringing Lily?" "I don't know, I was asleep." Vlad said she was not thrilled but saw Harry was safe and left her to it. "So, what classes do we have after lunch?" The memory of last night was fresh in his mind, but they had to act normal until at least dinner so Harry kept the topics light, simple. "Uh, defense then free before dinner." They all groaned, defense was essentially a waste of time lately as Lockhart was a self serving idiot. "I got your reading and homework from Charms and Potions, Snape was not thrilled about you guys missing it." Harry shrugged innocently, he had been full of potions anyway.

Finishing their lunch, the boys and Hermione agreed to library after Defense for Vlad and Harry to catch up, then headed to class. Lockhart was shakier than usual, and Harry suspected he knew about the dead boy. They read about a few low level dark creatures, and listened to Lockhart go on about how many of them he had faced and defeated admirably and heroically. Harry worried for the students taking important exams this year, the teacher was about as useful as Seamus was serious. Vlad wasn't even pretending to listen, reading ahead in the textbook but somehow answering the random questions fired at him. Even Seamus and Dean were relieved to escape to the library, just to get away from the rambling teacher. Quietly studying their reading, Harry noticed a group of first year Hufflepuff students, now one short if he knew right.

Vlad nudged him to get on with homework, and Harry tried not to think about how he heard a voice calling him to that dead child. Even though the boy was only a year below them, Harry felt old beyond his years as worry pressed on his shoulders. "Come on, its almost dinner so just keep it up a few minutes longer." Vlad muttered to him under the cover of him putting his work in Vlad's bag, bolstering Harry to keep acting normal as they headed down to the great hall. Stomach starting to twist uncomfortably, Harry gave up on his food and drank a few goblets of juice as they waited testily for Dumbledore to make the announcement. The students in the great hall noticed the grave looks on the teachers faces, and the badgers table clearly realised they were one short quickly, nervous chatter humming through the usual excitable chatter of classes over for the day.

The room fell silent as the headmaster stood, every eye on him. "It is with a heavy heart I bring the news of a death in our school. Jake Reeves, a first year from the noble house of Hufflepuff was discovered early this morning, outside his dorm for reasons unknown and his death currently unexplained. I don't wish to alarm you students, but I urge you all to excercise caution, protect each other, look out for one another. If anyone has any information on why Mr Reeves was out of bed, or what happened, then please come forward." The chatter returned as the headmaster sat down, and Harry caught Vlad looking at Ingrid. He highly doubted the boy suspected his sister of anything, probably more concern for her in the pureblood house when she herself wasn't. Then again, neither was head of Slytherin - Snape had admitted he was a half blood like Harry... Sort of. His genetics still perplexed him.

When they retired to the common room, McGonogall appeared to reiterate the message they should look out for one another, and that includes the other school houses. "But Professor, what are we looking out for?" "Nothing, there is no indication of why Mr Reeves died. But this is a school, we live and learn together. Lets keep it that way." Hermione followed them up to their dorm, and Harry wasted no time in bringing up that they should start learning defensive magic. Vlad dug through his trunk, pulling out one of his advanced magic books he had "borrowed" from Ingrid. "Here, shield charms. Best test spell is a stunner, doesn't hurt much and simple to reverse." Everyone looked at each other, so Harry sighed and pulled Vlad up. "I'll stun, you shield. Everyone get into one spot." He knew Vlad wouldn't attack unless provoked, plus with his super charged magic it made more sense not to worry the others if Vlad ripped through a shaky shield.

"Stupefy!" Vlad held up his wand, calling out "protego!" in retaliation and Harry's red spell bounced off a shimmering shield, hitting the wall right behind him. "Damn Dracula, what aren't you good at?" "Many things. Who's next?" They piled cushions and pillows into a corner, in case whoever was practicing shields didn't succeed. Hermione went next, her shield slowed his spell enough that she wasn't knocked out but she fell into the pile. "Again." Harry didn't want to attack her, but it was pointless if nobody learned to shield effectively. After the third shaky shield, Vlad dragged her off for a break and Draco came up next. "Scared Potter?" "You wish. I'm attacking you remember?" His first attempt failed completely, the shield shattered and Draco dropped like a stone.

Vlad revived him, and Draco demanded to try again. This time he stayed conscious, and the third time he managed a shield that bounced Harry's spell off completely. Harry traded off then, Neville against Vlad - he may be the most powerful but he was also by far the most patient. "Come on Neville, when else do you have a friend asking you to chuck spells at him?" Harry knew Neville had no chance matching Vlad, but he would fare far better in confidence practicing shields if he had the attack spell down first. The boy stammered, dropped his wand and blushed. "Its ok Neville, practice makes perfect." Vlad wasn't even trying to shield, and Neville's stunner barely made him step back the first time. "Again. I know you can do this Neville." Another one made Vlad stumble, and the third knocked him into the cushions but not out. "See? Seamus, you're up for shields."

Handing Vlad an apple, Harry chuckled next to him as they watched Seamus somehow bring up a shield that exploded in a shimmer of bright light, effectively blinding the caster. "You ok Seamus?" The Irish boy had smoke over his face, but gave them a thumbs up. "Can you see?" "Sadly, you always been that ugly Draco?" The blond shot a stunner at Seamus, knocking him back into the pillows. "You always that slow?" Ducking further into the bed he, Vlad and Hermione were sat on, the others started tossing hexes around and Vlad winked as he cast the shield silently to protect them. "What are the humans doing?" Lily was woken by the sounds, hissing grumpily about being disturbed. "Learning to protect themselves from bad things out there." "I'm a bad thing out there, they aren't safe from me." Chuckling at the disgruntled familiar, Harry offered her a piece of chicken sandwich as a peace offering. "Fine, I won't eat your bunk mates tonight."

"What's Lily threatening us with now?" Vlad was watching the whole exchange, apparently determining Harry was bribing the snake. "Not you, them for waking her. Speaking of, where's Phantom?" "I think she's off eating spiders." "Spiders!" Hermione exclaimed, surprising them both quite a bit. "What about them?" "I forgot I was supposed to be looking for things that spiders don't like." "Being eaten is probably one of them." Hermione slapped his arm, waiting for the boys to tire themselves out. Seamus and Draco were both out cold before the fight wound down, and there were jelly legs, painful boils and mismatched colours all over when they finally ventured out. "Dean?" "He's been silenced, I don't know how to reverse it." Neville's jumper was neon green, smouldering slightly and his hair was long enough to tuck into his trousers, rather than its usual length of just past his ears.

"I stopped watching half way through, who went down first?" "Seamus, Neville managed the shield charm and he basically knocked himself out. Then we both tried to stun Draco at the same time after he hit us with color changes and mild flame charms. He managed to silence Dean first though." Vlad and Hermione started reversing the hexes on their room mates, laughing when Seamus tried and failed to stand up. "You need the potion for boils, there's a reason we don't use that jinx on each other." Dean and Draco scowled, checking the time before leaving for the hospital wing. "Stick together guys." Both boys nodded, stumbling away to get themselves cured. "I wonder what their excuse will be." "Something daft I expect." Neville kept spitting hair out of his face, it had stopped growing but was all over the place. "How do we reverse this?" Harry sat laughing, chewing on a cookie while Vlad and Hermione hunted out the exact jinx to reverse in their pile of books from Vlad's bag.

* * *

The boys returned from the hospital wing looking sheepish but walking normally, and over the next few weeks they kept practicing, all of them easily competent in stunning, disarming and shield charms - even Neville once he got over the nerves. Bertrand had translated Harry's book, but they were distracted by other things and some of their extra reading had taken a back seat. Which brought Vlad to the soggy book he had picked up in the haunted bathroom. Finding little Jake Reeves had made him forget, and Lily demanding he take her to Harry had completely distracted him until now, when he was making sure there was no stray pastries in his expanded bag (again... Seamus was messy). A few chocolate frog wrappers were the worst of it this time, but as he was putting his books back in he found the leather bound book.

A rare moment alone in the dorm - Harry was off with Hermione researching spiders and the others were out playing in the December snow - left Vlad staring at the book. "Tom Marvolo Riddle" nagged in his mind, he was sure that name had been somewhere. The date in the back was from some five decades ago, but the whole thing was totally blank otherwise. Bertrand would have his dust if Vlad started playing around with a strange, abandoned book without checking it, so he ran a few detection spells before carefully stretching out his extra senses. The book felt... dark, but old and tired. A few drops of revealer for invisible ink also showed nothing, so Vlad tried something more simple and wrote in it. He had heard of books that were two way, he was considering getting one for Ingrid for Christmas so they could talk without her risking getting caught surrounded by Gryffindor second years.

The ink absorbed into the paper, though he hadn't written anything intelligible. Waiting, nothing came back up. "This is a bad idea, I'm certain" Vlad mused to himself, but he wrote in the book again and watched the "hello?" disappear. An elegant hand, long looping letters, returned a "hello". "Who is this?" made Vlad feel like he was doing something in those supernatural shows his dad watched, where they were staging ghost hunts. Vlad had spoken to every ghost in the castle - they knew he was dead too - and not one acted anything like those shows. "Tom Riddle, who is this?" was the reply, and Vlad slammed the book shut and tossed it in his trunk. The book was 50 years old, and kind of speaking for itself. That was not something he should mess with. He would leave it alone until he had the time to look up the name. And until then it was staying in his trunk.

The others came back, they practiced their shield charms against flame and ice spells - they could all deflect stunners now - and then sat chatting about Christmas a few weeks away. "Who's staying?" Harry, Hermione and Draco raised their hands. "You're leaving Vlad?" "I'm not sure, I want to stay but dad isn't happy about me being gone all year - I only stayed last year because I was in the hospital wing, and he doesn't know we have Easter holidays for a reason." Hermione said her parents were going on a Christmas holiday for a month, which meant she couldn't go along but had told them to have fun. "And you Master Malfoy?" "Staying with Professor Snape keeping a close eye, my father has things to do and I can just as easily open my gifts here as I can there." Drumming his fingers against his leg where he was sat with Phantom in his lap, Vlad pondered. Ingrid only came back to see him, he had learnt that last Christmas when she said she was staying. And he wanted to be where Harry was, as well as spend time with his sister away from so many pressures for them to act a certain way to each other.

"You ok Vlad?" "Yeah, just don't want to leave Hogwarts. I like it here." Harry sat next to him, squeezing his shoulder and making the barely acknowledged bond inside him glow a little. "I feel your pain. What's the issue with your dad?" "He's just waiting for me to be of age, so I can be formally recognised as the 'family heir'. I told you, he's very traditional." Harry would hopefully know not to push further where they were with other people. "I can certainly sympathise there Vlad. Malfoy heir remember?" Nodding at his friend, Vlad forced up a tight smile. Draco may be heir to a cold, possibly evil father but Vlad was going to inherit the Dracula name, a reputation carrying every expectation of bloody murder, chaos and callous disregard for human life. Draco could probably fake his a lot easier. Disappearing into the shower for a few minutes alone, he came back out and lay on his bed with a furry familiar nuzzling his neck. The others went to bed themselves soon after, and his 'funk' had mostly passed the next day.

Dean knocked him down with a flame charm as he got out of bed, and Vlad barely refrained from accidentally showing off his powers, remembering to use his wand to put the bluebell flames out on his pyjamas. "Nice reflexes. Next time I'm ice-water jinxing you." "If it helps, Neville transfigured Seamus' jumper into a very pretty floral dress and we were all laughing too hard to change it back." Looking around, he realised he was the last one awake. "How did I sleep through that?" "No idea, even on weekend's you don't usually oversleep." Shrugging, Vlad headed to the bathroom to dress and caught Dean off guard with a tickling charm. "Pay attention Dean!" Vlad grinned, dashing down the steps to the common room and finding Harry and Hermione waiting for him. "I told him he would regret waking you up with a hex. What's the damage?" "If it wasn't bluebell flames, my pyjamas. Now it's just Dean's dignity when he stops laughing."

"So, breakfast? Then what are we doing with our weekend?" Vlad agreed to breakfast, walking down with his friends and pondering what they could do. "I was talking to Bertrand about the... You know, and he said apparently it was opened fifty years ago, but was never proved. So my thoughts were to look through stuff on special students fifty years ago. It'll be a good place to start." Harry and Hermione agreed eagerly, so after a hurried breakfast they headed down to stock up on study snacks in the kitchen, staying to chat to the elves for a few minutes then ensuring they were some of the earliest to the library. "Hogwarts: A History is still checked out. Damn." Vlad knew he had his copy, but the mention of the chamber in it was fleeting, insignifact by comparison and her energy was better spent elsewhere.

"Here. Some lists of notable Hogwarts students, every one who was on a winning quidditch team. This one is about unique powers, might be something. And this is about the academic history of Hogwarts." Harry jumped on the Quidditch list, Hermione took the academia so that left Vlad with the special powers of Hogwarts. It was a surprisingly long list, many of the powers old and lost to the new generations. "A wizard who could zone... That's impressive." "Zone?" Checking nobody was listening, Vlad whispered "lost for centuries, usually a vamp thing. Turns people into crystals, but they are still alive. The last known vampire who could died 400 years ago. Actually, around the same time this wizard was alive. I wonder."

"Lovely, but we want more recent Vlad." Hermione prompted, which won her a childish face from Vlad but he flicked through to the last century. "Couple of parselmouths in the last half a millenia, all Slytherins." Harry grimaced, and Vlad felt instantly guilty. "We had this talk Harry." Scanning through, the last parseltongue was a little over fifty years ago... Tom Riddle. "Hermione, can I borrow your list a minute?" They swapped, and Tom Riddle was on her list too, for a 'special award for services to the school'. "Got something?" "I'm not sure. Hey, look here." The two leaned over to look where he was pointing. "Posthumous award for school spirit?" Harry looked at him in confusion. "Look at the name!" They looked again. "Myrtle? You think?" "Maybe. I don't want to go traumatize a ghost though until I'm sure." He hadn't brought up Tom Riddle to them, his mind on that book upstairs in his trunk.

"Coming out in the snow Vlad?" "Nah, I don't feel too good actually. I'm gonna go lie down, I've got food if I miss lunch or dinner." They smiled and put away their books, waving Vlad off as they disappeared to outside. Barely stopping himself running, Vlad hustled up to their dorm. Pulling the book out, heart hammering in his chest, Vlad scrawled out "what did you win a school award for?", ignoring the warning voice in his mind. "I'll be happy to tell you, once you tell me your name." Weighing up how much he wanted this information, Vlad eventually wrote "Vladimir Dracula" and watched his name vanish into the paper. "Interesting. I caught the person and monster responsible for attacks, and a death, when I was at school." "Tell me about it?" His hands were shaking, his writing sloppy as he scribbled out the reply. "I can't. But I can show you?" This was wrong, he had no idea what this dark, old book could do to him. Shoving the book back into his trunk, Vlad noticed his hands splattered with ink from his anxious scrawling and hurried to wash them before anyone noticed.

A sound caught his ear as he shut off the taps, drying his hands and straining his hearing. Quickly silencing the squeak of his shoes, Vlad crept around the door. Even so, who ever it was was spooked and disappeared out of the room before he saw more than a flash of red and black. Whoever it was, they trashed the place. Books all over, drawers and trunks pulled open, bedding torn from the neat way he, Dean and Draco all made their beds. He was about to wave his hand over everything, return it to tidier if not perfect, when a few of his dorm mates returned. "What the hell Vlad?" "This wasn't me! I was in the bathroom, I heard a noise and when I came out it was like this." Seamus looked wary, but Draco nudged him. "Look, Vlad's almost as neat as me, he would never trash his stuff like this." They started tidying up, repairing books and clothes as they went and helping re-make each others beds.

"Did we miss a party, or a fight?" "More like a surprise raid, someone trashed the place." Vlad was digging through his trunk, unable to shake the feeling something was missing. "We repaired everything damaged, you might have to play guess who on the pile of books since only me and Draco write our names in them." The others sorted out their books, or at least made sure every one had one copy of everything. "So do we go report this to a teacher?" "And say what? Another Gryffindor trashed our dorm but we don't know who, while I was here alone? That is hardly going to fly." Draco grinned then, his fairly unique upbringing showing through. "My father places jinxes on things he doesn't want people to touch without his permission. I don't know if we can key it to our own magic, but we can do it when we leave and that will tell us someone had been here." "Sounds good. What's the spell?" Draco produced a book of them, and in spite of vengeful motivation they eventually agreed on one that dyed skin. "If we hurt them we will get in trouble. This will prove our accusation if someone starts turning purple?" Noting the reversal charm, Vlad jinxed his bed frame. Reaching a hand out, he didn't feel anything but his palm was purple where he touched it.

Trying to wipe it off, it only spread further. "Does it wash off?" "No, the more you try the faster it spreads. Luckily, the reversal is keyed to the caster so nobody else can take it off." Reversing it, his skin returned to it's normal pale hue and the others smiled. "So we do that to our trunks, drawers and bed when we leave?" "Yeah. Wait, is this going to turn our pets funny colours?" "That's the genius of it, no. Doesn't affect house elves either." "Is anyone missing anything?" They all checked, then shook their heads. "Not that I can see, no. You must have interrupted them fast enough." Vlad hmm-ed in agreement, and after dinner they simply jinxed the doorknob so they could sleep securely. Another search through his trunk, under the guise of looking for Phantoms toy, had Vlad certain - the diary was gone. He wasn't sure if he wished that he had asked what it was he could 'show him'.

This time, Harry woke him frantically. "I'll go alone if you aren't up for it, but you did the door so I need you to reverse the purple." "Go where? The voice again?" Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Vlad sipped at the pumpkin juice flask by his bed and pushed himself upright. "Yeah, come on!" Their whispered conversation caught Phantoms attention, and Vlad ended up letting her out just to quiet her mewling. Harry pulled his cloak on, and Vlad threw the invisibility charm over himself as they crept out to the grand staircase. "Where?" He couldn't see Harry, nor could Harry see him. "Down... It seems angrier than usual." That didn't sound good, and Vlad felt nerves start to peak as he and Harry ended up on the ground floor. "Careful... Prefect and teacher patrols." "Ok." Harry gripped his wrist when Vlad touched his arm, keeping them aware of each other as Harry followed whatever he could hear. "We're getting closer. I don't like this Vlad." "Me either." A mild chill filled the air as they hit the dungeons, the emptier, unsused part away from Slytherin and Potions rooms. "Vlad, stop." Harry pulled off his cloak, looking paler than any vampire as he looked ahead. "What? Why?" Harry still couldn't see him, so Vlad darted past and felt his blood run cold. Foot high letters, the scent of blood creeping over his senses as he read "Do not get in my way again." What stopped him almost dead, nausea and anger burning in his throat, was the body laying on the floor at the bottom.

Ingrid.

-YDHP-

 **Don't lynch me!**

 **I hated writing it but its important!**


	38. History Lesson

**Jon: I see what you're saying, and I am glad you stuck it out but I'm not totally sure how I would go back and accomplish that? Thank you for the long, informative review btw!**

 **To the new followers, welcome!**

 **To anyone plotting to lynch me for Ingrid, I'm sorry!**

-YDHP-

"Vlad?" Harry tried to get his attention, but Vlad was shaking and spitting angry now - whoever did this to Ingrid was dead. This was a warning to him, and based on the message so soon after he had written his name in that stupid diary, Vlad knew where to start looking. "Go get Snape. He's her head of house, and closest." Harry hurried off, and Vlad knelt down next to Ingrid, her eyes frozen open to stare unseeingly at the ceiling, but her perpetual look of mild disdain for everyone and everything around her still there. He didn't even notice Harry was back until Bertrand (who he did not want to know how he got there so fast when Harry went to Snape) coughed and whispered for Vlad to drop his invisibility spell. "I'll take her to the hospital wing, I'm not stupid enough to think the threat of detention is going to stop you following me." Bertrand flitted off carrying Ingrid, and Vlad didn't even wait for the other two to move before he was running up there himself.

Madam Pomfrey probably would have suspected Vlad of something given this was the second body he had found now, but a thousand year old zombie could see Vlad would die before he hurt his sister. "What is doing this?" Harry and Snape caught up a few minutes later, Vlad supposed they hadn't ran like hellfire as he did. Holding one of Ingrid's frozen hands, Vlad whispered an apology. "I don't know what did this, but I'll find it and tear it apart. That isn't the only issue though." Everyone looked at Vlad like he had grown an extra head, as he should be the last person to think something was worse than Ingrid being petrified. "What's the other issue?" "How do you cure petrification?" "Mandrake... Oh. Bats, I see your point." Harry and Madam Pomfrey looked lost, until Bertrand quickly informed them both vampires were allergic to mandrakes. "That's why you haven't been doing herbology right?" Vlad nodded, chest uncomfortably tight as he listened to the others talk around him.

Bertrand knelt down next to him, encouraging Vlad to meet his eyes. "We will find a way to cure her, I promise." Snape stepped forward, a mild affection for his student crossing his face as he looked at Ingrid. "Drac... Vladimir, hold out your arm." Vlad didn't even think much of it, holding out the arm not clutching Ingrid's in apology. There was a mild stabbing pain, then it was gone. "What did you take his blood for?" Harry had watched the whole thing with trepidation, as though Snape would get away with using Vlad's blood for nefarious purposes. "He needs to find alternatives to treat Ingrid with, to do that he needs to test for allergic reactions. He needs vampire blood, and I doubt Ingrid is going to be forthcoming there." Harry looked to understand, but then looked at Bertrand. "Why you and not the tutor?" If Harry were any other human on the planet, Vlad would have snapped back angrily by now under the weight of concern for Ingrid, but he couldn't be angry at his "mate" trying to defend him in a way.

"Bertrands a half fang, not a born vampire. It means very little at all, I'm not snobbish about it but it does mean his physiology is different to mine and Ingrid's. Think of it like... Organ donors - a family member is just a better match, and I'll donate my blood every day if it means curing Ingrid." "And a half fang is?" Bertrand stood back up then, twisting his head to show a scar on his neck, glamour charms covered it day to day but Bertrand said they itched and he requested them be taken off most of the time he wasn't leaving his quarters. "I was bitten, turned. I was born human." Vlad waved his hand to re-set the glamour charm, much to the tutors chagrin but rules were rules. He was just about to think the nurse was awfully quiet, but the headmasters voice made him realise where she had gone. "I do not believe you would do this Vladimir, but I must ask why you two boys were out of bed after hours again, let alone down in the dungeons to find her." Vlad didn't think the Harry had nightmares excuse would fly twice, so he tried a different lie.

"I had a dream something bad happened to Ingrid. I couldn't remember what it was, but I just couldn't shake the feeling and eventually I had to go check she wasn't where I saw. Harry didn't want me going alone, but Ingrid was there. I apologise for breaking the rules sir, but I won't apologise for worrying about my sister enough to go looking." Vlad didn't care if he got detention, Ingrid was petrified because of him - he deserved to be punished. "Was she with another message?" "Yes sir. It said do not get in my way again. Do you know what it means sir?" Vlad knew exactly what it meant, but he wasn't about to let that on to anyone, not even Harry right now. "I fear it means the chamber has been opened. Provided there are no more attacks in the next week, I will put new security measures in when the students return from the Christmas break. Until then it will be said your sister was taken ill, and sent home - I don't think inciting panic will solve anything." Vlad merely nodded, haunted by the glassy eyes of his sister.

"You're not actually sending her home though right? She's staying at Hogwarts?" "Of course my boy. You may visit her, but discreetly. She will be moved to one of the private rooms, shielded." Imagining Ingrid's reaction to all this made him chuckle a little bit. "She would say she deserved no less. And despite her love of being adored, Ingrid would hate for people to see her like this. Harry, I would say expect death threats when she's back." Harry smiled in response, and Vlad couldn't help but be lifted a little bit by that. "Severus, Mr du Fortunesa, would you kindly show me where she was found?" Looking at the way Ingrids hand was in front of her face, Vlad automatically knew what she had been holding when whatever happened, happened. "Bertrand? I think Ingrid must have been looking in her compact mirror, would you find it for her? She's had the same one for four years, it was a gift from our mother." His tutor nodded, squeezing Vlad's shoulder and leading the headmaster away.

"Let's get her moved into the back shall we? Step back would you boys?" Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, transferring Ingrid on to a stretcher type thing and floating her to a back room. "Only staff, and the two of you will be permitted to enter this room - as nobody else will know she's here." "What about Hermione? I'm not planning to tell her, but then I didn't tell her I was a vampire, she told me." "Very well, but nobody else Mr Dracula. Now back to your dormitories if you would, two young boys need their sleep." Looking at Ingrid, Vlad turned back to them. "Could I have a minute?" Madam Pomfrey steered Harry out, calling back "one minute!" to Vlad. Having used and removed the jinx on their things successfully a few times, he felt he understood the mechanics enough for this. Waving his hand over Ingrid, Vlad aimed for a very specific group of people to be allowed to touch Ingrid - anyone he wasn't thinking had permission now would get bright green stains on their hands. Touching her hand again, Vlad checked his palm was clear. He hadn't been careful enough to stop her getting here, he was going to protect her here now.

Whispering an apology to his sister, Vlad forced himself to turn and leave. "Thanks. Come on Harry." His friend followed behind him as they left, and didn't question Vlad staring into the fire rather than going up to their dorm. "We will figure this out Vlad. Do you know who would do this to get to you?" Drumming his hand against his leg anxiously, Vlad knew exactly but he wanted to try and work this out himself for now. "No, but it wouldn't be a tough stretch. Ingrid is the only non Gryffindor student anyone could guess I cared about, and if its this chamber business then Ingrid is technically not a pure blood, or even a half blood." "Vlad, you could be next?" "True. But I have an advantage - I want whoever did this to find me. So I can tear them limb from limb." Harry grimaced slightly, and Vlad tried to master his anger - he didn't want to upset Harry. "You better tell the guys Ingrid is ill and you're worried in the morning, so they know you're a little snappy." Harry clacked his teeth together then, grinning as he imitated a bite. "Funny. I will. I'm staying for Christmas, dad can bite himself. I'm not leaving Ingrid, and we can spend time in the library trying to work out what this thing is."

"You'll need to think of something to tell Draco then, the others are leaving but he and Hermione are staying." "I think if I just say we won't have a better chance to try and look for stuff about the chamber or creepy bad monsters, he will help. He's a good guy." Harry nodded and smiled, then scooped up a nearby Phantom and dumped her in Vlad's lap. "I better not find out you're secretly the horror within the chamber Phantom, I would hate to have to avenge Ingrid on you." Phantom mewled and licked his hand, then curled up and periodically flicked her tail against him. "I think that was her protesting her innocence." Harry leaned over and scratched the furball behind the ears, getting a rumbling purr from her. "Probably. I doubt she's the heir of Slytherin though. Maybe we should interrogate Lily." Harry smiled in response, knowing Vlad was not being serious.

* * *

He eventually convinced his friend up to bed for a few hours, though Harry doubted Vlad would sleep much Phantom curled up on his pillow and refused to let him leave again. Smiling at the cheeky familiar, Harry hissed that he was alright to a concerned Lily before trying to get a little sleep himself. When the others started waking up, Lily slithered out and woke him to see Vlad looking exhausted and upset. "Vlad, what's wrong?" Neville was first to notice Vlad looking sad, and Lily hissed a similar question to him. "Ingrid's sick, she had to get sent home and I'm not allowed to go back too incase I get it." Vlad answered shortly and disappeared quickly, reappearing dressed and freshly showered. "That sucks Vlad, I'm sure she's going to be ok though."

Vlad asked Harry to help him send a few letters, based on him not having his own owl but Harry now knew it was that owls and vampires didn't mix. Hedwig hooted indignantly when they got up there, and Harry apologised for not turning up more often. "If you didn't keep trying to attack Vlad we would be ok." The owl hooted unhappily again, glaring at Vlad who was stood further back in the owlery. "Maybe you should let Hermione take care of her, then Hedwig wouldn't be terrified of our dorm because the girls don't have magical familiars left right and center." "Hey girl, want to have a new human to visit when you get back?" Attaching the post bag to the owl, Harry stroked her feathers gently. "You'll always be my number one girl, don't worry." Vlad smirked at Harry trying to pacify the bird, and Harry was happy Vlad wasn't scowling sadly for a few seconds.

"Shut up, it's not my fault she's scared of you, Phantoms scared of her and Lily just wishes she was big enough to eat things that take my attention away from her." "I didn't say a thing, now can we get out of here before I'm mauled by these angry marshmallows?" They left quickly under the gaze of multiple school owls that knew not to attack students, but were giving Vlad the evil eye all the same. "To breakfast?" "So everyone can stare at me when the headmaster says Ingrid is sick. Excellent." Offering Vlad a quick one armed hug, Harry mused that Vlad was right but avoiding breakfast would only fuel the rumours. They met the others outside the great hall, and their friends were smart enough to sit all around Vlad like a human shield formation. Bertrand dropped a note in front of Vlad, which he leant down to read under the table before screwing it up into a ball and shoving it in his pocket. The boy poked at his breakfast, apparently lacking an appetite - though that may be because Seamus was wolfing down bacon like he had been told it would be discontinued tomorrow.

Either way, it didn't take long for Vlad to give up on his porridge and sit drinking pumpkin juice, staring at the space Ingrid had essentially claimed as her own at the Slytherin table, meaning nobody was brave enough to sit there in case she was late. His face only clouded further when Dumbledore stood up, calling for quiet. "As some of the Slytherins may have noticed, Miss Ingrid Dracula is absent. She was taken ill in the night, and has been sent home to recuperate this close to the Christmas holidays. It was not contagious, worry not fellow fourth years. That will be all. Enjoy your Sunday!" The sound of breaking glass surprised Harry, turning to find Vlad clutching a bleeding palm and claiming accidental magic. Hermione and Draco quickly waved their wands to clean up the mess, and Harry was quick to press a napkin to Vlad's hand and say he would take him to the hospital wing. When they were in the hallway a floor up, Harry began to worry as Vlad wasn't talking. "Was that a clever trick to get back to the hospital wing?" "No, I was just angry about Ingrid getting hurt. Let's go before anyone notices me bleeding darker."

When they got to the hospital wing, they knew they had to wait for Madam Pomfrey to return from breakfast herself - the door to Ingrid's room was locked and accorded to Vlad, warded. If Harry squinted hard, he thought he could see the shimmer Vlad referred to. When he pulled the napkin away, the blood was indeed much darker than he expected. "Mr Dracula! That had better not have been intentional." Vlad explained he got upset, and the school nurse softened and moved to clean and heal his hand. "Since you're here, five minutes. Or your friends will be along to check on you I expect." She made Harry stay outside, so they could lie and say Vlad was in the bathroom if the Gryffindor boys did show up. Vlad came back out just before the second year boys and Hermione, plus the Weasley twins, did appear, and he held up a healed hand. "All good guys, just like magic!"

Their dorm mates quizzed Madam Pomfrey about Ingrid too, but the nurse merely said she would be ok but would get better much faster away from her adoring legions. All the boys bar Vlad and Harry flushed then, and Vlad sighed quietly. "No matter where we go, that's the same. She could be in a coma and guys would line up to try and talk to her." The Weasley twins both laughed and flanked Vlad, arms around his shoulders. "Its ok Vlad, maybe it means you'll be attractive one day too." "Oh thanks, nice to feel good about myself." "Unless you're about to hex them senseless and want to save the trip back here, you can all go now!" Harry caught Vlad mouthing "thank you" to Madam Pomfrey as the others chuckled and were shooed out, Harry and Vlad following at their own pace. "Since when do you do accidental magic Vlad?" "Magic is affected by emotions, I'm worried about my sister."

Hermione agreed to homework in the library, the others heading out for what would likely be yet another vicious snowball fight. "Don't break the books, Madam Pince will have our heads!" Hermione tried to win a smile from their anxious friend, and it sort of worked but Vlad buried himself in homework, and Harry expected it was so he was as up to date as possible for the Christmas holidays. He was worried about his friend, and never more glad his family would never expect Harry back for the holidays so he could stay with Vlad. He and Hermione convinced Vlad outside for a little bit, and they bundled up sat in the near empty courtyard for lunch, around bluebell flames eating the stash Vlad always seemed to carry around with him. Since they were already outside, they dropped in to see Hagrid and hung their winter cloaks up to dry by the fire.

"Sorry ter hear bout Ingrid, I 'ope she will be alrigh'." Vlad thanked the man and sat staring into his mug of tea, getting sniffed and nudged by Fang incessantly until he stroked the drooling hound. "Hagrid, do you know anything about this chamber of secrets business?" Hermione prompted the gamekeeper, and Vlad's head snapped up then. "Aye, I was only a young un when it appened before." "Before? You mean fifty years ago?" Vlad's eyes were keen with interest, more animated than Harry had seen him since they found Ingrid. "What makes yer say tha?" "Hagrid. Why were you expelled from Hogwarts?" "Vlad, what are you saying?" "Was it for the attacks? I don't think you did it, but I do need to know." "Now listen 'ere..." Hagrid didn't get further before Vlad jumped up. "Answer me! Please?" Hagrid seemed to deflate before their eyes, and Harry was in awe - he wanted to know where Vlad got this information.

"Ye, I were expelled for th death o' some girl. It was a frame job, I would never 'urt no-one." "I believe you, I do." Vlad walked over to Hagrid, and placed his tiny hand on Hagrids enormous one. "I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you, I swear. Can you tell us about it?" And to Harry's eternal surprise, Hagrid told them. There had been attacks on muggle borns, threatening messages on the walls, and then there had been a girl who died. "Moaning Myrtle, no wonder she's upset." Hagrid had been raising yet another illegal pet, and someone had turned him in as the one who had hurt people. Dumbledore tried to help, but Hagrid was expelled. "What the hell were you raising?" "Aragog, 'e was beautiful. Acromantula are intelligent critters." "Acromantula? I thought they weren't native to this continent?" Naturally, Hermione knew what he was talking about. "They aren't, I bought 'im off a bloke, 'atched him myself."

Vlad apologised again for getting angry with Hagrid, then vanished off before either he or Hermione could follow him. "Sorry Hagrid, he is really worried about Ingrid. Their dad is a little distant and their mum left them young, they are basically all the other has outside of Hogwarts." "I can sympathise, me mam didn't 'ang around much either, jus' me and me dad. 'e was a tiny little guy." Harry didn't ask further on that, given the size of Hagrid his mother must have been an Amazon. Or perhaps a giant. Yep, he was not going there. "We better go track Vlad down, we'll visit again over Christmas Hagrid." Hagrid crushed them both in rib splintering hugs, and they pulled on their now dry and warm cloaks before hurrying outside. The tracks in the snow were a mess, it looked like Vlad had ran to the edge of the forbidden forest before heading back to Hogwarts. "I don't care if he's undead, if he goes into the forest alone I'll kill him." Hermione agreed vociferously, and Harry was glad she had pulled his head back to earth when he freaked out about Vlad being a vampire. He was a parselmouth, Voldemorts grandson and Vlad hadn't even blinked before sticking by him.

-YDHP-

 **And now I have updated this I shall go stuff my face with cake.**

 **Until next time!**


	39. Festive Cheer

**Jon : Actually, my view count shows that once people get past chapter one they stick at it, I wonder if the fact the first few chapters are so Vlad-centric? Also, thank you for a) writing such long, well thought out reviews and b) saying this story should have more reviews and stuff - I'm genuinely surprised the amount of people that read this as it is! The Harry learning of the 'more than friends' thing is already planned for later on, but it is planned! And last of all, thank you for the top 100 thing, I feel so proud! :D**

 **If you notice my other stuff gets updated far more frequently, that's because those are more loosely planned and alot of it is just sitting down and writing - I want to do this story justice so alot more planning goes into it. I figure you guys would rather wait a couple of days longer for a good chapter than this go to shit.**

-YDHP-

Vlad decided not to go wandering through the forbidden forest alone just yet, but he had an inkling. As much as he didn't want to wait, Vlad knew waiting til Christmas when he could hit the library and spend more time with Ingrid was far wiser. Harry and Hermione caught up with him in the Great Hall, but wisely knew not to talk about what they had learned from Hagrid in such a public place. He didn't give them much chance to talk later, the other boys in the dorm keeping what they could discuss limited. As predicted, his father was irate about Vlad staying at Hogwarts but the vampire could not exactly come and fetch Vlad - he couldn't enter the Hogwarts grounds without special permission. Vlad didn't bother mentioning that Ingrid was currently trapped in some kind of half dead state, because he knew he would get angry at his fathers indifference.

The Weasley twins accosted him in the common room, asking after Ingrid and handing Vlad another ridiculous amount of sweets from Hogsmeade. "There's some in there that make you do animal noises, so don't chew them in class unless you want to answer a question with a lions roar or chicken squawk." "Thanks. I'll pass on your well wishes to Ingrid, though I wouldn't expect a thank you note so much as a go away jinx." The redhead twins laughed, gave Vlad an affectionate hair ruffle and went off in search of the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts - Percy or something - to harass. Putting most of the sweets aside so they wouldn't be gone before Christmas, Vlad offered out the butterbeer to the others who enjoyed the warming drink. "The twins must like you, they got you hot spiced pumpkin juice because you don't like this stuff." Vlad nodded in agreement, much preferring his drink to the others. "I better get them something for Christmas. I'm just not sure there is anything in the world they can't accidentally blow up. Or intentionally blow up for that matter."

"Fair point." Seamus had butterbeer foam stuck across his mouth, but nobody seemed inclined to point it out to him until Phantom leapt on him and started licking it off. "Get this crazy furball off me!" "She's helping you look presentable? And covering up the little deliveries, since we aren't really supposed to have this in here." Seamus looked mollified and wiped his mouth clean, meaning Phantom lost interest and went to try and steal Neville's tie off the edge of his bed. They all laughed when Lily appeared from under it, surprising the four legged one into running off. "This dorm is a zoo, nobody else think about getting a pet!" Draco grumbled, mostly because Phantom loved to wind him up by stealing his stuff - the blond boy had the best reactions.

"It's dinner. Shall we go eat then do our spell practice?" Everyone agreed so they headed off to dinner, which mostly involved Vlad picking at his food until Hermione or Harry nudged him to actually eat something. "You're no good to her burnt out." Harry had a point, he needed to be in top form to figure out what had hurt his sister and wreak revenge, so he sighed in exasperation and finished his vegetables and chicken pie. "I think the elves want you to cheer up. Pumpkin pie in December!" Vlad didn't get a great deal of choice before there was pie in front of him, so he mechanically ate until the others were finished and they could head back up. "Right, who wants to hex me first? No Phantom you cannot hex me." His familiar crawled up on to his shoulder and purred, mewling unhappily when Vlad put her back down.

The last of the school time passed quickly, and Vlad was relieved to wave off his friends leaving for Christmas after breakfast. His first port of call was the hospital wing, to visit Ingrid and make a mental note that Madam Pomfrey also deserved a Christmas gift for putting up with an edgy Vlad in and out of there all the time. Gryffindor was a little fuller than last year, with Hermione staying over, the Weasley twins, Ginny and a few older students who were studying. That also meant that Ron was staying too apparently, and Vlad almost hoped he was the person committing attacks so he had an excuse to punch him for the crude comments about Ingrid he made whenever Vlad was nearby. "I know my sister, she wouldn't touch you if you were the last man alive." "We'll see about that Dracula!" Something in the boys eyes unnerved Vlad, but that could just be bias because the friendly boy on the train had learned jealousy and let it twist him into a 'stereotypical' Slytherin.

"Come on Vlad, you can visit later but I will insist on you taking proper mealtimes." "Thanks Madam Pomfrey, I appreciate you letting me see her." Vlad left for lunch, finding Harry and Hermione waiting for him outside the Great Hall. "Library after lunch?" Vlad nodded, wanting to have a good look at Acromantula before he thought about heading to the forest - Hagrid wouldn't have gone through everything for 'Aragog' only to not keep him, and he hadn't mentioned the monster being put down. Hurrying through the motions of enjoying his meal, Vlad bounced anxiously in his seat until the other two were done. Bertrand hadn't made him take the tutoring sessions since they found Ingrid, knowing Vlad would only be reminded she was hurt. "Ready?" "Yeah."

They spent enough time in the library to have a pretty good idea where to start for some subjects, so they split between spiders and "huge deadly monsters" and sat in an alcove where they wouldn't be under the suspicious glare of Madam Pince. "Interesting reading material Vladimir, something you would like to share with the group?" Vlad looked up to see Bertrand during the books on the table. "Not yet. You'll be the first to know. Any progress?" Bertrand shook his head sadly, making Vlad's mood plummet again. "The professor requested you, or specifically your blood." Bertrand already knew these two knew Vlad was a vampire and that Ingrid wasn't exactly 'off sick', so could talk relatively freely. "I'll head down after dinner, I'm sure you can pass the message along." Bertrand gave Vlad a "be careful what you say" look, then bid the others good afternoon and left.

Finding information on Acromantula proved harder than he thought, and Vlad only left because Harry asked him pleasingly. He barely tasted his dinner, and waited only a few minutes after seeing Professor Snape leave before they headed down. Vlad didn't even flinch when the potions master stuck the needle in his arm, listening as he explained that the family of plants mandrakes belonged to had all shown negative reactions. "So now you move on to less obvious candidates?" "That is correct." "I appreciate this, I really do." "Ingrid is my student, Slytherins protect their own." "So do Draculas." Hermione was intrigued by the topic of it all and endlessly quizzed Snape on the matter while Vlad and Harry took tea from Nimmy. "I'm gonna go visit Ingrid, I'll see you guys back in the common room." He left no time for arguments as he hurried off back to the hospital wing, talking to Ingrid about the work to cure her and wishing she would wake and tell him to go away.

"I thought Draco was staying for Christmas?" Vlad had only just realised the blond boy was gone, absorbed as he had been. "Snape said his father suddenly changed his mind. No idea why." Having met Lucius Malfoy, Vlad was concerned for his friend now. "Oh right. I'm beat and need a shower, I'll see you in the morning." Standing under the water, Vlad wanted Ingrid to be ok. He wanted to know who had hurt her. Most of all, he wished he didn't have this desperate need for Harry to be happy weighing down on almost every decision he made. He was twelve years old for garlics sake, far too young for this accursed mating thing to be rearing its fangs.

He heard Harry hissing to Lily as he feigned sleep, staring at the wall while Phantom slept on his leg. Sleep did not come easily, but Vlad tried to stay motivated after breakfast, chatting to Ingrid and then splitting his time between lunch and the library. "Here you go Vlad, I knew I had read about them somewhere." Hermione pushed a book over at Vlad, she and Harry letting Vlad call silent as he searched. "I don't get what this tells us though. Hagrid said it wasn't one of them." Checking there was nobody nearby Vlad leant in. "Spiders are scared of something. If what is doing it is the same thing as before, then I want to know what could scare a twenty foot monster arachnid. Best place to start is by learning about said arachnid." Studying the pages intently, Vlad could see they understood human speech, and were apparently as lethal as spiders could get - one pint of Acromantula venom could kill a hundred men. Though it mostly went in potions as a counter for certain insect effects. Gnawing on his lip anxiously, Vlad wondered if going to the forest to look for these things was a complete suicide mission. Gripping Ingrid's compact mirror he had taken to carrying around with him steeled his resolve - he had to find out before more people got hurt.

* * *

Worried about Vlad, Harry barely noticed it was Christmas day until he woke to Hermione peering around their dormitory door. "Happy Christmas Harry! Happy Christmas Vlad!" Hermione already had a 'Weasley' jumper on, green with a brown H on. The rest of her gifts were floating along behind her, and Harry had barely put his glasses on before the Weasley twins came barreling through the door behind her. They too had jumpers on, though Harry now knew they swapped them to confuse people and referred to themselves as 'Gred and Forge' to make it funny to them. "Ginny said she wasn't feeling well so we will just have to save the energy to bug her later!" "Given that you two never seem to run out of energy, I wouldn't be surprised to find her running away screaming later."

Vlad was difficult to rouse, but nobody could sleep with the exuberant twins in the room. "Merry Christmas guys. Did you three get my gifts?" "Probably, but we came to open them with you!" Harry could see Vlad's (slowly neatening) scrawl on one gift, but then Vlad would probably have dropped it on his bed and knew he had it. "Come on then, go ditch that awful morning breath and get back in here!" Vlad appeased the twins with some of the second years food and drink stash while the two younger boys went to use the bathroom. Phantom had a little Christmas hat on to compliment her Halloween collar now, and Vlad mumbled something about bonkers headteachers as he sat back on his bed. Mouthful of pastry, George (well his jumper said F but Harry still thought it was George) sprayed crumbs much to Hermiones disgust as he encouraged the boys to open their Weasley gifts first. Vlad's was black, a grey V on the front. Harry's was grey with a red H on.

They pulled them on over their pyjamas, then everyone got stuck in to their own piles. Vlad had gotten Harry a bigger tank, complete with additions for Lily to climb over and hang from. "This is awesome!" Lily hissed in agreement, slithering over the tree bark. "I made it, learned unbreakable charms and got Flitwick to show me how the heat mat magic works. Look, it's got her name on the bottom." Looking on the mat, it did indeed have 'Lily Potter' etched into the bottom and Harry had to fight tears. "Thank you Vlad." Hermione had gotten him an empty journal, but he understood when Vlad pulled out one similar. "Charmed books. Write the name of whoever you want to talk to, and if they have one they will be able to write back." Hermione showed she had one, writing 'Harry Potter Happy Christmas' in hers and it came up "Hermione Granger Happy Christmas" in his. "They'll only work between the three of us, you have to add people to the charm so it doesn't go to say, another Harry Potter somewhere. Though there aren't many. I checked."

"Of course you did. This is awesome Hermione, thanks." Vlad continued through his pile, yelping when something shocked him. "I thought you turned it off!" "No, that was your job!" "Was not!" "Turned what off?" Vlad was looking at a gift, and Harry found one with the same wrapping paper but didn't touch it. "They are like joy buzzers, they shock people for fun. Except, if you're in real danger it can incapacitate the other person if you can touch them with it. Cool huh? We got one for Ingrid too, can you give it to her?" "How do I shut them off so I can touch it?" The twins hunted through their pockets before finding the spells list and handing it to Vlad. "You're the genius, you work it out." Carefully pushing that gift aside, Harry moved on. The other boys in the dorm had sent him things like candy or socks, and Bertrand had sent Harry a book on rare snakes which looked interesting.

Vlad had gotten (or likely made) Hermione a personalised bracelet, little charms on it like books and a wand, and there was even one that up close said "break the rules". "Dracula, did you make that?" The twins were looking at it in awe. "Yeah. I made one for Ingrid last year, but my transfiguration has gotten better since then." Harry knew Vlad had gotten Ingrid something similar to Hermiones gift - charmed two way books so they could talk. He had been planning that before Ingrid got petrified though. He dropped the twins (and surprisingly Hermiones) gifts to Ingrid in his trunk, promising to pass them along. "Did you give us books?" The twins handled their wrapped gifts from Vlad suspiciously. "Look at the books before you disregard them." Fred was first to open his, and when George followed twin smiles crossed their faces. "Pranking for dummies? Charming!" "Mines better - twenty ways to magic mild disasters!"

Vlad and Hermione both extracted promises that they were not to be victims of the pranks, and that exam season was not to be disrupted but otherwise they would absolutely look the other way on the twins disruptive behavior. "We'll hold you to that when you two swots are the Gryffindor prefects!" "Better stay on our good sides then?" Hermione prompted, lapsing into giggles when Fred and George both started bowing to her and calling out "Queen Hermione!" Vlad hadn't yet opened Harry's gift - it was a joke box of fake plastic fangs, but there was a note hidden beneath it that said "I accept you". It was obvious Vlad was terrified of how people would react finding out the truth about him and he wanted his friend to have a reminder that Harry had gotten over it. Vlad scooped up another wrapped bundle from his trunk, then dashed off saying he was going to deliver a gift to Madam Pomfrey - which may well be true, but it was also probably to say Merry Christmas to Ingrid. "Why the nurse?" "You think she doesn't deserve gifts when she puts kids back together all year round?"

The twins looked a little guilty then, suddenly discussing in hushed tones what they could do for her now. "Worry about it after breakfast, lets go!" The four of them went in their pjs, complete with Weasley jumpers and Harry had to bite down on laughter when he saw Dumbledore convincing Bertrand into a Santa hat, the headmaster already wearing one himself. "Its either this or you open a cracker and wear what you find!" Chuckling at the vampire looking very put out with his festive gear, Vlad appeared soon after and he brightened considerably at his tutors attire. After seeing him so weighed down lately, it was nice to see his friend smile properly. They exchanged wizard crackers, the twins somehow pulling matching floral bonnets from theirs and wasting no time putting them on. Hermione got a muggle baseball cap that she promptly traded with Vlads medieval jester hat. Harry got two because the twins made him pull one each with them and he won both - the medieval knight helmet wouldn't make breakfast easy so he pretended to be as disgruntled as Bertrand and put on the 'dunce' hat.

There was far too much food for the few there, but everyone overindulged for Christmas day in spite of the huge lunch upcoming. The headmaster had traded his Santa hat with McGonogall for a rather startlingly purple mermaid wig by now, and Hermione could scarcely breath for laughter when Vlad started charming it to wave in front of his face whenever he tried to speak. The headmaster took it in stride and they hurried off before he could get in trouble. "We got it!" The twins declared as they barreled in and out of their dorm, holding up a large bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate. "We shall deliver it to the nurse now. We also got McGonogall a gift. I say gift." "We gave her vouchers that force us to own up to pranks if she thinks we've crossed a line." "Very thoughtful." Vlad watched them go with sad eyes - he couldn't inconspicuously visit Ingrid if they were up in the hospital wing. "Cheer up Vlad, it's Christmas!" "Good point." Harry found himself on the receiving end of a hex, and suddenly his jumper was the colour of a hundred twinkling fairy lights. "Now you can take Christmas cheer with you all day."

Given that it made his friend smile, Harry didn't bother asking him to reverse it and they sat by the fire waiting to see the twins come back. They did, grinning and congratulating themselves on accidentally buying two of the chocolate they sent back to their mother, their mistake having a good ending. "How's Ginny? Not seen her all day." "We took her up some food, had to fly up to the girls dorm because that charm is still in effect." Harry looked at the girls dormitory stairs in confusion. "Charm?" Fred rolled his eyes as George lit up. "Your turn!" The younger students watched in surprise that melted to amusement as Fred tried to climb the stairs, making it half way up before the steps melted into a slide with a loud alarm-like noise, pitching Fred backwards to land on the floor. "The founders put it in. I'll never understand why it isn't the other way around. Still, we worked out the trick." George found Harry's jumper hilarious enough to ask Vlad to do his too, so Harry and George glowed through the hallways as the headed down to lunch, greatly amusing the staff members with their Christmas cheer.

-YDHP-

 **I am aware this chapter comes off as Vlad doing a lot of intelligent research stuff and Harry is goofing off in comparison, but I know where I'm going with it and I am still very aware a lot of you think its too Vlad-sided powerwise.**


	40. Gryffindor Solidarity

**Finally finished another of my stories, so in celebration have an update a day early!**

-YDHP-

There were still a couple of days until the end of the Christmas holidays, Harry was with Hermione finishing his homework (in spite of spending the entire holidays with his 'geekiest friends' he was still behind), and Vlad was reading about Acromantula to Ingrid because he knew she would love the idea of enormous spiders. Given there was only some two dozen humans in the castle, the hospital wing was generally empty whenever Vlad came in, aside from the off student needing a Pepper Up potion for a cold. So when he was leaving just before curfew, Vlad was surprised to see Professor Snape talking quietly to Madam Pomfrey next to a curtained bed. "Ah, Vladimir, off to your tower I think."

"Vlad? I didn't see him when I came in." Vlad recognised Draco's voice instantly, coming from behind the curtain. "It's still Christmas holidays right? Is Draco sick?" The nurse and professor looked at each other for a moment, then at Draco. "Do you want to see him Mr Malfoy?" Draco must have agreed, as Vlad was beckoned to the curtained area. "Holy hellfire, what happened?" The blond boy looked like he had lost a fight with Count Dracula's pet three-headed killer monkeys, bruises across his usual flawless complexion and what Vlad could only describe as spell burns on his arms. There was still dried blood on his skin - Draco would never leave that there voluntarily. Cocking his head at the sad, almost guilty expression on his friends face, Vlad took a shot. "Draco, did your father do this to you?" The silver-grey eyes widened in horror, but Vlad could see he was right.

"What makes you say that?" "Because you were supposed to stay for Christmas, suddenly went home and now you're back early looking like you tripped the whole way down the Grand staircase and fell into the middle of a wizards duel." There was a sound of whispered conversation behind them, then Snape appeared in the enclosed space. "Perhaps you can talk some sense into my godson, he is refusing to allow us to document his injuries, and our duty of care means we can't heal him until he does." Sitting on the chair next to Draco's bed, Vlad looked at his friend. "Why won't you let them?" "Because I don't want anyone to know, I'm not going to press charges or anything." Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Vlad rolled the thoughts through his mind. "One step at a time. They don't have to tell anyone, just let them record them then you can get patched up? Nobody but us will know."

Draco bit his lip, then thought better of it - Vlad could see it was still split. "Will you stay with me?" "That's up to the nurse, if I can't stay here I'll be right outside those curtains. Is that a yes?" Draco nodded, and Vlad had to wait outside the privacy sheets but he didn't go further. Snape waited with him, clearly anxious about his godson. "Thank you for convincing him." "I know what it's like to keep secrets." The potions professors eyes flicked to the door that concealed Ingrid, nodding in understanding. "Ideally I would like him to stay overnight, but there is only you and Mr Potter in your dormitory, correct?" Vlad nodded to the nurse. "Very well, he may sleep in the tower. I want him back here before breakfast so I can check he's fit to be up and about for the resuming term." Bouncing anxiously as he waited for Draco to get ready to leave, he looked much healthier with his external injuries healed at least.

"I still don't get what you were doing in here in the first place." Hoping the boy had forgotten, Vlad grimaced. "Can I tell him?" "I suppose so." Vlad beckoned Draco to follow him, leading him to the private room door. "You remember Mrs Norris got petrified, and that boy was killed?" Draco nodded in confusion, watching as Vlad opened the door and stepped through. "I was just visiting her, I had no idea you would be here too." Draco's eyes landed on Ingrid, frozen in the same position since Vlad had found her. "What happened? She isn't... She's not dead right?" "Petrified. Only Harry, Hermione and a couple of the teachers know about this, so I guess I'm offering you a trade of a secret for a secret. Ingrid would hate people to see her like this." Vlad pulled the door closed, receiving a brief hug from his friend. "Of course I won't say anything." The blond turned back to the nurse and his godfather. "What happens now?"

"Legally, nothing without your permission. If you change your mind, then that will change of course. As for in the grander scheme, I shall have your things collected from Malfoy Manor one way or another, and you shall stay with me for the summer. Unless you wish to return to your father?" "No! That's fine. Lets go Vlad, I'm exhausted." Vlad followed his friend with a slightly bemused expression, his answers so fast as though he was worried the offer would be withdrawn if he waited too long to answer. The corridors were empty this close to curfew, but the common room wasn't. "Thought you were going to miss curfew Vlad. Oh, hey Draco. It's still Christmas right Hermione? I haven't lost whole days to this essay?"

"I bumped into him. Yes Harry, its still Christmas!" Vlad didn't offer more information as the Weasley twins were in the common room, peering over Harry's shoulder to check his homework and pointing out a mistake he had made. "Somehow I don't think a flame shield will help you at all against a banshee. Though I doubt Lockhart actually knows either way." Harry scratched it out and hurried through his essay, Hermione proof reading it while Vlad waited for Draco to stop paying attention before charming his jumper to match their Weasley jumpers - almost permanent Christmas attire. "Welcome to the jumper club!" He had charmed it to match his own, black with a grey D on. "A Malfoy in a Weasley jumper, is it the apocalypse?" Fred and George dramatically collapsed by the fire, staring up at Draco with daft expressions on their faces until he cracked a smile. "Yes. You will be the first to go." "Please Master Draco, spare us!"

Hermione had abandoned proof reading Harry's homework to fall about laughing, Harry joining in the hysterics as the twins managed to cheer the surprise returning Malfoy up, without even having a clue why he wasn't happy to begin with. Chuckling at their antics, Vlad headed up to shower and get ready for bed, finding Hermione had followed Harry and Draco upstairs. "You better hope they never decide to put the same charm on the boys staircase, you spend more time in here than your own dorm!" "Don't exaggerate Dracula, I don't sleep in here." Conceding her point, Vlad dropped onto his bed and smiled at Phantom pawing Draco's face. "I think she missed you!" "She missed stealing my stuff you mean." "Same thing. She doesn't miss me, she misses her food and toys locked in my trunk so she doesn't leave them all over the castle. Mr Filch was not happy that light up bounce ball got dirty and splattered potion goo in the hallway."

Harry grinned unapologetically, having been the one who let Phantom out with a toy in her mouth that time. "So, Draco said you should tell us why he's back early, because he doesn't want to say it?" Raising an eyebrow in query at the blond, he got a nod. "He got hurt, he was in the hospital wing while I was visiting Ingrid, I saw him when I left for curfew and walked back with him." Harry and Hermione both immediately scanned Draco for injuries, but Madam Pomfrey had done a flawless job of making it look as though he had never been bruised up. "Who by?" Cocking his head, Vlad remembered he hadn't ever actually confirmed it, though Professor Snape had. "His father. Madam Pomfrey healed him up. And obviously, nobody else knows." Harry nodded, looking at their friend closely. "Do you have to go back there?" "No, Uncle Severus said I can stay with him."

"At least Dumbledore isn't in charge of where you go, I have to go back to the Dursleys again." Harry's words were strange, sparking a sudden desire to destroy the muggle family. "They hurt you?" "Mostly Dudley, though my aunt likes to get the odd swing of a frying pan in and my uncle throws me around. Still, they aren't magical I guess." Hermione looked surprised, apparently not having issues with her parents and knowing she had nothing to offer. "He makes you go back there? He put you there to begin with!" Vlad now wanted to take a shot at the headmaster for putting his mate somewhere dangerous to him, but knew that was insanity. "I have no other family, but yeah my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs - my bedroom. Scared them enough to give me Dudleys second bedroom, but then more letters came and we ended up on a rock in a shack. Them Hagrid rescued me and told me I was a wizard."

"You're Harry bloody Potter, any family on the Light side would have taken you in. Why them?" Harry shrugged, chewing viciously at a licorice wand. "No idea. I get the being hidden with a muggle family so nobody could look for me, but then I'm not sure it was all about my safety since nobody ever came to check on me. I mean, I've had a busted wrist, broken arm, a few concussions and a couple of cracked ribs from Dudley, I wasn't that safe." If Vlad saw this Dudley at any point, the muggle boy might find himself suddenly missing several limbs. Or being fed to Count Dracula. "Well, I will simply have to have you kidnapped at some point. Because no way are you going back again, even with Bertrand's help." Draco didn't know the vampire bit, so Vlad was happy when Harry just nodded in agreement. "If you say so. That's months away anyway, and it's getting late. Lily says feel better soon by the way." The emerald snake hissed and flicked her tongue out in Draco's direction, then resumed hanging from a lump of wood in her tank. Trying to calm his anger and protective instincts towards Harry somewhat, Vlad bid Hermione goodnight and reminded the Malfoy escapee that he had to see the nurse again in the morning before climbing into bed himself.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure why he said all the things he did - ever since he was small and the teachers just assumed he was accident prone - and lazy because he wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley at school - he hadn't told anyone what his home life was really like. But then Draco, the powerful wizarding family with vast amounts of wealth, had looked so small and scared that Harry wanted him to know he wasn't alone, and to realise he was lucky he had somewhere else to go. Then Vlad got very protective and promised to have Harry kidnapped, which was an amusing thought he supposed. Even so, he hissed to Lily about how it was nice to have people who cared so much about him. "I care for you too wizard. Sometimes." "Thanks Lily, love you too." Offering the snake an affectionate stroke over her coils, Harry curled up and tried to sleep.

He woke after a few hours, confused to see Draco back for a moment before he remembered, then again when he saw Vlad's bed empty. Their door was slightly ajar, and Harry recognised Vlad's voice coming up. Peering over the wall that bridged the first three years to the second four years dorms, he spied Vlad sat talking to Bertrand, though it was too quiet for him to hear what they were saying. Satisfied his friend was safe, Harry made to leave them to it. The voice he kept hearing stopped him dead, the cold harsh whispers of "that was just a warning. Come to me or I will do worse." It faded before Harry could even begin to think again, and his mind whirled with possibilies of what it could mean as he hurried back to the dorm, 'Lumos' lighting his wand as he scribbled down the message he had heard. "Harry?" "Go back to sleep Draco, I just remembered something I wrote wrong on my essay and it'll bug me all night if I don't do it now." "Mmkay."

Waiting for the rhythmic breathing to return, Harry stared at the note, heart hammering. If what he heard was the thing hurting people, did that mean it was hurting them to get to Harry? Or just to get rid of non-purebloods? And either way, Harry had no idea what it could be, so he couldn't exactly go to them and ask them to stop. Shoving the note in his trunk and firmly locking it, Harry lay back down and closed his eyes. He couldn't tell Vlad - If it was true the thing was after Harry, then Ingrid was currently lying in the Hospital Wing petrified, with no obvious cure because of Harry. He didn't want his friend to be upset with him, or even angry at him - he had seen Vlad angry. Scrubbing tears leaking beneath his eyelids, Harry tried to drift off. Partially successful, he didn't hear Vlad come back but the boy vampire was asleep in his bed when Harry was next aware enough to notice.

Eyeing the time, Harry figured he may as well go take a long shower - Vlad usually stirred early even after late night adventures so he wouldn't be awake alone for long. Clean, dry, dressed and much closer to awake and alert than he had been before, Harry had been right about Vlad, who stumbled past him for the bathroom half asleep and reappeared dressed and awake himself. Still not wanting to bring up the voice, Harry pushed it to the back of his mind and watched as Vlad prodded their friend awake. "Come on, you gotta see Madam Pomfrey before breakfast so rise and shine. Well, you don't have to shine, it is winter." Harry left them to head to the hospital wing, following Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The youngest Weasley positively reeked of soap and detergent, slight faded patches on her robes making Harry wonder what she had been cleaning - he'd had several detentions cleaning cauldrons but then he had Vlad to magically clean him up after, so he had never had to scrub his robes clean himself.

The two didn't appear during breakfast at all, so Harry and Hermione headed up to the hospital wing - easily the likeliest place to find Vlad. Sure enough Madam Pomfrey indicated the back room, saying Mr Malfoy was fine, but didn't want to be stared at over being back early just yet so they had breakfast in the Hospital wing. Lily slithered from his pocket to wrap around Ingrid's wrist, flicking her tongue out against her pale skin. "This one cannot be healed conventionally." Hermione and Draco went outside so Vlad didn't feel guilty for letting Ingrid be seen by a room full of people, and Harry replied to his familiar. "How do you know that?" "Petrification affects any life form, we know to feed them mandrake leaves. Human physiology is different, vampire even more so." "Yes, we know that. Anything useful to offer you scaly pest?" Lily huffed at him, or as close as a snake could do, slithering up and down Ingrid's arm for a few minutes. "I think the river ends at the source." "What?" Harry looked at his pet in confusion, her cryptic answer not helpful in the slightest.

"Why must I be bound to an idiot? You must find what did this, and then you will find your answer to the cure." Suddenly wishing her particular breed of snake didn't have such bizarre insight, Harry didn't bother to pass on such nonsense to Vlad, waiting a while and then dragging him away for lunch before Madam Pomfrey lynched him. "She would tell you you're mad for spending so much time sat at her bedside chattering away. Now let's go and eat before you get any thinner and Ingrid wakes up just to call you a scrawny garlic bulb." He managed to get a faint smile out of Vlad with that, and Vlad didn't go back to Ingrid until after dinner. Overall, everyone seemed more relaxed until they found it - another message over another body. This one was also petrified, a third year Ravenclaw - muggle born - under "The truth will come out." and it was perplexing to say the least as the boy was moved to the hospital wing. "There's what, less than twenty students in the school? If this thing is after muggle burns, why not wait until after Christmas when they all come back?"

Vlad didn't answer, gnawing on his quill no matter how many times Hermione asked him to stop. "Maybe it has a hit list." was Draco's best answer. "Right, because we all know Mark Aurelius was famous for doing absolutely nothing but read. Unless this thing is a serious anti-bookworm fanatic, there's no way he was on a list other than muggle born." Draco tilted his head in agreement, biting the head off his chocolate frog and laughing as they watched the Weasley twins take turns shocking each other with their magically enhanced 'joy buzzers'. "Don't worry, we will be sure to diffuse the tension when everyone comes back. Do you think Hogwarts students will prefer tiny volcanoes, or personalised hurricanes?" "I should never have given you those books." Fred and George dropped to sit either side of Vlad, roughing up his hair until they were swatted away. "Oh but Vlad, we love them! And we promise not to get you or Hermione!"

Vlad rolled his eyes and wriggled free of the twins before they could knock his ink bottle over, tidying up his... actually, Harry didn't know what he was writing, there was no homework he hadn't finished. They headed up to bed, Weasley jumpers on (Draco hadn't changed his back yet) against the cold nights and Harry leant against his pillows, reading his book on snakes from Bertrand by candle light. The book was thick, full of information and Harry could only absorb about half a chapter at a time before he had to put it back in his trunk and accept sleep. He was just drifting off when Lily flicked her tail against his ear, getting his attention as she pointed towards Vlad. Harry looked over just in time for Vlad to spell himself invisible, so Harry quickly tugged his invisibility cloak over himself, grabbed his wand and jumped into his shoes before hurrying after Vlad. Catching the portrait hole opening, Harry shot a stinging hex at the general area and heard Vlad curse as it hit. "Vlad?" "Harry?" Harry peered round, then dropped his hood. "Where the hell are you going? Its nearly midnight!" "Forbidden Forest. You should stay, it's not safe." "Like hell. I'm just about stupid and Gryffindor enough to follow you with no idea why, lets go." Even invisible, he just knew Vlad was rolling his eyes as Harry pulled the hood back up, feeling Vlad reach for his wrist and pulling him along. If Vlad was taking them to see those bloody huge spiders, he was going to kill him. Undead or not.

-YDHP-

 **I wonder what could possibly be in the Forbidden Forest Harry? I llove Harry dearly, but it is startling amounts of easy to write him as a little daft because book- Harry does have some daft moments! Still, he will come into his own soon, worry not!**


	41. Idiotic Adventures

**To celebrate hitting 50 followers (again, I lost a couple but back up!), have another early update!**

-YDHP-

If Harry knew where they were going, he didn't say. Creeping through the entrance doors, Vlad held his breath as it creaked but nobody appeared. "Come on, quick!" They dashed across the field outside the school, the entrance to the forest near to Hagrids hut. "Vlad!" Harry hissed to him in the dark, tugging at his arm where he had gripped his wrist so they wouldn't lose each other in the invisibility. "What?" "Is that Dumbledore?" Scanning the grounds, he could indeed see the headmaster. There was also two other men with him, one of whom he was itching to hex to hell and back. "That's Draco's father with him. I don't recognise the other guy." "So lets find out. Quietly."

They were already breaking a dozen rules, he supposed they had nothing to lose going to see what was happening - it was on the way as they headed towards Hagrids hut. "Stay silent, and don't get too close. I don't trust Malfoy senior as far as Neville can throw him." "Ok." Gripping Harry's arm tighter, they carefully stepped through the thankfully melting snow - footprints would be a giveaway. There was a stripe of light across the glittering ground as the hut door opened. "Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrids voice boomed across the empty night, and Vlad could see something was shaking the large man up.

"Good evening Hagrid. You of course know the minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge?" It was the middle of the night, what was the top magic politician doing visiting Hogwarts gatekeeper? "Evenin' minister. Who're you?" "Lucius Malfoy." "Get outta my 'ouse!" Feeling a surge of affection for Hagrid, Vlad crept a little closer as the three adults entered the hut. "I take absolutely no pleasure being in this... you call this a house?" Harry's hand tightening on his wrist was the only thing that stopped Vlad hexing Mr Malfoy here and now for insulting Hagrid - the hut was warm and homely, miles better than any castle he had ever lived in. And Vlad was prepared to bet, far cosier than Malfoy Manor. "What're you doin' 'ere?" "I accompanied the minister. Hoped I would be allowed to visit with my son in the morning while I was here."

"Young master Draco has not yet returned for the school term. I was under the impression he went home for the holidays?" Dumbledore knew perfectly well Draco was back, but he was as interested to hear the excuse. "We shall discuss this later, let us not hold up the minister for trivial matters." Oh, he was definitely hexing that man, his son was not a trivial matter. "Apologies Hagrid, but there has now been three attacks, the ministry has to do something before the students come back." "It wasn' me! Headmaster?" Dumbledores surprisingly calm voice split the frantic Hagrid and flustered Fudge cleanly. "I want it understood that Hagrid has my full confidence in his innocence." "Yes, you've said so Albus. But I have to take him." That didn't sound good. "Take me where? Not Azkaban prison?" "I'm sorry Hagrid, don't make this worse than it already is."

They only had a few seconds as Vlad dragged Harry a little further away to hiss quickly "You have to go back, get Draco somewhere safe. Go, I'll buy you a minute." Even though he couldn't see Harry react to his words, he could picture the look of confusion on his face. "Go!" Feeling Harry let go of his wrist, he caught the faint shimmer at the edge of the cloak and turned back to the adults leaving the hut. Hagrid was tearing up, anger spiking without Harry there to calm him down. Resisting the urge to risk injuring the headmaster and the minister for magic... seriously at least, Vlad was never more thankful for his silent, wandless tricks as he turned the melting snow to solid ice in front of Malfoy senior and Cornelius Fudge, cringing as they both slipped and dropped to the ground. Well, he had flicked through the books he got for Fred and George, at least he didn't go for personalised storm clouds.

Using the momentary distraction, Vlad slipped around the back of the hut and ran for the forest. A couple of trees deep, he dropped the invisibility spell, it was taxing to maintain and he might need his power to get away from garlic knows what in here - he didn't have Phantom with him this time. Drinking one of his vials of Replenisher, he felt his power levels fill back up and kept walking. "Illuma" was a variation of Lumos, producing a ball of light to follow him closely - harder to maintain but did mean he didn't have to hold his wand, and could also be flung as a distraction if needed. Checking the ground, Vlad noticed a steady stream of small spiders scuttling along, so he followed their path carefully, trying to avoid stepping on any of them. "Got you Dracula!" Vlad really hoped he didn't recognise the voice, but turning around he found none other than Ron Weasley, freckled skin looking washed out in the bright light ball.

"For evils sake, what the hell are you doing here?" "Catching you out of bed after curfew again." "Because that worked so well for you last time. By all means, follow me If you have a death wish." Lowering the ball of light, he located the spider trail and Ron yelped. "What? There are far worse things in here than spiders. Especially these little guys." "How are you not bothered?" Shrugging at the apparent arachnophobe, Vlad wanted to get moving. "My dad keeps pet tarantulas, these are dots with legs compared to that. Are you following me or not? I'm not going to leave you alone in here, you'll be eaten or something stupid like that." The redhead kept looking at the spiders, but apparently desire to get Vlad in trouble won out over fear of tiny spiders as he ambled closer.

"Don't wander off, I would like to get out of here before dawn." Rolling his eyes, Vlad kept to the path as much as possible until the spiders started thinning out. Looking around the trees, he could see some clearing out and what looked like exceptionally thick cobwebs. "This way." "How are you doing that light thing without your wand?" Of all the things for him to notice. "Magic." Following the almost fluffy trees, Vlad did have to get his wand out to burn away some of it just go keep going if he didn't want to show off his skills to this Weasley. Turning to check the idiot was still there, Vlad looked down at the ground. As his eyes came back up, he spied a bright green stain on Ron's hand. "Where did you get that?" Grabbing the offending hand, Vlad glared angrily at the Slytherin Weasley. "I don't know. Won't wash off." Twisting his hand, Vlad knew exactly how it got there. "If you ever touch my sister again, I will end you." "How did you..." Clenching his fist, Ron yelped in pain and tried to pull away.

"I put that jinx there to protect her. Rest assured I will be showing this evidence when we get back. Assuming I don't leave you to die here. How did you even know?" Ron didn't seen inclined to answer, but Vlad twisted his wrist a little harder and he spat out "pepper up potion, I saw that bloody tutor of yours come out of the back room and went to investigate. She won't ever know I did anything!" Suddenly the replenisher seemed a bad idea, his power right under his skin and Ron buckled, his wrist breaking as Vlad's magic lashed out angrily. The idiot should be thankful Vlad didn't have his fangs yet, or his throat would be decorating the forest floor right now. "You psycho!" "That is nothing compared to what Ingrid will do when she finds out you touched her. Did you tell anyone else she was there?" "No." Vlad growled angrily, barely holding back from ignoring magic and punching the boy. "I swear!"

"I don't have time for this, shut up and stay close. I will deal with you when we get out of here, or I'll feed you to something in here. Haven't decided yet." Clutching his wrist, Ron whimpered weakly in pain as they continued, the ball of light flaring brighter in Vlad's rage and the webbing on the trees grew thicker, and judging by the amount on his clothes, stickier. Something smelled rancid here too, though Vlad didn't know if that was his anger driving his vampire senses out or not. The pathetic sounds told him Weasley wasn't far behind still as they clambered over a felled tree, spiders the size of his hand scuttling up a tree but thankfully Ron didn't seem to notice - it was amazing he hadn't attracted half the forest in his vocalizations.

Huge, so thick his light ball barely reflected back off them, strings of web were slung around many trees, creating a platform of sorts and as he moved the light towards that, Vlad heard Ron faint out cold. Flicking his fingers to drag the Weasley in front of him, there was a sadistic pleasure of spiders crawling all over his face. The Acromantula however, as that was the only thing it could be, was both magnificent and terrifying. Each individual leg was longer and thicker than Vlad's whole body, leading to the actual body that could have crushed Hagrids hut into kindling and still got back up fine. Two enormous lingers guarded venomous fangs, and there were eight eyes each the size of dinner plates flashed milky white. The Acromantula was blind. "Hagrid? Is that you?" Movement all around Vlad made him suspect there were dozens, perhaps hundreds more Acromantula all around him but he focused on this. "Aragog right? I'm a friend of Hagrids, I came to find you." "Why?" Its voice was rough, the fact it had speech and vocabulary unbelievable to Vlad but then... magic.

"There have been attacks up at the school. Just like fifty years ago when Hagrid was at school. They thought it was you didn't they?" He almost felt like panicking, but if the spiders ate him panic wouldn't stop them. "Yes, Hagrid was suspected of using me to attack students by one boy. Riddle. The girl died in a bathroom, I never saw any part of the castle but the box Hagrid kept me in." Checking Ron hadn't been carried off dispassionately, Vlad tried a different question and noted the mention of Riddle in his mind. "Do you know what did cause the attacks?" "We do not speak it's name! It is a creature we spiders fear above all others. When I was accused and had to escape, Hagrid moved me here and found me a wife. We had many children, and in that respect my children do not harm Hagrid. However, fresh meat wonders willingly into our midst, I cannot deny my children that. Goodbye friend of Hagrid." Ok, maybe he could panic a little now.

* * *

Harry knew Vlad was right to send him back to protect their friend, but that didn't mean he wasn't going out of his mind worrying as he shook Draco awake. "What? Its the middle of the night!" "Your father is here, he's looking for you. We only have a couple of minutes, we need to hide you." The blond had probably never jerked awake so fast and inelegantly in his life, scrambling for his wand next to his pillow. "Where?" "Snape. He knows you're a Gryffindor, he will come here first. Get under this." Draco looked confused, the cloak not hugely clear in the limited light as he stood up and stepped into his slippers. Pulling his friend closer, Harry threw the cloak around them both and dragged him along. "Invisibility cloak?" "Yes but not silent, so shush!" Draco shut up, stumbling along next to Harry as they made it down the dormitory stairs.

That out of the way, next was the portrait hole. Which was made more difficult by it opening and the Weasley twins climbing through it. Normally, Harry would probably jump out and ask what they had been up to, but now was not the time. Whispering at Draco to get down to Snape's quarters now, he slipped out from under the cloak. "Oi, Gred and Forge." The twins jumped in surprise, looking around at Harry. "I know we shouldn't be up but what are you doing up?" "Long story. Look, there may or may not be someone bad coming up here. Our dorm is empty, again long story, but you should go wake up the seventh years to protect the younger kids. Or go get help, I need to go now before Vlad gets himself killed." The mood shifted instantly, their jaws tightening identically as they hurried up the stairs while Harry ran off after Draco.

Given that he had left him under the cloak, Harry could have ran past him for all he knew. However, when the cold voice that had preceded the attacks sounded, all he heard was "behind you". Heart hammering in his chest, Harry turned around. Malfoy the senior was there, grey eyes like shards of glass as he looked at Harry. "Where is my son?" "In the words of a good friend. Bite me." Hand clasped around his wand, Harry knew better than to turn his back to run again. "One more time Potter, where is Draco?" "I told you. Bite me." Vlad would probably have just hexed him unconscious, then laughed at Harry's vampire joke. "I have waited so long to do this." Harry held his wand up as the older wizard pulled his, but had barely started to say "Expelliarmus" when two voices shouted over his. "Avada" "STUPEFY!" The stunner hit Lucius Malfoy hard enough to throw him against the wall, dropping down heavily.

"Draco?" The cloak was pulled off to reveal Malfoy the junior, who gave his father a good kick before answering. "Well, he can enjoy the trip to Azkaban." "What is Azkaban?" "Wizard prison. Nasty place." Catching something as he kicked the unconscious wizards wand away, Harry knelt down and pushed the sleeve up. There was what looked like a tattoo, black and brand like on the skin but faded, a skull and a snake if Harry wasn't mistaken. "Nice ink. Bit morbid." Draco tugged Harry upright, indicating they should get moving. "Later. Let's go get someone to find him." Pocketing the wand, Harry bundled the cloak into a ball and they ran off down to the dungeons fast. Falling into Snape's quarters breathless, Harry was not hugely surprised to find Bertrand coming out of what he could only assume was the bedroom.

"What has Vlad done now? And why do you two look like hell hounds are after you?" A short chuckle at Bertrands assumption Vlad was doing something dangerous left him, then he remembered the severity of the situation. "Draco's father is unconscious upstairs near Gryffindor tower. The Weasley twins are on guard in Gryffindor tower, I have his wand. The minister for magic just took Hagrid to Azkaban, and Vlad is off in the forbidden forest looking for Acromantula. I think that's everything." "I was about to say you had better have a good reason for storming into my private rooms in the early hours of the morning, but apparently you have several." Snape appeared next to the vampire tutor, and the two adults shared a look. "Oh, my father tried to use the killing curse on Harry too."

"He did?" "Right. You two stay here. I will go and locate Malfoy senior, Bertrand will go and retrieve Dracula from the forest assuming he hasn't been eaten. Do. Not. Leave. Barring an invasion of murderers, I expect to see you both still here when I return. You may call an elf for food and drink, nothing more." Dropping onto the sofa and still panting, Harry watched as Bertrand and Professor Snape disappeared. Draco dropped down opposite him, looking a little more reserved but still out of breath. "Right. First off, that tattoo and Azkaban. Once we get onto Vlad I'll forget." Draco called an elf, requesting tea and biscuits and even thanking the elf when she was done delivering. Sipping at the warming drink and chewing a sugar cookie, Harry waited.

"Azkaban is guarded by dementors, one of the most vile things ever to disgrace the earth. The tattoo is a dark mark, a brand to show support of Vol... You-know-who." Harry let the non-name slide, gesturing for Draco to continue. "His supporters were rounded up after you beat him, and most of them were locked up in Azkaban. Some, like uncle Severus switched sides but the mark is permanent. Others were under the imperious curse, it's like magical mind control. And then there were some who claimed to be under the curse, and there's no way to know the difference. My father is a wealthy man, he bought his way out. The curse he tried to hit you with earlier was the killing curse, one of the three unforgivables. That against you, should be enough to have him locked up." Harry heard the 'so I don't have to talk about what he did' in his words, but didn't say it. "Killing curse? Its not bright green by any chance is it?" One slim blond eyebrow quirked at Harry. "Why?" "Because its the colour I see in my nightmares when Voldemort kills my parents."

"Oh. Yes it is. Sorry, I didn't realise you actually remembered it." Harry shrugged, swallowing some more tea. "I don't remember much. But enough to haunt me."

* * *

The spiders all around him weren't quite as big as Aragog, but much much bigger than Vlad. As much as he wanted to abandon Ron and run, his conscience (and the knowledge Ingrid would hex him for stealing her revenge) wouldn't let him. Trying to work out a plan in the few seconds, Vlad jumped in surprise when a fireball hit the ground before him, scaring the Acromantula back slightly. "Vladimir Dracula, your antics will be the undeath of me." "Lecture later, rescue now. Him too. Unfortunately." Bertrand shook his head, keeping the flames around them as he grabbed Vlad's arm and Ron's wrist. The broken one, he noted with grim satisfaction. The vampire leapt up with them, the shift in gravity a little unsettling but an effective escape route as Bertrand dropped them at the entrance of the forest.

"Not that I wasn't thrilled to see you, but how did you find me?" "Harry brought the young Malfoy to his godfather, in quite a state." "And you just happened to be there. Right." The terror drained away, leaving Vlad shaky on his feet now they were safe. Focusing on something else, he kicked Ron's still unconscious form. "What did he do? Other than almost get himself killed following you into an idiotic adventure." "See the green stain on his hand?" Bertrand squinted against the bright light, so Vlad cancelled his charm and Bertrand looked closer. "Yes?" "I keyed a protective jinx to Ingrid, anyone who I didn't trust around her would get that if they touched her. He's lucky all I did was break his wrist, his excuse was she wouldn't know what he did." Bertrand looked to be contemplating dropping Ron back to the spiders, his eyes flicking between the body and the trees.

"I thought about it too, but Ingrid would be mad she couldn't take her anger out on him if he was eaten." That brought a slight smirk to his tutors face, looking around them. "Can you do your invisibility trick? Then I can speed us to the head of Slytherin house to deal with... That." Vlad fumbled for his wand, letting it support the spell somewhat as it only needed to hold for a moment. Gripping Bertrand's arm, he watched as the vampire grabbed Ron roughly and felt himself sped along.

"Ok. You didn't have him with us before." Harry eyed Ron's prone body, which was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. "He caught up with me in the forest. Fainted when he saw the Acromantula. Did you knows he's an arachnophobe?" Vlad kicked him again, just for good measure. "So, what did I miss?" "Minor altercation, Malfoy senior tried to kill me so Draco stunned him so hard he hit the wall flying." Bertrand was probably the reason Vlad didn't actually commit a murder that night, protective instincts flaring hot but the vampire stood in front of the door, physically pushing Vlad to sit by Harry where he could see his mate was safe. "Uncle Severus went to go find him, Harry made sure the Weasley twins were aware to protect the young students or go get help. Bertrand dragged your idiot ass out before you got eaten by spiders. So now your turn, why are you beating up the slytherin weasel?"

Harry passed Vlad tea, already knowing how he took it and the small gesture made Vlad relax more than any calming potion could. "I'll explain when Snape comes back, if I have to keep repeating it my magic might lash out again and he will have more than a broken wrist." Bertrand looked at the three twelve year olds, then down at Ron. "I'm going to go fetch the nurse, kindly restrain Vladimir from killing the boy for now." Draco looked slightly lost when Bertrand flitted away, and Vlad ran through his mental inventory. "My tutor is a vampire. Who better to teach me about my ancestors?" The blond looked stunned into silence, which provided a break while Vlad drank his tea. By the time Draco had recovered, Snape was back. "I found a most peculiar happening in Gryffindor tower. A Weasley twin with a black eye, the other levitating Malfoy senior over a very small volcano. Any idea where they got that?" Vlad whistled innocently, looking away. "Nope. Where is he?" "With the headmaster, he would like some kind of explanation. Why is there an unconscious Slytherin on my floor?"

Vlad opened his mouth to answer, but then Bertrand was back with Madam Pomfrey. "Mr du Fortunesa, what on earth is going on? Oh, why is always you two?" Vlad and Harry shrugged in sync at the nurse, who spied Ron on the floor. "What happened here?" "Broken wrist. Possible shock, concussion, fractured ribs where I kicked him." Waiting for Madam Pomfrey to inspect him, Vlad saw her look at his green palm in confusion. "And this?" "Protective spell I put on Ingrid, aside from everyone else in this room and about four others, anybody who touched her at all would get that. Ron admitted touching her after he found her in the hospital wing. That's when I broke his wrist. The concussion and shock weren't me." Everyone looked at Weasley in stunned silence, and he probably would have been better staying unconscious as he started to come around. Harry seemed to know to place a restraining hand on Vlad, who was itching to knock Ron back out cold. "You're the nurse, aren't you going to heal what that psycho did to me? I want to make a complaint!"

"Idiot boy. I may have left you with the spiders if Vlad had told me why your hand was green before I dragged you out. I'm surprised he showed so much restraint." Ron stumbled to his feet, cradling his broken wrist. "All I did was touch her hand!" Vlad hissed, certain he was lying. "I can check where the protection was breached, are you certain you want to say that?" Vlad was lying, but he didn't know that. "Uh..." Madam Pomfrey surprised them all by rapping Ron on the head with her wand, then conjuring a stretcher for him. "Ahem. Medically necessary sleep. Before Vladimir loses his temper. I will be sure to improve the security on your sister's room, he should never have gotten in. Does anyone else know?" "I asked while crushing his wrist, he said no. Get him out of here, and cover the bed he's in with curtains please?" He knew he was being demanding, but Vlad wanted to be able to visit Ingrid without having to look at him. "Of course. Come and get yourself checked out when you're done Mr Dracula." Vlad downed the last of his cold tea, then stood up and stretched. "Right. I suppose the headmaster is the next stop?"

-YDHP-

 **I know a lot of this was in Vlad POV, but what happened affected both boys and didn't massively matter who I wrote it in.**

 **I'm wary that despite me warning in the very first chapter that this fic would likely be Vlad-centric, that people are still going to keep inboxing me complaining about that fact.**

 **I promise, I know where I'm going with this and AGAIN, this is not always going to be a powerful!Vlad and average!Harry fic.**


	42. Questionable Ethics

**Lookie, back again! Lost and gained back to fifty followers again, am I doing something wrong to deter you guys?**

-YDHP-

"What are you going to tell him? I would not recommend telling him you were alone in the forest looking for giant spiders." Vlad puzzled over that for a moment, then came up with a possible answer. "We saw Malfoy senior and split up to protect Draco. Weasley caught me and I saw his hand, we fought and then came back here?" Bertrand nodded in agreement. "You may want to clean the cobwebs from your clothes." Vlad looked down, realising he was indeed still covered in sticky webbing. Waving a hand over himself, the mess faded away leaving his clothes clean. "Wandless and wordless?" Oh bats. "Yes, Vlad has unique skills. Don't talk about them, Professor McGonogall would have my head if she knew how many people know. My job, aside from training and educating him, is to keep his powers under wraps." Vlad smiled apologetically at his tutor, then indicated the door. "Shall we?"

"I'll go to the hospital wing, someone should be between you and Mr Weasley when the headmaster decides to question him." Given that he still wanted to tear the boys throat out, Vlad thought that a wise choice. "Very well. I shall escort the young lions to the headmasters office." Bertrand flitted off quickly, and the three boys headed up to Dumbledores office with Snape. Mr Malfoy was still unconscious, but Draco was immediately on edge at the sight of him and shuffled away. "Ah, thank you for bringing the boys Severus. Does one of you have a reasonable explanation for the events of this evening, including the injuries sustained by Mr Weasley?"

Forcing back his anger at the mention of Ron, Vlad stepped forward. "I spotted Mr Malfoy from the window, I went to slow him down while Harry tried to get Draco away in time - we know what he did. I was slowed down by Ron trying to get me in trouble for being out of bed after hours. The green again on his hand is from a protective spell I put on Ingrid, he admitted to touching her and my magic lashed out in anger. Its been a little uncontrollable without my sessions with Bertrand, and with Ingrid being... you know." Harry took up the other side of their story flawlessly. "I sent Draco on ahead while I told Fred and George to be on the lookout for the younger students. Mr Malfoy found me in the hallways, asking where Draco was and I wouldn't tell him." Draco finally found his voice then. "My father was about to use the killing curse on Harry when I stunned him. Harry took his wand and we ran for Professor Snape. Bertrand went to get Vlad and Weasley, Madam Pomfrey has him now and apparently the Weasley twins did a good job of holding up my father until he was found."

The headmaster took all of the information at face value, or so it seemed at least. "The wand?" Harry pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over to Dumbledore. "I'll hand over the memory of him trying to kill Harry if I have to." That sounded slightly painful, but Professor Snape pressed his wand to his godsons temple, pulling out a silvery thread and placing it into a potions vial. "What was that?" "A memory. A rather delicate spell, but I am an expert in magics of the mind." Dumbledore took the vial, looking closely at it as though he could see the memory it held. Though for all Vlad knew, he could. "Very well. I believe the Hospital Wing is our next stop. Malfoy the senior won't be going anywhere for a few hours, and Fawkes can fetch me if he wakes." The phoenix trilled in agreement, fluttering a crimson wing at them and turning his feathered head to glare at the unconscious Malfoy.

The curtains guarded by Bertrand were not Vlad's priority, at least not until he had checked on Ingrid first. She looked virtually no different, though Vlad wasn't sure he was thinking straight through the rush of adrenaline. "I didn't do anything! That psycho broke my wrist! Professor Snape, why aren't you defending me?" Growling in frustration, Vlad turned back to Weasley. "You were saying something else when I was breaking your wrist. If you don't want me to break the other one I would love to hear the explanation for that green mark on your hand." Vlad didn't care that teachers could hear him threatening the other boy - though it was more a promise than a threat. "You forget Mr Weasley, Miss Dracula is also one of my house. And Slytherin will not abide such behaviour. We can always offer you a truth potion if you're struggling to find the right words." Ron looked around all of them, his face twisted in anger that he had been caught out, and that nobody was on his side.

"Fine! I copped a feel, so what? She won't know I did it, and she shouldn't be going around looking so hot and never letting anyone near her." Bertrand identified Vlad close to breaking, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. "My sister has the right to walk around looking however she pleases, and you do not have the right to touch her! Can I hit him now?" Bertrand looked at him as if to say "really? In front of the headmaster?", and Dumbledore finally spoke. "As his head of house, it is to Professor Snape to determine the appropriate action." "He is no student of mine. Unless you have an issue headmaster, I would have him expelled." "What!? You can't do that!" "I think you'll find I can Mr Weasley. Slytherin house will not shelter degenerates and perverts, you disgrace the noble heritage of the snakes and you will not find them forgiving."

A house elf was called and sent to pack up Ron's things, and Vlad couldn't believe his eyes when the boys wand was snapped in front of them. "Your parents will be called to collect you in a few hours, and they will be informed what you've done." Ron was beyond words, angry sounds and gestures all he could make until Vlad stunned him out of frustration. "He was giving me a headache. What about Malfoy?" "I will contact the aurors immediately." "Would you like me to contact your mother Draco?" The blond looked nervous, as though he was unsure what to say to his godfathers offer. "We'll stay with you. Promise." Harry nodded from their friends other side, so Draco nodded. "Yeah. I mean yes. Please." Nobody seemed to be feeling the long night, so Bertrand took the three of them to the tower to get dressed, and the look on Draco's face when the vampire flitted them back down to Snape's quarters was hilarious.

"Much faster, no?" "Worse than side along apparition." "Really? I prefer the speed to the being shoved through a straw." Draco looked at Vlad like he was mad, gratefully drinking down the water Snape offered before they all sat down with cups of tea. "I don't think that's the last we will hear from him. Something about him doesn't sit right with me." "Yes, well he's out of Hogwarts now Vladimir. Kindly explain to us what you were doing looking for enormous spiders that want to ingest you?" Vlad tried to look innocent as he sipped his tea, wondering where to begin - nobody knew everything, and that made it hard to think what to say. "Whatever did these attacks before scares spiders, and according to Aragog - yes, Hagrid named a twenty foot beast with eight legs giant spider - even the Acromantula were scared of it. They've taken Hagrid away, someone will need to feed Fang while hes... Azkaban right?"

"What is the thing they are scared of?" "No clue. It didn't help much, just another adventure." Draining his still too-hot tea, Vlad was full of anxious energy by now and hoped someone else would talk. "What's going to happen to Mr Malfoy?" "Using an unforgivable on another human being is a one way ticket to Azkaban. Against Harry Potter... The mind boggles." Snape said it almost distastefully, but Vlad knew that was because the potions master had little time for reputation, he preferred to know the person not the public image, and Harry was a big public image. A loud 'ding' had everyone jumping in surprise except Snape, and Bertrand cringed at the sound on his oversensitive hearing. "Apologies. That is my floo alarm, which was designed to warn me Draco was coming through to escape his father. As you and he are in the building, I presume it is your mother." Draco froze between Vlad and Harry, statue-like as the professor headed through to where his 'floo fire' was.

"You're alright, we are right here mate." Vlad had to fight an instinctive desire to stop Harry calling Draco that, but that may have been painfully obvious and a poor move as a friend to tell Harry not to comfort the scared boy. "Dray?" Vlad recognised the voice vaguely from the beginning of first year, Mrs Malfoy following Professor Snape into the room. "I was very worried, I am relieved to see youre alright." The woman was clearly anxious about her son, and Vlad was left thinking on how much of her behaviour was down to her husband. "I'm fine. Father is less so. He tried to kill Harry Potter, he's not getting away with that one." "You're certain?" "I was there. Its my memory that will be used to prove it." Narcissa Malfoy looked either side of her son, Vlad and Harry clearly sat protectively flanking their friend. "That is... A relief." Everyone looked up in surprise then, confused by her words.

"Excuse me?" "My husband is many things, and innocent is not one of them. I hoped he would be caught and imprisoned for the crimes back when his master was alive, but it was not to be. However, I could not abandon my son and so I stayed." "You stayed... For me?" "Of course. I apologise that I could never totally shield you from him, but I tried my son." Vlad shifted out of his spot so Draco's mother could sit next to her son, and they all pointedly looked away while Draco teared up and clung to his mother. "You believe her?" Bertrand whispered almost silently to Vlad under the cover of the Malfoys talking. Trusting Snape and Harry to keep an eye, Vlad stepped into the next room for a moment. "I want to. But she was married to him for fifteen years, I won't be letting her be alone with Draco yet. Unless she's willing to be truth tested that is." "Let's wait until Malfoy senior is safely locked away, if she's telling the truth she needs to feel safe too." Vlad nodded in agreement, that was fair.

* * *

Including jumping down the trap door to face Volde-Quirrel, finding the petrified victims and the other exhausting adventures at Hogwarts, Harry had never had such a long night. And there was only one day before the students came back from Christmas. He would bet anything Vlad and Bertrand were discussing whether or not to trust Mrs Malfoy, though Draco looked more than inclined to believe his mother at least. A strange silvery shape wisped into the quarters, and Snape seemed to understand it. "Dracula!" Vlad's head peeked around the door. "Yes professor?" "The Weasleys are here to collect their son, the headmaster thought you would like to see him leave." Bertrand followed, probably to make sure Vlad didn't kill Ron as they dashed out of the quarters.

"He's asleep, has it been a long night?" "Kind of." Snape stood, levitating Draco carefully - he knew Draco had a room down here in case he ever needed to hide. "Until the headmaster says so, I'm afraid I cannot leave you alone with him given the state he turned up at Hogwarts in recently." Narcissa Malfoy did not look happy, but she didn't argue as she followed Snape to and from Draco's room. "How is he doing in school? He was never allowed to talk about it much, his father was very unhappy with his placement." "He's brilliant. Smart, funny and a good friend to everyone, even those who also didn't take his place well to begin with." Remembering early on, when Seamus had been very against the placement of Draco Malfoy in his dorm, Harry was glad they had moved on from there.

"His surname preceded him?" "In a sense. That was early days though, he's every bit a Gryffindor lion pride member now." The woman's face was impassive, unreadable but he had seen that in Draco sometimes, Malfoys didn't show emotion if they could help it. Draco was improving though, and Harry hoped that hadn't made his home situation worse. With some Gryffindor luck though, that may be a thing of the past. Harry poured himself a fresh cup of tea, chewing on biscuits and feeling somewhat awkward with the two adults alone. Thankfully, Vlad and Bertrand returned quickly, and Vlad looked much less angry. "Mr and Mrs Weasley are lovely people. Asked if we liked our jumpers and everything, can't believe what their son did. Mrs Weasley told me I look like I need feeding up too, apparently I'm a bit peaky?" His friend looked a little overwhelmed, but then Harry knew Vlad almost never mentioned his own mother. Not that he spoke of his father much either.

"You are pretty pale and skinny. Have a biscuit. Go out in the sun." Vlad smiled as he took the biscuit from Harry - they could hardly talk openly about Vlad being undead in front of Mrs Malfoy. "Any news on the other matter?" Vlad held up a hand while he finished chewing, swallowing the mouthful of biscuit first. "Aurors are waiting on Mr Potter and the young Mr Malfoy to corroborate the statement, or else the memory is without context. Apparently. I told the grumpy looking one I would see if they were available. Then we got out of there." Vlad crammed the rest of his biscuit in his mouth, looking amused with himself for some reason.

Returning the 'posh and proper' speech, Harry grinned at his friend. "The young Mr Malfoy is asleep, and is therefore unavailable, unless you wish to wake him?" "Normally I wouldn't, but I want him out of the school before he can do anything else." Draco was unimpressed by being woken up, but when he heard it was to get his father locked up he was suddenly more alert. "Let's go. I want to see him taken away." Like Vlad, Harry made sure never to leave their friends side as they were escorted back up by Bertrand, Snape and Mrs Malfoy close behind a moment later. The aurors were indeed a grumpy looking bunch, scowling around the place as the three second years walked in. "We need to speak to each of you individually." "No chance, we don't know you." Harry didn't trust them, and he wasn't stupid.

"We aren't lying, he tried to kill Harry Potter. You know, the one who beat You-know-who?" Harry hated being the center of attention, but the auror looked instantly uncomfortable. "So you both swear he attempted this, and was overpowered by two twelve year olds?" "A stunner is a stunner. Harry took his wand. You have my memory, though you should know I put it into more than one vial. Just in case that one you have goes mysteriously vanishing." Draco's silver eyes were shards of steel as he glared at the auror, and Harry suspected the young Malfoy knew more than most about the inner workings of the Ministry. "I don't know what you're insinuating Mr Malfoy..." "Nothing. Just saying. Anything else before you actually do your job and arrest him?"

"No, that's fine. Smith, Tyler, take him away." Malfoy senior was revived and restrained, obviously displeased by this fact and seemed to be trying to kill the three boys with death glares. "What is this? Release me!" "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are being arrested and detained for the charge of attempted use of an unforgivable curse, and attempted murder of a minor. Take him. An official will be in touch to discuss legalities, regarding financial and property matters Mrs Malfoy. Good day headmaster Dumbledore." The grumpy auror followed the restrained Malfoy out, and there was a collective sigh of relief as they were free of the officials. "What were you grinning about earlier?" "Oh, the grumpy one... Matthews, he may have mistakenly thought Bertrand had fangs. And might have squealed like a baby. I was, of course, too busy being upset he accused me of lying to get attention to notice anything." Vlad was grinning cheekily now, in spite of the disapproving look from the headmaster. Though that too, was belied by a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, well. Imaginary canine teeth aside, is there anything else I can do for you trouble makers?" Harry was confused by the denial, then remembered Narcissa Malfoy was not in on the tutor being a vampire. "No offence Mrs Malfoy, but we are somewhat wary of leaving her alone with Draco?" Harry gamely admitted, and Vlad nodded in agreement. "And you, Draco?" "Uh. I don't know. Sorry mother, you understand why I'm wary?" "Of course Dray, I have not been the best role model for a mother. What do you suggest I do to prove your safety?" Harry had no idea what a mother role model looked like, so he didn't offer a suggestion. Vlad looked to be about to say something, but he caught Bertrand shaking his head just a little. "I'm just going to point out - breakfast? With so few in the school until tomorrow, our absence is going to be noticable?"

"Yes. Mrs Malfoy, I wonder if you would return home for today, and we shall attempt to find a solution that will appease these spirited young men? They only have your sons best interests at heart." "Very well. It was good to see you Dray." "You too mother. I expect I'll see you soon." The two Malfoys hugged, and Vlad looked on in mild confusion as Narcissa Malfoy left through the fire place. "Never gone by floo?" "No, portkey and side along apparition. Never through a blazing flame." Harry's stomach growled loudly, reminding them they needed to get to breakfast. "You boys go ahead, it will be rather obvious something happened if you're accompanied by three teachers." The three took the dismissal, heading down to the Great Hall and eating a surprising amount, considering the amount of tea and biscuits they had eaten by dawn.

"This way." Draco and Harry followed Vlad outside, and Harry understood a moment later when they crossed the slushy ice to Hagrids hut. "Hey Fang, sorry we didn't get here until now. Hungry?" Vlad went to fill Fangs food bowl, and yelped in surprise when Phantom leapt out, Lily coiled around her. "Master wizard!" Lily hissed, though both familiars kept a keen distance from the large hound. Harry took his snake while Vlad took the cat shaped nightmare fluff, though they both took themselves to Vlad's ever-present backpack before long. They made tea, and after a good scratch behind the ears and a full bowl of food and water, Fang lay down and left them to talk. "Why did Bertrand signal no? I would have thought a dose of Veritaserum - truth potion Harry - would suffice." Vlad stared into his mug for a moment, clearly not wanting to answer. "He only had a second to tell me, but he said her blood smelled wrong and he was worried it meant she had some kind of antidote in her system. Until we can be sure, it's pointless and puts you at risk. We didn't almost get arrested or killed to risk you again."

Draco didn't look happy, he had clearly hoped his mother was being truthful. "We will figure it out, Gryffindors stick together. And your godfather isn't going to let you go anywhere until he knows you're safe." "Wait, arrested?" "I could have seriously injured the minister for magic slowing them down so Harry could get to you. Next question, what do we do about Hagrid?" Harry slumped into the enormous, cushy armchair and sighed. "Nothing. Until we can prove Aragog isn't what did it, now or fifty years ago, they are not going to let him out on the gut feeling of children. Not even me." "You could put that thing you did for Ingrid on his chicken coop? Hagrid said someone keeps killing his chickens, and wasn't it chicken blood used to paint the messages on the walls?" Vlad's eyes lit up then, and Harry was glad to give his friend some motivation. "Brilliant. Come on Fang, walkies!" The hound ambled after Vlad as he left the hut, and Phantom and Lily finally poked their heads out.

"The furball brought me here this morning, apparently she knew you would come here. What have we missed?" Holding his hand out for Lily to slither around his arm, Harry chuckled as Phantom immediately clambered all over Draco. "It's a rather long story." "Well you had better start then." His familiar was as cheeky as ever then. Hissing out a rough over view of the night they had had, Harry promised a full account that night and Lily hissed in acceptance before taking herself back to the pocket of Vlad's backpack to nap.

"I went with red, figured it wouldn't be immediately obvious if they got covered in chicken blood until they couldn't wash it off?" "Good plan. After the students come back tomorrow, everyone is going to know about the petrifying. And you" Harry almost said we, but wasn't about to bring up that he was having private lessons, or why in front of Draco "need to go back to your private lessons. I know it's rough while you're worrying over Ingrid, but you could have killed Ron when you lost control. He wouldn't have been a great loss, but you need to keep that strength under wraps." Vlad looked at him sadly for a moment, but then his face tightened in determination and he nodded. "You're right, I'll talk to Bertrand later. And one of us should always make sure someone comes to feed Fang, and make sure he gets to go outside and stuff. Agreed?" Draco looked hesitantly at the drooling dog, but nodded all the same. "Back to normality tomorrow boys, I wonder how long until all hell breaks loose... Again."

-YDHP-

 **Whatever could your mysterious author be planning? Because I am. I have many plans! Muahahaha**


	43. Breaking Point

**This may be a day or two late, I'm away at the moment so I may not have had time to finish writing in time for the one week mark. If that's the case, apologies!**

 **Krazy Katieness - your review was hilarious, and yes, there will be GAAAAY. I do love the idea of people squealing and rolling on the floor reading this.**

 **In return for you guys being patient with me, have an all Harry chapter!**

-YDHP-

"Hold on, have you guys seen Hermione?" Harry looked up at Vlad, realising he hadn't seen her at breakfast or since the previous day at all. "She could just have slept in? It is the last day of Christmas holidays." Draco ventured shakily, but none of them believed it, not even Draco. "It's almost lunch. If she isn't there, check the library on our way up, then we ask one of the girls to check her dorm. Then we panic." The other two nodded at Harry, collecting familiars and wands and rinsing out their teacups before heading back to the castle.

The rationalisation turned out to be for nothing, the Grand finale of their Christmas holidays being McGonogall beckoning them aside after a lunch where none of them ate much. "Hermione?" Their teacher looked a little surprised by Vlad's question, but nodded. Harry felt slightly sick as they followed her to the hospital wing, and there was no denying she was petrified. "She was found with this, just like Miss Dracula. Does it mean anything to any of you?" McGonogall held up a small vanity mirror, and Hermiones hand was frozen up in the position that said she had been holding it. "No. Nothing." Vlad spat the words, then disappeared into Ingrid's side room with a sad expression on his face.

"Let him go, this thing seems to really have it out for people he cares about. Maybe we should wrap you in cotton wool. We all know you're his favourite." Draco nudged Harry, trying to stop him watching after Vlad. Shaking his head to clear it, Harry shrugged. "We need to figure this out. Before he cracks any more." Draco nodded, turning to see Bertrand in the hospital wing. "I heard. He in there?" They nodded, and the vampire headed in to possibly comfort Vlad, or at least stop him tearing holes in something or someone with his shaky control. "I shall assist his tutor with Mr Dracula. You two may visit with Miss Granger, but don't hang around too much alone boys. Be careful.' The words were more aimed at Harry than Draco - one of them was pure blooded, and one wasn't. "We will. Will one of you bring Vlad back to the tower so he's not out alone?" McGonogall nodded in agreement, and after a few minutes staring lost at Hermione, Harry let Draco convince him back to their dorm.

"I doubt Vlad is ever going to really enjoy Christmas again, even when Ingrid and Hermione are cured." "I guess. We'll have to make his next Christmas even better." Harry hummed in agreement, then engaged in a hurried, hissed conversation with Lily about 'the furry ones wizard' - Phantom was worried about Vlad it seemed. "Is it coincidence both of them had mirrors with them?" "Ingrid is always looking in a mirror, but Hermione is not the vain type. So I really couldn't tell you Draco." Flopping down onto his bed, Harry rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm only saying, because the ones who died didn't have anything. Ingrid and Hermione are petrified, they had mirrors." "So start carrying a mirror? Is that what you're saying? Vlad is carrying the mirror Ingrid had, and Aurelius wasn't carrying any mirror."

Draco tapped his quill against his book, contemplating. "Was he found by water like Mrs Norris?" "Yeah, flooded bathroom again. Are you saying reflections stop them dying? What on earth could cause that?" "No clue. Still worth considering." The blond had a point, so when he conjured up small pocket mirrors for them both, Harry took one. "You're fine, you're a pureblood." "Ingrid's a Slytherin, I'm not all that sure this thing is so discerning." Harry was still fairly certain this thing had hurt Ingrid to get to him through Vlad, he wasn't so sure about undiscerning but could hardly say that.

Vlad didn't come back for a couple of hours, but Bertrand explained they had had a 'lesson' - Vlad got the chance to burn off his excess magic and emotion. The vampire boy did look a little better, if exhausted as he dropped Lily into Harry's lap. "The biter is strong." Harry hissed in agreement, Vlad was very powerful. "He will do nicely for you." Raising an eyebrow, Harry wasn't sure what that meant. "We are already friends, so I guess he already does nicely? Whatever that means." Lily huffed as she slithered over to her tank, wrapping her body around a tree limb and closing her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling your familiar is in a mood?" "Because she is. I have no idea why, maybe she will explain when she wakes."

Bertrand bid them good afternoon, reminding them it was dinner in half an hour and to enjoy the last evening before the other students came back. "We've had three attacks in all of a month, I dread to think what's going to happen when they do come back." "The headmaster has security protocols to put in place, so simply behave and maybe follow to the rules for once in your lives?" Vlad and Harry wore twin fake innocence expressions as Bertrand shook his head and left. Draco relayed the curiosity about mirrors to Vlad while Harry went to shower, then the three were joined by the Weasley twins for dinner, and again in their dormitory as they pooled a ridiculous amount of snack food. "Harry said you couldn't get enough, I bet it'll be sold out when you guys can go to Hogsmeade next year." Vlad flushed as they handed him the warming pumpkin juice, making Harry laugh as he hid behind the flask. Popping open a butterbeer, Harry took a shot with the twins.

"You remember Aurelius?" "The Ravenclaw kid who got frozen?" Vlad's eyes were panicked on Harry as he spoke, but Harry wasn't about to talk about Ingrid. "Yeah. Hermione is too." "Merlin's pants! So you think this chamber thing is for real?" Unsure which twin was talking now, Harry nodded and took a long drink from his bottle, enjoying the warming feeling curling through his stomach. "Dumbledore is probably going to talk about it tomorrow when the students come back, new security protocols. We might need some school cheer from you two, but be careful not to mess with keeping people safe?" The twins nodded seriously, taking turns feeding Phantom bits of foam from their butterbeer. "We can do that. There is a big line between actually putting people in danger and playing harmless pranks, and we are masters of dancing all over that line. Count on us Harry."

The students came back the next day, and Vlad was clearly unhappy as Dumbledore started trying to explain the events of the holidays - he didn't mention Ingrid, given what had happened with Ron Weasley Harry wasn't surprised. Vlad might actually do some serious damage if anyone else hurt his sister. "I urge every student to exercise reasonable caution, stick together and watch each others backs. If anyone has any information about these attacks, then please speak to a teacher." Harry caught Vlad eyeing Ginny, but they had no proof. The strangest sight was Lockhart, smiling vacantly as though the headmaster was not talking about students being attacked, killed even. Vlad disappeared off to feed Fang with Bertrand - he was absolutely not allowed to be alone since Ingrid had been attacked, his blood status also putting him on the 'hit list'.

By midway through January, Vlad looked close to losing his head even with his lessons to burn off the extra energy. After a mishap during detention (Seamus wouldn't stop talking to him about the attacks and Snape had given them both detention, then the Irish boy had accidentally knocked over a pile of knives and Harry had been in the way), he was in the hospital wing getting healed up. "You'll have to wait an hour so I can check there were no dangerous reactants on the blades, so get comfy Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey went to check on the petrified victims, another one already found yesterday. Feeling a little unsettled, Harry stood and paced up and down the wing for a few minutes. Passing Ingrid's back room, he thought he heard something.

Pushing the door open (the only two students who could enter this room freely were he and Vlad, a testament to his friends trust in him), Harry was a little lost at the sight of Vlad crying at his sister's bedside. "Vlad, what's wrong?" The pale boy swiped at his eyes, shaking his head. "I just wish we knew what was doing this, or at least how to cure Ingrid." Having been raised hearing how boys that hugged each other were 'freaks' from the Dursleys, Harry had happily forgotten that when he realised friendly contact was fine. The way Vlad clung to him and kept crying, no amount of outsider opinions would have stopped him giving his friend what comfort he could. "We will work it out, no way is something like being petrified going to slow down your sister for long." That won a watery chuckle from Vlad, who stepped back and cleaned his face up with a tissue. Harry felt an acute wave of guilt as his friend looked back at Ingrid - he was still worried this was done to get at him through his friend. Ingrid being petrified could have been his fault.

The two boys sat in mostly silence until Harry's hour was up, Madam Pomfrey flaring through the doorway for a minute. "I had a feeling you would end up in here. Come along Mr Potter, I need to check you over then the two of you can get back to the tower." Harry went and let her scan him, declaring him healthy enough to leave but warning him to keep an eye on himself and to come back of any side effects showed. "Right-o, I better pry Vlad out of there and get to Gryffindor before curfew." Vlad went surprisingly quietly, and the two walked along the corridors still-silent. Mostly. "Is it me or isn't there supposed to be patrols now?" "Yeah, but there's only so many places they can be at once. I'm sure someone will be along this hallway soon." Vlad was right though - they hadn't seen anyone on their way.

"Something doesn't feel right." "You say that alot in fairness Vlad." Vlad's mouth tightened, then relaxed. "Well in my defence, something isn't right at Hogwarts." That much was true he supposed. "We can't go wandering, so lets get back to the tower." Vlad stopped dead, looking around and checking they were alone. He slid his backpack down his arms, rooting through it and handing Harry... his invisibility cloak. "You carry that?" "Only when you forget to. I don't need it remember?" Vlad drank a small vial, which Harry thought contained Replenisher - Vlad's power was extensive, but he was young and could do some serious damage to his magical core if he wasn't careful or equipped with something to restore his levels. The vampire waved a hand over himself, then disappeared from sight. "Put your cloak on then." Rolling his eyes, Harry wanted to drag Vlad back to the tower but he wouldn't overpower Vlad, and he wasn't about to let him go wondering alone.

Swinging the cloak around his shoulders, Harry pulled the hood up and felt Vlad's hand wrap around his wrist. "Come on, we need to find where all the teachers have got to." The boy vampire dragged him along, and Harry supposed they were heading to the second floor - the general epicentre of everything happening lately. "I knew it." "Not now, be quiet!" Harry hissed at his friend to pipe down, the teachers were crowded around the first message - all of them. Bertrand would know they were here, but Harry didn't think the vampire tutor would actually be all that surprised.

"What do we do now Headmaster?" They couldn't see the attraction through the thicket of bodies, but Harry kept listening anyway. The slow, sad timber of Dumbledores voice made Harry panic - whatever it was, it was very very bad. "I don't know. Obviously we must search for the girl" so someone had gone missing, impressive in a school containing a vampire and a couple of hundred magic humans "but I fear this is the end of Hogwarts. I will contact her parents. The poor family. Return to your patrols, don't let on to the students yet. Minerva, contact the school governors would you?" "Of course Headmaster." The teachers slowly thinned out, Bertrand and Snape standing to stare at the wall some more. Another set of bloodied letters was scrawled on the walls, the message truly chilling as the red shone in the candle light.

"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever."

It was a couple of minutes before Bertrand so much as moved, scanning the hallways around them before looking over his shoulder. "Clear, you can come out now boys." Harry dropped the hood of his cloak, and Vlad dropped his invisibility spell to approach the teachers. "Trouble seems to attract you like flies to a corpse. What do you think?" "Chicken blood again? Who's the girl?" Vlad cringed as he touched the still-damp blood, wiping it off on his shirt. "Ginny Weasley." "Suddenly I wish we weren't right about something being wrong with her." Harry agreed with his friend, staring at the shimmering wall. "First Ingrid, then Hermione. On top of Draco, and now the Weasleys have to deal with Ron being scum and Ginny being taken. Suddenly Voldemort seems a less daunting prospect. Wait. I can't believe I didn't think of it! Bertrand, get me to the tower. Quick."

Harry and Snape could only watch in confusion as Bertrand grabbed Vlad's arm and flitted off with him, but they didn't have chance to talk before Snape indicated for Harry to hide. Pulling his hood back up to vanish completely, Harry watched as Lockhart strutted along the hallways. "Where is the vampire one? Oh how I would love to demonstrate the best way to deal with such vermin." Harry almost hexed his teacher then, Bertrand was ten times the man Lockhart was and he wasn't even human. Snape merely growled low in his throat, not looking at the man for a moment. When he did, the smile on his face was a terrifying visage - not happy or fond, but sharp and dangerous. "And how's that then?"

Harry wasn't sure what was happening for a moment, but then he should have known Snape would know how fast Bertrand was. Biting his lip to suppress a chuckle as the 'vermin' landed doubtlessly behind Lockhart, Vlad invisible again but Harry was sure he was there. "Well first you have to incapacitate them, garlic or a religious symbol will do." Bertrand raised an eyebrow - religious symbolism didn't affect them, though Vlad had mentioned in passing that vampires didn't like churches but that could be for many reasons. "And then?" Lockhart was all smarm and slime, puffing himself up like he was making any sense. "Then you need only drive a wooden stake through their unbeating heart and watch the filthy creature turn to ash. Or alternatively, toss them into the bright sunshine and make a display of not tolerating such abominations."

The colour literally vanished from Lockharts face, draining instantly when Bertrand's icy voice sounded behind him. "And yet, we tolerate you. Unless you have something useful to offer, I suggest you get back to your patrols. Professor." Lockhart squeaked, looking between Bertrand and Snape for a minute and making an even more pathetic noise when Bertrand bared his fangs. "Wait a moment. Haven't you been saying you knew all the time where the entrance to the chamber was? Perhaps you should show your heroic side" that was Snape, defending his vampire friend/partner and making the Defence teacher more uncomfortable to boot "and retrieve the Weasley girl?" "O-o-of course! I shall do that now." A couple octaves higher than normal, Lockhart barely finished speaking before running as fast as his tight... ruffled? trousers would let him.

"For the love of garlic, I know I agreed not to hunt humans to stay here but he would be first on the list." "He's a fool. How was your trip to Gryffindor tower?" Harry and Vlad waited for Bertrand's signal they could 'appear', and Vlad was clutching two books. One Harry recognised as the Christmas gift from Bertrand, his book on snakes. The other Vlad flicked through, holding it up to show Hermione had sent them a message through their charmed journals. "If she was carrying a mirror for safety, Hermione must have known or at least had a very good idea what we were up against. Harry took the book, reading the words scrawled across the page. "And that tells us..." Vlad rolled his eyes, kneeling down with the hefty snake book and turning it to show Harry when he joined Vlad at floor level. "Meet the horror within the chamber of secrets." Harry stared, open mouthed at the fact it had been in that book all this time.

"Basilisk."

-YDHP-

 **Cimon (guest review) - this isn't a Canon Bram Stoker Dracula story at all, true. But that is probably because it's based off the characters on Young Dracula, not the Dracula book/movie? (i think that's what you were getting at?)**


	44. Chamber Of Secrets

**Jon - I agree the chapter felt rushed, but I wrote the whole thing out slower and hated it, when I rewrote it it seemed to flow better so I went with that, but I do agree it jumped a little. As for the rest of the review, it was hilarious. I can't stop picturing Vlad on a stool doing biting practice, or Ingrid getting caught by cops when she's out hunting. Also, there is some logic to my having them work out about the Basilisk earlier in the year than canon.**

 **So, we have reached the Basilisk being identified! Wherever shall we end up next?**

 **If my info on the Basilisk is off, I apologise. I cannot find my copy of COS anywhere.**

-YDHP-

Snape kept watch, and Vlad sat on the floor with Bertrand, Harry and the book on the Basilisk. "If looks could kill. This is why Aurelius and Mrs Norris were petrified, there was water to reflect the ultimate death stare. Ingrid and Hermione were looking in mirrors, same thing." Vlad nodded at Harry's interpretation, then his mind clicked. "This is the voice you have been hearing. Parseltongue, it's a snake!" Bertrand leant over his shoulder, taking in the information quietly. "This thing can grow upwards of sixty feet long, how has nobody noticed a mammoth serpent slithering about the place?" Vlad shrugged, reading the in depth information. "Incurable venom. Eyes that kill. Almost completely magic resistant and can live for centuries. Hey, there may be something at Hogwarts older than you Bertrand."

His tutor glared for a second, then went back to the book. "Hatching a chicken egg beneath a toad? Well it's not as disgusting as your emeraldspire blood and dead eggs." Harry offered Vlad a brief glare - there was a surplus of glaring right now - before scanning the next page. "Spiders flee before it. That explains Aragog. And it hates the sound of chickens, that'll be why Hagrid's chickens keep getting killed, and why it was chicken blood painted on the walls. Still not sure about how it gets around." Vlad was only half listening, then digging through his backpack. "Thank you Gred and Forge." "Excuse me?" Bertrand was looking at Vlad like he was slightly insane, though Vlad was holding up a bag of sweets so he probably did look a little daft.

"The Weasley twins gave me these trick sweets from Hogsmeade. Taste awful, but they make you imitate animal sounds - including chickens. Might be good to have to hand?" Popping a red one in his mouth, Vlad opened his mouth and the three around him jumped when all that came out was a lions roar. "Bats they taste terrible. Here, these are chicken sounds." Harry took the handful of sweets from him, grimacing slightly at the sticky feeling on his palm. "Sixty foot, centuries old murdering serpent. We have a book, some candy and a very very terrified parselmouth. Sounds about right. Now what? We don't even know where the chamber is." Harry had a valid point, but they didn't get further in conversation before Snape was hissing "hide!"

Vlad and Harry grabbed their things and scrambled through the nearest door, it barely closing behind them before they heard more teachers. "Anything you two have surmised?" "Professor Lockhart thinks I'm scared of religious symbols and wants to stake me. Relating to this message, unless we have a clue to the chamber of secrets location, no." Only Bertrand could be dead serious, with sarcastic humour laced through it but still conveying the seriousness of the situation. They had to stand very still not to splash about on the floor, there was water everywhere. "Vlad" Harry pulled him away from the door, uncaring of the noise they made as Vlad stumbled and tried not to alert teachers to their presence.

"Careful, we could be heard in here." Wherever here was. Looking around, Vlad realised they were in Myrtle's bathroom. "Didn't Hagrid say she was the one who got killed by the attacks before? Maybe she knows something!" Eyes widening in understanding, Vlad helped Harry look for the teenage girl ghost. "Myrtle? Are you here?" They scanned the small, dirty and damp bathroom for a few minutes, taking the time to magically lock the door so nobody would find them breaking curfew and hunting a ghost. "What do you want? This is a girls bathroom!" They both turned round to see Myrtle floating above the cubicles, and Vlad stepped back - the ghost was clearly checking Harry out. He could ignore the jealousy for now, Harry was hardly going to date the ghost.

"Oh, hello Harry." Bats alive, Vlad was watching a ghost simper. "Uh. Hi Myrtle. We wanted to ask... To ask how you died." Forcibly reminded of his father, Vlad watched as she visibly perked up, like there was never a better conversation topic. "It was dreadful! I was hiding because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses." Vlad didn't think they were too bad, and he had seen worse. "I was crying, and then I heard someone come in. I couldn't see from the cubicle, but I realised it was a boy talking. A kind of made up language, all strange hissing and choking" He shared a look with Harry - that's what he sounded like speaking Parselmouth. Resuming their riveted stares at Myrtle, they waited for the rest of the story.

"I opened the door to tell him to go away! And then... I died." Harry looked confused, terrified but Vlad could see that adventurous exhilaration they both shared and shouldn't have building. "Just like that?" Myrtle nodded, fluttering transparent eyelashes at Harry and giggling in a sickly sweet manner. "And you don't remember anything else?" A ghostly hand came up to tap her ghostly chin, clearly deep in thought. "I just remember a great big pair of yellow eyes. Over there, by the sinks." She pointed at the circular sink unit, the one she frequently flooded the entire bathroom with - he had to find out how a ghost did that some time.

He and Harry slowly stepped over to the sinks, wondering how long before someone made it through Vlad's lock - Ingrid would have been their best chance to do it quickly as she shared his unique command of magic, he didn't technically use a spell. Lost in thought, he heard Harry toss a piece of broken pipe into the sink in front of him to get his attention. "Check this out. This is the sink that didn't work remember?" Nodding, Vlad peered at where Harry was pointing. "Is that... A snake? Those are real emeralds. You think... You think this is it?" Realising he was rambling a little, Vlad ran his finger over the tiny snake carved into the base of the tap.

"I think it is. How do we get in?" Stepping back and gesturing, Vlad answered with "you're the snake whisperer, try asking it to open." Harry squinted at the snake carving, tilting his head this way and that. "What are you doing? An interpretive dance?" "It isn't something I can just switch on, it has to be a real snake. This isn't." Watching Harry struggle for another moment, Vlad pulled the snake book back out of his bag. "Stand back a second." "I don't think you'll be able to blow it open." "I am aware. Trust me?" Harry seemed to waver for a second, then stepped back. "Serpensortia!" Half expecting the spell not to work, they both jumped when a real, live snake appeared in the sink. "You wanted a real snake. How about now?" "Next time just tell me to picture Lily! Open! Stop! Don't bite me!" Harry panicked for a moment, but then his speech melted into hisses and the snake slithered away, hissing in return and the floor started to shake.

"Think they feel it out there?" Vlad didn't have to answer - the door was rattling angrily now to match the floor. The sinks were moving, sliding out and away from each other like a choreographed dance. "So, what's in your backpack?" "Leftover food and pumpkin juice, we could probably survive a couple of days if there's no water down there. Some school work, replenisher, couple of general antidotes and healing potions from training with Snape. Oh, and Ingrid's mirror. Better not lose that, she will absolutely get out of that hospital bed to kill me. Ready?" Harry asked him that randomly - his expanded space meant there could be almost anything in there, and all the boys knew to ask Vlad if they were hungry between meals. "Ready." The sinks moving had revealed a cavernous hole in the floor, easily seven or eight feet across. "I'll go first." Vlad stepped forwards, but Harry reached out a hand. "Together, or not at all." Desperate affection for his mate blazed, and Vlad actually struggled not to say something full of feelings. "Come on then, before they catch us and we get so many detentions we can't leave for summer." Harry squeezed his arm, looking down into the hole. "Down the trapdoor?" "Down the trapdoor."

* * *

Vlad kept hold of his wrist as they both closed their eyes and jumped. Harry didn't know what had made him stop Vlad going first, but he didn't regret it when Vlad smiled and nodded. Nor had he known why he asked what Vlad had in his bag, but it was something of a running joke and good to know he had healing potions on him, Harry mused. "My grandmother is going to kill me. Assuming the Basilisk doesn't do it first." The pipe was filthy, freezing and smelly and the little cave-like space they landed in was no different. Vlad's high quality robes were indeed covered in muck - and that was with him always using the spells to protect them.

Harry lit his wand (and Vlad showed off by floating a ball of light next to him), looking around where they were. "We came down quite a way, assuming we survive it should be fun working out how to get back. See the walls? I think we must be somewhere down under the lake." Vlad pointed out the walls were running damp, covered in greenish foam and there was a smell of what Harry could only call wet. The floor beneath them was a little strange, crunching as he stepped around and they both lowered their light to see the 'floor' was in fact hundreds, maybe thousands of tiny animal skeletons. "Snakes gotta eat. Bats, how many rats does it take to feed a basilisk?" Vlad looked far too not-disgusted for Harry's liking, and then had the audacity to laugh when Harry pointed that out.

"My father is Count Dracula. This is practically pleasant. Come on, we better go find Ginny, try not to get petrified. Or eaten. And figure out who was doing this, because it was not her alone. If you see anything move, close your eyes." Nodding at his friend, Harry watched in disbelief as Vlad stopped for a drink. "There aren't likely to be picnic stop times! Here." Bemused, Harry took and finished the bottle of water. "Are you planning on a sandwich? Three course meal?" Rolling his eyes, Vlad pointed forwards. "Imagine not getting a spell out because your mouth was dry! Now stop complaining, lets get going." Grumbling, Harry turned himself and his wand forwards, staying side by side with Vlad.

The first sign Vlad was as terrified inwardly as Harry was, was the boy vampire shrieking and leaping away from something with his eyes tight shut. Squinting past him, Harry spotted what had scared him so. "Relax, its a snake skin." He recognised the slight see-through style of it from Lily shedding her skin, that and the endless looking shed wasn't moving. Vlad eventually peeked over at it, relaxing a little when he realised and the pale cheeks flushed. "Sorry for freaking." "Don't worry, I'm scared witless too. But this is a snake skin, let's go find what shed it." Vlad gripped his hand loosely for a second, apparently drawing strength from his friend before straightening up. "Ok. Let's go."

Vlad was powerful, logical and protective, and not unnerved by the same things as most - he was the son of a vampire, a vampire-to-be himself. But Harry knew underneath it, he was a twelve year old boy worried for his family and friends, and they needed each other to do this without freaking out. Teamwork, friendship, support. And some Gryffindor idiot luck. That's what would get them through this. "Don't panic Vlad, we can do anything as long as we have each other, yeah?" Vlad smiled, seemingly unaware he was doing it and Harry wondered just how insecure Vlad was in their friendship even now. "Of course. We beat Voldemort, this overgrown string with a death stare won't beat us." Harry still wondered about that day, things he didn't yet understand but now was not the time to dwell.

"I'll be sure to pass on to Lily that you called the 'king of serpents' an overgrown string." "You have to get out of here alive first." They kept walking slowly as they back and forthed, coming to a huge stone door with snakes carved into it. "I can't read that, is it Parselmouth?" Vlad pointed out etchings on the door frame, and Harry had no idea what they looked like to Vlad - Harry could read it like plain English. "Must be. It's basically a warning not to go further if you aren't the heir of slytherin and you value your life." Vlad shrugged, looking around for a way through the door. "Picture Lily, ask it to open?" Not wanting Vlad conjuring more snakes, Harry gave it a good shot. He didn't know the difference when he spoke, but Vlad eventually nodded and the door started sliding open.

The smell was quite something, damp and decay and death everywhere. Swallowing back bile in his throat, even Vlad looked a little nauseated as they stepped into what Harry supposed was a main chamber in the... chamber. Stone snake heads, intricately carved and tall enough to dwarf even Hagrid by several feet, lined the walls and there were a few dim, almost tired flickering torches of flames dotted around. Added to the wand light, it was just enough to show there were others here. One prone body on a damp floor (Harry really hoped it was water, not blood) that even at this distance, flaming red hair was evident. "We found Ginny." Vlad whispered next to him, and he felt cool fingers squeeze his for a second, unsure if that was supposed to comfort one or both of them.

The other person was standing, pacing and there was something very off about them. "Stay alert. Onwards!" Vlad was still whispering, but the words filled Harry with warmth and strength as they squared their shoulders and started walking. Vlad cancelled his floating light ball before they got down there, whispering he didn't want to look like he was showing off as they got closer. Harry took in the person hovering over Ginny, messy dark hair, high cheekbones and - this gave him pause - bright green eyes. If he didn't know better, this could be Harry's brother. He couldn't work out why, but it was like looking through frosted glass around the edges. The strange boy was focused almost entirely on Harry, and Vlad was knelt down next to Ginny, feeling for a pulse by the look of things.

"Are you a ghost?" The thing shook its head, looking down at the ground for a minute. Following his eyes, Harry spotted a soggy, bedraggled diary. "A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years." "Tom Riddle? Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Vlad quizzed, and Harry remembered them looking for that name in the library a while back. "She won't wake up. No matter what you do." Vlad looked up from the unconscious Ginny, confused. "She's alive. Pulse and breathing and everything. So she can wake up." "You don't understand. As she grows weaker, I grow stronger." Harry had noticed, the fuzzy edges were starting to sharpen, slowly but surely.

"If you do manage to get a solid body, I will be first in line to rip its throat out." Riddle eyed Vlad almost dismissively. "You think you can challenge the greatest sorcerer in the world?" Vlad didn't waver, glaring angrily at the almost-corporeal teen. "No. But I can whip you from here to Halloween." Sometimes he forgot his best friend was a vampire, then Vlad came out with threats based on necks and references to Halloween dripped off his tongue with ease. "You're the one controlling the basilisk, you petrified my sister, my friend! You killed that boy." Riddle backed away from Vlad a little, but Harry spied the twisted length of wood in his hands. "You won't be needing this. However, you are correct. I am the heir of Slytherin, but once I deal with you I won't care about killing mudbloods anymore."

Vlad managed to act genuinely disarmed by the lack of wand, not letting on to Riddle that he didn't need it. Harry cocked his head, trying to look fearful but he trusted in Vlad that they could probably get out alive. Maybe. "And why's that?" Riddle paced around, glaring hotly at Harry as though he had done him great personal injustice in the last few minutes. "My new target for a while has been you." "Me? What did I do?" Starting to worry Vlad would work out Ingrid may have been petrified to get to Harry, he wasn't faking fear anymore. Riddle's still sharpening body stepped closer, brushing Harry's fringe aside with Vlad's wand. "How did you defeat Lord Voldemort? Escape with nothing more than a scar while his powers were destroyed?" Shrugging, Harry forced his eyes back to Riddle. "Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time." Harry's parents had died only eleven years ago, but Riddle was a teen fifty years ago - they were generations apart.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future." Vlad's wand was raised, tracing letters in the air that spelled out 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', and Riddle said simply "observe". The letters started rearranging themselves, and Harry's eyes widened as the anagram was revealed.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

"You're... You're him. Voldemort." He had been glaring before, but now Riddles face turned stony, terrifying. "You didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle fathers name? I am a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin!" Harry didn't think now was the time for a family reunion, telling this fuzzy angry teenager would grow up to be his grandfather apparently. "How did you control Ginny? Clearly you aren't physically capable of leaving the chamber to paint chicken blood on the walls." "Ginny Weasley found my diary, and suddenly she had such an understanding" his tone belied the word, Riddle had no tolerance for such things clearly "friend she could talk to. All I had to do was wait for her to form an emotional bond to me in the book. Oh Tom, my brothers are so popular and I'm just the awkward baby sister, only you understand me."

Vlad was starting to look a little worried now, struggling to find the steady thrum of life in Ginny's wrist - they didn't have long to work out how Riddle was draining her energy. "Once I had control, I could... not quite possess her, but exert complete control over her actions. She could even manage parseltongue when I was in control of her. Ginny killed the chickens and painted the threatening messages on the walls, even the one about her here. She made sure the basilisk attacked, watched as they died or became frozen. How is your sister Vladimir? I warned you not to get in my way." Vlad growled angrily at the mention of Ingrid, but Harry didn't know what the second part was about.

"Vlad? What does he mean?" "Oh, did your friend not tell you he found my diary?" Vlad dropped his eyes, guilt written across his face. "Remember when our dorm was ransacked? I only used the diary once or twice, but I didn't trust it and then it was taken. By Ginny, and then... And then Ingrid got hurt." Now Harry wasn't sure who that message had been for when Ingrid got petrified, and assuming they got out alive, he and Vlad were having a serious, honest talk. "For Vlad to have gotten the diary, Ginny would have had to throw it away. She tried to get rid of you, didn't she?" "And failed! She needed me, without me she would be nothing. And now, she's about to die with nothing more to show than her part in attacking the students."

The green eyes were icy shards of emerald, and Harry could feel his skin crawling at the idea this man was in his genes. Riddle growled angrily when Vlad held out his hand, summoning his wand back. "Did I not mention? I don't need a wand. But you're a powerful sorcerer, you don't need this right?" If Harry found his voice any time soon, he was going to tell Vlad to not antagonize Lord Voldemort. He didn't get chance to think further on that, as Tom Riddle turned around and more torches lit, revealing another huge stone thing, features like hollow eyes and long, scraggly hair. Even without being told, Harry knew who that was. Salazar Slytherin.

"Let's match the Heir of Salazar Slytherin and his great creature against little Harry Potter and his vampire pet." If Harry didn't know Vlad didn't get his fangs until sixteen, he would have expected to see Vlad about to tear the throat out of Riddle. Vlad levitated Ginny further along the room, then stood up and placed himself next to Harry. "Please tell me you know we are about to face a bloody huge snake?" "I am aware of that Vlad, yes. He's speaking parseltongue to summon said huge snake." Vlad shook his head, leaning closer and hissing "You're missing the point. Where did you get that from?" Harry wasn't about to say it out loud - they might be overheard. "Good garlic, think about it. If he's the heir, and you're his grandson?"

Choking on the realisation, Harry stared at Vlad and things started to make sense. The basilisk wanted him to get here - the true heir, that's what all those messages and voices he heard were for. Now Harry just had to survive the realisation, the basilisk and somehow save Ginny. The mouth of the Salazar Slytherin opened up, creaking and groaning stone lowering and if he looked, Harry could see something shifting. "Parseltongue won't save you now Potter, it only obeys the heir!" Funnily enough, that's what Harry was hoping for.

-YDHP-

 **I actually started this with the intention of finishing it a day early but then I was so bloody exhausted I slept for about twelve hours - my longest sleep in years I think. So its on time. I think. I hope. Enjoy!**


	45. De Ja Vu

**So, reviews!**

 **Dark Serpent Cat - I understand what you're saying, and I know the story is Vlad centric. There are two reasons for that - This story originally started in my head as just a Vlad POV story but I wanted to bring Harry in, that doesn't mean it's easy when it wasn't my original plan. And second, I actually really struggle to write Harry POV much more than Vlad. However, I am trying and I do have plans for Harry coming into his own.**

 **And Kitsune Jewel - Thank you for joining the followers of this story! And thank you hugely for letting me know how much you enjoy the little bits of Vlad and Harry showing in tiny increments. I too, am very excited for year four, but I'm also super excited for year three. And the end of year two of course. I hope you continue to enjoy this!**

-YDHP-

Heart thudding in his chest, Harry checked Vlad wasn't looking directly at where the enormous reptile was appearing - he was watching Riddle instead. Swallowing thickly, it was now or never as the basilisk slid out and coiled up, rearing back and scenting the air with a tongue bigger than Harry. Not needing any help to imagine a snake with this mammoth creature before him, Harry hissed out "close your eyes". Riddle looked at him strangely, then looked utterly murderous as the basilisk calmed and obeyed. "I am the heir of slytherin!" "Not quite. It was after your time, clearly but you will be my grandfather. Making me your heir, and the true Slytherin heir! That basilisk is mine." Harry didn't actually want the snake as a pet, but maybe he shouldn't let on to that right now.

"You're lying!" Looking back up at the basilisk, Harry hissed out "tell him." The cavernous mouth opened, revealing enormous teeth that made a thrill of panic shoot through him. "It is true, he is the heir." Vlad was looking between them, only able to understand part of the conversation as they switched between hisses and speech. "How do I save Ginny?" That was directed at the basilisk too, but Riddle could understand the hisses as clear as English. "Destroy the link." There was a heart stopping moment where both Harry and Riddle dove for the diary, but Vlad cottoned on quickly and held out a hand to summon it. "You forget you're a wizard far too easy." Riddle made a grab but missed as it flew into Vlad's hand, and was then held out to Harry. "You can lecture me later, how do I destroy this?"

"If he kept a memory in it, it will be protected somehow. Ask your friend." Rolling his eyes at Vlad being sarcastic when they could probably still die at any second, Harry hissed the question at the basilisk - it was very odd holding a conversation with something that would use Harry's whole body as a toothpick. Nobody was prepared for the way the basilisk dropped, eyes still closed but razor sharp teeth exposed and they pierced the diary and Harry's arm at the same time. The diary fell from his hand, ink already pouring out of the small leather journal like blood but that didn't register as fire raced through Harry's veins. Vlad dragged him away, looking at the tooth embedded in his arm - it had broken off as he jerked away from the basilisk. "Harry!"

There was nothing to be done, the poison was incurable - they had read that book already to know. Riddle was fading, the diary still pouring rivers of ink but his last words were "at least I'll take you with me Potter!" before the ghostly vision vanished forever. Harry yanked the tooth out of his arm, the length more than his own forearm and it felt warm, strange in his hand. Vlad held his face, begging him "stay with me Harry, you're going to be ok." Not wanting to waste last breaths on correcting Vlad, Harry let his friend go on and tried to breathe through the pain of venom tearing through him. There was a strange sense of waiting to die, the pain starting to recede and Harry wondered if that was his body shutting down.

Tears fell onto his hands, his arms and face as Vlad tried to stir him, gain a response and while he couldn't make out the words, he could hear the panic and grief in his voice. The mark on his arm stopped stinging as Vlad's tears ran over it, and they both stared at it in surprise as it glowed before healing closed. "Harry?" his friend choked out the name, gently touching his jaw and seeing if he was still alive. "What just happened?" His voice was raw, maybe he had screamed in agony and not noticed. "I don't know, are you ok?"

"I think so? Am I dead? Is this a dream?" They were both surprised to see Ginny stirring, and Harry freaked a little when Vlad stunned her. "What did you do that for?" "Do you want to explain the basilisk?" "Fair point. Help me up?" Vlad tugged him to his feet, both their clothes covered in grime and ink, and Harry looked back at where he had been bitten. There was a dark circular scar already that felt strange, scaly almost as Harry ran his fingers over it. "Ok. We should do something about this?" Vlad indicated the basilisk, which was still laying where it had dropped with it's eyes closed. Hissing out the first thing that came to mind - "why aren't I dead?" - Harry waited for an answer. "Because you are unique. I apologise for the underhanded tactics required to get you here, but the previous heir was using me for petty grudges."

Underhanded tactics? That was an understatement, people were dead or petrified because of this snake. Remembering what Lily had said about 'the river ends at the source', he knew his next question. "How do we cure a vampire you petrified? They can't have Mandrake potion, prove to me you didn't want to do those things and help me save his sister." Vlad went to check Ginny was alive and otherwise unharmed, but his eyes were back on Harry and the basilisk seconds later. "She's fine. What's the snake saying?" "Kindly inform the vampire boy that I understand him, even if he doesn't understand me." Relating the message back to Vlad, Harry couldn't help chuckling at his friends disgruntled expression. "You petrified my sister, how do we help her?"

"Do you have a receptacle of some kind?" Asking Vlad - he probably had several in his backpack - Harry watched as his friend conjured a thick glass bowl and levitated it to Harry. "Yes? Does this help?" For some odd reason, Harry got the impression the basilisk was rolling it's eyes beneath scaly eyelids. "This will be so much easier if I could open my eyes. Repeat this, in parseltongue and sun your wand at your eyes." A strangled hissing sound left the snake, but Harry was wary. "What for?" "It's a protective magic, so whoever controls me can look at me." "Will it work on Vlad?" "Yes." Figuring he had only his life to lose, and since he was stood three feet from a murderous snake that wasn't really much difference, Harry gestured for Vlad to come over. "Trust me?" "Always."

Aiming his wand at Vlad's eyes, his friend looked a little worried but didn't so much as flinch when Harry hissed and a thin green smoke obscured Vlad's face before fading. "Well? What was that for?" "Can you still see?" "Nice to know you experimented on me, but yes." Repeating it on himself, Harry turned to the basilisk. "Here goes nothing. Open your eyes." The lids lifted and Vlad looked at Harry like he was mad, holding eye contact with the basilisk as huge yellow eyes revealed themselves. After a few seconds, Harry realised he wasn't dead or even petrified, and neither was Vlad. "Place your receptacle near my front fangs, I promise not to bite you again." Stepping forwards, Harry placed the bowl there and watched as venom leaked into the glass from the teeth, thick and milky white.

"If I had known it was for that, I would have made one with a lid." "My venom is only dangerous when introduced directly into the bloodstream. I have no need for a defensive spray toxin." Given the sheer size and lethality of the snake, Harry had to agree. "Hold on, do you have a name? I assume you aren't just called the snake, or the basilisk. Or in this case, the horror within." "Samael. I think it is a reference to a bringer of death." Vlad merely raised an eyebrow when Harry informed him the basilisk actually had a name, clearly impatient for a cure for Ingrid. "You must mix my venom with Phoenix ash in equal measure, then have the petrified victims drink the mixture." He didn't know why, but Harry actually trusted... Samael to be telling the truth. Vlad looked less trusting, but then he knew he didn't actually have a better option for saving Ingrid and eventually conjured a lidded box for the venom.

"One thing. How on earth did you get around the school without being seen?" Samael hissed "I slithered through the pipes" for Harry to translate, catching sight of Vlad's watch as he observed his friend picking up the box of venom. "Blimey, we've been down here all night. We should probably try to get out of here before anyone finds us chatting to a sixty foot snake." "I'm open to ideas on how, that pipe must have pitched us way down." Samael interrupted them again, informing Harry there was actually an easier way out, but not in.

"I will stay down here, I must rest after the ridiculous things my previous master imposed on me." "Alright, but if I leave you down here alive are you going to hurt anyone else? And how long does this spell on our eyes last?" "It should be permanent, but feel free to repeat it before you return. No, I have no grudge against magical beings of any sort, basilisks are actually a fairly docile race but once our immense power was discovered, we were poached and used for more nefarious purposes. I will slumber for a few months, and call out to you if I need to." Running at the mark on his arm absent mindedly, Harry had to ask.

"How am I alive? I mean, did Vlad heal this when he was crying?" "No, merely coincidental. I cannot speak to the exact changes it will have on you, but they will be slow and subtle as you are so young." Deciding that was a conversation to have with Vlad, his tutor and probably Snape after they were out, Harry nodded. "Alright. Thanks Samael, I hope you enjoy your rest." Samael turned around, very very slowly slithering back into the hole he had come out of and it closed up behind him. "You let that thing go?" "His name is Samael, and he's technically mine. Riddle made him and Ginny do those things, and he's offered us a cure. Can we get out of here? I'll carry that, you get Ginny?" Vlad handed over the box, which Harry took very carefully while his friend downed a vial of replenisher and waved his hand to levitate Ginny alongside him.

* * *

Almost as an afterthought, Vlad leant down and picked up the diary. It felt different to before... lighter, emptier. He wasn't totally convinced Harry was right to leave 'Samael' alive, but he was so utterly relieved his mate was alive and alright, he let it go for now. Harry led him to a tiny sliver in the wall, which he rapped with his wand and hissed out something in parseltongue. The sliver closed, then opened wider and they both lit their wands to creep through the tunnel beyond. It didn't seem to go on for that long before there was a low incline staircase, winding and long before they reached a door. Vlad could even see the wide pipe entrance nearby that Samael must have used to get out and about in the school, following Harry and carefully moving Ginny along with them.

The door closed behind them and melded away, invisible against the wall as they looked around. "Where are we?" "Dungeons. Snapes room?" Hoping the potions teacher or Bertrand would be there, Vlad put out his wandlight and pointed it in Ginnys direction so nobody would know he wasn't using it as he and Harry stole along the empty corridors. A mumbled password opened the quarters they had spent a lot of time in, and Vlad and Harry found Bertrand, Snape and Draco all in the room. "You look like hell. Is that Ginny Weasley?" "Not surprised. Yeah. She's fine, we sorted it. Professor, you wouldn't happen to have any phoenix ash lying around would you?" Bertrand physically lifted Ginny away, waiting for Snape to return with a box. "What for? This is a rare ingredient." "And there is a phoenix at this school, you can get more. Just trust us, we need to go to the hospital wing."

Harry gave him an exasperated look - they could at least have offered some explanations beforehand - but Vlad was desperate to find out if Samael was being honest about curing Ingrid. The school was dead and empty mostly - everyone was preparing to leave Hogwarts according to Draco, who jogged to keep up with their fast pace. "Mr Potter? Mr Dracula? Is that... Miss Weasley? What is this?" Hoping Harry followed, Vlad managed to say "in a minute" as they got to Ingrids room. She was the same as ever, and Vlad's heart hammered with anticipation as he and Harry carefully measured out equal parts of the items and hesitantly mixed them. The mixture glowed red, then faded to a pale green liquid - Gryffindor and Slytherin may have not chosen their colours by mistake.

"Mr Dracula, what the devil are you doing?" "Hoping." Ingrid's mouth was frozen slightly open, allowing him to pour the mixture in. If this didn't work, he was going to go and kill Samael himself. Everyone crowded around the doorway for a moment, silence thick enough to hear a bat flap and then it happened. Ingrid's hand had been frozen in position for so long, but as he watched Vlad saw the fingers relax, the arm slowly come down and his sister breathed. "Ingrid? Ingrid! Are you ok?" Her whole body seemed to thaw for a moment, but then her eyes opened and Vlad couldn't stop himself throwing a hug at his sister. A low, annoyed whisper of "Get off me zombie snot, you reek. If you have gotten dirt on my robes, I will stake you. Where have you been and where the blood and garlic am I?" made it to his ear, tears flowed freely as relief permeated every atom of his body, being frozen in a half alive state hadn't changed her one bit.

Vlad knew they would have to explain where they had been, what they had done and how he cured her but right now he didn't care. "Hospital wing. You were petrified, we were so worried. And now Madam Pomfrey is going to give me a years detention after she checks you're alright." Sure enough, the nurse was hovering and glaring. Ingrid looked confused as she was scanned and assessed, then declared absolutely fine. "I'm keeping you in overnight for observation. No arguments Miss Dracula!" If looks could kill, Ingrid would have left their school without a nurse with her glare.

Snape luckily removed Draco so they could talk more openly, and Ginny was moved to a side room to be looked at more closely - she had been sort of possessed for months and who knows what Riddle had done to her. "I promise we will explain. Once I have some clean clothes, man the chamber of secrets was filthy." Magic hadn't protected his clothes from getting dirty, he wasn't expecting it to be able to remove the accumulated grime. Bertrand disappeared off and returned a moment or two later with clothes for both he and Harry. "From the house elves, I didn't want to be quizzed by your dorm mates." They headed into the bathroom and used separate cubicles to shower and change, realising a minute too late Bertrand had mixed up who's was who's, but not caring a moment later seeing Harry in his clothes. Vlad really needed to get a handle on his possessive tendencies.

"Is it worth changing back?" "Nah, I'm just glad to be clean, we'll sort it later." Because he didn't want to stop seeing Harry with his things on. Shaking the thoughts away, Vlad realised they kind of had to go and answer some questions. Stepping back out, he asked Madam Pomfrey if Ginny was ok. "She seems fine, struggling with some amnesia at the moment though. The headmaster and your head of house are on their way here, I have set up that room" she pointed "for privacy. There is good and drink from the house elves waiting, you missed breakfast." It wasn't until she said that Vlad realised how hungry he was, stomach growling. He and Harry hastened into the side room, finding Bertrand already waiting and drinking a cup of tea.

There was far more food than even two hungry teen boys could eat - though Ingrid did join them and started eating too. "How long was I... petrified?" "A little over a month, but the Mandrake allergy meant we weren't sure we could actually reverse it. It was terrifying. Do you remember it?" "Not a thing. I couldn't believe it was January. It's like I slept away a month." They went back to eating for a few more minutes, and then they were joined by the headmaster and McGonogall. "Miss Dracula? But how..." "Bats if I know, I want to know what petrified me." Ingrid barely even looked up from her breakfast, not looking nearly as interested as Vlad knew she actually was. "Why is it always you two? And usually Miss Granger, but of course she's..." Vlad and Harry both jumped up, not even discussing it as they ran past their protesting teachers.

"What on earth are you boys doing?" They didn't answer, mixing up the venom and ash and hurrying to feed it to Hermione. "Just watch." Like Ingrid, Hermione changed slowly but then all of a sudden she was breathing, her eyes opening. "My goodness, she's awake!" "I don't know if this is safe to give to a cat, but we can wake up Aurelius too?" Madam Pomfrey looked very uncertain, but given Ingrid and Hermione were up and unpetrified, she eventually nodded and pointed them over to the other victims beds. "What is it you're giving them?" Harry didn't answer them until they were done - even with proof it would sound mental. "Basilisk venom mixed with Phoenix ash." "I beg your pardon?" Vlad indicated they should return to the private room - they probably couldn't say everything, but even what they could say shouldn't be discussed in front of anyone and everyone. Harry's parseltongue ability wasn't even public knowledge.

"I'm getting a distinct sense of dejavu with you two."

-YDHP-

 **Well? This chapter was pretty nerve wracking, do let me know if you think this is terrible. I'm not going to change where I'm going, but I'm still nervous!**


	46. Rewarding Nobility

**Dark Serpent Cat - No need to apologise! I'm always happy to hear reviews, I just like to answer them fully too. I'm trying not to go too hard on Vlad's jealousy thing. At least while they are still so young.**

 **Chosen Two is six months old, thank you all of you - the ones who have been here from the start, and the ones still joining me now!**

-YDHP-

"Tell me about it. I feel like I should have signed a danger waiver for being friends with Harry." Harry glared at his friend, Vlad wasn't helping. "So boys, care to explain two things? How did you rescue Miss Weasley, and what on earth possessed you to feed basilisk venom to anybody?" Vlad, with his bizarre study-voice, explained part of it. "Basilisk venom is only dangerous injected directly to the blood stream, its an offensive not defensive poison. Phoenix ash is the natural opposite ingredient, phoenix being the only creature that can cure that venom." "And you just had this idea all by yourself?"

Vlad looked to be a little nervous, but nodded. "I've been studying creatures that can petrify, to help Ingrid. Bertrand found some old, obscure texts on basilisks and I thought that was the best bet, since it lives for so long and then we met it in the chamber." His friend was trying to protect Harry, that much was obvious. "Mr Potter?" Harry searched for words, trying to look as exhausted as he should feel. "When we beat Riddle, the basilisk disappeared. So we got Ginny and got out of there. I don't really remember much, it was all so terrifying." "Riddle?" They both nodded in sync then. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, future Lord Voldemort. It was him before, not Hagrid!" Ah, they probably shouldn't have brought that up.

"I already knew you were there boys, Mr Malfoy visited that night." Oh, that was true. So they hopefully weren't in trouble for that. "Right. So we had to try and work out who it really was because it wasn't Hagrid. We did, and we beat him." Vlad pulled out the trashed diary, which Harry hadn't noticed he had picked up. "This was how he was doing it, this diary was... I don't know, cursed or something and he used it to control Ginny, drain her even." Bertrand was the one who took it, inhaling the book cover for a moment. "Soul bond, powerful magic. It's dead now, but such things linger." Dumbledore took the book, flipping it over and opening it. "I see. Well Miss Weasley appears unharmed considering everything, and if the threat is presently neutralized we shouldn't have to close the school. Though we should work out a way to ensure the... basilisk, you say? Cannot hurt anyone else."

"He's the heir of Slytherins property, unless Voldemort gets in to the school it won't be able to do anything. Otherwise it wouldn't have stopped when Riddle left Hogwarts right?" "That is a very good point. I will mail release papers to Azkaban immediately." Harry quickly volunteered Hedwig. "She could do with a job, she doesn't like Lily, Phantom or Vlad much so she is probably lonely." "Thank you Mr Potter. Minerva, would you and the other heads of houses inform the students we shall not be closing the school. Madam Pomfrey, perhaps you could get hold of Mr and Mrs Weasley, inform them their daughter is safe and well." Snape, McGonogall and the nurse all disappeared, and Dumbledore stood looking closely at the two boys. "Well done boys, it was foolhardy but brave and noble to save Miss Weasley. Particularly given your feelings toward her brother."

Ingrid had not yet been informed of that, so that would be a fun chat. "I do hope you are both aware you broke perhaps a dozen school rules each in the last twelve hours? And there is sufficient evidence to have you both expelled?" Harry and Vlad both nodded stiffly. "Therefore I think it is only suitable" Harry held his breath, he couldn't be expelled now or he would be stuck with the Dursleys forever "you both receive one hundred points apiece for Gryffindor. Mr Du Fortunesa, I trust you can keep an eye on them until everything is in order?" "Of course headmaster." As the door closed behind Dumbledore, they all heaved a sigh of relief. "I have the distinct feeling I am missing a lot." "Me too, why did you all look at me when he mentioned Weasley?"

"While you were petrified" Vlad was still feeling brave if he was taking this bullet and telling her "you were kept in that back room, and only a few of us knew you were in there. Weasley caught Bertrand leaving, and went to see. I put a kind of jinx in you so anyone I didn't think of having permission would get a stain on their hands if they touched you. When I saw Ron's hand, I knew where he had got that mark. I had to break his wrist to get an answer." Vlad took a deep breath, but Ingrid was getting there on her own "but he admitted he 'copped a feel'." Ingrid looked horrifed, and slightly murderous. "Like I said. I broke his wrist, and almost fed him to a giant spider or ten. And he got expelled."

"I'm just going to go shower for a decade or two." "I will retrieve your clothing, Slytherin is one place I can go freely. You two, do not move." Ingrid left, Bertrand close behind and he and Vlad heaved a sigh of relief. "I think we got away with that? Though you should talk to Snape and Bertrand when everything has settled?" Harry agreed. "Yeah, we both will. Explain everything, get some adult perspective on it all. Not to mention, whatever this is." Harry indicated the scar, which Vlad seemed to automatically reach out and touch. Harry noted a faint... tickly, almost tingly sensation as he did so, wondering if that was because he was a vampire. "It feels kind of scaly. And you know, should have killed you." "Yeah, but" Harry indicated Vlad should silence the door before he continued "Samael said it was going to change me over time. And I have no idea how or why, or what it'll do. He did say it'll be slow and subtle." "There was one change. Down in the chamber."

Raising an eyebrow in query, Harry waited. "You spoke parseltongue without a snake in front of you, that's how you opened the doorway for us. Try now? Just think of Samael." Harry didn't know when his speech changed, so he wasn't aware of that at the time. Picturing Samael in his head, Harry opened his mouth and Vlad's eyes widened as he said "did it work?" "I don't know what you just said, I'm not a snake." "Wow. I had better get a handle on it so I don't accidentally out myself as a parselmouth." Vlad nodded, offering Harry the last bacon sandwich. "You always want more bacon." Chuckling, Harry took it with thanks. Bertrand was back then, watching the two strangely for a second but then he was sitting back down. "I had to get the nurse to take Ingrids clothes in, lest I be on the receiving end of a very irate vampiress."

"Four hundred years old and scared of Ingrid Dracula?" "I would be concerned if he wasn't, Ingrid is pretty terrifying. I almost pity Ron if he ever runs into her again. Especially after she gets her fangs." The door rattled then, and Vlad promptly shut up as it opened. "Ah, you're still here. The Weasleys would like to see you." Sharing a sideways glance with Vlad, they both stood up and walked out. "Thank you so much!" They were both enveloped in a tight, almost crushing hug from Mrs Weasley the second they cleared the doorway. "Yeah, we hear you two saved our sister." "So mum and dad wanted to thank you." The Weasley twins clapped them on the back as their mother released them, both clearly pale with worry for Ginny but elated she was alright now. "No trouble. Really. I'm just glad she's ok." "Me too."

"And Ingrid, we are so sorry for what the little weasel did." Ingrid looked highly uncomfortable about it being brought up again as she exited the bathroom, surrounded by freckly red heads galore. "So long as he never comes within hexing distance of me, I really would rather never hear about it again." "Is Bulgaria far enough?" The three young students looked very confused. "We couldn't very well have him around Ginny, she's so young!" Mrs Weasley was a little hysterical, and Harry could see Bertrand cringing slightly at the volume of her voice. "Uh, Bulgaria?" "Yes, we had him enrolled at Durmstrang. Only school that would take him. He's living with a distant uncle, who has no children and no tolerance for any sort of shenanigans. He will learn his lesson tenfold." Harry wasn't sure shenanigans was the right word, but didn't correct Mr Weasley.

"Bulgaria works, I have no plans to visit there." Ingrid disappeared back into the side room they had been in, clearly wanting to avoid any further conversation. "Oh, how can we ever thank you both?" "You got rid of Ron and made Christmas jumpers for people you hardly knew just to cheer us up. I'm more than happy to call that even." Harry nodded his agreement with Vlad, and the Weasleys all turned when Madam Pomfrey said Ginny could see them now. "We'll catch you later, thanks guys." "Anytime. Gred and Forge." The twins chuckled, following their parents in to Ginnys room. "Is it just me, or is this a long day already and it's early morning?" "Don't forget we haven't been to sleep." "Good point. You wouldn't have any pepper up in that backpack of yours would you?"

Vlad always seemed to have half a potions cupboard in his bag, handing Harry a vial and downing one himself. Steam poured out of both their ears, dwindling down until it stopped and Harry felt much better. Before they had chance to say anything, Professor McGonogall reappeared carrying Phantom and Lily. Well, she was carrying Lily coiled around her wrist, Phantom was sat on top of her hat mewling. "I expect your dorm mates will be along fairly soon, but these two were insistent I deliver you. At least, I assume that's why they wouldn't let go of me." Phantom leapt straight in to Vlad's arms, and Lily was hissing happily at the sight of Harry. Holding his arm out to retrieve his familiar, Harry rubbed her scaly head. "You smell different wizard." "I will explain later." "Very well. I am glad you are unharmed." "Aww, did you worry about me Lily?" "Do not imply such things."

Chuckling, Harry felt her slither up his arm and curl around his neck loosely, keeping beady eyes on everything going on around her. Phantom was all over Vlad, licking his face and pawing at his cheeks like they had been gone for days, not one night. "Think she missed me?" "Quite possibly." Ingrid was next on both familiars lists, Lily hissing that "her favourite female" was alright now. "I think they missed you too." Ingrid tried not to smile, but against both familiars she was powerless to stop herself. "Irritating furball." Phantom just kept mewing until Ingrid stroked her, looking victorious as she curled up on her lap. "Phantom one, Ingrid nil." "Shut up maggot face."

True to McGonogalls observation, the other Gryffindor boys appeared in the Hospital Wing searching for Harry and Vlad. "You're alright! We thought you were goners for sure." "Thanks Seamus. Yes, we are fine. And Hogwarts is saved. All in all, a good nights work." "You two have all the adventures. Hermione! You're alright too!" Harry watched on in amusement as Neville went to their friend, the other boys having noticed Ingrid behind them and grinning stupidly. "You guys coming to the feast? Dumbledore is celebrating Hogwarts being saved!" "Uh, if Madam Pomfrey clears Ingrid to go. Otherwise no." Some powerful pleading eyes at the nurse later, Ingrid was allowed to go down to the feast so long as she came straight back. Vlad didn't even hesitate before dragging his sister to the Gryffindor table, much to the joy of almost every other boy at Gryffindor and against Ingrids complaining.

"If I let you go sit at Slytherin, you won't go back to the Hospital Wing and I will get in trouble. So sit, I saved your life. Kind of. With Harry's help. Just sit down." Harry made sure to sit her other side, so Ingrid at least had room to eat without boys leaning in to look more closely at her. "It is a day to celebrate! Hogwarts is safe, and we shall continue to cultivate the brightest young minds into amazing wizards and witches. Let the feast begin!" Endlessly happy Dumbledore didn't draw attention to Harry and Vlad in particular, Harry and Vlad fended off questions about it all and Ingrid glared at the Great Hall as a whole, but Harry caught her smiling at her brother on occasion.

They both escorted her back to the Hospital Wing, much to her chagrin, and Madam Pomfrey shooed off her fan club of followers. "I'm fine, why do I have to stay?" "Because I say so, as does everyone else petrified and cured today." Ingrid glared, but perked up when Vlad dropped her Christmas gifts on the end of her bed. "That's from the twins, it's pretty cool. Not that we've had chance to use them but handy to have around." Vlad ran through the spells to work the 'joy buzzer' with Ingrid, then explained how the journal he had gotten her worked. Hermione had given Ingrid perfume, but the vampire girl seemed entirely accepting of the gift and even (very quietly) mumbled a thank you to the human girl.

"We have to go talk to Bertrand, find out more about this soul bond stuff. I'll come visit for dinner. " Ingrid nodded, already having company in the form of Phantom keeping vigil at her bedside. Lily was still wrapped around Harry's neck, refusing to move except for when they were in the Great Hall, when she hid under his jumper but that was it. His heart rate was starting to creep up as they went along to Bertrands quarters - Vlad had checked with him where to find the man earlier. Knocking at the door, they were let in and offered the usual seat and drinks. Clutching at a cup of tea, Harry was a little nervous. It was one thing for them to know he was a parselmouth, Voldemorts grandson. It was another thing entirely to tell them he apparently had a pet basilisk and was the true heir of Slytherin.

"I'm guessing the headmaster did not get the full story?" "Not by a long shot, but that's because I don't want him locking me up or dissecting me." Bertrands interest was already peaked at that, so Harry had to continue. Vlad was quiet next to him, but Harry knew he wouldn't turn on him - he had already been there through everything. "So we got into the chamber - it needs parselmouth to do it. That's why you guys couldn't get in the bathroom, Vlad locked you out so we didn't get caught. And then we found Riddle and Ginny, and panicked a great deal." Bertrand didn't ask anything yet, so Harry ploughed on. "Riddle said the basilisk would only obey the heir of Slytherin, and Vlad pointed out that was technically me - If Riddle is Voldemort, I'm his heir. So given we were seconds from death either way, I told the basilisk to close it's eyes. And he did." "He?" "I'll get to that." Bertrand nodded, falling silent and surveying Harry sagely.

"I figured we had nothing to lose, so I asked him how to stop Riddle draining Ginny's life force. He said we had to destroy the link, and Riddle was freaking out spitting angry when he realised I controlled the basilisk. Rather than tell me how to break it, the basilisk literally dropped. Precision aim, I have to say for a sixty foot snake." Vlad chuckled next to him, amused by Harry's tangent. "It hit the diary and me with it's fangs and damn that hurt." Bertrand now looked exceptionally surprised - he knew Harry should be dead. "The diary sort of bled ink and Riddle kind of faded away, but I was mostly distracted by how much that venom hurt. Then out of nowhere, the pain kind of stopped and my arm healed. Look." Holding out the scarred arm, Bertrand asked permission before he touched it. "Scaly. Intriguing. Do continue."

Downing the last of his now-cold tea, Harry tried to summarise Samael and the conversation we had. "Vlad didn't want to leave him alive, but he offered us a cure for Ingrid and suddenly he was much happier." "And you say this... Samael, is no longer a threat?" "As long as I don't tell him to do evil stuff, and make sure anyone going near him has the charm on their eyes? Yeah. Might have to figure out what to do with him, I can't leave him in the chamber in case Voldemort does come back, get in and take control." Bertrands brow creased in thought for a minute or two. "I will converse with Severus on the matter. Between the two of us I expect we can come up with a solution on what to do with your new... Pet." "Yeah, I don't think they make tanks big enough for him. Nor would the others appreciate Samael taking up our whole dorm and then some."

"Are there any changes? Samael said they would be slow, yes?" "Yeah, because I'm so young apparently. Of course, compared to him I am. So far all that seems to have changed is I can slip to parseltongue easier, but that may not be a good thing if I can't control it. I don't know I'm speaking a different language without someone telling me." "Well we can work on that, have you go back and forth until you feel its controlled, contained." Harry sort of sagged with relief internally, Bertrand was calm and listened and had solutions or at least ideas for most of what had happened.

"What's this soul bond stuff you talked about?" Vlad held up the mangled diary. "There was a fragment of a human soul in that diary - Riddles would be my best guess. If you form an attachment to such an item, it can feed off that persons soul too. Ginny used the diary, not thinking about why it could answer her back?" Vlad nodded, and Harry remembered Riddle mocking her for it. "Yeah. So she got emotionally attached and Riddle used that to possess her?"

"Indeed. Still, the basilisk venom was powerful enough to separate soul from book, making both vulnerable. Handy to know I suppose, should you run in to any other such items." Harry wouldn't be surprised if they came across more funky cursed items, he and Vlad just seemed to attract weird situations. "Hang on, how do you put a piece of soul in something else? You can't just hack a bit of soul off, surely?"

"No, it's not that simple. Murder. Murder tears the soul in two. Which is why it's a commonly held belief vampires do not have one. Nobody has been able to say definitively, they aren't exactly visible on a medical scan. As for how specifically to bond that torn soul to something, I have no idea." Feeling a little sick at the thought Riddle had murdered someone and stuck a bit of himself in a diary just to kill muggleborns, and later Harry himself, he shook away the thoughts. "Still half the school year to go, think we can finish it without more adventure?" Vlad grinned. "Don't hold your breath."

-YDHP-

 **All Harry chapter! Because it was him who got chomped on by Samael.**

 **I must confess, I was surprised the last chapter only cost me two followers, I wonder what it was that put them off specifically though? Alas, I shall never know!**


	47. Confusing Closeness

**Have an early update, because Chosen Two hit 11,000 views today and I am thrilled! (Shut up, I remember being hugely excited when it first hit 100.)**

-YDHP-

"Hermione must be torn, a week of no lessons so she can catch up on missed work, but won't get any new work. How are you not bored yet Vlad? You like school work as much as Hermione." Flicking a stray Bertie Botts bean at Harry, Vlad resumed chewing on a licorice wand (the Weasley twins must have raided an entire sweet store to 'thank' the two for saving Ginny). "Because someone has to sort your snake speaking out, which fills the time. Now come on, you need to get a handle on this." Harry randomly slipped into parseltongue, and while the boys in their dorm knew about it, Harry had to control it before classes started again.

Vlad was mostly just happy Harry appeared to have forgotten, or perhaps never managed to hear how Vlad had declared he couldn't live without him when Harry got bitten by Samael. "Right. What do I say?" "Uh... Read this." The two were in Bertrands living room of his quarters, the vampire down in Snapes quarters to give the two a workspace for Harry to hiss freely. Harry took the "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them" from Vlad, sighed and started reading. It was a concentrated effort not to just let his mates voice wash over him, focusing to ensure Harry actually kept speaking English.

"Stop." Harry fell silent, turning the book over to show where he was reading from when Vlad noticed him hissing. "So far, it's mostly talking about or looking at pictures of anything reptile that sets you off. Still, keep trying. Think about other stuff, try not to picture the snake." Harry tried again, making it through one paragraph but hissing again by the second. "We've been at this all afternoon!" "I know, we'll stop when it's dinnertime and go see Hagrid or something after?" This appeased Harry, who kept on with the reading until it was admittedly dinnertime. "Its getting better, you couldn't read anything snake related in English a couple of days ago."

Surprised when Harry hugged him, Vlad forced himself to respond in a friendly, not clingy manner. "Thanks Vlad. You must get bored listening to me read and talk over and over, I appreciate this." Swallowing back a well of emotion, Vlad shrugged and smiled tightly. "What are friends for?" He hurried to walk out ahead of Harry so his friend wouldn't see Vlad's mouth twisting with repressed feelings, dropping down next to the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table and letting them draw him into conversation. Anything to shake off the desire to blurt out to Harry how much he adored hearing his voice, being around him, making him laugh or smile. Loathe as he was to admit it, Vlad thought the summer holidays may be a welcome break from constant Harry-overload wearing his sanity thin. Even as the idea of six weeks away from Harry twisted tight in his stomach.

"You ok Vlad?" "Mmm, food stuck in my teeth." He made a show of dislodging something with his tongue, then focused back on his vegetables and not on Harry. "We're gonna go see Hagrid, you guys wanna come?" Hermione nodded in agreement, but the others begged off for various reasons - the Weasley twins said they weren't allowed that close to the forest except for lessons. "What did you do?" "Vladimir, how dare you accuse us of such things!" Smirking as he swallowed some chicken, Vlad eyed their guilty faces. "Actually, let me guess. Ingrid dared you to do something stupid like go find something dangerous in there for her." "Maybe. I admit to nothing." "Me either." Finishing his glass of juice, Vlad stood and indicated he would be outside waiting for the other two.

"What's got your fangs in a twist Vladarella?" Ingrid had apparently followed him outside, even more surprising was her lack of entourage. "Nothing, just been a rough couple of months and I'm wary of accepting it's all ok now. By the way, what did you tell the twins to do in the forest that got them in trouble?" Ingrid didn't let him completely sidestep the topic, she wasn't stupid but she did indulge him with an answer first. "Told them the first to find that flower that looks like blood in the moonlight would win. They didn't ask what they won until after they got caught. Their prize was detention." Shaking his head, Vlad couldn't help but chuckle. "You really are evil." "Well, one of us has to be. So what's biting your neck?"

"I told you, its been a rough couple of months." "So it has nothing to do with Potter and the fact you two probably haven't been apart other than to sleep or shower since you crawled out of the chamber?" He couldn't remember expressly telling Ingrid about Harry, but she was definitely smart enough to work it out if she had been watching them. "I don't know what you mean." "You know perfectly well what I mean." Blissfully, he was saved the trouble of coming up with a scathing, deflective response by a bunch of Slytherin first-and-second year boys coming out to follow Ingrid. "Why are you hanging with a Gryffindor?" "I'm her brother you frogspawn. Go away." The shorter two backed away, the others looking at the two closely for familial resemblance before falling silent.

"I will leave you to your fan club, Hermione and Harry are here now." Ingrid looked to weigh up the pro's and cons, deciding corrupting small children was more fun than going to Hagrids and Vlad overhead "who fancies doing something really interesting for me?" in her usual drawl as they headed off. "Dare I ask?" "With Ingrid? Best not to." Hermione diluting the intensity of Harry's presence helped, and Vlad surmised he would just have to get through this week before classes started back up and he would be fine. That didn't stop him being nervous about the next few days, but Hagrid enthusing over their visit and being free helped Vlad relax that evening. "Thanks fer provin' me innocence kids." "No problem Hagrid, you should never have gotten the blame to begin with. Not that I approve of Aragog, what with him trying to eat me and all."

"Sorry bout tha'." Waving him off, Vlad drank some of his huge mug of tea and scratched Fang behind the ears. The drooling hound was quite fond of all of them now, since they had taken turns coming to feed him and let him out on the grounds while Hagrid was... away. Waving his hand over his robes to clean the residual dog off them as they left, Vlad knew he had to resume his private lessons now everything had cooled off. They still had items on the 'to do list' - How to deal with Samael, and what to do about Draco's mother and inheritance now his father was locked up in Azkaban, and this was all while they had exams to study for and classes to elect for. Vlad didn't really want to take up Care of Magical Creatures - so many species of creature would know he wasn't human. But Harry wanted to, and ultimately Vlad was sure that's where he would end up.

He did draw the line at divination. "I am not taking up psychic study, it runs at the same time as Arithmancy so I couldn't take it anyway." "Don't take Arithmancy then?" Vlad rolled his eyes. "I'm taking Ancient Runes, the two go together in advanced magic." Harry sighed, flicking through the lists of classes they could take. "I'm not taking Muggle Studies, I grew up in muggle life. It would feel like cheating." Vlad nodded, already sure he was taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, wishing he could drop History Of Magic as it was so dull. "Anything you're planning to drop after OWLs?" Vlad tapped his quill against the table, biting his lip as he thought. "Probably Herbology and Potions, it'll get tricky for me. Definitely History of Magic, but I know I'll be sticking with Charms, Transfiguration, Defence and Astronomy. Assuming I pass my OWLs well enough to take them as NEWTs that is."

Harry hummed in thought, weighing up Divination and Healing classes. "Unless you genuinely think you're psychic Harry, stick with Healing. Madam Pomfrey would love to teach you how to patch yourself up. Ingrid loves that class, and she doesn't use that word lightly unless it's followed by 'causing pain and misery'." His friend glared, but checked off the Healing over Divination and continuing down the list. "I bet you guys a galleon Vlad's list and Hermione's list are identical." Tossing an empty ink bottle in Seamus' direction, Vlad shrugged. "What are you taking then?" "Muggle Studies, Care, Divination, same as Dean. Might take Healing, depends how many classes a week there are." There was a sense of surprise when Draco said he too was taking Muggle Studies, though Vlad was genuinely proud of his friend for that.

"I'm taking Runes and Arithmancy too, I have to decide between Care of Magical Creatures and Healing or my timetable will be too full." Vlad, finished with his list, twisted to look over at Draco. "Well, it depends on what you want to do with your life. Healer? Dragon handler? Potions master like your godfather? I would recommend Care over Healing if you plan to go into Potions, just because you'll learn healing potions anyway but knowing the properties of animals would allow for better new development in Potions?" Draco's blond eyebrows creased in thought, looking down at the list again. "Are you not taking Healing?" Vlad shrugged, looking at his list. "Nah, I already have private tuition to keep on top of too."

Neville was sat on his bed by himself, surrounded by a dozen letters advising him from various family members. "Neville? You with us?" "I don't know what to do!" Harry shoved the letters aside and sat next to their friend, making Vlad fill with affection as Harry tried to calm the anxious boy. "Never mind all this. It's no good taking classes you won't use, or at least enjoy. We all know you'll end up in Herbology careers somewhere, so you don't need Runes or Arithmancy." "My gran said..." "Your gran isn't the one taking the classes. You are. Choose for you." Neville chuckled shortly, looking at the pile of letters from his relatives. "You don't know my gran. But you're right, I do need to choose for myself." Nevilles confidence was still shaky at best, but they had made definite progress with the boy since they started at Hogwarts.

* * *

March brought the thawing out of Hogwarts, spring finally making a tentative step towards sunshine that melted away the chill. Harry was sat down by the lake with his friends, watching Vlad out of the corner of his eye. Something seemed to weigh on him, but not all the time. For instance, right now he and Seamus were trading jinxes and laughing as they keeled over in the grass or sprouted rainbow coloured hair. But only yesterday, Vlad had been staring into a book looking utterly forlorn, and Harry couldn't work out why, or what changed his moods so fast.

"Oi, maggot breath!" Ingrid's voice cut through the joyous laughter of the Gryffindor boys, Seamus and Dean instantly smoothing their hair and grinning at Ingrid. The Weasley twins dramatically prostrated themselves on the floor before Ingrid, which did win an amused chuckle from her. "What's up sis?" "Do I need a reason to insult you?" Vlad pretended to think about it, then grinned. "No, but you generally have a reason for coming this close to a bunch of lions without a shield charm up." Ingrid opened her bag, revealing Phantoms furry head. "She hasn't left me alone all day, kindly explain to her she should stop or end up as potion ingredients." Phantom went over to Vlad happily enough, scampering up his trouser leg and perching on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't anyway, you like her too much." "Don't test me. I'm going to leave before your sense of goodness and joy infects me." Harry could only laugh at the exchange, and the disappointed looks on the boys faces that Ingrid hadn't acknowledged them. "I told you guys, I'm not setting you up with my sister. For one, you're children. And two, if she was interested you would know about it. So get over it." Seamus and Dean sulked for about five minutes over that while Vlad sat playing with Phantom on the grass, so Harry decided to liven things up by hexing them both. Then putting up a shield charm and watching the two curse each other senseless, providing plenty of distraction so Harry could keep an eye on Vlad. What was with him?

As March drifted past, Easter holidays approaching, Harry jumped as a deep voice crept up behind him. "Mr Potter?" Turning around, he found Bertrand. "Surely you can call me Harry by now?" "Harry, then. A word?" Following the vampire down to Snapes quarters in silence, Harry wondered what this was about. That wonderment was solved almost instantly though. "Ah, Mr Potter. We have a solution of sorts for your... Pet." "Right? What is it?" Snape didn't seem keen to put Harry out of his misery, continuing at an almost painfully slow pace with the conversation. "Clearly, we cannot leave him here. Nor can we just release him into the wild, I'm not even sure the serpent would survive British wilderness with it's temperature sensitivity and sheer size." Harry already knew this, waiting for the part where they had a plan.

"Beneath my home, there is a sort of cavern system. I believe the size sufficient for your serpent, Samael." Bertrand was offering to house a sixty foot lethal serpent in his home? That was a new one for Harry. "Right. How exactly would we get him there without anyone noticing? He is hardly inconspicuous." Tapping his foot impatiently, Harry waited. "The school holidays approach, and after the scare earlier on with Samael almost every student is going home for the holidays. Once there is almost nobody to notice, you will open the chamber and we will portkey the basilisk. This is terribly illegal, so shouldn't be shared with anybody you understand?" "What about Vlad? If he finds out I went down there without him I will get so many lectures."

A look Harry didn't totally understand passed between the two older men, then they nodded at each other. "I'll inform Vlad of the plan during our lesson this evening. We might need his extensive powers anyway, it will take some moving to displace a sixty foot snake. But nobody else." Harry nodded, happy now Vlad wouldn't be kept in the dark - it never felt right lying to his friend. "How do we get back to Hogwarts after that though? Because you'll need me there to settle Samael in and translate." "We will worry of that when the time comes. Now, back to school with you." Harry took the dismissal, heading back out into the sea of students moving towards their next classes. Harry supposed he couldn't complain about lack of adventure now, an illegal transportation of a wanted creature plenty of excitement for the upcoming school holiday.

Harry had also resumed joining some of Vlad's extra lessons again. "Any new changes to report?" Shaking his head at Bertrand, looking at the still odd-feeling scar on his arm. "Not that I know of. Lily told me I smell different, but that's about it. Maybe a growing taste for red meat, but I liked that anyway so I can't just say that isn't normal appetite changes for a twelve year old boy." "True. Alright then, finish your reading while Vlad does his hypnosis practice, then we shall call it a night." Hypnosis sounded odd, especially when Vlad was only twelve and nowhere near 'transforming' into a vampire. The book he was reading was one Bertrand had had to translate for him, as half of it was in Latin and then so many things had happened, that Harry hadn't had the chance to finish it.

"Hey, I think I have an idea why Vlad and Ingrid can't hurt each other or even affect each other much with their weirdo magic." "Charming Harry." Bertrand, Vlad and Ingrid all leaned over to read the thing Harry was pointing to. "Twin magic pools, compatible magic?" "Yeah. You said Your extra power stuff is different, maybe that's because you guys have like, separate magical sources for it. And whatever it is, it's compatible with the other, so you can't use it against each other because it's designed to be used with each other?" "Actually, that kind of does make sense." "Excellent work Harry. I think we are done for tonight. Ingrid, same time tomorrow, Vlad same time the night after." The three left, Ingrid hugging Vlad and sort of-not quite smiling a little at Harry before she took off towards the dungeons. "Sounds weird huh? Having a whole extra magical stash in here somewhere." Vlad indicated his body, looking a little surprised still.

"Guess so. Still, you're powerful either way. Own it pale face." "It is not my fault I cannot get a tan!" Vlad glared, but he never seemed to stay mad at Harry and softened a minute later. "Kitchens? I need sugary pastry and I need it now." "Works for me." They had their seperate invisibility tricks down to an art now - Harry was under the cloak and Vlad charmed invisible within thirty seconds as they wound their way down to the kitchens. The elves were as happy as ever to see them, plying them with a ridiculous amount of food, and high pitched squeals of laughter when Vlad finished one flask of pumpkin juice before they even left. "You'll turn into a pumpkin one day!" Vlad shrugged, smiling brightly as they prepared to disappear to get upstairs again. "Worth it, that stuff is addictive." Whatever had been bugging him before seemed to have evaporated again, leaving Harry confused but happy Vlad was his cheery self again.

-YDHP-

 **There's only a few more chapters to Year Two left, and Year Three and Four will be a seperate upload when that time comes. Partly to break it up, partly because Year Five and Year Six will probably *cough* require a ratings change and so two year blocks seem the best solution for that.**


	48. Unexpected Affection

**Jon - I will reveal nothing about how or when Harry notices :P. I do love the idea of Harry teasing Vlad with garlic and getting sassy with his vampire friend.**

 **As for moving over to Year Three, I'll write the last chapter of this and the first of that, then upload them at the same time so when people finish this they can get right to starting on Year Three. If that makes sense?**

 **Krazy Katieness - I'm glad you ship the boys! They are a cute mix, I agree. And of course, I'm glad you also enjoy the story/plot. :D**

-YDHP-

"There is a dozen students staying, and three of them are me, you and Ingrid. That whole chamber scare really empties a place out." Vlad nodded, stretched out on his bed reading about portkeys. "And Draco, which is good because I'm not happy about leaving Ingrid." Harry sipped at his drink, reading through some information on basilisks. "I know, but we aren't even going to be gone a whole day and they'll be fine in Snapes quarters with Nimmy. Who knows, they might even get along." "A Dracula and a Malfoy. Wouldn't that be something. Ew." Vlad shuddered, pushing the topic aside as they prepared for tomorrows adventure. "Mind you, he doesn't know you're vampires yet. Though he knows Bertrand is, he may work it out. Hermione did." "Hermione is secretly psychic, I'm sure of it."

Harry had to give his friend that, Hermiones intelligence and insight was frightening. She was home for the holidays, as were the Weasleys, they had been adamant to have their families back together. The closest thing Harry really had to family was Hogwarts, and Vlad. "So, do you think you can work with the port key to make sure Samael makes it in one piece?" "I think so. I'll be doped full of replenisher anyway, so I should be firing on all cylinders. Just make sure your big snake doesn't eat me." Harry chewed the head off his chocolate frog, then burst out laughing as he looked at the wizard card. "Relative of yours?" Vlad looked in confusion at the scribbled cartoon-like picture, then flipped the card over.

"Count Vlad Drakul (1390 - unknown) was a notorious vampire who inspired the author Bram Stoker to create his famous character Count Dracula. Drakul had a son, Vlad the Impaler, who presumably shared his father's notorious reputation."

Vlad started laughing, which confused Harry slightly. "This is based on my father. The dates about twenty years off, and it was his father who was Vlad Drakul, or Count Dracos - Vladimir the Dragon. That's who I was named after. Bram Stoker was hypnotized into some inaccuracies, helps us stay just under the radar but he was smart, remembered a lot. My father filled the spot of Vlad the Impaler, mostly because he did impale half of Wallachia. He's mellowed since then." Harry was now staring blankly at his friend - how was he not completely psychotic if that's who he came from? "Right. Well, you can keep the card if you like, maybe he will get a kick out of it." Vlad put the card in his trunk, thanking Harry and resuming his reading.

"What does Samael even eat? I mean, he hibernates for months at a time, and going by the skeletons in the chamber he lived off rats, but he has got to have one hell of a metabolism to be that big. And he's going to be alone a lot." "I don't actually know, I guess I'll ask him. Hold up." Harry hissed over at Lily, who was dozing on Neville's empty bed next to Phantom. "What does a basilisk eat?" "Small vertebrates. Rodents, mammals." Lily hissed sleepily, then coiled right back up and went to sleep. Rolling his eyes, Harry relayed the information back to Vlad. "I wonder if we can get hold of the Ministry creature classification. That would be the best source of info, unless anyone ever finds Herpo the Foul's work, or Salazar Slytherin's."

"Who's Herpo the Foul?" Vlad looked at Harry incredulously, then went back to his trunk and pulled out another Wizard card. "First guy ever to breed a basilisk. He was a parselmouth, and a lunatic. His basilisk was angry, aggressive but that could be down to the owner, Samael said basilisks are docile unless used for other purposes. And lived for nine hundred years, but Samael has to be over a thousand if Slytherin left him down there." "So you think he might die soon?" Vlad shrugged, putting the card back. "I don't know, there isn't a lot of information on them and Herpo bred the first. There's so many variables - how long Samael slept for, waiting. What kind of tests, food, environment - Herpo bred his in Greece."

They put their books away, then went down for lunch and followed Bertrand back to his quarters after. "Don't suppose you would know where we could get hold of Ministry Creature Classifications? You always seem to surprise us with your book access." Bertrand looked surprised at their blunt question, then rolled his eyes. "I do have a copy, as it happens. Not that I should, but, well, you know us vampires. Terrible for rule abiding." Vlad locked the door, keyed specifically only to Snape, Ingrid and Draco as they perused the book. "Class XXXXX. Unable to be controlled, domesticated, human killing. Basically the ultimate danger. But Samael is calm, and as close to domestic as a sixty foot snake can be. Not that I can exactly tell them that." Vlad was making notes from the book, particularly the other XXXXX classified animals to compare to.

"Manticores, pretty much all dragons, werewolves... That's odd, I wonder if the Ministry differentiates between born and bitten? Dementors, don't the Ministry use those as prison guards? So clearly they can at least be controlled." Vlad mostly chattered away to himself, leaving Harry to read more on Samael and his kind. The door rattled, then knocked and they had their work cleared away and hidden within ten seconds, then Vlad waved his hand to unlock the door, revealing the headmaster. "Sorry sir, practicing on specifying people in allowances. It worked!" Dumbledore looked at Vlad for a minute, then nodded and turned to Bertrand. "I have a letter from the Vampire High Council for you, would you accompany me Mr du Fortunesa?"

Harry and Vlad made themselves scarce, taking advantage of the empty library to start working through Vlad's list of creatures in comparison to basilisks. "Anything to pass the time?" "Ingrid did threaten to stake me if I interrupted her first day with a completely empty dormitory to sleep in. She missed lunch, but I'll check in with Snape if she isn't at dinner." Ingrid was at dinner, declaring she had the best days sleep ever when they went out to visit Hagrid and Vlad was visibly relaxed seeing she was alright. By the time they got back to their dorm, Draco was back from spending the day with his godfather, they were starting to work on what to do about Narcissa Malfoy.

"Still not telling what this mystery adventure tomorrow is?" "We will when we get back, I promise Draco. Ingrid doesn't know either, you guys can complain about being kept in the dark together and hear all about it when we get back." They trusted Draco and Ingrid not to tell anyone, but the fewer people who knew they were about to move a giant snake out of Hogwarts illegally, the better. They went to breakfast like normal, then casually strolled down to Snape's quarters when the eight other students had disappeared outside to enjoy the April sunshine. "You two go ahead, we will meet you there in twenty minutes." A staggered approach was a good idea, so Vlad charmed Bertrand with sun protection spells, drank as much replenisher as Snape would let him and picked up his backpack.

"How do you feel?" Vlad was visibly jumpy, his hands shaking as they closed the door to the bathroom behind them. "Like I'm about to explode, but in a good way?" The young vampire was bouncing off the walls almost, and Harry was waiting on their teachers so Vlad could make the portkey and ease off the excessive magic he was holding on to. "I'm scared to move too fast, it feels like it's all going to come out. Is it twenty minutes yet?" Harry checked his watch. "Fifteen. Just try to meditate or something, you do plenty of practice." "Can't, can't even stop my hands shaking." By the time their teachers arrived, Vlad was twitching and sparks kept flying from his hands. "I think we should have waited to give him the potion."

"Open the chamber, before I spontaneously combust?" Harry turned and looked for the right sink, somehow knowing how to find his parseltongue ability instinctively this time as he hissed "open". They all stepped back as the sinks pulled open, and Harry remembered the grime of the pipework. "I wish that other way worked in, not just out. Still, I have spare clothes this time. Lets go!" Vlad practically leapt down the hole, leaving Harry watching in bemusement for a moment before he jumped down after and quickly cleared the way for the teachers. "Good garlic, that is pretty grimy." Snape rolled his eyes, and Harry felt a little daft for not thinking of it before. Though he was scared for multiple lives at the time. "Scorgify!" Soapy water ran down the pipe, making them all somewhat Vlad for the raised piles of skeletons keeping them out of the grimy flood.

"Well, if we ever decide to visit again, at least it's cleaner." Vlad was hopping about as they walked through the chamber, Harry hissing to open the next door then stopping them. "Wait, I need to renew the charms and put them on you two or you'll get killed when he comes out." Vlad let Harry charm his face, then redid his own and again, the hissing was much easier. "Here we go." Casting parseltongue spells on teachers was mildly nervewracking, but both could still see clearly when Harry was done. "Professor Snape, meet the founder of your house." Harry pointed to the huge stone face of Salazar Slytherin, still an eerie sight to Harry - his apparent true heir. Closing his eyes, Harry tried calling Samael's name.

"Wait, Riddle said something first to call Samael out." Vlad was right, but Harry genuinely couldn't remember what he had said. "I know you aren't a parselmouth, but can you remember how it sounded?" Vlad scrunched his face up, still twitching anxiously. "Can we make this portkey first? I can't focus." Bertrand handed Vlad a photograph of his home to fix on, and Snape gave Vlad a star shaped piece of metal - so everyone could reach and touch it together. "Portus." The metal glowed a bright blue, then faded away to look normal. "It'll activate on touch, I don't know how to password it so Bertrand, you'll have to levitate it until we're ready." The vampire nodded, hovering the portkey in the air and Vlad went back to remembering.

At first, it was a strangled choking sound, but then Harry could recognise some of it. "Try again, I actually understood half of that." Vlad's eyes widened, but he tried again and Harry understood "Beast of Slytherin, I call you to serve the heir." Nothing happened, but then Harry realised - he was the heir, he had to call Samael. "Nice impression." Speaking the words himself, Vlad nodded to say he had hissed them and the stone mouth creaked, lowering and a large, scaly head was soon visible. "You call me?" "We're busting you out of here, come on Samael. You're going somewhere safe and spacious, I promise." "As you wish master." Bertrand and Snape both watched avidly as the snake kept going, and going and going until he was finally all out. "Vampire. Slytherin. Interesting." "Vlad's tutor, and the current head of slytherin house respectively." Samael seemed to sort of incline his enormous head to the two teachers, then turned back to Harry.

"I need you to sort of coil up so your tail is pointing out towards me, and touch it to this thing when we do." Samael shifted his bulk, graceful and easy considering his size. "Ready guys?" Bertrand lifted the star to hover between them, everyone with a hand out and both Vlad and Harry with hands on Samael. "On three." The countdown was slow, everyone poised as timing was critical. "Three!" Closing his eyes, Harry felt like he had been pitched through a supernova as the world rushed by, pulled by something lodged in his stomach that he couldn't see. His feet slammed to the ground, winding him and he fell, realising he could feel cool, smooth scales against him. "Samael? You alright?" "Disorientated. Otherwise unharmed." Vlad looked green next to them, Snape and Bertrand looking fairly fine.

"I hate portkeys. Everyone alive?" "Open your eyes, and you'll see we are." Vlad cracked an eye open, brightening when he saw Harry the other side of Samael. "Did I do it right? Is this the right place?" Bertrand confirmed his residence, indicating the way Samael should slither down to the tunnels while they walked. "That alright?" "Of course. Though, are there others around? I may draw attention." Harry asked Bertrand, and he confirmed they were quite alone. Watching the basilisk exit through an enormous door, Harry hurried down to the tunnels to see Samael join them there.

"How long do I stay here?" "Until we can figure out a place you can stay with me I guess. A couple of years? I'll visit, or I can put you back to sleep until we find a way?" Samael contemplated his options, having spent so long asleep already. "Once I have somewhere, you won't ever have to go through suspended animation again. Temporary, and nobody will know you're here." "Very well. However, I would like to eat first."

"Uh, ok. Any preference?" "Perhaps a large mammal? Rats are excellent, but it has been so long since I had any variation." Unsure he could agree, Harry had to ask Bertrand what sort of thing they could find for him. "There's a farm nearby. Sheep, cow, horse or goat?" Samael replied with "whichever is larger." They left him to eat the stolen cow alone, so he could cough up the skeleton in relative peace before Harry returned to put him to sleep. "We'll put up protective charms for you. I'll be back for you, don't worry." Given his previous masters, Harry wasn't sure how used to the growing affection he had for 'his' basilisk Samael was as Harry rubbed the scales between his eyes gently. Samael coiled up in a wide space, touching Harry's leg very softly with his tail.

"Is it warm enough here for him? We can use a spell to stabilise the temperature if he needs it." "Probably a good idea. In case it gets too warm or cold, nobody will be here to know." Snape did that spell, and Vlad hovered nearby watching Harry 'pet' the snake. "We'll figure out a way for you to stay with him in the future, and until then we will put alarm spells up to make sure nobody ever disturbs him." "Thanks Vlad. I know he did bad stuff, but that wasn't his choice and now he's... he's mine you know?" The boy vampire squeezed his shoulders, then placed a hand next to Harry's on the scaly head. "I get it. So long as he never hurts anyone else, I'll work on forgiving him for Ingrid. He did help cure her after all."

"I don't wish to hurry you, but the longer we stay the more likely our absence will be noticed." "I know." Bertrand did have a point, so Harry swallowed the well of emotion he was still surprised to feel, connected to this creature somehow, and stepped back. "Stay close to your vampire, he is good for you." Nodding to Samael, Harry hissed until the serpent was coiled, eyes closed and Bertrand said his heart rate was near nonexistent. "Is that what's meant to happen?" "Yes, it's very similar to being petrified, except voluntary and much easier to reverse. We should leave soon." Vlad gripped his wrist gently, pulling Harry away so they could put protective magic up to keep Samael safe while he slept. "Nobody but Bertrand can get in here without us knowing about it, and they wouldn't get far enough to even see Samael."

"I know. Thanks guys, I know this is a big deal and a huge ask. I appreciate the help." "No problem. Just keep him out of trouble." "Unlike Vlad, who follows you in to trouble." Their 'way back' turned out to be side along apparition to near Hogwarts, into what Harry thought was called ' the shrieking shack', an immensely haunted building. Bertrand went with Snape first, then the potions professor came back for Harry and Vlad. "When we land, use your invisiblity charm on all four of us, I know the way to Hogwarts that slips under the charms barring entry." Something in Snapes face made Harry wonder what had led him to such knowledge, but didn't push. Vlad charmed them all when they got there, and both Vlad and Bertrand looked... almost offended, by something about the shrieking shack. "What's up?" "Smells awful here. Lets get out of here."

They encountered a mild setback when Bertrands sun spell wore off a minute before they got to the doors, the vampire having to flit ahead before anyone noticed him smouldering while invisible. Vlad ducked behind a stone pillar to reverse his invisibility, so someone could open the door and let the others in. Safely back in the head of Slytherin's quarters, Vlad reversed everyone else's charms and dropped heavily next to his sister. "I am beat, but if you bring more replenisher near me I may vomit right now." "Chocolate then, should offer some relief to almost magical exhaustion." Vlad nodded, hunting through his backpack and coming up with a bar of 'Honeydukes finest chocolate' from the latest Weasley twin haul. "Here professor, that multiple apparitions probably took it out of you too." Snape looked surprised at the offer, but did take a couple of pieces with a quiet sound of gratitude.

Ingrid eyed them oddly, and Harry expected she probably would have started sniffing them properly like Vlad did sometimes - if Draco hadn't been there. "So, do we get to hear this story or not?" Still surprised they, for the moment, had somehow gotten in and out of Hogwarts with Samael and back again without getting caught, Harry took the tea Nimmy was offering around and indicated the adults could lead the story telling - he was still missing Samael somewhat.

-YDHP-

 **I am aiming to be done by 50 chapters, because it will drive me batty if I hit 51 or 52, so apologies if I possibly rush things. I will do my best not to, because there isn't loads to go before the end of year two. And again, I love each and every one of you who follows this story!**


	49. Possible Revelations

**Dark Serpent Cat - I get what you're saying. I will try to break it up more, but I'm not promising it's something I can necessarily stick to. I have a sort of... dysfunctional thought process (well that's what my psychiatrist called it) and writing dialogue that way just doesn't cross my mind when I'm writing. As for nitpicky or whatever, not at all, I'm always hoping people tell me how I can improve (even if I can't promise I'll do it.)**

 **As for a note, as I said before - I will upload the last chapter of this, and immediately after will post the first chapter of Year Three, so once you reach the end of Year Two every one can go straight over to find Year Three.**

-YDHP-

"If we tell you, it can't leave this room. We would all probably get arrested and locked up for it." Vlad knew that would get their attention even more, but also hopefully impress upon them how important it was to keep the secret. "Because that will make such a change to half the things going on at Hogwarts. Spill little brother."

Rolling his eyes at Ingrid, Vlad sipped at his tea. "The creature inside the chamber of secrets was a basilisk. Also known as king of the serpents, and Tom Riddle - the future Lord Voldemort, was controlling it to attack muggle borns. When we defeated Riddle, Samael - that's apparently the basilisks name - apologised and told us how to cure you. We knew we couldn't keep Samael in the school, in case Voldemort gets in and controls him again. So we moved him. Very, very illegally so." Harry's parselmouth was already known to Draco, but his genetic link to Voldemort was not, as far as Vlad knew. So he didn't bring that up.

"Why not just... I don't know, kill it? If that's even possible. Basilisks are an X5 creature, you can't control them." Draco looked genuinely surprised to hear the basilisk was still alive. "Why? All Samael did was as he was told, they can be controlled by parselmouths and Harry is one. Nobody will find him, and he's back in suspended animation until we have a better idea of what to do with him. The important thing was getting him out." Vlad had similar feelings at times, but ultimately, Harry wanted Samael safe and Vlad wanted what made Harry happy. Including, apparently, half suicidal plans to shift illegal creatures out of Hogwarts.

"Uncle Severus, you went along with this plan?" Clearly searching for sense, Draco turned to his godfather. "Yes. The creature was agreeable, and seems quite fond of Mr Potter. If it hurts others under Mr Potters care, perhaps we will revisit the idea of leaving the basilisk alive, but until then, surely everyone is entitled to a second chance?" The blond boy shrunk back under the weighted words, nodding stiffly. "Ok, I won't say anything. But you had better be right about it."

"I'm impressed, I thought there was no real Dracula in you after all Vladdy." Cringing as everyone either sniggered, sneered or outright laughed at Ingrid's mocking nickname, Vlad shrugged. "I was just the magical muscle, it was a team effort. In the name of not drawing suspicion to our morning adventure, I suggest we go to lunch after our hard mornings studying for Potions exams?" "I concur." They drained the last of their teacups, and Vlad kept a close eye on his mate - Harry was clearly actually missing the snake.

Harry appeared cheery enough over lunch, and they were not immediately called to Dumbledores office to be arrested and interrogated, so Vlad let himself hope they had gotten away with it. For now at least. Ingrid gifted them with her company (her words, not his) for the time between lunch and dinner, out by the lake watching tentacles of the giant squid occasionally breaking the surface of water. "How big is that thing?" Harry mused as another aquatic limb surfaced and disappeared. "It can't be that huge, even with the size of the lake there are plenty of other creatures down there" Ingrid answered, pointing further out where only boats or swimming would get them to. "That's the merpeoples habitat."

"Merpeople? For real?" Vlad was intrigued by the idea, other non-human people near Hogwarts. "Yep, they only ever surface at night occasionally so most people don't see them. Given the amount of detentions I've gotten, I've spotted one or two over the years." Only Ingrid (and probably the Weasley twins) would look so proud as they talked about getting in trouble. "Awesome." Aside from Harry, that was Vlad's favourite thing about Hogwarts - it just kept surprising him. Ingrid disappeared off after dinner, but Vlad wasn't surprised she wanted to take advantage of her empty dormitory, and despite what she said, a welcome break from a constant swarm of teenage boys following her around (not including Harry, Vlad and Draco that is).

"We literally have the fullest dormitory in the school right now. Not even including these two." Draco held up Phantom, who had Lily coiled loosely around her neck above her collar. It was sort of eerily familiar, Harry always hugged Vlad with arms around his neck. Which was going to become a problem in the future, when Vlad started noticing pulses and his mate would be practically pushing it into Vlad's face. Shaking the thoughts away, Vlad pulled out his books and got on with his revision. "Don't get slacking, Hermione will have your head if you haven't stuck to her study plans when she gets back." Harry glared at Vlad for pointing that out, but pulled his books and the plan Hermione had made all the same.

Draco eyed the two occasionally, particularly Harry whenever he was hissing to Lily. "Draco, if anyone should have issues with Samael, it's me. Its my sister he petrified. But he's not even awake, only Harry can wake him up and he's where nobody can find him. So relax." Realising he had been caught, the pale cheeks flushed. "Sorry. It's just... A lot to take in." Hmm-ing, Vlad went back to his Herbology textbook, mind still pestering him with the thought of how convenient it had been that Dumbledore had a mandrakes crop just in time for the chamber to be open. And for Vlad to start having problems with his vampirism already, four years before his transformation. He could hardly accuse the headmaster of conspiracy, so Vlad made himself forget about it, helped by Phantom clambering into his lap and mewling for attention.

The two way journal he had that connected to Ingrid's whistled then - he had forgotten to turn it off in the confusion and terror of Ingrid's petrification. Switching it to a lower sound, Vlad flipped it open. "Why did you lot come back smelling like werewolf?" Vlad remembered - the shrieking shack had reeked of it. "No clue, the shrieking shack we had to get back through smelled worse than Patrick." Patrick was the werewolf Vlad and Ingrid's mother had left their father for, back when he was only a little boy.

"That must have been pleasant." Chuckling at Ingrid's sarcasm, Vlad scrawled out an affirmative reply. "I was just glad to get back to Hogwarts alive and not caught. But yeah, it smelled awful, I thought Bertrand was gonna vomit." "Gross." They wrote back and forth for another few minutes, then Ingrid politely told him to get lost so she could finish her studying for the evening, then enjoy her empty dorm. Scribbling out a goodnight, Vlad smiled as he tucked the journal back into his trunk. Harry started discreetly eyeing Vlad's backpack, which usually meant he wanted to know if Vlad had food stashed in there. Rather than call him out, Vlad smiled and declared he was thirsty, trying not to be obvious as he pulled out the leftover sweets from the Weasley twins and some of the extra Easter cupcakes from the house elves in the kitchen.

"It's a wonder any of you have any teeth left, I swear." Draco still helped himself to a few cakes, sipping elegantly at his butterbeer. "They have this amazing invention, it's called a toothbrush. I employ one every morning and evening to clean my teeth. As such, they stay clean and healthy." Vlad added an exaggerated smile to his words, just to wind up his friend. "And anyway, that butterbeer is far more sugary than pumpkin juice, so you are in no position to talk." Draco shrugged, checking the time and deciding he was done studying for the night. Harry followed suit, disappearing to shower and laying on his bed hissing quietly to Lily. Making sure Phantom couldn't steal leftover chocolate, Vlad changed in the bathroom and climbed into bed.

A couple of days later on actual Easter Sunday, Vlad was beginning to wonder if the Weasley family were determined to give them diabetes. Not that Vlad could get diabetes, but they wouldn't know that. "Hilarious. I'm going to hex the twins." Draco had little dragons iced over his chocolate egg, and Harry had golden snitches. Vlad's egg had red bats iced over it, and he was certain it was a joke from the twins aimed at his surname. "Think they convinced their mother to put hearts on one for Ingrid?" Harry grinned, shoving his mouth full of chocolate a minute later.

"Wouldn't surprise me. If they used pink icing she would hex them to next Halloween though." They also all had extra sweets, homemade fudge and cookies. And admittedly, they were exceptionally tasty. That didn't stop Vlad enjoying breaking the iced bats into pieces, only leaving their dormitory for mealtimes. Ingrid glared daggers as she did so, but Vlad did convince her to visit the Gryffindor common room. Her retaliation was to steal half of his cookies, but as there were so many anyway he didn't really mind. "If Draco can survive being sorted here, the red and gold won't hurt you for a couple of hours. I know you wouldn't come in here when everyone's back." Her mood lifted when Lily slithered along her arm, apparently declaring again that Ingrid was "her favourite female snake".

* * *

It was a tough job, but Harry managed to finish all of their Easter junk food before the others came back. He felt violently ill for a couple of hours after, but Vlad got him some water and a stomach settling potion, then warned him against eating so much chocolate in one go. "Bleurgh, never again." His vampire friend chuckled, making sure Harry wasn't going to throw up before he headed out for his private lesson with Bertrand. Vlad was good like that, always taking care of Harry but never being overbearing.

A warm bath later, Harry felt much less ill as the potion kicked in, laying in bed by the time Vlad got back looking exhausted. "Damn, I've never been so happy to see my bed." Vlad dropped onto his bed, still dressed. "You need a shower and pyjamas, you're a sweaty mess Vlad. No offence." Vlad grumbled into his pillow, then pushed himself up and staggered off to the bathroom clutching his nightclothes. Draco just looked between them in amusement, shaking his head and pretending to not enjoy Phantom nuzzling his face. "What?" "You two. You're like an old married couple, he feeds you and takes care of you when you're sick, and you tell him off for going to bed in his clothes."

Harry rolled his eyes, coiling Lily around his wrist to deposit her in her tank. "Don't be so daft. Vlad's not my type, he's a boy. Nor is Vlad gay, he's just caring and I knew he would be grumpy when he woke up with a stiff neck in his clothes." For a second, Harry thought he heard a distressed, pained sound from the bathroom, but Vlad shouted out "I got shampoo in my eye, don't worry" and then the bathroom was silent again. "Idiot!" Draco called back, but Vlad didn't answer, just reappeared in his pyjamas and hurried to his bed, closing his curtains and, given that he couldn't hear Vlad even breathing, silenced them too. He had been very tired, so Harry let it slide.

Vlad was already gone when Harry woke up, not at breakfast either and Harry could only shrug in response to Ingrid's questioning glance. He did notice Bertrand missing, but the vampire tutor didn't always rise for the daytime. By midday, the other students were back from their holidays, Hermione throwing herself at Harry for a hug, greeting and interrogating him on his revision in the same breath. "Yes, I've been studying. How was your family?" "Just happy I'm ok, they were a little iffy about me coming back but I said I would use magic to run away if I had to. They don't have to know I couldn't do that." Hermione was flushed with happiness to be back at Hogwarts, smiling as they chatted through lunch. "Where's Vlad?" Harry shrugged. "He was gone when I woke up, haven't seen him all morning."

Her face fell slightly, but then Ginny Weasley was drawing her into conversation and the Weasley twins 'accidentally' set off a firework they had stored in their pockets. Harry ended up leaving lunch early to get away from the noise, wondering if it was worth checking the hospital wing or Bertrand's quarters for his friend. Deciding Vlad may just be busy, Harry resolved to look after dinner if Vlad still hadn't turned up. Something unsettled him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Vlad wasn't at dinner, but Bertrand was and Harry hung around, waiting for the vampire to be done eating before accosting him in the hallway. "Have you seen Vlad? He's been gone all day."

Bertrand nodded. "He's been with me, he's back in the tower now." "Why? He was exhausted last night, and then just gone when I woke up." Bertrand surveyed him for a long, nervous moment. "If he wants to tell you himself, he will. Its not my place to divulge students secrets." That slightly irritated Harry, as Vlad had known about his heritage before Harry had, because Bertrand had told him. But then he remembered that was because Vlad would have known better how Harry would take the news, trying to shake off the annoyance and looking up at the tutor. "Is he alright?" "He should be fine. If you don't mind, I have some work to sort out for my next sessions."

Bertrand hurried off, strange as he was usually more friendly towards Harry. Heading up to the tower, Vlad looked perfectly fine sat chatting to the Weasley twins. He hoped to quiz Vlad when they got up to the dormitory, but Seamus and Dean were already in there, asking how their holiday had been at Hogwarts and raving about their own break. Vlad smiled like he always did when he came up himself, perhaps a little tired but if he had spent the day with Bertrand, he might have been training. The vampire boy headed to the bathroom, coming back out in his pyjamas and apologising to his friends for wanting to go to bed early. "I'll silence my curtains, don't worry about making any noise."

Phantom was on Harry's bed, meowing at Lily before dashing up beneath Vlad's bed drapes and being covered by his silenced curtains. Harry changed into his own bedwear, sitting on his bed and hissing questioningly at Lily. "The furry one says her familiar" the idea of humans, or vampires he supposed, being familiars to their... familiars, was quite odd to Harry but he pushed the thought aside "is sad about something. She doesn't know what though." Lily coiled herself up on Harry's pillow, beady eyes on the other boys. "He doesn't seem upset."

Lily looked as though Harry was being intentionally obtuse before she answered. "Well, I suppose you must know better." He didn't get a chance to answer the sarcastic snake, as she slithered up and into her tank, and Harry had the distinct feeling his familiar was annoyed with him, her face turned away and her coils stilling in a sign of sleep. "So, Neville, how was your break?" "Not bad. My gran was a bit annoyed about me not taking all the subjects she told me to, but other than that it was good." The four boys awake chatted for a short while longer, then agreed they should get some sleep before class started up the next day.

His familiar was still in a mood the next morning, barely hissing out a thank you when Harry dropped her mouse in her tank. Harry didn't have time to deal with her, having to hurry to make it to breakfast in time after being awake part of the night wondering what was going on that Lily and Phantom knew and he didn't. Vlad was talking to Hermione about the exams that would start soon, comparing revision topics for their subjects and if he didn't know better, Harry would say Vlad was avoiding talking to him alone. That was ridiculous though, they had been fine only two days ago... Right before Harry had made an offhand comment about Vlad not being gay.

They were only twelve years old, but Harry had heard some people knew even younger. If Vlad thought Harry had a problem with it, and was concerned he may well be gay, no wonder the boy was hiding and scared after Harry's reaction to the vampire revelation. Still, either way that was a topic he knew not to push on. Bertrand was better equipped to deal with that topic, given he was dating another man himself. He would just have to give Vlad the space to come to him, they had exams to think about right now.

-YDHP-

 **The next chapter may take a day or so longer than the usual week to come up, I will do my best not to but as I plan to put up the first of Year Three right after, I have two chapters to write (and two other active stories).**

 **Also, you guys who love these boys should be reading Chosen One Shots and prompting me, because I feel like I'm neglecting it but I have zero inspiration for them.**


	50. Gifted Freedom

**And so we reach the final chapter of Year Two! I know I say it alot, but as someone who had zero confidence in anything about his life, every time I see people clamouring to read this only minutes after each chapter is uploaded, I can't help but smile at you all being so invested in this story. You make an awkward geek boy very happy!**

 **And an apology of sorts if this chapter seems a little rushed - though maybe not as much as "The rest of the summer term passed in a gaze of blazing sunshine" - I was reading the last couple of chapters of COS last night, and post-chamber literally has the last two pages of the book. AND (I use that alot sorry) I'm rambling in the authors notes again. On with the chapter!**

-YDHP-

Avoiding Harry was physically painful for Vlad, but the pain in his chest after hearing "Vlad's not my type, he's a boy" stabbed through him every time he looked at Harry. It had taken Bertrand most of the day to calm Vlad down, staying collected and talking Vlad through it all gently. "He's twelve, like you said, sexuality isn't yet on the radar for most students. They don't have a mating bond making them accept it earlier than usual. You know it means he's your perfect match." Vlad shrugged, clutching his tea laced with a mild calming draught. "And you know that doesn't always mean the other person accepts it. Harry can still absolutely reject me and suffer no ill effects, while I have to feel like there's a gaping hole in my chest every time he does it."

Bertrand sighed, shaking his head and sipping at a goblet of blood. "You refuse to tell him, so you have to learn to deal with this. There are five more years of Hogwarts to go, and that includes dating. You're Harry's best friend, are you going to be able to be there when he comes to you to talk about a girl he likes? This is managable, but you have to be willing to try." Vlad knew he was right, drinking down the pain relief potion to take the edge off and spending the afternoon studying to try and take his mind off things. Unfulfilled mating bonds were managable, but Vlad had to push himself to accept that. The pain was basically a manifestation of crushed hope, he had to find a way to accept Harry wouldn't want him that way, and focus on the lighter aspects of it - being his friend, making him happy.

That wasn't going to be easy. Vampires were, by nature, territorial and possessive. Harry was his, his mate and that wouldn't change for as long as Harry was alive. But he had to try, otherwise he was being a terrible friend, and that wouldn't make things any better - he would just be angry at himself for hurting Harry. So he would struggle through the last couple of months of term, and them take the summer holidays to work out a way to deal with this. Ignoring the dull ache in his chest at the thought of so long away from his mate, Vlad thanked Bertrand and said he wasn't hungry, but that he would head up to the tower. "And what should I say if your friends ask after you? You've been here all day." "Say I was with you and now I'm back in the tower. I'll take it from there."

It was another two days before he could cope being alone with Harry, the pain in his chest still pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Whatever Harry had surmised about Vlad's disappearance and behaviour, he hadn't brought it up. Nor had he been any different with Vlad, so the boy vampire hoped he had gotten away with his minor episode. Exams were the priority now, every class turning to a revision session. Vlad also had one exam none of his peers would be taking - as he turned thirteen before September, his first blood test was in October. Ingrid had been allowed to take hers earlier to work around the school year, but now Vlad had his the Vampire High Council had decided the two could work around them instead.

Head spinning with coffin maintenance facts, dates of vampiric battles and human blood facts, Vlad left Bertrands quarters and started the walk back up to the tower. The hallways were empty by now, even the most troublesome troublemakers falling to the pressures of exams. He had an exemption to curfew for his tutoring sessions, but then Vlad could make himself invisible if he were sneaking around so that didn't hugely matter. Before he met Harry, Vlad had been a big fan of following the rules, being well behaved and not getting in trouble. Now, he didn't get in trouble often, but that was probably because he didn't get caught following Harry into all the rule breaking.

It didn't help that he couldn't say no to Harry's big green eyes, magnified by his glasses when he begged Vlad to pull pranks. Like the week before, when Harry had remembered their stockpile of animal-sound sweets, which they had mixed into the drinks jugs down in the kitchens. That dinnertime had admittedly been hilarious, filling the hall with lions roars, duck quacks and one student surprised even them with an excellent impression of an elephant. The teachers (they had spared the high table) were at a loss, no one house suspiciously clear and even the Weasley twins had appeared surprised when they released identical dog barks. Harry had been near hysterical with laughter, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling happily. That memory was burned in Vlad's mind most of all.

Hearing a sound nearby as he traversed the corridors, Vlad wondered if it was just a teacher or even someone's pet. Unsure if he was just exhausted or not, Vlad pulled out the joy buzzer the Weasley twins had gifted him with, murmuring the spell that made it incapacitating just in case as he looked around. "I'm getting paranoid, I blame Harry." Vlad murmured to himself, seeing nothing in the next hallway. "You will do as you are told, like you were raised!" Brow creasing in confusion, that was Professor Snape's voice, but certainly not the way he would speak, nor would he be this close to the Gryffindor Tower without good reason. Squaring his shoulders, Vlad tried to keep his face neutral and headed towards the voice.

"Oh, hi Draco. Professor." He inclined his head, but already he felt something was off. "Dracula." Snape hadn't called him that outside a classroom for about half of the school year, and the longer Vlad looked, the more... out of place it felt. Turning eyes to Draco, the outward expression was calm but he caught a twitch in his friends hand, thumb pointing downwards. It was a running joke between the boys in their dorm, the subtle way they said they were bored in class that teachers couldn't call them out on. Thinking on his feet, Vlad pulled up a pleasant smile and turned back to 'Snape'. "I just wanted to say professor, thank you for an excellent lesson today." Vlad held out his hand, tipped just so to cover the buzzer on his palm.

"Oh. You're... Welcome I suppose." If there had been a doubt this was an imposter - that covered it, they hadn't even had Potions today. The returned handshake made Vlad's whole arm shake, and the not-Snape crumpled to the floor. "Vlad, what did you do?" Holding up his hand, Vlad indicated the buzzer. Quickly turning it off, he pocketed it. "Christmas gift from the Weasley twins, they are just unconscious. Who is that? Because it certainly isn't your godfather." Draco looked down at whoever it was wearing the face of his 'uncle Severus', then back up at Vlad. "My mother. She must have used Polyjuice potion to pretend, came up to the Tower to get me for a detention I had forgotten. I didn't have one, but it's a way nobody would ever argue with uncle Severus."

Checking they weren't attracting attention, Vlad tilted his head. "Go get him, I'll take them to Bertrand. Try not to get kidnapped again?" Draco glared, grey eyes shards of steel as he nodded and took off running. "One of these days I'm going to get in trouble for stopping trouble, I just know it." Vlad waved his hand, keeping his wand in his free hand just in case and levitating not-Snape to Bertrand's quarters. "What did you forget? Never mind, what did you do to Severus?"

Vlad deposited the unconscious human onto the sofa, reclining on the opposite one and watching the door. Bertrand would have probably started getting more irate, but it was only another minute or two before Draco and actual- Snape came through the door. "Vladimir" see, Snape called him by his name "what have you done to... Me? Draco appeared at my door out of breath saying you were in trouble."

"I'm fine professor. You know Narcissa Malfoy I presume?" He indicated the unconscious person, who's hair was starting to lighten slightly. "How did she even get into Hogwarts?" Yawning, Vlad kept an eye on the strange change-back process happening before his very eyes. "I think that may be my fault."

Three heads turned to Bertrand in confusion. "How?" "The wards in Severus' quarters are designed with me in mind - she only needed permission to enter once to be able to enter freely. As a vampire, I would have needed permission repeatedly to enter my... partners dwelling." "You mean every teachers quarters are an individual dwelling?" Bertrand's mouth twitched, as though he was trying to select the words to answer without outing Vlad as a vampire. "They are warded magically to be as such, yes."

"I was careless, I didn't alter them to prevent her when we suspected her motives were not purely mothers care." Vlad rolled his eyes at both adults, digging through his bag for pepper up before he dozed off. "Stop trying to blame yourselves. What do we do with Mrs Malfoy? Can she be arrested for kidnapping her own son? Or breaking into Hogwarts? Illegal use of Polyjuice? I'm open to ideas." Draco was staring at the changing back human, a rather grotesque halfway stage between Severus Snape's sharp, harsh features and Narcissa Malfoy's elegant, aristocratic appearance. "How did you incapacitate her?" Whistling innocently, Vlad mumbled "joy buzzer" and held it out to Bertrand.

"It's a joke toy, but can be used to knock someone out if needed. Don't worry, it's off now." Bertrand prodded the button, hissing as the mild shock surprised him and Vlad had to bite back a laugh. "Draco? What do you want to do? I fear if we do nothing, she will try again." Draco bit his lip, looking every bit a scared young boy as he surveyed his mother. "I know why she did it, the lawyers said she is only entitled to access to our family's money so long as she's my guardian. When you filed for guardianship of me, that put a stop in her plans."

Vlad hadn't known Snape was filing for actual legal care of Draco, but now he understood. "Can't you... I don't know, agree to give her a house and a percentage of the finances, then get her to leave you alone?" Vlad tried to offer a solution.

"I tried, but she wouldn't take it. Said she's my mother and I would do as she says, after getting my father locked up." Snape turned Draco around, forcing him to stop staring at the floor. "When was this?" "She's... She's been writing to me." The blond pulled some papers out of his robes, holding them out to his godfather. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

"We shall discuss your failure to inform me, as I specifically asked you to do, later. What would you like to do now?" Draco didn't appear any closer to an idea, when his mother started to come around. "Simple. Either she takes the deal Draco has offered her, or we drop her into Dumbledores office and see what the aurors make of her breaking in, attempting to kidnap, illegal use of a controlled potion and threatening her twelve year old son. What do you think Mrs Malfoy? After we got your husband locked up, think you'll escape the same fate?" Having Count Dracula as a father paid off for once, Vlad had mastered the intimidating stare whilst mildly terrified at a young age.

Narcissa Malfoy seemed to realise she was caught, and stuck, as she looked around. "Very well. Release me and I shall agree to these terms." Vlad shook his head. "Oh no, you're not getting away until there's ink on paper and you're out of his life. Gryffindors protect their own." Crossing his arms over his chest, Vlad kept up the glare until he felt flickers of hypnosis try to break through. Now was not the time.

"Draco, I would dispatch an immediate and urgent missive to your legal team. And perhaps inform Professor Dumbledore we will be having visitors in the morning." Snape seemed to pick up on Vlad's train of thought, and this time, Bertrand accompanied Draco - the boy got in trouble far too often alone. Narcissa hadn't yet moved, simply glaring between them as though waiting for something. When Vlad tested turning his head, he caught her hand twitch. "Accio wand!" He may have overpowered it, accidentally disarming his Potions teacher too. "Oops, sorry Professor. Here you go."

The Malfoy woman attempted to curse Vlad with a look by the venom in her eyes, but with Ingrid as his sister, Vlad was immune. "The headmaster accepts we will have visitors, and kindly requests that Vladimir inform him when he decides such things" announced the return of Bertrand and Draco. "I'll apologise in the morning." Another thought occured to Vlad, about Narcissa Malfoy being able to leave the school sooner than Draco could. Hunting out quill and parchment, he scribbled out a note to Professor Snape. "Go, I can handle one unarmed witch alone, never mind with Bertrand as back up." "One day I am going to have a serious talk with you about ordering me around."

Pulling a face at the teacher just to irritate him, Vlad encouraged Draco to go get some sleep. "I've had pepper up, I won't be sleeping for a good few hours. And I need you up and at it tomorrow." The blond cast one more look at his mother, who simply glared angrily back, before nodding and stepping outside with Bertrand. Vlad recognised the sounds of flitting, and Bertrand was back less than a minute later - Narcissa Malfoy hadn't even decided to try and rush Vlad for her wand yet.

"I had to promise Harry you were alive and well, and that he would head everything tomorrow. Malfoy junior knows not to say a word about this until after it's sorted." Feeling a spark of happiness at Harry worrying about him, Vlad dropped onto the sofa and stretched out. "Feel free to take a nap Mrs Malfoy, you aren't going anywhere." "Silence you meddlesome brat!" Shrugging, he pulled out a flask of juice, a textbook and utilised the time he was potion-induced-awake to continue revising. Bertrand would keep an eye on her.

"Why do this? Why not take the offer before? Why let your husband nearly kill your son?" The Malfoy woman scoffed, turning her nose up and away from Vlad as though he hadn't spoken. Noting the tension in her jaw, he waited. "The boy was always too soft, getting sorted into Gryffindor! A Malfoy! The guardianship was the last straw, how dare he think it would be so easy to make off with his inheritance and live happily ever after with no knowledge of how to be a high society member, no acceptance of what's expected of him." Intimately familiar with this brand of parenthood, Vlad shivered inwardly.

"He's a child! He's your son, not some piece of your perfect life story to be moulded into whatever shape you like. His happiness should be your ultimate priority, not a reputation nobody actually cares about. Especially when, from what I gather, the Malfoy reputation is throwing money around, and if that doesn't get their way throwing curses. And following this Voldemort dude." There it was, the trigger from irritation to full blown anger.

"You dare speak the Dark Lord's name, you arrogant little filth?" Holding the icy stare, Vlad nodded. "He's tried to kill Harry three times, me twice. I'm still here. I dare." Inwardly, Vlad was terrified, but he had an endgame here to keep aiming for. Snape returned eventually, offering Vlad a short nod and passing on the headmasters request to escort Mrs Malfoy there - for everyone's safety. "We let her out of that door, she's going to make a run for it." Snape seemed to agree, as the Malfoy woman was quickly wrapped in thick ropes (Bindus - he had to learn that one sometime) and levitated along, growling angrily until Vlad waved a hand to silence her. "Stay here Bertrand, Draco and probably Harry will turn up here in the morning and get scared if we are all gone."

The wait until the morning was nerve wracking to say the least, under Dumbledores unreadable stare and with Narcissa Malfoy drilling holes in his skull with her eyes. Still, eventually, Hagrid led some very official, sharply dressed and very, very confused people in. Bertrand appeared with Draco shortly after, whispering to Vlad that Harry was at breakfast, and expected an explanation very soon. "So, Mrs Malfoy has decided to accept the villa in France, and the agreed upon sum of money?" Narcissa did not look appeased, but went to sign it.

"Wait." Everyone turned back to Draco. "She can take all but two of the properties, and do whatever she pleases with them. Sell, rent, burn to the ground. I just want the castle in Romania, and Malfoy Manor here. Thats got to be almost half the Malfoy assets in total. I want first choice on the items in the Malfoy vaults, but anything still there in say... September, can be transferred to her own vault. Not including money that is. Paintings, jewellery, everything I don't have separated by then is hers. How's that?" His lawyers looked very confused by such a consideration, whispering hotly into Draco's ear. "Of course I have a condition, you cretin." Unsuccessfully hiding a snort in his teacup, Vlad tried to look small and unimposing while keeping eyes on Mrs Malfoy.

"The condition is?" Narcissa asked, quill ready to sign the amended contracts. "You stay away from me, don't fight the guardianship contract and never come near me, my friends or my homes again. You have your money, your homes and your precious reputation. Let me get on with my life." Vlad had never been so proud of Draco as he was now, standing strong and tall against his mother. "Agreed. Make it so." The magical contracts were all amended again, including Narcissa Malfoy being barred from entering Draco's homes without written permission from both Draco and Severus Snape. "I will send the information regarding my new Gringotts Vault to your legal team. Goodbye Draco."

There was a general sense of relief when Narcissa Malfoy (who Vlad returned a wand to very, very reluctantly) left the office, and Dumbledore confirmed she had left school grounds about five minutes later. "That's it? I'm... Free?" "Indeed young Master Malfoy. The contracts are magically binding, even if you were a little too generous. When shall we arrange the Gringotts visits for?" "First week of August. Gives me time to go through everything before school starts back up. Thanks guys, when this is all over I owe you a good bonus." The lawyers bowed and smiled and generally smarmed, but they had served their purpose and Draco looked utterly thrilled as they left.

"Vlad, you were amazing. Thank you so much." Returning the tight, almost Hagrid-level hug to his friend, Vlad grinned. "She's got nothing on my dad. Or even Ingrid in a mildly bad mood. Congratulations, you're a free man. I expect many parties at your new pad this summer." Draco grinned in return, practically bouncing with the weight lifted off him. "You missed breakfast with all these legalities, but I think if you leave now lunch will just be starting. Vladimir, a word?" Now he was going to have to pay up for what he had done, but it was worth it. "Go ahead, tell Harry and everyone we're ok and I'll be down soon."

The three left, teacups and conjured chairs vanishing with them. "Relax Mr Dracula. I am very proud of you today, but I must ask how you convinced the Malfoy matriarch." Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Vlad shifted from one foot to the other. "I... Told her we wouldn't turn her in for trying to kidnap Draco. It was only about getting her money, so that's what we gave her. Well, Draco gave her. And Professor Snape has already set up warning spells for if Narcissa Malfoy gets within a hundred yards of Malfoy Manors outer walls. Draco is my friend, I wanted him to be safe and happy. I know what it's like to have questionable parents."

After a few more minutes, the headmaster gave Vlad fifty points for nerve and logic or something like that, he was too relieved not to be in trouble to listen properly, and the way Harry's face lit up seeing Vlad appear in the Great Hall was like icing on the cake. "So, what's our next adventure?" Harry quizzed as they shared the story, up in the dormitories later. "Exams. Duh."

* * *

Exams were, in Hermione's opinion, an excellent way to see they had learnt plenty over the last year. Right now, Harry disagreed heartily. In his opinion, exams were a way to torture poor students until facts and knowledge slid out of their ears. Vlad looked to be breezing through, but then, he was a geek. Fairly certain he had mixed up the properties of a Mandrake restorative draught and Draught of Living Death in the end of his Potions paper, Harry collapsed on the grass outside Hagrids hut, barely fending Fang off from licking his face.

"Vlad, when my brain falls out through my nose will you promise to put it back?" His friend cringed, encouraging Harry to sit upright for a glass of dandelion juice Hagrid had made. "Uh, sure. I wouldn't let it fall out this afternoon though, you aren't a toad and that's the only brains that belong in a potions practical." Groaning, Harry dropped his head onto his knees. "I hate exams."

"Really? I had no idea. You haven't mentioned it once." "Well, maybe once." "An hour. All week." Fred and George Weasley dropped either side of Vlad, giving him affectionate shoulder shoves and laughing at Harry's pathetically wrung out self. "You faced off You Know Who, you can face off second year exams you spectacled wonder." Unsure which twin that was, Harry hexed them both and brightened watching them fall down with jelly legs. Their wobbly limbs did not stop them trying to grin up at Ingrid, who had clearly sought out her little brother. "Hey sis, how is fourth year exams?" Ingrid sighed dramatically, rolling a Weasley twin out of her way and using Vlad's robes as a barrier between herself and the grass. "Boring as ever. I'm sure I passed with top marks yet again though."

Feeling marginally better for the light hearted enjoyment of watching Ingrid periodically hex Fred and George, who were not deterred in the slightest, Harry did almost hope he had actually passed his Potions practical. After that it was Charms revision, which ended in Seamus taking a trip to the Hospital Wing when he managed to set fire to the thing he was levitating, then hit himself in the face with it in his panic. "Aren't you so glad you're taking Healing next year?" Vlad grinned over his Charms notes, and Harry glared in response. "Oh yeah. Still, I'll be able to patch you up when you trip over in a cave reading ancient runes." Ducking when Vlad flung a cauldron cake at him, Harry went back to his studying.

The Charms practical was when he first noticed it. "Please animate these paper animals. They don't have to be correct to the animal, but bonus points if they are." Harry focused on the snake first, drawn to it as he cast the spell. The origami snake slithered perfectly, but not one of the other animals would animate correctly. They did all animate in some way though, so Harry finished up the levitating practical and got out of there, perplexed. Vlad, being higher in the alphabet had already been and gone, and Harry found him back outside at Hagrids for the afternoon sunshine.

"I uh, had a thing with my magic back in there. I'm not sure it was a thing, and not just stress but I don't know." Vlad cocked his head, trying to understand what Harry was saying. "What was the problem?" When Harry explained his struggle, Vlad made up some origami animals, laying them on top of a couple of his books. "Have a go." The same thing happened again, the paper snake wriggling like it was scales and blood. "Ok. How about if I move the snake away?" Vlad picked up the paper snake, leaving the other animals folded and waiting.

This time, Harry got a few of them right. "Its like with the books, you naturally gravitated towards reptiles and snake stuff. You got a handle on that, we will figure out this." Vlad was careful not to declare Harry was a parselmouth in public, staying calm while Harry wondered what was wrong with his magic all of a sudden. The Transfiguration practical wasn't as tough, mostly because Harry got extra points for the exceptional scaly detail on the wooden box he conjured. Bertrand helped them study for History of Magic, and Harry made an offhand comment the vampire should take up teaching the class for real, so he had something to do with his time other than night time tutoring.

"Ah, but then who would keep an eye on Vlad when he's disappearing into the forest to chat to spiders? Or knocking out other students parents?" Vlad didn't even look slightly ashamed, grinning as he quizzed Harry on goblin wars. It did say something about just how dull Professor Binns was, that their exam was actually more exciting than any History of Magic class ever. "Just Astronomy, and then Defence." Vlad mused to Ingrid, comfortably spread out with their books in Bertrand's quarters. "I really hope that imbecile Lockhart didn't get to set the questions, if I have to answer one more question about his hair I'm going to get arrested for killing a teacher." Harry chuckled, agreeing with Ingrid that the man was a fool.

"If it helps, he's leaving at the end of the school year. I think the Chamber thing made him re-think teaching in such an eventful school where he might have to do something other than talk about Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile awards." The Dracula siblings looked over at Harry, eerily identical expressions as they both raised an eyebrow in question. "What? I overheard it when I got detention for jinxing Crabbe and Goyle." "Even though they hexed you first." They had, but Snape hadn't seen them and couldn't be seen giving preferential treatment to a Gryffindor.

Harry's detention had been preparing Potion ingredients, which wasn't nearly as bad as cleaning cauldrons and the practice had been helpful for his exam. And Snape and Bertrand had both been in the room, conversing casually about the upcoming tests and other changes for the school year. Harry had gotten the distinct feeling there was something he wasn't in on, but couldn't prove it.

Their Astronomy exam was easy, charting star patterns on a chart and being all but encouraged to sleep in the next day, as their final exam wasn't until the day after that. After the final Defence paper was handed in, the second years sighed as one and went out to enjoy a sunlit break while the Hall was turned back into a meal area for dinner. "Second year exams are over! Please don't make us relive the entire paper again Hermione. Or at least only make Vlad do it, I'm too fried." Hermione had kept every exam paper so far, including the ones from the year before - apparently it was a good way to see how a school years learning was summarised. Harry just wanted to lie down and never read another exam question again.

As the end of school term approached, Draco grew more excited about getting to spend the summer in Malfoy Manor without worrying he was going to be punished, or perhaps tortured was the word, by his parents. Harry grew more nervous, what if the Dursleys knew they had been hypnotized into being nice, and now Harry was going to pay for it. Hands shaking as he fastened his trunk, he scoured the owlery in search of Hedwig. When he got back to the dorm, her cage was gone too. Vlad was last to be done, clearing up Phantoms things from every corner of the room, the messy familiar in her carrier napping innocently. So he was the one Harry questioned. "What's going on?" Vlad peered around the room, checking they were alone.

"Do you trust me?" Harry nodded, still no more clued in to his missing owl. "I can't say too much here. Just... Trust me. I have a plan." Harry wavered between demanding information and knowing Vlad meant it when he said Harry wasn't going back to the Dursleys. Shrinking Lily's tank down, Harry deposited the bright green snake into the front pocket of Vlad's backpack - the easiest way to transport her without her poking a scaly head out of his sleeve and scaring everyone. "I'll let you out on the train, ok?" "Yes Master." Lily grumbled, resuming the nap Harry had interuppted.

They left their trunks to be collected, and clambered into the carriages, ignoring the shiver as he caught sight of the Thestrals. Vlad seemed utterly at ease as they got on the train, and once Ingrid had checked in with Vlad that everything was 'set' (Harry had no idea what 'everything' was), she went off in search of her own friends. After the trolley made its rounds, Vlad and Draco buying an obscene amount of sweets, they locked the compartment door and Lily was allowed to roam freely again.

Stomach in knots as he spotted the Dursleys waiting, Harry watched as Vlad, Ingrid and Bertrand headed over to his aunt and uncle. By the time he got there, the conversation was clearly over. Vlad pulled his friend into a hug, whispering "trust me" as he pulled away. "Catch you later Harry." Vlad winked, walking off with his tutor and sister. The Dursleys looked a little shaken, not saying a word as Harry loaded his trunk into the car boot. Feeling something dig into his hip, Harry stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a tightly rolled parchment - this was getting to be a habit of Vlad's.

 _We told them not to say anything, burn this note when you get home and don't bother unpacking. If they act up, just say vampires and they will probably faint with shock._

 _Trust me?_

 _Vlad._

-YDHP-

 **Don't forget, from here you can go straight to my profile (if you aren't following me already) to find the first chapter of Year Three!**

 **And yes, I am aware most of the exciting stuff happened with Vlad. But there are reasons!**


End file.
